Learn Me Right
by 0-Hikari-0
Summary: En tant que demoiselle de Vanaheim, Eirlys n'aurait jamais pensé dévier du chemin tout tracé devant elle. Sa vie prit pourtant un tournant imprévu quand elle devint la nouvelle apprentie de la Reine Frigga, et qu'elle se retrouva confrontée à un prince d'Asgard particulièrement agaçant. Se passe avant Thor et les autres films. Loki/OC Traduction
1. Un visiteur inattendu

**Note de la traductrice :**

**Bonjour à tous ! L'histoire que je vous propose ici n'est pas de moi, mais d'une merveilleuse auteur canadienne s'appelant NeverQuiteAwake. ( u/425301/NeverQuiteAwake) Croyez-moi, je suis une lectrice assidue, et je suis particulièrement difficile à impressionner, mais lorsque j'ai découvert cette histoire, j'ai eu un énorme coup de cœur ! C'est probablement une des meilleures histoires sur Loki que je n'ai jamais lue, et la qualité d'écriture est impressionnante ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai tout de suite voulu traduire cette fic, après avoir eu le consentement de l'auteur.**

**L'histoire originale s'appelle également Learn Me Right, et vous pouvez la retrouver à cette adresse : s/9486220/1/Learn-Me-Right.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je la traduirais avec bonheur à l'auteur. Bisous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

**Rated T** en raison de violence, de thèmes suggestifs, et de sensualité.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Marvel, sinon je serais actuellement en train de nager dans d'immenses montagnes d'argent.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE UN<strong>

_Un visiteur inattendu  
><em>

* * *

><p>Le ciel était illuminé sous la chaleur de l'aube. Etirant mes bras enchevêtrés dans mes draps, je soupirai et refusai de replonger dans le sommeil, ce qui m'empêcherait de voir le tableau qui s'étendait sous mes yeux. Le soleil finit par percer à l'horizon, réchauffant et illuminant tout sous ses rayons. Le spectre des lumières rouges et jaunes éclairait le ciel, brillant à travers les collines et les forêts étendues. Les terres de Vanaheim semblaient s'embraser.<p>

Avec un sourire, je me hissai hors du lit et me dirigeai vers mon balcon. Accoudée à la balustrade, je levai la tête pour me délecter de la chaleur du soleil. L'automne s'étendait sur Vanaheim, et bientôt les nuages viendraient s'installer dans le ciel. Je m'étais réveillée pour admirer le lever du soleil, l'aube d'une nouvelle journée. Des mois passeraient avant que je puisse être à nouveau le témoin d'une telle beauté.

Un coup léger porté sur la porte de ma chambre me sortit de ma rêverie. **« Entrez ! »**

La porte s'ouvrit devant ma servante, les yeux brillants et l'air joyeux. Etonnamment, elle arrivait toujours à se réveiller avant moi et dire que mon père me considérait comme une lève-tôt. **« C'est une belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ma dame ? » **dit Arlessa tout en s'affairant dans ma chambre à préparer mes vêtements pour la journée.

**« En effet, une bien belle matinée »** répondis-je en soupirant. **« Cela me manquera. Les pluies vont bientôt venir, sans aucun doute. »**

Arlessa acquiesça tout en fouillant dans ma garde-robe. Elle choisit une robe sans manches de couleur abricot, un de mes vêtements les plus pratiques. **« Votre père m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il était parti rencontrer la Reine Frigga sur le site du Bifrost. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** m'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils. **« Mais où se trouve le Seigneur Njord ? »**

**« Il a été appelé à Alfheim pour une affaire urgente »** répondit-elle. **« Ainsi, votre père a pris ses responsabilités. Durant trois jours, il sera chargé de divertir la reine pendant sa visite. »**

Bien que j'acquiesçai, mettant ainsi un terme à ce sujet de conversation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quel problème était assez urgent pour que le Seigneur Njord s'en aille en pleine nuit. La visite de la reine ne se produisait que tous les dix ans, de manière à maintenir des liens forts entre Asgard et Vanaheim. Le Seigneur Njord n'a jamais manqué une telle occasion auparavant. J'étais tentée de demander à Arlessa pour quelle raison il était parti, mais je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas demandé plus de détails à mon père.

Tandis que la lumière du soleil entrait dans ma chambre, Arlessa m'aida à m'habiller, resserrant les lacets de ma robe avec ses doigts experts. Avec un air espiègle sur son visage, elle m'assit devant mon nécessaire de maquillage et coiffa mes cheveux indisciplinés en une longue tresse. **« Je suis sûre que votre père s'attend à vous voir dîner avec la reine et lui ce soir »** remarqua Arlessa. Mon cœur manqua un battement à cette pensée. J'avais une grande admiration pour la reine, elle qui est née parmi mon peuple. Ce n'était pas sa position royale que j'estimais tant, mais plutôt son talent pour la magie. Faire sa connaissance serait le plus grand des honneurs. **« Je veillerai à ce que votre plus belle robe soit préparée pour ce soir, ma dame. »**

Je rayonnai tandis qu'Arlessa tressait mes cheveux, tenant la coiffure en place avec ma barrette dorée préférée. **« Arlessa, tu me connais si bien. » **Je me levai de mon siège pour lui faire face, elle qui fut ma servante depuis mon plus jeune âge. Après tant d'années, elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque. **« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »**

**« En vérité, ce serait un cauchemar »** railla Arlessa. **« Vous seriez complètement perdue sans moi. »**

Je ris. **« Ça, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. »** Je traversai la chambre, m'arrêtant seulement à la porte. **« Si on a besoin de moi, je me trouverai dans la maison de guérison. »**

Elle me fit un signe de la main. **« Passez une bonne journée, ma dame. »**

Laissant Arlessa à ses occupations, je quittai ma chambre et circulai dans le château avec facilité. Je ressentis une brise fraiche dans l'air matinal lorsque j'entrai dans la grande cour. Retenant un frisson, je levai rapidement ma main au-dessus de ma tête, repoussant le froid d'un simple sort. Je pus alors prendre plaisir à ressentir cette brise, ne ressentant que sa caresse, et non plus sa morsure.

L'herbe crissait sous mes pieds tandis que je flânai, levant les yeux pour apercevoir le rougeoiement ardent du ciel s'estomper dans un bleu azur profond. Petit à petit, le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel bleu, ses rayons scintillant dans la rosée du matin. Le temps que je rejoigne la maison de guérison, les nuages étaient apparus, recouvrant le soleil et chaque partie du ciel.

J'échangeai de rapides salutations avec mes collègues soigneurs tout en entrant dans une des salles. Il y a des années, j'ai commencé à fréquenter la maison de guérison avec pour ambition d'aider mon royaume. Etre une simple demoiselle à la cour devenait très insatisfaisant après tant d'années de travaux d'aiguille, de musique et de danse – cela restait des occupations très agréables, mais je n'ai jamais senti dans mon cœur que cela me suffisait. En tant que fille du Grand Seigneur de Vanaheim, j'étais certaine que je devais apporter une meilleure contribution. Je ne pourrai jamais être l'héritière de mon père, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour accomplir quelque chose de valeur.

La dirigeante des soigneurs, Hyldir, avait jugé bon d'être mon mentor lorsque j'étais novice. En cette belle matinée, pendant qu'elle examinait un patient, elle me salua à mon approche. **« Le bon jour, Eirlys. »**

**« Bon jour à vous. »** Je m'arrêtai au chevet d'une enfant fiévreuse, une petite fille prénommée Freidel, qui étreignait sa poupée préférée sans jamais vouloir la lâcher. Elle dormait profondément à cet instant, sa fièvre vaincue, ou du moins le supposai-je en entendant le murmure d'approbation d'Hyldir, tandis qu'elle retirait sa main du front de la petite. **« J'espère qu'elle a bien dormi pendant la nuit. »**

**« Ce fut le cas, grâce à ton sort. »** Hyldir releva brièvement les yeux vers moi. **« Sa température est restée basse assez longtemps pour lui permettre de dormir convenablement. La chaleur de sa fièvre a réapparu ce matin juste avant de se calmer pour de bon. »**

Je réajustai les couvertures tout autour de Freidel. **« C'était le moins que je puisse faire. »**

Hyldir s'approcha et posa une main marquée par l'âge sur mon épaule. **« Tu as beaucoup appris durant ton séjour auprès de nous. Ta mère serait fière. »** Je lui adressai un sourire un peu crispé, tandis que de nombreux souvenirs de cette maison de guérison flottaient à la surface de mon esprit. Après un moment, Hyldir laissa glisser sa main et se tourna vers le jardin de plantes aromatiques. **« Tout semble aller pour le mieux ce matin. Peut-être voudrais-tu quelques leçons d'herboriste ? »**

**« Avec plaisir. »**

La maison de guérison demeura calme tout le reste de la journée. Seul un jeune garçon arriva avec un genou écorché à la fin de la matinée. Quoique je n'aie eu aucune difficulté à m'occuper de lui, guérir de petites blessures comme des éraflures et des coupures atteignait la limite de ma magie de guérison. Le jour où je me suis portée volontaire pour travailler dans la maison de guérison fut aussi le jour où j'ai commencé mes études de magie. Après plusieurs décennies d'apprentissage, mes capacités de magie atteignirent une limite. Notre piètre librairie limitait mes possibilités d'apprentissage, et il y avait peu de choses que je pouvais faire pour changer cela.

Dans la soirée, une dame de la cour arriva. Elle semblait plutôt déplacée dans la maison de guérison, étant donné que ses vêtements étaient imposants et qu'elle ne semblait ni malade ni blessée. Je l'observai tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs de la maison et qu'elle ne s'arrêta que pour parler avec Hyldir. Il y avait une étrange familiarité dans la façon dont ils s'entretenaient. Quelque chose concernant cette dame me donnait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

Ma curiosité était piquée, mais avant que je puisse m'approcher, mon attention fut détournée par un autre visiteur. Halios, un chasseur Vanir, était arrivé pour un sort éloignant de lui le froid. Après l'avoir salué, j'effectuai de la main un mouvement circulaire, jetant le sort auquel j'étais devenue particulièrement adepte.

**« Cela ne durera que quelques heures, comme vous le savez »** lui rappelai-je. Il sourit, et je souris à mon tour. Ses visites étaient si fréquentes qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'exprimer sa demande. **« Bonne chasse, grand Halios. Puissiez-vous atteindre votre but et votre ventre être plein de viande succulente cette nuit. »**

**« Merci beaucoup, Dame Eirlys »** dit-il d'un salut gracieux. **« Peut-être que je vous remercierai avec un sanglier si ma chasse est fructueuse. »**

Je souris. **« Je m'en réjouis d'avance. »**

Saluant une nouvelle fois, Halios se retourna et quitta d'un pas désinvolte la maison de guérison. Comme il partait, je captai le regard de la dame peu familière qui avançait dans le couloir, se dirigeant dans ma direction. Ses yeux parcoururent les lits vides avant de s'attarder sur Freidel. La petite fille était à présent éveillée, et elle buvait de généreuses quantités de soupe elle en donnait même une partie à sa poupée, pour la plus grande exaspération de Hyldir. Quand la dame à la précieuse parure approcha, son regard se posa rapidement sur moi.

**« Le bon jour, ma dame »** la saluai-je. **« Comment vous portez-vous ? »**

**« Je vais bien. »** Elle semblait plutôt amusée par la question. **« Vous êtes la Dame Eirlys, je présume ? »**

**« En effet. »**

**« Vous avez un don pour la magie. »** Elle jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule en direction d'Halios.

**« Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une assistante soigneuse »** lui répondis-je en baissant la tête. **« Ma magie se limite à quelques sorts de protection et de maigres sorts de soin. »**

La dame secoua la tête et s'approcha, la broderie dorée de sa robe d'ivoire miroitant dans la lumière. **« Au contraire »** dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. **« Vous avez un immense talent inexploité, je le perçois en vous. »**

Je la fixai soigneusement, ne sachant pas comment elle pouvait savoir quelle sorte de pouvoir je possédais, ou pourquoi cela avait la moindre signification pour elle. Examinant plus précisément ses accessoires et ses vêtements, je notai ainsi le cercle posé sur ses cheveux auburn. Il miroitait plus vivement qu'aucun autre bijou que je n'ai jamais vu. Mon cœur se serra et mon visage pâlit quand je réalisai qui elle était.

Je faillis trébucher sur le jupon de ma robe dans ma hâte à faire la révérence devant la reine. **« Reine Frigga, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. »** Je me sentis très idiote devant mon manque de respect. Cela faisait des décennies que je n'avais pas revu la reine. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, mais je la respectais de loin. **« Je ne pensais pas vous voir par ici – dans la maison de guérison, je veux dire. »**

**« Ne vous tourmentez pas »** la rassura la reine. **« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'utiliser de telles formalités. Auparavant j'ai moi-même été une soigneuse dans une maison de guérison. »** Elle désigna de la main les lits vides tout autour de nous. **« C'est toujours un bon signe. »**

J'acquiesçai, le visage en feu à présent. Etre en présence d'une personne si bien versée dans la magie rendait très humble. **« Votre Majesté, j'admire grandement votre don pour le soin et la protection. »**

**« Et votre père m'a parlé de votre don pour la magie »** répliqua la Reine Frigga. **« Même si vous ne semblez pas vraiment bien informée sur cet art, je vois que vous avez un grand potentiel. »**

**« J'ai peur que mon talent pour la magie ne soit actuellement à son sommet »** remarquai-je. **« J'ai recueilli toutes les connaissances que je pouvais des livres de Vanaheim. Malheureusement, la magie de soin a la préséance sur les autres, et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la main pour soigner. »** Je secouai légèrement la tête. **« Je me suis également intéressée à l'art de la protection, bien que ce ne soit pas étudié par beaucoup de personnes. Vous êtes l'une des seuls. »**

**« En effet, j'ai été l'apprentie du plus sage des tuteurs. La plupart des apprentis de votre âge auraient déjà fini un de leurs apprentissages. »** Elle me regarda doucement, d'une manière contemplative. Puis elle m'honora d'un autre sourire. Un curieux sourire entendu. **« Je vais dîner avec votre père et vous ce soir. Nous aurons beaucoup de sujets à discuter. D'ici là, j'espère que la maison de guérison demeurera aussi calme et paisible qu'elle l'est. »**

**« Merci, Votre Majesté. J'espère que votre visite à Vanaheim vous sera agréable. »**

Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte, et nous échangeâmes de cordiales salutations avant sa sortie. Immobile contre l'embrasure de la porte, je la regardai s'éloigner, me sentant agitée en mon for intérieur. De quoi devions-nous discuter ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je demeurai pensive tout en fermant la porte et en retournant vers le calme de la maison de guérison.

L'attente jusqu'à l'heure du souper ne fut pas facile.

Quand l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, je me retrouvai dans l'antichambre de la grande salle à manger à attendre la venue de la reine. Je me dirigeai tout près de la cheminée, jouant avec les longues manches de ma robe. Mon père était assis tout près de moi, buvant lentement son verre de vin. Nous étions tous les deux arrivés tôt. Mon père avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être aussi ponctuel, et j'étais comme lui.

Il y a longtemps, avant que je ne sois née, il a été un chef de guerre éminent, connu comme étant ponctuel et sévère. Son sens du devoir était renommé, et les guerriers sous ses ordres suivaient volontiers son exemple. Durant l'époque de la guerre entre Aesir et Vanir, il se battit et négocia avec les Asgardiens avec la même ferveur. Quelques temps après la fin de la guerre, il fit partie des guerriers qui affrontèrent les Géants de Glace de Midgard à Jotunheim, aux côtés d'Aesir. Il était si estimé que le Grand Seigneur de Vanaheim précédent, n'ayant pas d'héritiers, désigna mon père comme son successeur.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta pour me faire face. Il leva les yeux de son livre et m'offrit un de ses sourires si patient. Je voulus lui parler de la visite de la reine dans la maison de guérison. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était au courant qu'elle m'avait déjà adressé la parole, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui en avait résulté.

Au lieu de cela, je le questionnai sur une autre étrangeté qui était advenue ce matin. **« Pourquoi le Seigneur Njord est-il parti si précipitamment dans la nuit ? Ça a toujours été lui qui s'occupait des visites de la Reine Frigga. »**

**« Njord a été appelé à Alfheim »** m'expliqua mon père avant de baisser les yeux sur son livre, comme si le sujet était sans aucune importance et ne méritait pas de s'attarder dessus. **« Il y a apparemment eu un conflit entre les Elfes de Lumière et Frey. Le Seigneur Njord est parti régler la question. »**

Frey – le Seigneur Frey – était le fils du Seigneur Njord. Il a été désigné comme dirigeant d'Alfheim par le Père de Toutes Choses lui-même à la suite de la guerre entre Aesir et Vanir. Ce n'était pas surprenant que les Elfes de Lumière d'Alfheim soient irrités devant cette autorité imposée. **« Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de conflits entre eux dernièrement ? » **lui demandai-je.

Mon père secoua légèrement la tête. **« Ce n'est pas un sujet dont tu doives te sentir concernée, ma fille. »**

Me tournant en direction du feu, je croisai les bras devant moi et fronçai les sourcils. J'avais très souvent droit à ce ton dédaigneux qu'il utilisait. Malgré cette fréquence, le pincement au cœur que je ressentais demeurait toujours aussi fort.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que les portes de l'antichambre ne s'ouvrent dans un grincement plaintif. La Reine Frigga apparut, vêtue d'une robe dorée, les boucles de ses cheveux auburn remontées élégamment sur sa tête. J'aurai souhaité avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de sa grâce. Et la moitié de son talent pour la magie.

Mon père s'approcha de la reine les bras ouverts. **« Bonne soirée, ma dame. »**

**« C'est le cas en effet, Bjoran. »** La Reine Frigga l'embrassa sur ses deux joues. Elle s'avança ensuite vers moi, avec ce même sourire maternel qu'elle avait eu auparavant. **« Eirlys, tu es ravissante ce soir. »**

**« Tout comme vous, ma dame. »**

Mon père sourit gracieusement, désignant la porte de la main. **« Allons dîner » **déclara-t-il. **« Nous avons un délicieux banquet qui nous attend. »**

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans la salle à manger, une grande et imposante salle. Des vitraux ornaient le mur du fond, représentant des scènes de nature – toute la beauté de Vanaheim. Les murs de chaque côté présentaient des bannières dorées portant le symbole des Vanirs : un soleil rouge-orange tourbillonnant, vibrant et éblouissant il semblait presque rayonner par-dessus l'or. La pièce centrale de la salle était une table ancienne, un don des Aesirs à la fin de la guerre. Elle était éraflée et bosselée sous la nappe, et pouvait accueillir presque cinquante convives. Pour ce soir, il n'y aurait qu'eux trois.

**« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici »** remarqua tendrement la Reine Frigga. Nous avons pris place à la table avec mon père en bout de table.

Le premier plat nous fut immédiatement servi : une soupe de poissons chaude et crémeuse. Je buvais lentement le bouillon tout en écoutant la reine raconter des histoires de son enfance. Elle était la fille d'un noble, et la jeune apprentie studieuse d'une maison de guérison pendant la guerre. Elle expliqua comment le Seigneur Njord la choisit elle, entre toutes les jeunes filles nobles, pour épouser le Père de Toutes Choses. Tout en expliquant ça, elle semblait fière du rôle qu'elle joua pour unir les Aesirs et les Vanirs, ses yeux brillants au rythme de ses paroles.

Quand le second plat fut servi – une assiette de salade accompagnée de vinaigrette à la fraise – la Reine Frigga se tourna pour me parler en particulier. **« Eirlys, je me demandais si vous étiez actuellement fiancée. »**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent tandis que je m'efforçais d'empêcher ma fourchette de retomber bruyamment sur mon assiette. Lorsqu'on questionnait quelqu'un sur son futur matrimonial, on finissait souvent par lui faire quelques propositions, ou du moins l'avais-je entendu dire. **« Non, je ne suis pas fiancée » **lui répondis-je. **« Bien que je sache être destinée à former une alliance politique. »** Mon père a toujours été pragmatique un mariage d'amour n'était pas envisageable pour mon futur.

**« Ne soyez pas si troublée, car ce que je vais vous proposer n'a aucun rapport avec le mariage »** m'assura la Reine Frigga. **« Cela fait quelques temps que je cherche un nouvel apprenti, et je souhaiterais vous proposer cet apprentissage. J'ai aperçu une partie de vos compétences, et j'ai eu de bons retours concernant vos aptitudes. »** Je me souvins d'avoir vu Hyldir et la reine discuter amicalement dans la maison de guérison plus tôt dans la journée elle avait dû se renseigner sur moi. **« Je pense que vous avez un grand potentiel pour étudier la magie, mais vous ne pouvez pas apprendre toutes les connaissances nécessaires seule. »**

Ma première réaction fut de regarder mon père. Aucune décision n'était jamais prise sans son approbation. Je désirai plus que tout accepter. Un apprentissage m'ouvrirait la porte à une multitude d'opportunités. Je m'imaginais devenir une vraie soigneuse, guérir les malades et les blessés, sauver des vies. Peut-être même que l'idée de voyager jusqu'à Asgard et de voir tout ce que les Neuf Royaumes avaient à offrir était encore plus attrayante. Avec toute cette excitation qui bouillonnait en moi, j'avais plus qu'envie de sauter de ma chaise et de crier « OUI ! », mais je me retenais tant que possible.

Mon père hocha la tête, semblant considérer la proposition de la reine. **« Ce serait une merveilleuse opportunité, en effet » **dit-il. Mon cœur se serrait tandis que je sentais qu'il allait refuser. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. **« Ce choix t'appartient, Eirlys. »** Il observa la reine. **« Je suppose qu'il lui faudrait se rendre sur Asgard. »**

**« Oui, bien sûr »** acquiesça le Reine Frigga. **« Quand je terminerai ma visite ici, elle partira avec moi. »** Elle me regarda avec bienveillance. **« Tu pourras retourner chez toi aussi souvent que tu le désireras, tant que cela n'interférera pas avec tes leçons. »**

**« Alors oui. Oui, bien sûr, j'accepte »** dis-je, sursautant légèrement de mon siège. Je devais empoigner les bords de ma chaise pour m'empêcher de bondir sur mes pieds.

**« Tout est réglé, alors. »** La reine rayonnait. **« Il y a bien des années que je n'ai pas repris d'apprenti. »**

**« Je suis extrêmement honorée, ma dame. »** Je souriais tellement que j'en avais les joues douloureuses. **« Je… je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Les mots ne suffiraient pas. »**

**« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'apprendrai de vous autant que vous apprendrez de moi »** dit gentiment la Reine Frigga. Puis elle leva un verre de vin. **« Je voudrais porter un toast à la richesse de la connaissance et à ceux qui la recherchent. »**

Nous levâmes nos verres et bûmes ensemble.

Cette nuit, quand je suis montée me coucher, une pensée me traversa l'esprit : je n'étais jamais partie de chez moi avant. Maintenant que je partais vers Asgard, je voulais tout expérimenter. Je rêvais de me lancer dans de grandes aventures, de voyager à travers les Royaumes pour voir de magnifiques cités. Je savais que résider à Asgard changerait ma vie à jamais. Mon esprit parcourait toutes les possibilités, pensant au futur merveilleux que je pourrais atteindre.

Mon excitation était tellement forte qu'il fallut que je voie le soleil se lever pour réaliser que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> :

**Ne vous tracassez pas, Loki va entrer en scène dans le prochain chapitre. Je crois qu'il est nécessaire de préciser que tout se passe quelques années avant le(s) film(s), d'où le léger côté « OOC » que vous pourriez ou non ressentir. J'avoue aussi prendre quelques petites libertés avec le personnage de la Reine Frigga, étant donné qu'elle ne prononce pas plus de deux ou trois phrases dans le film. Je me suis inspirée de ce que j'ai trouvé dans les BDs.**

**Je voudrais aussi préciser que cette fic est la première partie d'une histoire comprenant deux parties.**

**Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, le prénom Eirlys se prononce EYER-liss, et Bjoran se prononce BE-yor-an.**

**Etant donné que j'utilise parfois des noms de musiques comme titres de mes chapitres (voire même de ma fic), j'ai envie de vous donner des précisions. La musique du titre de la fic s'appelle _Learn Me Right_, de Mumford & Sons, featuring Birdy.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ce serait très apprécié.**


	2. Bienvenue à Asgard

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu l'histoire, et encore plus à ceux qui ont laissé une review ! Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur, et je suis ravie pour NeverQuiteAwake : son travail est tellement fabuleux, vous verrez. ) Merci pour tous vos compliments, qu'ils soient adressés à moi comme à l'auteur, ça me va droit au cœur. Je vous aime. ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé ! :) Et profitez de l'entrée en scène de Loki : il arrive ! Bisous !**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DEUX<strong>

_Bienvenue à Asgard_

* * *

><p>Arlessa courait dans tous les sens dans ma chambre, vérifiant et revérifiant que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Les trois jours de visite de la Reine Frigga étaient presque écoulés. Au matin, je partirai pour Asgard à ses côtés. Mon séjour était apparemment illimité j'espérai que mon apprentissage durerait longtemps, car j'avais beaucoup à apprendre.<p>

Depuis la balustrade de mon balcon, j'observai une dernière fois la vue avant de me tourner vers ma servante. **« Arlessa, mais qu'est-ce que tu emballes ? »** Retenant un rire, je me faufilai près d'elle et saisis délicatement sa main. **« Je n'ai besoin que de quelques robes. La reine m'a dit qu'elle me fournirait tout ce dont j'aurai besoin. »**

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. **« Y compris des servantes. »**

Mon cœur se serra, mais j'essayai quand même de sourire. **« Elle m'a prévenue que je n'aurai pas de servante. En tant que son apprentie, je ne serai pas traitée comme une noble. »** Après avoir vu son visage retomber, je déglutis pour faire passer la boule dans ma gorge et je la pris dans mes bras. Je connaissais Arlessa depuis que j'étais petite. Quelques fois j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait plus partie de ma famille que mon propre père. **« Tu vas me manquer »** lui murmurai-je. **« Je vais me sentir perdue sans toi, je le sais. »**

Nous nous séparâmes en riant doucement. **« Vous connaissant, je suis certaine que vous reviendrez plus tôt que vous ne le pensez » **dit Arlessa. **« Vous avez toujours été très rapide à apprendre. »**

Je faillis lui dire que je n'espérais pas rentrer aussi tôt, et que peut-être je pourrais lui trouver une place à Asgard. Si je devenais une véritable soigneuse, peut-être que je pourrais demeurer à Asgard ? Vanaheim était devenu un lieu calme et paisible, et les maladies étaient rares. J'imaginai qu'Asgard – un royaume de guerriers – aurait bien plus besoin de mon aide. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Moi-même je ne pouvais pas être sûre de ce que le futur me réservait.

Un coup résonna à la porte, me faisant brutalement sortir de mes songeries. Avant que je puisse réagir, Arlessa traversa la chambre pour répondre.

Mon père avança à grands pas, sa large stature remplissant l'embrasure de la porte. **« Arlessa, puis-je rester un moment avec ma fille ? »**

Après un bref hochement de tête, Arlessa sortit.

Quand nous fûmes seuls, je regardai mon père avec espoir. Comme il ne parlait pas, je me détournai de lui et me dirigeai vers ma petite table de toilette. Le silence était de plus en plus tendu alors que je rassemblai quelques objets de valeur sentimentale et que je les emballai dans du tissu en soie d'une main délicate. Le plus important d'entre eux était mon cher peigne à cheveux – un peigne en or incrusté de petites émeraudes. Il a appartenu à ma mère, et m'a été transmis après sa mort.

**« Ce… séjour à Asgard sera une bonne chose pour toi »** dit enfin mon père. Je finissais de ranger mes précieux objets dans le sac de voyage posé sur mon lit puis me tournai vers lui. Je ne dis pas un mot, attendant qu'il continue de parler. **« Je veux que tu apprennes tout ce que tu pourras de Frigga. Et que tu découvres les Neufs Royaumes avant que tu aies à te marier. »**

Je me figeai, mes doigts encore posés sur la fermeture de mon sac de voyage. **« J'ai compris… J'essaierai d'apprendre un maximum de la reine. »**

Il s'approcha de moi, faisant le tour de mon lit pour se tenir devant moi. C'était très important pour lui, ça je le comprenais. Mais je restais persuadée que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec l'amélioration de mes capacités en magie. Non, pour mon père, tout cela me servirait à apprendre de la Reine Frigga comment me comporter en dame – et en épouse. Il n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ma magie. Mais je savais qu'il se souciait de mon futur en tant que dame de haut rang depuis que ma mère s'était éteinte. Il s'inquiétait que je n'ai aucun modèle à suivre sous les yeux.

Une de ses larges mains se posa lourdement sur mon épaule. **« Rends-moi fier de toi, ma fille. »**

Mon cœur se serra devant cette recommandation, ce but tellement impossible à atteindre à ses yeux. **« Je le ferai »** lui répondis-je, la voix grave. **« Je vous rendrai fier. »**

Cette nuit-là, je la passai à remuer et à me tourner. Tout était aussi silencieux que dans un bois obscur il n'y avait que la brise et le bruissement occasionnel des feuilles pour me tenir compagnie. Allongée sur le côté, je regardai à travers les fenêtres du balcon. Pas un seul nuage ne brouillait le ciel, et les étoiles semblaient veiller sur ce royaume paisible. Malgré la tranquillité de la nuit, j'attendais anxieusement l'aube. Je voulais sauter de mon lit et me préparer pour mon voyage sur Asgard pour être sûre de ne pas être en retard d'une seule seconde. Depuis des siècles je rêvai de quitter ma demeure, et à présent le jour était arrivé.

Quand le soleil se leva enfin, je fis de même. Comme toujours, Arlessa arriva peu de temps après. Elle parla peu tandis qu'elle m'aidait à enfiler une robe bleu ciel à longues manches. Je voulais porter mes culottes de cheval, mais Arlessa m'expliqua que je devrai être présentable pour mon arrivée au Royaume d'Or.

Une fois que je fus habillée, Arlessa m'assit devant ma table de toilette et brossa mes cheveux, les laissant retomber librement. Je me délectai de la sensation tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux, un sourire nostalgique étirant ses lèvres. **« Votre mère avait exactement la même teinte de cheveux roux dorés »** murmura Arlessa. **« Comme le ciel au lever du soleil, avions-nous l'habitude de dire. »**

Des larmes s'accumulèrent dans mes yeux, et Arlessa se retourna pour fouiller dans le contenu de mon sac de voyage. D'une main prudente, elle saisit mon peigne doré et s'approcha de nouveau de moi. Après avoir enlevé le tissu en soie le recouvrant, elle accrocha mon peigne dans mes cheveux.

**« C'est pour ça que cela est aussi ravissant sur vous que ça l'était sur elle »** termina-t-elle.

Je pris Arlessa dans mes bras. **« Je reviendrai avant même que je ne commence à te manquer. »**

Nous échangeâmes des adieux et jurâmes de nous écrire. Puis, mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule, je sortis de ma chambre.

Marchant à travers les escaliers sinueux et les longs corridors, je m'aventurai jusqu'à l'imposante entrée d'où j'attendrai l'arrivée de mon père et de la Reine Frigga. Depuis les portes grandes ouvertes du hall, je me tenais debout dans la lumière du soleil levant, regardant la progression du soleil dans le ciel. Il finit par disparaitre derrière des nuages, créant des trainées de rayons d'argent. Il allait pleuvoir, et le froid allait s'infiltrer dans l'air. Cela ne me manquerait certainement pas.

Une escorte de dix gardes arriva en premier, les meilleurs soldats de Vanaheim. Le capitaine de la garde se tenait parmi eux, m'honorant d'un bref salut. Mon père arriva peu de temps après, tout comme la Reine Frigga. Nous n'échangions que peu de paroles étant donné que tout le monde souriait et nous saluait. Nous montâmes sur nos chevaux sans préambule et chevauchâmes vers le château, traversant les plaines herbeuses qui rendaient Vanaheim si célèbre.

**« N'aie aucune crainte, ma chère »** me dit la Reine Frigga. **« Tu vas peut-être te sentir un peu perturbée pour un temps. Mais je suis sûre que tu te plairas à Asgard. Thor et ses amis vont t'accueillir très chaleureusement. »**

Je lui étais reconnaissante de son réconfort. Durant la nuit, je m'étais parfois mise à penser que je pourrais me sentir comme une étrangère à Asgard. A la cour Vanir, il y avait un bon nombre de demoiselles que je connaissais bien. Nous avons souvent discuté autour d'un thé, et nous avons fait de la danse et de la musique ensemble je n'ai jamais eu à rechercher de la compagnie. Me retrouver seule et perdue dans un endroit peu familier était une pensée angoissante.

Nous rejoignîmes le site du Bifrost au moment où les nuages se déplaçaient assez pour laisser le soleil percer au travers. Tournant mon visage vers le ciel, je profitai de la lumière du soleil une dernière fois avant de mettre pied à terre avec l'aide d'un garde. Je laissai courir ma main le long du cou de ma jument, Winifred, et lui fis mes plus profonds adieux. Elle s'ébroua en réponse, et je regrettai de ne pas avoir galopé avec elle à travers les terres verdoyantes de Vanaheim une dernière fois.

Saisissant mon sac de voyage, je me tournai pour faire face à mon père, qui s'était arrêté à mes côtés. Il me fixa, la posture raide, avant de me serrer austèrement dans ses bras. **« Porte-toi bien, ma fille. » **

**« Vous de même, Père. »**

Laissant derrière moi tout ce que j'ai toujours connu, je me déplaçai pour me tenir sur la rune complexe incorporée dans le sol. Mes jambes tremblaient en raison de mon malaise. Cela m'avait toujours effrayée de voir des personnes arriver et quitter Vanaheim par le Bifrost. J'imaginai que la vitesse devait être peu plaisante les gens étaient particulièrement troublés quand ils arrivaient. J'essayai de ne pas m'attarder sur de telles pensées.

La Reine Frigga prit place à mes côtés, se tenant droite et majestueuse. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, rassurante à travers son allure calme. **« Es-tu prête ? »**

J'acquiesçai, ne préférant pas compter sur ma voix à cet instant.

Elle ne parla pas plus fort que si elle m'adressait ses mots. **« Heimdall, nous sommes prêts pour notre voyage à Asgard. »**

Une lumière descendit instantanément du ciel, et je sentis sa traction, comme si des mains invisibles me soulevaient dans les airs. Je profitai de l'occasion pour adresser à mon père un dernier sourire. Puis le Bifrost me souleva de Vanaheim et me transporta à une vitesse disproportionnée jusqu'à Asgard.

Les étoiles, les planètes et toutes sortes d'objets spaciaux terrifiants volaient autour de moi tandis que je m'aventurai à travers les Neuf Royaumes. Des trainées de lumière et de ténèbres défilaient telles des trainées de peinture. Je ressentais une forte envie de fermer les yeux, mais je craignais ce qui arriverait si je le faisais. Avant que je ne puisse seulement comprendre à quelle vitesse j'étais en train de voyager, je me retrouvai au cœur de l'observatoire du Bifrost.

Je trébuchais sur la piste d'atterrissage, et faillis agiter mes bras pour garder ma stabilité. Le temps que je retrouve mes appuis, la reine apparut à mes côtés, aussi gracieuse que toujours. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait effectué qu'une petite promenade dans les jardins, au lieu de notre voyage d'un monde à l'autre à travers l'immensité de l'espace.

Me redressant avec toute la dignité dont j'étais capable, je saisis cette opportunité pour examiner l'intérieur de l'observatoire. Je regardai, impressionnée, le dôme en or recouvert de magie ancienne. Je pouvais parfaitement le ressentir, tant son pouvoir était grand. J'avais seulement vu des représentations du Bifrost, et lu des informations dessus dans la bibliothèque de Vanaheim. La douzaine de livres que j'avais trouvés réussissait à transmettre sa splendeur, mais le fait de se tenir soi-même dans la structure était totalement différent.

**« Le bon jour à vous, Heimdall »** dit la Reine en saluant le gardien.

Il se tourna vers nous, son épée à deux tranchants reposant dans ses mains, la pointe enfoncée dans le sol. Avec sa taille imposante et son armure en or éclatante, il était très impressionnant à contempler. **« Je crois que votre visite s'est bien passée, ma reine. »** Sa voix était tellement basse qu'elle vibrait jusque dans mon torse.

**« Tout à fait »** lui répondit la Reine Frigga. **« Et je suis sûre que vous le savez déjà. »**

**« En effet »** dit Heimdall en tournant vers moi ses yeux d'ambre. **« Bienvenue à Asgard, Dame Eirlys. J'espère que votre séjour vous sera agréable. »**

Je fis la révérence devant le grand gardien du Pont Arc-En-Ciel. **« Merci à vous, Heimdall. »**

La Reine Frigga désigna l'entrée. **« Viens, Eirlys. Allons jusqu'au palais. »** Son visage était illuminé. Elle semblait tellement heureuse de retrouver son monde que je me sentis anormale d'être si heureuse de quitter le mien. **« Tu as beaucoup à voir. »**

Nous primes congé, et Heimdall nous fit un signe de tête en salutation.

Tout comme à Vanaheim, une escorte de gardes nous attendait. Mais j'étais trop préoccupée à regarder, émerveillée, la vision qui s'étalait devant moi pour la remarquer tout de suite. Le Pont Arc-En-Ciel était envoûtant. Sa surface en cristal miroitait de toutes les couleurs, s'illuminant sous mes pieds à chacun de mes pas. Debout à l'entrée de l'observatoire, je pouvais voir la structure de la ville, et les immenses flèches formant le palais. Les peintures que nous avions à Vanaheim ne rendaient pas justice au Royaume Eternel.

**« Eirlys. »** La Reine toucha mon bras, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. **« Pouvons-nous continuer ? »**

J'acquiesçai et montai le cheval à côté du sien avant d'entamer le chemin. Tandis que nous avancions le long du pont, je levai les yeux et vis les étoiles et la nuit éternelle qui s'étendaient au-delà du Bifrost. Je m'étonnais en observant le ciel nocturne se métamorphoser en ce qui semblait être le jour au-dessus d'Asgard. Agrippant les rênes de mon coursier, je me penchai pour apercevoir les eaux profondes glissant en-dessous, sombres et calmes.

Je m'imprégnai de tout ceci, essayant de repérer tous les moindres détails en ouvrant grand les yeux, comme si tout pouvait disparaitre en un instant. Comme dans un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux.

Quand nous avançâmes à travers la porte dorée à mi-chemin du pont, je pus voir Asgard dans toute sa gloire. La cité brillait sous le soleil levant. Au plus près du palais, le Pont Arc-En-Ciel se stoppa, et nos chevaux avancèrent alors sur un chemin de bronze aux motifs finement ouvragés. Des statues de guerriers révérés se tenaient de chaque côté du chemin en projetant d'immenses ombres.

Nous finîmes par nous arrêter devant la grande entrée, où des garçons d'écurie attendaient de recevoir nos montures. Je réussis à descendre de ma selle sans trébucher sur ma jupe, à mon plus grand soulagement. Rapidement, la Reine Frigga arriva à mes côtés et me guida plus avant. Ma bouche faillit s'ouvrir d'étonnement quand les portes massives s'ouvrirent devant nous.

A Vanaheim, le château avait un vestibule pour accueillir ses invités, un vestibule pas plus large que ma chambre. A Asgard, j'étais accueillie par un hall des plus imposants. Il était presque trois fois plus long que le château de Vanaheim, quatre fois plus large que ma chambre, et sa longueur dépassait toutes mesures. Deux rangées de piliers s'alignaient de chaque côté du tapis rouge central, et les murs étaient bordés d'une douzaine d'arches dorées. La reine se fraya un chemin le long du tapis rouge, me laissant presque sur place tandis que je restai immobile, abasourdie par la vue.

Nous avançâmes jusqu'à une double porte située entre deux bannières. Les deux étendards étaient identiques : un tissu rouge vif supportant trois nœuds – le symbole d'Asgard. Deux gardes étaient postés de chaque côté, surveillant l'entrée. Ils étaient vêtus d'une armure de bronze, et armés de lances plus grandes qu'eux. Des Einherjars, forcément. Les gardiens d'Asgard.

**« Dites à mes fils que je suis rentrée »** leur demanda la Reine Frigga. **« Et dites-leur de me rejoindre ici, je vous prie. »**

Ils acquiescèrent promptement et se dirigèrent dans deux directions différentes.

La Reine Frigga ouvrit alors la double porte et me conduisit le long d'un immense couloir bordé d'un vaste nombre de salles. **« C'est ici que se trouvent les chambres »** m'apprit-elle. Tout au bout se tenait un large escalier apparemment sans fin et vertigineux. **« En haut se trouvent les appartements royaux. C'est là que tu auras ta chambre. »**

Le rire étonné qui s'échappa de mes lèvres fit sourire la Reine. Elle disait que je n'aurai pas besoin d'une servante, mais nous n'avions pas parlé de mes appartements. Après avoir monté le grand escalier, nous marchâmes le long du corridor jusqu'au niveau d'une double porte en bronze. Je remarquai ces portes imposantes au dernier moment, et je notai que l'une d'elle était bien plus large et ornée que la seconde.

Ma curiosité fut récompensée lorsque la Reine Frigga me fit entrer dans ma première salle : le salon. Il était équipé d'une cheminée, de plusieurs canapés, d'un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et d'un bureau en bronze et d'une chaise assortie. J'étais enchantée de découvrir que les murs étaient couverts d'étagères à livres du sol au plafond. Mais pour le moment, seuls quelques livres se tenaient sur une des étagères du bas. Le reste était vide. J'anticipai avec impatience le moment où je les remplirai avec des livres de magie.

**« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

Le sourire sur mon visage commençait à rendre mes joues douloureuses.** « C'est plus que tout ce que j'aurai jamais pu demander » **lui affirmai-je. **« Je pense que je serai parfaitement heureuse ici. Vraiment très heureuse. Merci à vous, ma reine. »**

Elle me rendit mon sourire. **« Je t'en prie, tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler ainsi. Comme je ne suis rien de plus que ton professeur, et que tu es mon apprentie, tu peux m'appeler Frigga. »**

J'hésitai. **« Bien sûr. »**

**« A présent, je crois que je vais te laisser t'installer et prendre un instant de repos. »** La reine désigna les dernières portes des appartements. **« La chambre à coucher est par ici. Quand tu seras prête, viens au hall d'entrée. Tu pourras ainsi rencontrer mes fils. »** En passant à côté de moi, elle me tapota l'épaule. **« Quant à moi, je dois m'occuper de plusieurs affaires. Si tu as besoin d'assistance, appelle un des gardes. »**

J'acquiesçai silencieusement tandis qu'elle s'en allait en refermant la porte derrière elle. A la pensée de rencontrer les princes d'Asgard, un étrange effroi s'éveilla en moi. Mon père m'a toujours dit que la première impression est la plus durable. Je voulais absolument ne pas faire une mauvaise impression aux deux fils de ma nouvelle mentor. Ils faisaient partie de la royauté, les fils d'Odin, et je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je me calmai et entrai dans ma nouvelle chambre à coucher.

La salle était immense il me semblait qu'elle pouvait avoir deux fois la taille de ma chambre de Vanaheim. Un lit à baldaquin en bronze se tenait sur une plateforme, et de petites marches conduisaient jusqu'à lui. Les montants du lit supportaient une voûte d'or profond, et les rideaux étaient brodés dans un tissu semblant luire sous la lumière. A gauche du lit se trouvait une cheminée, et à sa droite un balcon. A côté du balcon se trouvait une petite table avec un nécessaire de toilette, et la plus grande garde-robe que je n'ai jamais vue. Avec une chaleur agréable dans le cœur, j'approchai lentement et posai mon sac sur le couvre-lit soyeux d'ivoire.

Je m'aventurai jusqu'à ma petite table de toilette et ajustai le peigne à cheveux de ma mère, m'assurant que les émeraudes scintillaient sans être cachées. Lissant la jupe de ma robe du bout des doigts, je me sentais quelque peu embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir m'habiller plus finement pour rencontrer les fils d'Odin. Ce que j'avais apporté n'approchait pas le moins du monde des vêtements de la reine.

Résolue à être plus que ponctuelle, je quittai mes appartements après un court temps de repos. A pas presque silencieux, je redescendis les escaliers et retournai jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Les gardes Einherjad remarquèrent mon approche de loin et ils ouvrirent les portes pour moi. Je les remerciai avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

J'aperçus tout d'abord la reine. Un sourire brillant illuminait ses traits tandis qu'elle parlait à ses fils. Ils se tenaient aux pieds de grands escaliers, qui menaient assurément à des halls encore plus magnifiques. Quand j'approchai, ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, et je fis de grands efforts pour ne pas m'arrêter, effrayée comme un écureuil perdu sur le trajet d'une course de chevaux.

**« Eirlys, viens rencontrer mes fils »** m'appela Frigga, tandis qu'elle s'approchait gracieusement pour me rejoindre à mi-chemin. Elle soutint doucement mon coude et me mena près d'eux. De sa main libre, elle désigna successivement chacun d'eux. **« Voici Thor, mon aîné. Et voici Loki. »**

Thor et Loki étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Thor était rayonnant et robuste, chaque parcelle de son corps rappelant qu'il était le Dieu du Tonnerre. Loki, d'autre part, semblait sombre et pâle à côté de son frère – une ombre face au soleil. Malgré leurs différences apparentes, ils se tenaient tous les deux droits et fiers devant moi, et leur allure était saisissante. Tellement que je me sentais petite et insignifiante en comparaison, presque comme une jeune enfant.

**« Dame Eirlys ! »** s'exclama Thor. **« Ma mère a remarqué votre talent pour la magie, mais elle a oublié de mentionner votre beauté. »**

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur le dos de ma main. Par-dessus l'épaule de Thor, je remarquai Loki détourner le regard devant les singeries de son frère. J'aurai juré l'avoir vu lever les yeux en l'air.

**« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer »** réussis-je à lui répondre.

Thor recula d'un pas et se tourna vers son frère, tentant clairement d'inciter Loki à effectuer une sorte de salutation. Etant donné son attention portée ailleurs et son expression impassible, je pensais que le plus jeune prince allait continuer à m'ignorer. Mais alors son regard d'un bleu glacé croisa le mien, et tout ce qu'il m'offrit fut un simple **« Dame Eirlys ».**

**« Prince Loki »** lui répondis-je aimablement. Il m'examina alors de la tête aux pieds, non pas d'une manière obscène, mais en semblant effectuer une évaluation minutieuse. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas impressionné par ce qu'il voyait, car il détourna à nouveau le regard, peu disposé à vouloir continuer davantage la moindre conversation.

Je clignai des yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était toujours aussi peu avenant ou si j'étais la seule à avoir droit à un tel traitement. La Reine Frigga était de toute évidence consternée, à en juger par le regard plus perçant qu'un millier de poignards qu'elle lui lança. Loki n'en tint pas compte son intérêt se portait définitivement sur tout sauf notre présence.

Le silence gênant qui menaçait fut rempli par Thor. **« Vous devez avoir un grand don pour la magie. »** Je me demandai s'il avait seulement remarqué la froide salutation de son frère. Peut-être était-il habitué à couvrir les silences tendus. **« Je suis très impressionné que ma mère vous ai prise comme apprentie. Vous êtes l'une des rares. »**

Je souris avec douceur. **« Je sens que j'aurai beaucoup à faire pour être à la hauteur. »**

**« Ne vous épuisez pas au travail »** dit-il. Puis ses traits s'illuminèrent soudain avec excitation. **« Nous devrions organiser un banquet en votre honneur. Une célébration ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

Mon estomac se serra à cette idée. **« Oh, je ne pense pas que – »**

**« Ce serait une joyeuse occasion ! »** Sa joie à cette idée la rendait très difficile à refuser. **« Qu'en dites-vous, Mère ? Est-ce que le reste de la cour ne devrait pas faire la connaissance de la Dame Eirlys ? »**

**« En effet, un banquet serait approprié »** remarqua Frigga.

Malgré mon hésitation, je me sentis sur le point de rire devant son enthousiaste si dynamique. Un tel enthousiasme ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. **« Je vous suis très reconnaissante, Prince Thor. Je… Je suis impatiente de rencontrer le reste de la cour. »** En fait, je n'étais absolument pas impatiente de rencontrer le reste de la cour le seul fait d'y penser me terrifiait, mais je voulais faire bonne impression.

**« A présent, nous avons beaucoup à discuter, apprentie »** intervint Frigga, amusée. Il semblait que l'inépuisable gaité de son fils était contagieuse. Même si Loki y était clairement immunisé. **« Allons dîner ensemble. Vous êtes sûrement affamée. »**

**« En effet, ma dame. » **

Nous échangeâmes des salutations avec Thor et Loki, bien que Thor soit le seul qui répondit avec un salut approprié.

Tandis que je suivais Frigga vers une des portes conduisant vers la grande entrée, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux princes de ce royaume. Thor bavardait avec son frère, s'animant et souriant vivement malgré le regard noir de son frère. Quand Loki lui répondit, son regard se tourna vers moi. Même depuis cette distance, je pouvais sentir la froideur dans ses yeux bleus. Un frisson parcourut mon dos, et je dus me forcer à détourner le regard.

Je passai le reste de la journée en compagnie de la reine. Avec chaque minute qui passait, je me sentais plus à l'aise en sa présence, et je commençai à la voir plus comme mon mentor que comme la Reine des Neuf Royaumes. Nous dînâmes ensemble dans une chambre privée, et elle m'exposa ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je devais me lever aux premières lueurs de l'aube et être dans la librairie avant le milieu de la matinée. La reine me donnerait alors plusieurs heures de cours, puis j'aurai mes après-midi pour moi. Bien sûr, elle m'assigna de la lecture : cinq grands tomes que je devais avoir lu avant la fin du mois.

Après que nous eûmes fini notre repas, je retournai dans mes appartements, mes livres empilés dans mes bras. Dans les ombres du crépuscule, j'entrai dans ma chambre à coucher, posai mes livres sur ma table de toilette, et j'entrepris de les observer. Il n'y a aucun doute que la pile continuerait à s'élever. J'étais une lectrice avide, mais tous ces tomes représentaient une tâche décourageante.

Avec un soupir, je me détournai et avançai dans ma chambre pour aller enfiler ma chemise de nuit. La soirée était chaude, alors j'ouvrai les portes de verre et de bronze qui conduisaient à mon balcon. Pieds-nus, je franchis le seuil, me languissant de voir quelle vue allait s'offrir à moi.

Un jardin s'étendait sous moi, collé contre le palais. Au bord du jardin, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un mur en pierre trapu le séparant des chutes d'eau abruptes Asgardiennes. Des parterres de fleurs étaient rassemblés contre le mur, leurs pétales se balançant doucement dans la brise. Une fontaine a été placée près du centre, et le son apaisant de sa cascade emplissait l'air.

A côté de la fontaine se tenait un saule immense, au cœur même du jardin. La lumière du clair de lune s'infiltrait à travers le balancement de ses branches, illuminant l'herbe sous ses pieds. C'est alors que je remarquai la silhouette assise dans l'ombre de l'arbre, s'appuyant contre le tronc. Son teint était pâle, son visage tourné vers le livre tenu dans ses longs doigts. J'observai ses traits, ses pommettes hautes, la noirceur de ses cheveux. J'inspirai brusquement quand je réalisai que c'était le Prince Loki.

Il leva alors les yeux, et son regard trouva immédiatement le mien. Le souffle coincé dans ma gorge, je me retournai aussitôt et m'élançai dans ma chambre. Dans ma hâte à fermer les portes, je me coinçai les doigts entre eux. Lançant un juron, je grimpai sur mon lit et m'enfonçai dans les draps soyeux. Le silence m'entourait tandis que je forçai les battements erratiques de mon cœur à ralentir.

Tandis que je me tenais là à fixer la canopée sous mes yeux, une chaleur brûlante remonta par mon cou et enflamma petit à petit mes joues. Serrant très fort les yeux, j'inspirai profondément et exhalai de la même façon. J'attendis quelques temps pour me calmer avant de soupirer avec colère. Les poings serrés contre mon oreiller, je tournai le dos au balcon et m'enfonçai plus profondément dans mes draps. Je me recouvrai la tête de mes draps pour me refermer sur moi en essayant de trouver le sommeil.

Lentement, très lentement, je dérivai dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Cette nuit-là, je la passai uniquement à rêver de deux yeux bleus d'un froid glacial.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur<span> : **

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review et qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte.**

**S'il vous plait, laissez une review ! Je voudrais savoir pour le moment vous êtes intéressés par l'histoire.**


	3. Première leçon

**Note de la traductrice :**

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec le chapitre trois traduit. Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris, et qui les ont mis en suivis. Je suis ravie de voir le nombre de personnes qui viennent lire cette histoire, même si je dois avouer être un peu déçue de ne pas avoir énormément de reviews. S'il vous plait, un petit geste, juste pour être sûre que cette histoire vous intéresse. :'(**

**Vous allez voir que les choses se mettent progressivement en place, dans ce chapitre, et Eirlys s'intègre incroyablement bien à la vie de tous les jours d'Asgard. Et Loki continuera à apparaitre furtivement, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère ! :D Aller, bonne lecture à vous, et n'oubliez pas une petite review en passant pour l'auteur. (siouplait !)**

****L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE TROIS<strong>

_Première leçon_

* * *

><p>Comme je l'ai toujours fait à Vanaheim, je m'éveillai avec le soleil. Je me redressai sur mon lit et m'étirai, tendant les bras au-dessus de ma tête. Avançant à pas mesurés vers le balcon, j'aperçus, au-delà de l'eau, l'étrange spectacle du Bifrost et du ciel qui le surplombait : la nuit semblait s'étendre là-bas, alors que la lumière du soleil brillait sur le reste d'Asgard.<p>

Sans que je ne le contrôle, mes yeux dérivèrent vers le jardin et sous le saule. Il n'y avait aucune trace prouvant qu'il ne se soit jamais trouvé là. Secouant la tête, je me détournai et me préparai pour la journée.

Je quittai les limites de mes appartements, marchant pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds. Dans le couloir, je demandai à un garde de me montrer la direction de la librairie, et il le fit sans prononcer un seul mot. Je le suivis à travers différentes salles, m'assurant d'un coup d'œil perçant de pouvoir mémoriser le chemin pour éviter de me perdre lors du retour.

Quand j'entrai dans la librairie, toutes mes pensées s'envolèrent. Des rangées et des rangées d'étagères se dressaient dans toute la salle. Chaque mur n'était rempli que d'une seule chose : de livres, de livres et encore de livres. Le plafond était incroyablement haut, peut-être assez haut pour contenir deux étages. J'examinai attentivement les rayons, repérant des livres sur tous les sujets imaginables dans les Neuf Royaumes. N'importe qui pourrait passer sa vie à essayer de tous les lire sans jamais y arriver.

J'avançai jusqu'au milieu de la grande salle, puis m'arrêtai pour observer les grandes fenêtres ouvertes du sol au plafond sur les murs d'en face. Elles offraient la même vue que les fenêtres de ma chambre, donnant sur le Bifrost et la nuit éternelle l'entourant.

Il y avait une douzaine de tables alignées entre les étagères de livres et les fenêtres. Non loin de là où je me trouvai, une table en particulier contenait un certain nombre de tomes empilés à sa surface. En me penchant un peu plus, je parcourus leurs titres et compris qu'ils m'étaient destinés. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je m'assis, saisis le premier livre de la pile – _La magie de Guérison pour les Novices_, par Aigyn – et je commençai à lire.

Les minutes s'écoulaient tandis que je me régalai de ma lecture. Quand Frigga arriva enfin, je fermai le livre et le posai à côté.

« **Bonne matinée.** » Elle s'assit en face de moi et tira le livre que j'avais posé à elle. **« As-tu déjà lu ce livre auparavant ? »**

**« Non. Ce doit être le seul livre pour débutant que je n'ai jamais lu. »** J'avais étudié de nombreux livres à Vanaheim, mais quel que soit le nombre que je lisais, mon talent pour la guérison ne progressait jamais.

Elle acquiesça et le reposa au-dessus de la pile de livres. **« Que penses-tu savoir de la magie ? »**

**« Seulement ce que j'en ai lu »** lui répondis-je. **« Ce qui n'est peut-être pas très… consistant. Je suis plus familière des écrits du Seigneur Meyrick. »**

Cela la fit sourire. **« J'ai été l'apprentie du Seigneur Meyrick. C'est lui qui m'apprit les magies de guérison et de protection. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** Un large sourire étira mes lèvres. **« Comment était-il ? »**

**« La plupart du temps il était un professeur strict, mais patient et habile »** me répondit-elle. **« Sa bonté est renommée, tout comme son penchant pour délivrer des mots de sagesse. »** Je remarquai que ses yeux pétillaient. **« Il a eu de nombreux apprentis, dont certains ont voyagé à travers les Neuf Royaumes pour pouvoir apprendre de lui, et donc correctement. »** Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la mienne. **« Et maintenant je vais te transmettre mon savoir tout comme il l'a fait pour moi. »**

Ma première leçon consista en de la magie théorique. Frigga m'expliqua comment la magie était profondément enracinée dans notre force vitale – une partie de notre âme, aussi vitale que le sang dans nos veines. Cela demande beaucoup de pratique pour exploiter le pouvoir qu'elle contient. Ceux qui possédaient le don de la magie se centraient souvent sur un domaine de compétence bien particulier. La plupart était capable de devenir maitre dans certaines compétences innées avant d'apprendre d'autres sorts. Pour la reine, ces pouvoirs innés la conduisirent à devenir maitresse dans l'art de la guérison.

**« En ce qui te concerne, tu sembles avoir un penchant pour les magies défensives.** **Tu es capable de jeter un sort de protection contre les éléments sans qu'on ne te l'ai appris » **m'expliqua Frigga. **« Tandis que quelqu'un comme… Loki préfèrera les sorts de tromperie, bien qu'il soit aussi très expérimenté dans de nombreux sorts. Vous avez tous les deux une magie considérable, mais vous êtes très différents dans votre manière de l'utiliser. »**

Je souris, amusée à l'idée d'être comparée à Loki. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à propos du Dieu de la Tromperie, notamment qu'il était particulièrement doué pour la magie, ayant hérité ses dons de sa mère. Certains prétendaient qu'il surpassait même la reine, mais je demandai à voir si c'était bien vrai. Pouvoir posséder une seule fraction de ses pouvoirs aurait été bien suffisant pour moi.

Je discutai avec Frigga pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne parfaitement qu'elles étaient les racines de ma magie. **« Comprendre la magie »**, m'expliqua la reine, **« est la première étape pour être capable de la contrôler. »**

Puis elle m'assigna mes lectures – en plus des livres que je possédai déjà. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je les vis. Le tas entier posé sur la table – quatre grands tomes – devait également avoir été lu avant la fin du mois. Dès que je les ai eus dans mes bras, la reine me libéra. Le reste de la journée était consacré à mes loisirs. Tristement, je me doutai que j'allai être occupée à lire. Sans un instant de repos.

Quand je retournai dans mes appartements, je pris un moment pour me relaxer sur mon balcon. Je m'appuyai sur mes avant-bras contre ma balustrade, tout en m'émerveillant à la vue du Pont Arc-En-Ciel. Je me demandai comment se portait mon père, et réfléchissais si je devais ou non lui envoyer une lettre. Après tout, j'avais déjà décidé d'écrire à Arlessa. Cela semblerait étrange que j'écrive une lettre à ma servante avant mon propre père.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un coup frappé à la porte.

Je me hâtai de sortir de ma chambre pour répondre, et j'entrouvris légèrement la porte. Mon regard se posa sur un large torse vêtu de cuir et orné d'argent. Levant les sourcils d'étonnement, je levai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Thor. Il m'adressait un large sourire tandis que j'ouvrai ma porte en grand.

**« Vous avez l'air en pleine forme »,** dit-il, **« étant donné la situation. J'ai entendu que ma mère vous a fait lever aux aurores pour votre première leçon. »**

**« En effet, mais j'y suis habituée. »** Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, en direction des canapés.** « Prince Thor, voulez-vous vous assoir ? »**

**« Au contraire, je voulais vous faire visiter le palais »** répliqua-t-il. **« C'est votre nouvelle demeure, après tout, Dame Eirlys. »**

**« S'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'appeler Eirlys. »**

**« Seulement si vous m'appelez Thor. »**

J'eus une hésitation avant d'acquiescer. **« Si vous le souhaitez. »** Hésitante, je posai le regard sur la pile de livres sur mon bureau. Ils semblaient me narguer du haut de leur taille, avec toutes ces pages et tous ces mots à devoir lire – j'ai toujours adoré lire, mais un tel challenge était plutôt décourageant. Quel était le mal à passer quelques heures loin de mes livres ? **« Quant à votre proposition, ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir. »**

Il m'adressa en réponse un autre large sourire.

Dès que je fus sortie de ma chambre, la visite commença. **« Ce sont mes appartements »** dit Thor en désignant les portes jouxtant les miennes. Puis il montra les portes directement en face d'elles.** « Et ce sont les appartements de Loki. Au bout se trouvent ceux de mes parents. »**

La porte ornée qui était la plus à l'écart tout au fond du corridor accrocha mon regard. **« Et quelle est cette porte ? »**

**« Cela mène à la chambre de sommeil de mon père. Lorsqu'il plonge dans le Sommeil d'Odin »** précisa-t-il. Je soulevai un sourcil interrogateur, étant sûre d'avoir déjà entendu de vagues détails à propos du Sommeil d'Odin. Mais Thor s'aventura en direction de l'autre côté du couloir avec un grand sourire avant que je ne puisse demander plus de détails. **« Laissez-moi vous montrer le reste du palais, tout ce que vous avez encore à découvrir. »**

La plupart des salles du palais étaient disposées comme des branches de Yggdrasil, dont le hall d'entrée serait le tronc. Thor me guida à travers des maisons de bain, des cours extérieures et des salons. Il y avait une salle de soins et une salle de potions adjacente je savais que je passerai bien du temps dans les deux.

Dans le hall d'entrée, au sommet des grands escaliers, Thor me montra la porte qui conduisait à la tour d'astronomie. Il força la porte pour que je puisse voir le long escalier en colimaçon mener toujours plus haut jusqu'au sommet de la tour. C'était le point le plus haut de tout Asgard. A la pensée de monter toutes ces marches, ma tête tournait. **« Peu de personnes aiment grimper ces escaliers** » m'avoua Thor. **« Loki semble être le seul qui passe du temps dans la tour d'astronomie. »**

Après avoir fermé la porte, il se dirigea vers les deux statues qui se tenaient côte à côte. Elles étaient hautes et grandioses, tout comme l'entrée du palais elle-même. Elle se tenait entre deux figures de marbre : Bor et Buri – le père d'Odin et son père avant lui. Les Pères de Toutes Choses du passé se tenaient avec leur magnifique hache enserrée dans leur poing, tous deux des Aesirs habillés d'armures convenant à des rois. Nous nous tenions entre eux, puis nous glissâmes furtivement à travers les portes où nous jetâmes un bref coup d'œil à la salle de banquet, et nous dépassâmes les portes pour nous diriger vers la salle du trône.

Nous avançâmes le long du chemin qui nous mènerait à la librairie avant de croiser une autre cour intérieure. Au lieu de la contourner, comme nous l'avons fait pour les autres, Thor ouvrit la porte et me conduisit à l'extérieur. Je finis par apercevoir deux personnes combattre, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi.

Au fur et à mesure de notre approche, je fus surprise de remarquer que l'un des guerriers était en fait une femme. Elle avait la grâce d'un danseur tandis qu'elle esquivait et entaillait son adversaire. J'observai son partenaire de combat, un homme aux cheveux blonds dans la technique différait de la sienne. Ses attaques étaient effectuées en beauté, et chacun de ses pas était incroyablement élastique. Il lança un regard dans notre direction, et au moment où ses yeux croisèrent les miens, son attention dévia complètement de son duel.

La demoiselle guerrière saisit cette occasion pour le désarmer. Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, elle appuya le bout de son épée sur sa gorge. Il y eut des applaudissements venant des deux hommes assis sur une branche qui avaient observé tout le combat.

**« Est-ce que tu te rends ? »** demanda la jeune femme.

**« Je me rends, en effet, si cela veut dire que Thor va me présenter à cette jolie jeune femme »** répliqua-t-il en m'adressant le plus charmant des sourires.

La demoiselle aux cheveux d'ébène leva les yeux en l'air, mais baissa sa lame malgré tout.

**« Mes amis »** s'exclama Thor. Tous les quatre s'assemblèrent autour de nous, chacun semblant plus différent que le suivant. Je me balançai sur mes talons, et croisai mes bras derrière mon dos tandis que j'étais devenue le sujet de leur examen minutieux. **« Je vous présente Dame Eirlys, la nouvelle apprentie de ma mère. Eirlys, voici Dame Sif et les Trois Guerriers. »**

Thor me présenta les trois guerriers par leur nom : Fandral était le blond dont les yeux scintillaient tandis qu'il me regardait l'homme replet, mais indubitablement vigoureux était Volstagg et le compagnon silencieux aux cheveux noirs s'appelait Hogun, un guerrier qui venait d'une des tribus réfugiées sur Vanaheim.

**« Dame Eirlys, c'est un très grand plaisir que de faire votre connaissance. »** Fandral se pencha pour me faire un baisemain. **« Votre beauté me fait perdre mes mots. »**

**« Oh, c'est pas vrai »** se désola Dame Sif, même si je remarquai le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers moi tandis qu'elle rejetait sa main au loin.** « Ne fais pas attention à lui, il a pour habitude de briser des cœurs. »**

**« Mon frère ! » **s'exclama soudain Thor. **« Viens accueillir Eirlys. »**

Je me redressai, et remarquai tout juste Loki pour la première fois. Enveloppé dans l'ombre du palais, il était assis, quelque peu avachi, sur le banc de pierre le plus proche de la porte. D'un air désintéressé, il releva les yeux de son livre – le même que celui qu'il lisait la nuit dernière – et leva un sourcil. **« J'ai déjà rencontré la Dame Eirlys »,** dit-il. **« Qu'attends-tu de plus de ma part ? »**

**« Un peu de sympathie, peut-être ? »** hasarda Sif.

**« Je ne l'en crois pas capable »** dit Fandral en riant sous cape.

Loki détourna le regard, recentrant son attention sur son livre. Thor sembla froncer des sourcils devant le manque de courtoisie de son frère, mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il fit une annonce. **« J'ai convaincu ma mère d'organiser un banquet en l'honneur de sa nouvelle apprentie. »**

**« Un banquet ! » **applaudit Volstagg. **« Il n'y a pas de meilleur façon d'accueillir une nouvelle personne à Asgard. »**

**« Je dois admettre qu'avoir un banquet entier en mon honneur m'effraie »** remarquai-je. **« Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer… avoir toute l'attention sur moi. »**

Fandral feignit d'être choqué. **« Vous devez recevoir énormément d'attention, une demoiselle aussi belle que vous. »**

Sif lui secoua la tête avant de me dire : **« N'aie pas peur. La cour n'est peut-être pas la plus accueillante des assemblées d'Asgardiens, mais tu n'as rien à craindre. »**

L'inébranlable bonne humeur des guerriers me fit sentir la bienvenue, comme la Reine Frigga l'avait prévu. Mais même ainsi, je sentis un certain malaise en leur compagnie. Avec leurs rires bruyants et quelquefois leur langue rustre, ils ne ressemblaient vraiment pas aux Vanirs que j'ai connus toute ma vie. Mais même si j'aurai pu être inaccoutumée à leurs manières, je n'ai pas laissé cela interférer avec le plaisir que j'ai eu à passer avec eux.

Comme promis, un énorme banquet fut dressé deux jours plus tard. Au matin, la reine m'amena une robe rose pâle le tissu était soyeux et vaporeux, et le corsage était finement ouvragé avec du fil doré. J'ai été particulièrement sidérée par le cadeau. Il était plus beau que toutes les robes que j'ai pu porter à Vanaheim. Et pourtant cela semblait sans importance pour la reine. Les robes magnifiques étaient abondantes à Asgard, alors je l'ai acceptée.

Juste avant que le banquet ne commence, je me tenais à l'entrée du grand hall, lissant le bustier de ma robe délicate. Je remarquai que les gardes Einherjar qui gardaient la porte me regardaient furtivement. Ils pensaient probablement que je n'étais pas très saine d'esprit. J'ai dû rester ici pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, marchant régulièrement d'avant en arrière. A un moment j'ai failli entrer dans la salle, mais j'ai perdu courage.

**« Est-ce que vous prévoyez de demeurer ici tout le reste de la soirée ? »**

Je fis volte-face pour tomber sur Dame Sif. Elle me rejoignit face à l'entrée, semblant bien plus grande et fière que je ne me sentais à cet instant. **« Je me posai la question »** lui répondis-je. Tout en me raclant la gorge, je me frottai les mains l'une contre l'autre. **« C'est étrange… J'ai toujours fait partie de la cour de Vanaheim. En tant que fille de mon père, je défilai souvent devant des seigneurs et des dames. Pourtant, je suis mortifiée à l'idée que tous les yeux vont être tournés vers moi. »**

Sif m'observa silencieusement pendant un instant avant de se placer tout près de moi, côte à côte. **« Peut-être vont-ils tous te regarder »** dit-elle. **« Peut-être sont-ils curieux de voir la demoiselle qui a assez attiré l'attention de la reine pour devenir son apprentie. Peut-être vont-ils essayer de la tourner en ridicule. »**

Je fronçai le sourcil devant son étrange tentative pour me rassurer. **« Me tourner en ridicule ? Je commence à me demander si rester ici ne serait finalement pas une bonne idée. »**

Elle baissa les yeux, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. **« On m'a beaucoup tourné en ridicule lorsque j'ai osé devenir une guerrière… et c'est toujours le cas. Ne laisse pas ça te bouleverser. »**

Ses mots réussirent d'une certaine manière à me rendre à l'aise. Savoir que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas apaisait mes craintes. **« Merci, Dame Sif »** dis-je en conclusion, tout en lui offrant un sourire tremblotant. **« Peut-être pouvons-nous être tournées en ridicule ensemble ? »**

Avec un éclat de rire, elle indiqua au garde d'ouvrir les portes. **« Avec joie. »**

Nous avançâmes à grandes enjambées et entrâmes dans le hall, bien que je préférai rester quelques pas derrière Sif. Tous les courtisans du voisinage proche levèrent les yeux vers nous. Parmi eux se trouvait un certain nombre de jeunes demoiselles plusieurs discutèrent entre elles derrière leurs mains, tout en nous examinant minutieusement, Sif et moi. Je fronçai des sourcils et essayai de les ignorer.

Nous rejoignîmes le bout de la table de repas, qui était assez large pour contenir plus d'une centaine de personnes. Les Trois Guerriers étaient déjà arrivés : Hogun et Fandral partageaient une boisson avec un groupe d'Aesirs qui éclatait de rire, tandis que Vostagg parlait avec vivacité avec une femme voluptueuse aux cheveux de couleur cuivre.

Quand Volstagg me repéra, il s'illumina et approcha avec cette femme à son bras, m'interceptant bien avant que Fandral ne puisse risquer une tentative. **« Dame Eirlys, quel plaisir de vous voir »** dit Volstagg. **« Je voudrais vous présenter ma femme, Hildegund. »**

Je clignai les yeux de surprise tandis que j'entendais Fandral dire à distance : **« Volstagg a une femme ? Je pensais que la nourriture était sa seule passion ! » **Sa blague fut suivie par une exclamation de douleur – grâce à Sif, sans aucun doute.

**« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance »** lui avouai-je, tout en prétendant ne pas avoir entendu la querelle de Fandral et Sif.

**« Je suis également originaire de Vanaheim »** me dit Hildegund. Le fait de le savoir sembla me soulager de mes dernières tensions. **« J'ai été membre de la cour de Vanir il y a bien longtemps, lorsque je n'étais qu'une jeune demoiselle. Vous êtes la fille de Bjoran et Keldas, n'est-ce pas ? »** J'acquiesçai en réponse. **« Je me souviens vous avoir vue lorsque vous étiez petite. Toujours si pleine d'entrain et si audacieuse. »**

Je faillis rire au souvenir de mon enfance autrefois indisciplinée. Cette partie de ma vie si exubérante a été plutôt de courte durée, et je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de cette époque. Néanmoins, je passai au crible tous les souvenirs que je conservai. _Hildegund ?_ songeai-je. _Hildegund… avec la chevelure d'un roux profond que j'admirai tant._ Ses cheveux étaient si épais et éclatants comparés aux miens. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ma mère et les autres courtisans, jouant de la musique et faisant de la broderie avec talent. **« Oui, je m'en souviens. »** Mon cœur se resserra tandis que je me souvenais de toutes sortes de détails de ma jeunesse. **« Vous cuisiniez ces magnifiques gâteaux au chocolat avec la sauce au chocolat à l'intérieur. »**

**« Et elle les cuisine toujours »** ajouta Volstagg affectueusement.

Nos présentations furent coupées court lorsqu'une vague de courtisans se sépara en deux sans prévenir. Volstagg et Hildegund regardèrent autour d'eux avec curiosité, et je les imitai avant de repérer les fils d'Odin. Ils traversaient la foule, Thor saluant sur son passage tandis que Loki ne disait pas un mot. Derrière eux se tenait Frigga et, pour ma plus grande angoisse, le Père de Toutes Choses lui-même.

J'arrangeai le devant de ma robe et redressai les boucles rebelles de mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de la part du Père de Toutes Choses, ne l'ayant encore jamais vu en personne auparavant. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire grand-chose sur son caractère, seulement qu'il était très hautement vénéré partout dans les Neuf Royaumes. Tandis que le roi et la reine approchaient, son regard à l'œil unique tomba sur moi, son expression illisible. La reine, par contre, semblait rayonner. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille, immédiatement réconfortée par sa douce présence.

Je fis une profonde révérence. **« Père de Toutes Choses, c'est un honneur. »**

**« Dame Eirlys, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi de la part de mon fils et de ma femme »** me dit-il.

Mes yeux se tournèrent en direction de Thor. Il se tenait à côté de son frère, observant mon échange avec le Père de Toutes Choses, mais tout en essayant de feindre faire autre chose. **« Des choses plaisantes, j'espère »** remarquai-je.

**« Mais bien entendu. »** Il me fit la grâce d'un sourire aimable. **« Tu vas apprendre beaucoup en demeurant ici. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. »**

**« Est-ce que tu apprécies le temps que tu passes dans le palais ? »** me demanda Frigga en s'approchant, et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. **« Je vois que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec mon fils et ses amis. »**

**« En effet. »** Je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir où ils se trouvaient à présent. Ils étaient tous en train de rire tandis que Volstagg racontait une histoire – très probablement à propos de nourriture il m'a déjà raconté certaines de ses aventures culinaires. **« Ils ont été très accueillants. »**

La reine me serra les mains avant de les relâcher. **« Bien, c'est une très bonne chose de l'entendre »** dit-elle. **« A présent, allons festoyer. Je suis plutôt affamée. »**

Sous sa conduite, nous prîmes place à table. Le Père de Toutes Choses se tenait en bout de table, Thor à sa droite et la Reine Frigga à sa gauche. Je pris le siège à côté de la reine, avec Loki directement en face de moi. Le prince a été particulièrement discourtois à mon égard depuis mon arrivée, et il le demeurait à mon banquet de bienvenue.

Cela me fascinait de remarquer l'incroyable différence entre son frère et lui. Thor était bruyant et tapageur avec tous ceux à qui il parlait, y compris sa mère et son père. Il a même fait l'effort d'engager une conversation avec moi, ce à quoi j'ai été capable de répondre avec une aisance croissante. Du début à la fin du banquet, Loki ne m'adressa pas le moindre mot. Mais j'ai remarqué la façon dont il s'exprimait en compagnie de sa famille : envers le Père de Toutes Choses, il était consciencieux et plein de respect envers sa mère, il était chaleureux.

Mais quand Loki entrait en conversation avec son frère, par contre, je découvrais une facette totalement différente de sa personnalité. Il était beaucoup plus aimable, voire même animé. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré trois jours auparavant, je l'ai même vu sourire.

Il choisit ce moment bien précis pour jeter un regard dans ma direction. Mon cœur se souleva dans ma gorge, et je baissai immédiatement les yeux en direction de mon assiette pour me lancer dans une discussion avec la reine sur les lentilles. Elle sembla particulièrement amusée par le sujet, qui n'était pourtant absolument pas amusant. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui me laissait penser qu'elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :**

**Je me rends compte que ces premiers chapitres avaient un rythme plutôt lent. Mais maintenant que toutes les présentations ont été faites, les choses vont finalement pouvoir commencer à se passer ! Et je pense devoir mentionner que j'ai basé certains caractères de personnages sur les scènes supprimées des films – qu'ils leur correspondent ou non, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, mais je vais faire avec quand même.**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, alerts, favs, etc…**

**S'il vous plait, prenez le temps de laisser une review. Les reviews sont mon seul carburant. :)**


	4. La caverne de cristal

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot sur les chapitres d'avant. Toutes vos reviews sont tellement gentilles, et en plus pertinentes lorsque vous vous interrogez sur l'histoire ! ^^ Un gros bisous à tous les guests auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre, alors que j'aurais vraiment voulu ! Et je voulais remercier en particulier Svjetlana et sa magnifique review, qui m'a laissée bouche bée. (Tu es géniale. ^^) Alors continuez à m'écrire des petites reviews, s'il vous plait, ça fait si chaud au cœur. :)**

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, où une belle aventure va se passer. Le groupe se forme petit à petit, ça fait plaisir à voir. :) Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse savourer ! A bientôt ! :) *vous aime***

****L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE QUATRE<strong>

_La caverne de cristal_

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent après le banquet de bienvenue. La plupart de mon temps fut passé avec la reine, à boire la moindre de ses paroles. Quand je n'étais pas avec elle, j'étais au milieu de mes livres. Le plus souvent, je m'asseyais dans la cour intérieure avec Thor et ses amis, ma tête constamment plongée dans un énorme livre. Je remarquai que Loki faisait régulièrement la même chose, même s'il semblait faire plus attention que moi aux entrainements guerriers. Quelques fois il les observait et faisait des commentaires sur leurs performances, pour leur plus grand agacement.<p>

Pendant mes leçons, je suis passée de l'étude de la théorie magique à l'étude des plantes, et à la préparation de potions. Comme cela me demandait moins de cours magistraux et plus de mise en pratique, cela me permettait d'avoir plus de discussions cordiales avec Frigga pendant que je préparai mes ingrédients.

**« Est-ce que Thor a toujours été aussi vif et plein d'entrain ? »** demandai-je un jour, en écrasant distraitement une feuille des rois. **« Il est si plein de vie. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de pareil. »**

**« Oh oui, et c'était assez épuisant de s'occuper de lui quand il était enfant, même avec l'aide d'un bon nombre de servantes »** dit Frigga en soupirant. Elle me prit la feuille des rois et la lança dans le petit chaudron se tenant précairement au-dessus du feu. **« Mais le pire a été lorsqu'il fut tout juste en âge de soulever une arme. Ce fut un miracle que personne ne perde un membre. »**

Je me mis à glousser en m'imaginant un tout jeune Thor brandissant une épée de deux fois sa taille. **« Oui, j'imagine que peu de personnes peuvent rivaliser avec sa force. »** Me frottant les mains, je désignai les petits tubercules que j'avais découpés plus tôt. **« Devrions-nous ajouter les racines de vie à présent ? »**

**« Pas avant que cela ne commence à bouillir »** me répondit-elle. Nous regardâmes tandis que le mélange à moitié terminé commençait à mijoter. **« Loki n'a pas eu besoin qu'on s'occupe autant de lui lorsqu'il fut enfant. Il a toujours été très différent de son frère. Il est bien plus… réservé. »**

J'eus un sourire en coin devant cet énorme euphémisme. **« Oui, je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait dit plus de deux mots depuis mon arrivée. »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas »** me rassura Frigga. **« Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec ses amis. Je suis certaine qu'il aura à terme plus de choses à te dire. »**

Je n'étais pas sûre que je le voulais vraiment. Nous n'avions peut-être échangé que très peu de mots depuis mon arrivée, mais j'étais assez consciente de sa profonde aversion à mon égard. _Peut-être que nous nous sentirions bien mieux tous les deux si nous ne nous reparlions plus_, me dis-je avec une ironie désabusée.

Lorsque la potion commença à bouillir, je déposai dedans les racines de vie découpées en dés et observai le mélange d'une couleur laiteuse s'éclaircir. Je souris avec fierté, même si le mélange commençait à dégager une odeur semblable à du hareng fermenté.

**« Bien joué, bien mieux que le dernier essai. »** Frigga remua la potion avec une louche à long manche. **« Cela sent même l'odeur voulue. »** Nous partageâmes un rire chaleureux malgré l'odeur putride qui nous entourait à présent. **« Je pense que cela suffira pour la journée. Je te reverrai demain. »**

J'acquiesçai, ravie d'échapper au laboratoire de potions, tandis que la reine commençait à ranger tous les ustensiles, ne semblant pas dérangée par l'odeur. M'enfuyant presque de la salle, je dis par-dessus mon épaule : **« Bonne journée à vous, ma dame. »**

Après être retournée dans mes appartements, je ne mis pas longtemps à changer d'habits. La robe que j'avais portée durant ma leçon conservait toujours l'odeur de la potion que nous avions préparée. Tout en plissant le nez, je la fourrai dans le panier de vêtements sales, l'enfonçant sous mes autres habits.

A présent que mon odeur était bien plus fraiche, je fredonnai un petit air et entrai d'un pas nonchalant dans mon bureau pour arranger mes étagères à livres. Tous les livres que Frigga m'avait confiés restaient en ma possession j'en avais au moins une vingtaine à présent, dont la plupart étaient lus et prêts à être rangés. Je commençai à les trier par thème, tout en grimpant sur l'échelle branlante qui me permettait d'accéder aux étagères les plus hautes.

Un bruit à la porte m'interrompit dans ma tâche, et je me dépêchai de redescendre pour répondre à l'appel.

Fandral se tenait devant moi, avec un sourire fringant sur les lèvres. **« Ah, Eirlys. Voilà une belle après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui, effectivement »** lui répondis-je avec un sourire radieux. **« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »**

**« Voudrais-tu aller à Alfheim ? »** me demanda-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux une seconde avant qu'un rire incrédule ne s'échappe de mes lèvres.** « Faire tout le trajet jusqu'à Alfheim ? Quand ? Tout de suite ? »**

Fandral haussa les épaules et acquiesça. **« Nous voyageons souvent jusque dans les autres mondes »** m'apprit-il. **« Nous avons vécu beaucoup d'aventures dans tout le royaume… sauf Helheim, bien sûr. Et Jotunheim : nous ne sommes jamais allés là-bas. »** Il sourit. **« A Midgard, les mortels nous considèrent comme des dieux. De vrais dieux ! »**

Je me surpris à partager son excitation. Je voyais peu de raisons de décliner son offre. Après ces deux premières semaines, je m'étais mise à lire mes livres à un rythme constant, et la charge de mes études ne m'avait laissé aucun répit. Passer une journée en compagnie de mes nouveaux amis ne serait pas désagréable. **« Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu découvrir les merveilles des Neuf Royaumes »** lui répondis-je. **« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous accompagner à Alfheim. »**

Si cela était possible, son sourire s'élargit encore. **« Il existe une rumeur à propos d'une caverne qui se trouve à Alfheim »** me raconta Fandral avec enthousiasme.** « Dans cette caverne, il y a des cristaux. De magnifiques cristaux de toutes les couleurs qui brillent dans le noir. Ils pourraient même avoir des propriétés magiques. »**

Je levai le sourcil. **« Et qui se joindrait à nous ? »**

**« Les habituels »** m'assura Fandral. **« Thor, Loki, Sif, et les Trois Guerriers. »**

**« Loki ? Vraiment ? »**

**« Bien sûr. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de compétent en magie. »** Il écarquilla les yeux. **« Non pas que tu ne sois pas compétente en magie… »**

**« Tu pourras dire ça le jour où je serai compétente en magie »** lui assurai-je. Il eut un petit rire, se libérant instantanément de toute sa tension. Puis je fus frappée par la curiosité, et je ne pus tout simplement pas résister à poser la question qui me trottait en tête. **« Dis-moi, Fandral. Que penses-tu de Loki ? »**

Il eut un instant d'hésitation. **« Eh bien, je ne suis pas exactement… très attaché au camarade »** admit-il. **« Mais je ne trouve pas sa compagnie déplaisante. Je le respecte, et j'en sais assez sur lui pour ne pas lui chercher des noises. »**

**« Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier. »**

**« Oh, c'est juste sa façon d'être »** m'assura Fandral. **« Il prend le temps de s'habituer à toi. »**

Rien que de penser que j'allais devoir continuer à affronter la conduite si froide de Loki, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Mais savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à qui ça arrivait m'apporta une parcelle de réconfort. **« Ce n'est pas d'une importance majeure. »** Je me dirigeai vers l'embrasure de la porte. **« Nous y allons ? »**

**« C'est parti »** me répondit-il. **« Nous allons monter à cheval. J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème ? »**

**« Au contraire, j'adore chevaucher. »** Cependant, je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir revêtir les hauts-de-chausses que j'avais commandés. Il semblait que je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de souffrir à chevaucher dans une robe non adaptée pour le cheval. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser ce détail refroidir mon excitation. **« C'est de cette seule manière que je me sens réellement libre. Avec le vent fouettant mes cheveux, des plaines à perte de vue. C'est presque une aventure en soi-même, et je crois que je n'aime rien de plus au monde. »**

Il semblait rayonner. **« Nous sommes vraiment des âmes sœurs. Allons-y à présent. »**

Bras dessus bras dessous, nous marchâmes jusqu'au hall d'entrée où nous rejoignîmes ses amis. Fandral parlait avec avidité d'Alfheim et de sa beauté. _Enchanteur_, disait-il, et cela piqua ma curiosité je ne savais que peu de choses d'Alfheim, seulement que c'était le monde des Alfes lumineux. Il me dit qu'il souhaitait récolter plusieurs cristaux de cette mystérieuse caverne – non pour lui-même, mais pour les offrir comme présents pour les prochaines jeunes demoiselles qu'il voudra conquérir.

**« Eirlys, je suis ravi que tu aies décidé de nous accompagner ! »** me lança Thor au moment où nous atteignîmes le hall d'entrée.

Tous les autres sourirent pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Excepté Loki, bien sûr. Son expression impassible ne bougea pas d'un cil.

**« Je dois avouer que je suis contente de ne plus être la seule femme »** m'avoua Sif, en marchant énergiquement à mes côtés tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du palais. **« C'est parfois difficile d'être en compagnie de ces oiseaux-là. »**

J'étouffai un rire. **« D'après ce que la reine m'a dit, j'imagine que ça doit être exténuant. »**

**« Oh, tu n'as pas idée. »**

Juste à la sortie du hall d'entrée se tenaient sept coursiers. Les chevaux appartenaient à chaque membre du groupe, et je me mis à regretter Winifred, ma fidèle monture.

**« J'ai emprunté une des juments de ma mère »** m'apprit Thor en me conduisant vers une monture d'une robe couleur miel. **« Elle s'appelle Astrild. »**

Je passai doucement ma main le long du cou de la jument, tout en admirant son pelage brillant. **« Bonjour, Astrild. »** Elle s'ébroua doucement en réponse. **« Tu es vraiment magnifique. » **Je remarquai l'amusement de Thor tandis qu'il se détournait pour monter l'étalon blanc juste derrière.

M'asseoir à califourchon sur la jument se montra quasiment impossible, même en laissant ma robe s'étaler librement tout autour de moi. Tandis que je luttai pour m'asseoir sur la selle, je sentis que Fandral était sur le point d'accourir pour m'offrir son aide, mais je réussis à glisser mes deux pieds dans les étriers avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste. Je n'étais pas du genre à monter en amazone ce sont les gardes de mon père qui m'ont appris à monter, et monter en amazone n'était assurément pas un de leur point fort. En jetant un œil à Sif, je me mis à envier son armure et son pantalon.

Avec quelques acclamations, Thor chargea le premier le long de la route jusqu'au Pont Arc-En-Ciel. Je savourai le vent qui venait caresser ma peau et le rayonnement effervescent du pont devant nous. C'était ça, pour moi, la liberté : chevaucher librement à une vitesse surpassant ce qui serait considéré comme raisonnable et adapté. Les portes du pont s'ouvrirent devant nous sans que nous n'ayons à faire le moindre geste, et notre rythme ne faiblit pas.

Quand nous arrivâmes sous le ciel étoilé, nous ralentîmes jusqu'au trot, puis nous entrâmes chacun notre tour dans l'observatoire. Se tenant au sommet d'une estrade circulaire, Heimdall apparut, imperturbable, tandis que nous l'entourions avec nos sept coursiers. Je m'arrêtai juste devant l'entrée et jetai un coup d'œil vers le noir éternel. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le vide. Du noir à l'infini. Cela me glaça le sang.

**« De nouveau partis pour Alfheim, je vois. »** La voix d'Heimdall se répercutait sous le dôme doré.

**« En effet, nous y allons »** répondit Thor. Il fit un large sourire au gardien de la porte comme si c'était un vieil ami. **« Mon père a donné son accord à cette entreprise. »**

**« Je le sais déjà »** dit Heimdall. Son regard perçant inspecta chacun de nous, restant posé sur moi un instant de plus que sur les autres. **« Le coucher de soleil à Alfheim est admirable à cette période de l'année. Peut-être resterez-vous jusque-là ? »**

**« Peut-être le ferons-nous »** répondit Thor.

Juste après, le gardien du Bifrost enfonça son épée dans le piédestal. Des rayons de lumière – comme des éclairs – s'échappèrent de la colonne et glissèrent le long des murs. L'observatoire fut ébranlé et bourdonna tandis qu'une ouverture circulaire commençait à tourbillonner et à briller, le dôme circulaire se mettant à tourner au-dessus de nos têtes.

J'observai mes compagnons, pour voir que tous n'observaient la passerelle qui se formait qu'avec un très mince intérêt. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux. Mes mains se crispèrent sur les rênes d'Astrild, tremblant même légèrement. Voyager par le Bifrost n'était pas la plus plaisante des expériences, mais m'imaginer m'aventurant à Alfheim pour rechercher une caverne de cristaux magiques me rendait très impatiente. Je ne voudrais manquer cette occasion pour rien au monde.

Heimdall nous quitta avec deux simples mots : **« Bon voyage. »**

Puis je sentis la saccade du Bifrost et je fus projetée en avant. La lumière et le son filaient comme des étoiles filantes et des tempêtes de vent. Sous peu, je vis Alfheim devant moi, comme une sphère verte et bleue. Ce monde s'approcha de plus en plus, comme s'il grandissait rapidement sous mes pieds. Quelques secondes après, je posai le pied sur un sol solide.

Je n'étais pas aussi désorientée que je l'avais été la première fois que j'avais voyagé par le Bifrost, à mon plus grand soulagement. Mieux, j'étais toujours fermement assise sur Astrild, et je ne me suis donc pas ridiculisée en perdant mon équilibre et en tombant en avant.

Sif se posta à ma gauche, de mauvaise humeur. **« Je n'ai jamais aimé voyager par le Bifrost » **m'avoua-t-elle en se frottant les mains contre les jambes. **« Quelques fois, cela donne l'impression qu'on va tomber dans un gouffre. »**

**« Tout le monde est présent ? »** demanda Volstagg, en jetant un regard rapide sur le groupe. Satisfait, il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Loki. **« Où est-ce que nous allons ? »**

Loki sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa sacoche. Il l'observa silencieusement un simple instant avant de faire un signe dans la direction du soleil levant. **« Par là »** dit-il d'un ton bourru. Il avança comme notre guide, et Thor le rejoignit pour chevaucher à ses côtés.

Je jetai un regard à Sif, les sourcils froncés. Hogun sembla le remarquer. **« Loki ne fait confiance à personne d'autre que lui-même pour les directions »** expliqua-t-il.

Nous chevauchâmes par deux, quoique notre nombre impair força Volstagg à surveiller nos arrières seul. Le paysage d'Alfheim était composé d'un terrain vallonné recouvert d'une superbe herbe verte cela me rappelait chez moi. Des fleurs sauvages poussaient, éparpillées dans ce paysage si vert. Leurs couleurs étaient variées et éclatantes, et je m'assurai de ne pas les piétiner en avançant. A côté de moi, Sif semblait apprécier la vue autant que moi.

Après une heure de trajet, notre compagnie atteignit une route terreuse, sur laquelle nous étions ravis de pouvoir avancer. Nous croisâmes souvent des chemins où des résidents d'Alfheim – les Alfes Lumineux – nous saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux Aesirs, à part qu'ils avaient les oreilles pointues et des yeux bleu vif. Je me souvins que mon père m'avait raconté une histoire sur la querelle des Alfes Lumineux et du Seigneur Frey dur à croire, étant donné qu'ils semblaient être des individus très amicaux.

**« Jusqu'où devons-nous encore aller ? »** cria Fandral par devant, en direction de Loki et Thor qui dirigeaient le groupe.

**« Il n'y a pas d'emplacement exact »** dit Loki, **« étant donné que nous ne nous dirigeons qu'en nous basant sur des rumeurs. »**

Tout le groupe continua de chevaucher, devenant de plus en plus impatient. Je pouvais prendre le temps d'apprécier le paysage et le doux climat, mais je savais que tous les autres étaient déjà venus ici avant. Personne d'autre n'était aussi fasciné par les paysages que je pouvais l'être. Fandral et Thor semblaient particulièrement agités, à voir la façon dont ils faisaient tournoyer les armes qu'ils avaient apportées avec eux. Fandral possédait un nombre ahurissant de couteaux sur lui.

Puis Volstagg se mit à galoper pour arriver à ma hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres. **« Dame Eirlys, voudriez-vous que je vous régale d'une histoire de bravoure pleine d'aventures ? »**

Sa gaieté semblait contagieuse, et je répondis avec plein d'entrain : **« Cher Volstagg, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir au monde. »**

**« Est-ce qu'on devrait lui raconter notre voyage à Nornheim ? »** demanda Fandral, qui était apparu de l'autre côté de Volstagg. **« Ou peut-être la fois où nous sommes partis chasser des bilgesnipes. »**

**« Vous êtes allés chasser des bilgesnipes ? »** demandai-je sans oser y croire.

**« Pour notre plus grand regret, je t'assure »** lança Thor par-dessus son épaule.

**« Oui, nous avons chassé ces horribles créatures écailleuses avec des cornes de la taille d'un arbre »** expliqua Fandral. **« Ils ont une odeur d'œuf pourri, aussi. Est-ce que tu en as déjà vu un ? »**

Je secouai la tête. **« Seulement en images. »**

**« Tu dois considérer que tu as beaucoup de chance, alors »** dit Volstagg. **« Aucun d'entre nous n'était dans son état normal quand nous avons laissé Thor nous convaincre de faire le trajet jusqu'à Gymirsgard pour voir si nous pouvions battre un bilgesnipe. »**

**« Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas pensé qu'ils se déplaçaient en groupes »** ajouta Sif. Thor tourna la tête, et ses yeux se plissèrent de malice. Je remarquai Loki secouer la tête à ses côtés.

**« Bien sûr, ça ne nous a pas dissuadés »** dit Fandral en rigolant. **« Sif fut la seule qui resta en arrière, à se cacher parmi les arbres. »**

Sif explosa de rire. **« Il veut dire par là que j'étais la seule à réfléchir de manière cohérente ce jour-là. »**

**« Là je ne peux rien dire »** dit Volstagg en pouffant de rire. **« A ce moment, Thor voulait absolument s'occuper d'une de ces bêtes à lui tout seul. Il voulait accrocher sa tête juste au-dessus de sa cheminée. »**

**« Thor courut droit sur eux avec un hurlement terrible »,** continua Fandral en levant ses poings dans ce que je pris pour une imitation du geste, **« et il fut aussitôt piétiné. Totalement enfoncé dans le sol. »**

Je restai bouche bée. **« Oh non ! »**

Fandral et Volstagg, de leur côté, riaient bruyamment. **« Quand nous avons tenté de lui venir en aide, nous avons également été piétinés en profondeur » **dit Volstagg.

**« Alors aucun bilgesnipe n'a été abattu ce jour-là ? »** demandai-je, tournant mon regard vers Volstagg puis Thor, et inversement.

**« Oh, seul un bilgesnipe a été abattu »** dit Thor en se retournant sur sa selle. **« Loki, avec toutes ses astuces et ses tours, a pu coincer et tuer la bestiole répugnante qui m'a piétiné. »**

**« C'était plutôt impressionnant »** remarqua Volstagg. **« J'aurais même dit magnifique si Loki ne s'était pas retrouvé couvert de la tête aux pieds de sang de bilgesnipe. »** Il essaya de réprimer un rire, mais il échoua lamentablement. **« Il a senti la même odeur qu'un bilgesnipe pendant une semaine entière, c'était impossible de l'approcher. »**

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je me joignis également à eux, riant jusqu'à ce que mes côtes me fassent mal. Je surpris Loki jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, pendant que son frère s'esclaffait. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment aussi amusé que le reste d'entre nous, je vis le coin de sa bouche se soulever en un mince sourire.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin à travers la campagne d'Alfheim. Volstagg et Fandral parlèrent un peu plus de toutes leurs autres aventures à Nornheim, à Midgard, et même parfois – pour ma plus grande surprise – à Vanaheim. Leurs histoires, ajoutées à la manière dont ils les racontaient, me fit rire plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait de ma vie.

Notre chemin semblait sans direction précise au début, mais Loki nous conduisit progressivement, ayant clairement une meilleure idée de notre destination que lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Alors que nous commencions à descendre une colline rocheuse, qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la vallée, je sentais que nous n'étions plus loin de notre but.

**« Ça a intérêt à être le bon endroit »** grommela Fandral. Quand son coursier marron trébucha sur les rochers de plus en plus glissants, il tira frénétiquement sur ses rênes et s'arrêta près de moi. **« Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter. Laissons les chevaux ici. »**

**« En effet »** dit Loki. Il fut le premier à mettre pied à terre, d'un mouvement rapide et élégant.

Ma lutte pour mettre pied à terre ne fut pas vraiment aussi gracieuse, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Des heures d'équitation ont fini par rendre mes jambes lourdes, mes muscles douloureux et la peau de mes cuisses à vif. Thor vint à mon aide rapidement, me saisissant délicatement par la taille pour m'aider à sortir de la selle d'Astrild. **« Oh ! Merci, Thor. »** Intérieurement, je me maudis pour la chaleur qui envahit mes joues.

Loki avait déjà avancé, inspectant la vallée avant même que je ne me tienne debout sur mes deux jambes. Thor me donna un bref sourire et suivit rapidement son frère en criant : **« Frère, attends-nous ! Nous serions perdus sans toi ! » **

Avec tous les voiles de ma robe, garder mon appui en descendant la pente fut très compliqué. Cette fois c'est Fandral qui vint à ma rescousse, tenant ma main avant que je ne puisse glisser et tomber en arrière comme une vraie idiote. Je lui donnai un regard contrarié.** « Je ne suis pas aussi maladroite d'habitude » **lui promis-je. **« Les robes ne sont clairement pas faites pour partir à l'aventure. »**

**« Hé bien »** dit Fandral avec un sourire. **« Je ne m'en plains pas. »**

Après avoir rejoint le bas de ce vallon de plus en plus étroit, nous découvrîmes une grotte. Des stalactites et des stalagmites montaient la garde à son entrée, lui donnant une apparence beaucoup plus sinistre qu'elle n'aurait eue autrement. De là où nous étions, l'intérieur de la grotte était noir comme du charbon, un peu comme l'abysse infinie que j'observai au bord du Bifrost plus tôt dans la journée.

Tout devant, Thor et Fandral sortirent des torches de leur sac, les enflammèrent rapidement et s'enfoncèrent à l'intérieur sans dire un mot. Loki était sur leurs talons, et il fit apparaitre une sphère de magie lumineuse dans le creux de sa main. Mes yeux s'agrandirent à cette vue, car je ne l'avais jamais vu faire de magie avant. Il fallut un petit mot d'encouragement d'Hogun pour m'amener à bouger de nouveau.

Sif resta à mes côtés lorsque nous entrâmes dans la grotte, son bras frôlant occasionnellement le mien chaque fois qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil dans le passage. La sentir si près me fit sursauter au début, mais bientôt je sentis son présence comme plutôt rassurante. De chaque côté de nous, des murs de pierre formaient des ombres assez effrayantes, comme des monstres se cachant dans le noir. Loki souleva sa main, et la lumière bleue et verte de sa magie les fit disparaitre.

Nous nous enfonçâmes plus profondément dans la grotte – qui ressemblait plutôt à un tunnel – et l'air se rafraichit. Personne ne prononçait un mot. J'avais l'impression que mes compagnons craignaient ce qui pourrait se cacher dans l'ombre, même si personne n'avait parlé de cette éventualité avant. Nous nous enfonçâmes de plus en plus dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions une faible lueur devant nous.

**« Ca y est ! C'est ici »** s'exclama Fandral. Il se mit à courir devant, et nous le suivîmes.

Après plusieurs mètres, nous avançâmes courbés sous une rangée de stalactites en suspension, puis nous nous arrêtâmes. Nous nous trouvions au cœur d'une chambre souterraine. Ma bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement lorsque je regardai au plafond, sur le sol, et de chaque côté. Partout, la caverne entière était recouverte de cristaux de toutes les couleurs, chacun d'eux dégageant de la lumière telles les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Fandral et Thor éteignirent leurs torches, et Loki laissa sa boule de lumière se dissiper. Les cristaux étaient si lumineux que nous pouvions voir comme si nous nous tenions sous le soleil.

**« C'est magnifique »** s'exclama Fandral. Il sortit ses armes, riant devant la vue qui s'offrait à nous. Il s'approcha du groupe de cristaux le plus proche. Ils éclairaient une face de son visage d'un bleu lumineux. Le reste du groupe se dispersa pour admirer toutes les variantes de couleur de ces cristaux.

Je rejoignis Fandral, et étendit le bras pour toucher la face lisse du cristal. Mes sourcils se froncèrent davantage lorsque je sentis un léger picotement de magie s'échapper de mes doigts.

Loki apparut à mes côtés. **« Il y a de la magie dans ces cristaux »** dit-il à personne en particulier.

Retirant mes doigts du cristal, j'acquiesçai distraitement. **« Je le sens aussi »** remarquai-je. **« C'est comme s'ils dégageaient de la magie… mais qu'ils l'absorbaient en même temps. »**

Loki croisa mon regard, ses yeux apparaissant d'un bleu brillant du fait de la lumière du cristal près de nous. Son froncement de sourcils se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. **« Oui, cela doit être de la magie canalisatrice. »**

Nous détournâmes notre regard, et mon attention fut aussitôt attirée par des cristaux d'un vert profond à quelques pas de là. Cela sembla l'intéresser également. Avec ses longues jambes, il alla jusqu'à eux en quelques enjambées. Tout aussi intriguée, je me précipitai derrière lui, et nous observâmes ces cristaux verts tous les deux.

**« Les verts »** murmurai-je, **« ils semblent – »**

**« Plus puissants. »** Loki acquiesça. **« Ce groupe de cristaux est plus large. Il doit être plus ancien que les autres. »**

Utilisant une de ses dagues, il découpa un morceau du cristal vert. Les autres du groupe et moi-même utilisâmes un marteau et un burin pour prendre les cristaux de notre choix. Je ne pris qu'un petit morceau de cristal, d'un beau violet. Fandral rassembla des poignées de cristaux de toutes les couleurs pour chacune des nombreuses jeunes filles qu'il s'était promis de courtiser.

Avec notre butin en main, nous quittâmes la caverne aussi rapidement que possible. Les tunnels semblaient bien moins intimidants avec nos cristaux brillants qui éclairaient notre chemin. Lorsque nous quittâmes la grotte, remonter le vallon se montra être aussi périlleux que de le descendre, mais je réussis à rejoindre Astrild indemne.

Nous galopâmes en direction du site du Bifrost tandis que le soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon. Maintenant que nous connaissions le chemin, nous pûmes voyager à travers la plaine herbeuse en augmentant l'allure. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir au moment où nous rejoignîmes l'endroit précis de la vallée où Heimdall pourrait nous ramener à la maison. Avec un simple mot, il aurait pu nous transporter à Asgard en un instant. Mais la vue depuis le précipice était si époustouflante qu'aucun d'entre nous ne put se résoudre à s'en détourner.

Le soleil plongeait dans l'horizon, au-delà des eaux profondes de l'océan. Cela illuminait le ciel d'un déploiement de couleurs : l'orange et le rose foncé se mélangeaient au violet et au bleu foncé. J'ai toujours adoré les couchers de soleil de Vanaheim, mais ceci était une vision unique à contempler.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de notre petite aventure ? »** me demanda Sif, ses traits baignés dans la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant.

**« Je pense que nous devrions faire ça plus souvent »** répondis-je.

Ses yeux brillèrent dans la lumière, et elle observa la magnifique vue une dernière fois. Tandis que je me tenais là, à regarder cet océan de couleurs, je réalisai que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse auparavant. Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, je savais exactement où était ma place.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :**

**Un remerciement tout spécial à mes guest reviewers ! Vos commentaires étaient vraiment réconfortants.**

**Petit détail : Cette histoire de bilgesnipe était une référence à une phrase de Thor dans the Avengers. Il parle des bilgesnipes à Coulson et les décrit comme « énormes, écailleux, avec d'énormes cornes. »**

**Si vous me lisez, j'adorerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! S'il vous plait, laissez un petit commentaire ! :)**


	5. Quelques petites malices

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais des examens à passer, alors forcément…**

**Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, même si je dois avouer avoir été un peu étonnée et triste de n'en avoir reçu qu'une sur presque deux semaines. Je commençais à me poser de réelles questions sur l'utilité de cette fic… Mais merci à mes lectrices guests, qui m'ont motivée avec leurs reviews passionnées ! Et merci aux autres aussi, bien évidemment. )**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, me voici avec le chapitre cinq, et je vous promets que celui-ci va marquer un tournant. Personnellement, je crois que c'est quand j'ai lu ce chapitre que je suis devenue accro à cette histoire, notamment après ce qui se passe lorsque… Non, non, je ne dois rien vous dire, je dois vous laisser le découvrir par vous-même. ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un petit mot, vous savez pas à quel point ça fait chaud au cœur… Bises à tous, et bonne lecture ! :)**

****L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE CINQ<strong>

_Quelques petites malices  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mes leçons sous la tutelle de Frigga continuèrent pendant des semaines, un travail épuisant et à un rythme effréné. A mon plus grand dépit, j'avais des difficultés à effectuer toutes les lectures qui m'étaient destinées. Les énormes tomes s'empilaient sur le bureau de ma salle de travail de temps en temps je craignais qu'ils ne se renversent – ou pire, qu'ils cassent le bureau. Pour plaisanter, j'en mettais toute la responsabilité sur Thor et ses amis, étant donné que tous les jours je passais chaque secondes de mon temps libre avec eux.<p>

Ça devenait une habitude. J'emportais mes lectures dans la cour, me pelotonnais sur un banc ou sur l'herbe, et je lisais tandis qu'ils s'entrainaient. Souvent, Loki venait faire de même, en s'asseyant non loin avec un de ses livres. Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit quoi que ce soit depuis notre aventure à Alfheim, mais ses manières semblaient bien moins froides. De rares fois, il lui est arrivé de vouloir également se joindre aux combats, ce qui me permettait de pouvoir observer le combat avec une fascination avide.

Tout comme Thor et Loki étaient opposés en apparence, leur façon de combattre était pratiquement dissemblable. Maniant un marteau, Thor utilisait toute sa force et sa taille à son avantage. Loki n'était que grâce et fluidité, n'ayant choisi d'employer que son pouvoir personnel comme arme. Il utilisait des illusions et des tromperies pour compenser la disparité de force. Les deux frères se raillaient l'un l'autre, riant tandis qu'ils se battaient. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de se battre tous les deux qui leur apportait énormément de joie.

Un jour, la cour se trouva être particulièrement calme. Personne dans le groupe n'était d'humeur à se battre, alors Fandral apporta avec lui des cibles en paille. Je m'assis non loin de lui, et écartai mon livre après en avoir terminé le dernier chapitre. C'était rare de voir Fandral avec un arc et des flèches, bien qu'il soit reconnu comme étant un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite d'Asgard.

En un clin d'œil, il retira une flèche de son carquois et la décocha. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Avec un bruit sourd à chaque fois, la flèche se retrouvait enfoncée au plein centre de sa cible. Il recommença encore, les dernières flèches séparant les premières en deux. J'applaudis, perturbant par mégarde l'attention de toutes les autres personnes dans la cour.

**« Fandral le Maitre Archer, tu es aussi habile avec un arc qu'avec une épée »** dis-je en traversant la cour pour venir admirer sa technique de plus près. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, je remarquai son charmant sourire.

Il eut un petit rire avant de baisser les yeux sur son arc. **« En effet, je suis habile dans de nombreux domaines. »** Puis il tendit son arc vers moi. **« Peut-être voudriez-vous une leçon de tir à l'arc ? »**

Je levai un sourcil, sentant qu'à présent tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur nous. Loki nous adressa un regard particulièrement furieux – probablement parce que je devais gêner sa concentration. Me raclant la gorge, je saisi précautionneusement l'arc. **« Je serais honorée d'être ton élève. »**

Fandral me plaça devant la cible la plus proche, positionnant soigneusement mes épaules. **« Très bien. Tiens l'arc avec ta main gauche, et il te faudra tendre la corde avec ta droite. »**

Je me raidis et sentis mes joues brûler quand il se positionna derrière moi, son torse touchant presque mon dos. Il me fit bouger les mains avec les siennes, baissant l'arc pour que je puisse encocher une flèche. **« Es-tu sûr que je devrais déjà tirer une flèche ? »** lui demandai-je.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, je te guiderai »** me répondit-il.

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour m'empêcher de lui poser plus de questions sur la sagesse de cette décision. Il leva mon bras pour qu'il soit tendu droit devant moi, parfaitement parallèle au sol. **« Très bien, tu vas maintenant devoir toucher le centre »** me dit-il, et j'ai dû me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour m'empêcher de rire devant l'évidence de cette déclaration. **« Tends la corde aussi loin que tu le peux. »**

Prenant une grande inspiration, je fis comme il me disait et tendis la flèche en arrière. Puis je la laissai s'envoler. Et elle monta haut, s'envolant bien au-dessus de la cible, touchant un mur du palais avec un cliquetis avant de s'écraser dans l'herbe. Je sortis des bras de Fandral pour lui faire face. Après un instant, nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire, jusqu'à nous tenir les côtes.

Ce n'est que lorsque nos rires s'éteignirent que je remarquai la Reine Frigga se tenant avec Thor et Loki à l'entrée de la cour. Elle avait dû arriver pendant ma démonstration. Ma démonstration plutôt embarrassante. Intérieurement, j'étais plutôt soulagée que leur attention ait été détournée de mon stupide échec.

Je fis à Fandral une profonde révérence. **« Je te remercie, mais je pense que le tir à l'arc n'est peut-être pas fait pour moi. » **Il eut un petit rire tandis que je me dépêchai de saisir mes livres et de rejoindre la reine et ses fils.

Elle fut la première à remarquer mon approche. **« Eirlys, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de lire ? »** me réprimanda Frigga. Ses yeux pétillaient avec bonne humeur. **« La dernière fois, tu avais dix livres à lire avant le mois prochain. »**

**« Je pensais que je pourrais m'essayer au tir à l'arc »** dis-je, accrochant le regard jovial de Thor. **« De toute évidence, il ne faut plus que je touche à nouveau un arc de toute ma vie. »**

Frigga tandis son bras pour me saisir la main. **« C'est parce que ton talent se trouve autrepart, ma chère. »**

Ses mots m'allèrent droit au cœur, et j'appréciai son toucher réconfortant. C'était tous ces petits moments-là qui me rendaient aussi reconnaissante d'être son apprentie. Elle était mon maître, mon mentor, et elle s'occupait de mon bien-être. J'ai eu mon lot de professeurs pendant toutes ces années, mais aucun ne m'avait jamais traitée avec autant de soin. Je n'apprenais pas seulement la magie de Frigga. Elle était l'exemple que je voulais suivre.

**« J'ai trouvé une magnifique vitrine pour conserver le cristal que tu m'as offert »** m'apprit Frigga. Thor et Loki se retournèrent vers moi avec surprise. Le cristal violet venant d'Alfheim était un cadeau pour lui signifier ma gratitude. **« Je pense qu'il serait splendide au-dessus de ma cheminée. »**

Je hochai la tête. **« J'imagine qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleure place pour ce cristal. »**

Quand ma main glissa des siennes, je captai rapidement le regard que Loki m'adressait, son habituelle moue de mécontentement. Je croisai son regard – ou plutôt j'essayai, étant donné qu'il détourna les yeux dès que je le tentai.

**« Eirlys a lu consciencieusement dans la cour tous les jours »** dit Thor, en appuyant fortement sa main sur mon épaule. Heureusement, je m'étais préparée à la recevoir. La dernière fois qu'il m'a appuyé sur l'épaule, je m'étais presque écroulée. **« Mère, tu ne la réprimanderais pas si elle ne lisait pas pour le reste de la journée ? »**

**« Bien sûr que non. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** J'alternai mon regard entre Frigga et Thor avec curiosité. **« Qu'avez-vous préparé, Thor Odinson ? »**

Sans prévenir, il me souleva de terre et me jeta sur son épaule. **« Nous avons un lac qui nous attend » **déclara Thor. **« Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, et Eirlys a besoin de se reposer un peu. Mes amis ! Dépêchons-nous avant que la nuit tombe. »**

J'étais tellement abasourdie par le fait d'avoir été aussi soudainement soulevée par Thor qu'il me fallut quelques temps avant de retrouver mes esprits. **« Espèce de gros balourd idiot, repose-moi ! »** lui dis-je, bien que finalement je ne puisse plus me retenir de rire.

Il me balança un peu et il m'emporta hors de la cour tandis que le reste de notre groupe nous suivait. Ils rirent tous, sauf Sif qui secoua simplement la tête avec amusement, et Loki dont l'expression maussade ne fit qu'empirer.

* * *

><p>Je retournai dans mes appartements au milieu de la nuit, ma robe totalement trempée, mes cheveux dégouttant d'eau. Pendant le temps que nous avons passé au lac, nous n'avons fait que rire et batifoler. Avant que je ne sois seulement descendue de ma jument, Thor m'a soulevée de ma selle et m'a lancée dans l'eau, en plein sous la cascade. Nous avons sauté dans l'eau chacun notre tour pour voir qui pourrait faire le plus d'éclaboussures bien sûr, Volstagg gagnait à tous les coups. Hogun et Loki avaient choisi de ne pas participer, même si Hogun nous regardait avec un air de gaieté.<p>

Après m'être changée avec soulagement pour mettre ma chemise de nuit, je m'appuyai contre mon balcon et serrai mes cheveux pour en enlever l'eau. Expirant calmement, je regardai le jardin en dessous, admirant les calmes oscillations des branches du saule.

Soudain, un cri rauque me fit sursauter en arrière, et je faillis frapper les portes vitrées avec mes épaules. De l'autre côté du balcon, un corbeau s'était posé. Il me regardait de haut avec des yeux noirs perçants, et sa tête bougeait sans arrêt d'avant en arrière. Tandis que nous nous regardions, il poussa un autre croassement rauque.

**« Laisse-moi »** murmurai-je en chassant l'oiseau avec mes mains.

Il s'en alla et partit au loin. En le regardant s'élancer vers le ciel, je me demandai d'où il avait pu venir. A ma connaissance, il n'y avait aucun corbeau dans la cité, et encore moins à Asgard. Les seuls oiseaux dans le voisinage du palais étaient les corbeaux d'Odin. Ils étaient plus larges que des corbeaux ordinaires, possédaient des plumes qui brillaient d'un bleu profond, presque imperceptible. Cet oiseau n'était certainement pas un des corbeaux d'Odin.

Ce moment de questionnement sur ce mystère passa, et je rentrai pour sécher mes cheveux auprès de la cheminée avant d'éteindre les flammes. En frottant les muscles tendus de mon cou, j'escaladai mon lit et m'installai dedans en soupirant de fatigue. Dans le confort de mes draps soyeux, je tombai rapidement dans le sommeil.

Mais cela ne dura pas.

Le croassement désagréable d'un corbeau me ramena à la conscience. Je m'assis droit, clignant des yeux dans le noir. Le second appel m'amena à me démêler maladroitement de mes draps. J'avais laissé la porte du balcon ouverte, car ma chambre était bien chaude, et que je n'imaginai pas que le corbeau serait de retour.

Pour mon plus grand désarroi, il avait effectivement réapparu, et à présent il se tenait sur la balustrade. Il me regardait tandis que je titubai à travers la chambre. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne lance un autre cri très irritant.

Je soupirai, puis agitai ma main dans sa direction. **« Booouh, va-t'en d'ici. »**

Il lança un dernier hurlement avant de s'en aller.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, et je fermai les portes du balcon, tout en sachant que l'atmosphère allait devenir très étouffante dans ma chambre. Malgré cela, je ne voulais surtout pas risquer d'être à nouveau réveillée par ces bruits extérieurs exaspérants. Je retournai jusqu'à mon lit, faillis trébucher sur les marches, et me pelotonnai sous mes draps pour retrouver à nouveau le sommeil.

Comme si j'étais maudite, le corbeau revint. Et cette fois il n'était pas seul.

Un groupe de corbeaux me sortit de ma somnolence pour la seconde fois cette nuit. Me lever de mon lit se trouva être bien plus dur encore que la fois précédente. Avec le cerveau embrouillé, je trainai les pieds jusqu'au balcon, murmurant sans cesse **« Par la barbe d'Odin, j'arrive pas à le croire. »**

J'ouvris en grand les portes et agitai mes bras dans tous les sens. **« Partez d'ici ! »** Les corbeaux – j'en ai compté cinq – se dispersèrent dans le ciel, sans cesser de croasser.

Je soupirai fortement, me sentant seulement légèrement soulagée au son du silence. En grognant, je me passai les mains devant les yeux et fermai les portes du balcon. M'effondrant dans mon lit, j'enfonçai un oreiller sur ma tête. Pourtant je n'arrivai pas à retrouver le sommeil. Pendant ce qui m'a semblé des heures, je remuai et me retournai. Lentement – très lentement – la fatigue me submergea, et je retrouvai le sommeil pour de bon.

Le matin arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurai voulu. La lumière brillait à travers les fenêtres de mon balcon, me servant de nouvelle source de réveil. Je bougonnai et me retournai, me serrant plus fort dans mes draps. Puis mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Jamais la lumière du matin ne m'avait réveillée j'étais toujours debout et à une de mes leçons avant que la lumière ne se lève.

J'étais en retard.

Tombant pratiquement de mon lit, je me hâtai de m'habiller, sans perdre de temps à brosser mes cheveux emmêlés, avant de sortir en courant de mes appartements pour rejoindre ma leçon du matin. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été en retard pour quoi que ce soit. _Etre mieux que ponctuel_, comme mon père disait toujours. Mais à présent j'étais là, entrant en titubant dans la librairie, en retard pour ma leçon.

Frigga se tenait droite devant notre table habituelle, me regardant avec un air de reproche lorsque je finis par arriver devant elle. **« Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, ma dame » **balbutiai-je. **« Je suis profondément désolée d'être en retard. »**

**« Avez-vous passé trop de temps à vous amuser auprès du lac, la nuit dernière ? »** me demanda Frigga.

En vérité, nous avons quitté le lac à une heure très tardive. Et je savais que reprocher mon retard à la présence d'une bande de corbeaux ne la convaincrait pas. **« Oui »** acquiesçai-je. **« Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous en fais le serment. »**

Nous continuâmes ensuite notre leçon. Mais je ne pouvais pas oublier ce regard de déception qu'elle m'a adressé.

Plus tard dans la journée, je me blottis sous mes couvertures et posai un de mes livres sur mes genoux. C'était relativement tôt dans la soirée j'avais tout juste fini de dîner avec Thor et ses amis, mais je préférai me retirer le plus tôt possible. Etant donné que j'avais eu bien peu d'heures de sommeil la nuit d'avant, j'espérai compenser une fois que j'aurais fini mon livre.

Je parcourais les mots aussi vite que je le pouvais, bien que mon cerveau en manque de sommeil ait du mal à suivre le rythme. Je finis par bailler et essuyer mes abondantes larmes de sommeil, ce qui ne faisait que rendre le livre encore plus compliqué à suivre.

Tandis que j'arrivai à la fin du chapitre, j'aurai juré entendre un sifflement. Je fronçai les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, puis vers la cheminée éteinte. Je n'avais allumé aucun feu cette nuit. Le sifflement retentit de nouveau. Je regardai à ma gauche puis à ma droite, et me penchai même pour scruter les tapis de fourrure sous mon lit. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose frôler ma cheville.

Je rejetai mes draps d'un coup sec et hurlai. Me ruant hors de mon lit, je fixai, les yeux écarquillés, le serpent aux écailles grises ondulant jusque vers mon oreiller. C'était un jorgandr, un serpent sauvage de Nidavellir et extrêmement mortel – né récemment, à en juger par sa taille. Tous ces éléments me vinrent à l'esprit tandis que je me ruai vers le hall d'entrée.

Ouvrant en grand la porte d'entrée, je fonçai dans un torse particulièrement ferme. Avec un petit cri aigu, je vacillai en arrière, seulement pour soupirer de soulagement quand je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de Thor.

**« Eirlys, est-ce que ça va bien ? »** Il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma chambre avec un froncement de sourcils. **« J'ai cru t'entendre crier. Est-ce que tu allais vers la porte ? »**

**« Oui ! »** Je désignai d'un geste ma chambre. **« Il y a un serpent dans ma chambre ! Très dangereux. »**

Il échangea un regard avec les Einherjar placés devant ma porte. Après avoir échangé un signe de tête, il pénétra dans mes appartements, accompagné par les deux gardes. Je les suivis, les jambes chancelantes. Je m'attardai sur le seuil de ma chambre, mon cœur battant à tout rompre tandis qu'ils rejetaient tous mes draps de lit. Ils recherchèrent sous le lit et dans tous les recoins où le serpent aurait pu se glisser. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui.

**« Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé »** me dit Thor en me prenant gentiment le bras pour retourner au hall d'entrée tandis que les gardes examinaient la chambre une seconde fois. **« Es-tu sûre de ce que tu as vu ? »**

J'ai détourné les yeux comme si je pensais trouver la réponse sur le sol. **« Je jure que je l'ai entendu… Je l'ai senti » **murmurai-je. Puis je secouai franchement la tête. **« Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve… ou – ou que je l'ai imaginé. » **Il m'adressa un regard plein de curiosité, et je me sentis honteuse de l'avoir dérangé et de l'inonder avec mon babillage. **« Je m'excuse de t'avoir effrayé, Thor. »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, nous faisons tous des cauchemars »** me rassura-t-il, ses mains réconfortantes posées sur mes épaules.

Les gardes ressortirent de ma chambre, secouant tous les deux la tête. **« Merci »** leur dis-je. Mes joues s'embrasèrent tandis que je les voyais s'éloigner de mes appartements et retourner à leur poste.

Je raccompagnai de même Thor à l'extérieur. Dans l'embrasure de ma porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire consolant. **« Dors bien. Je te souhaite de faire de beaux rêves. De meilleurs rêves, au moins. »**

Après une petite pause, je lui retournai son sourire. **« A toi aussi. »**

Après cela, il retourna vers ses appartements. Je m'attardai à regarder le couloir et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer Loki me fixer attentivement depuis sa chambre à travers le couloir. A l'instant où nos regards se croisèrent, il retourna dans ses quartiers et ferma la porte. Fronçant les sourcils en direction du prince glacial, je fermai ma propre porte et retournai dans ma chambre.

Les draps avaient été empilés dans tous les sens aux pieds de mon lit, ne comportant aucun serpent ou quoi que ce soit ressemblant à un serpent. Malgré ça, ma peur continuait à me dominer. Je restai clouée sur place et me souvins des soigneurs qui m'expliquaient qu'une morsure de jorgandr ne pouvait pas être traitée. C'était typiquement les jeunes jorgandrs qui tuaient avec leur morsure venimeuse. Un jorgandr adulte se contenterait d'avaler sa proie en entier.

Je saisis mon livre et me dirigeai rapidement dans le salon, m'asseyant dans un siège confortable près de la fenêtre. Frissonnant, je ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse et lus avec la faible lumière que les lunes pouvaient m'apporter. Presque chaque minute, je jetai un regard en direction de ma chambre, effrayée de façon paranoïaque à l'idée que ce serpent jorgandr en sorte en ondulant et m'attaque à tout moment.

Je somnolai tout au long de la nuit, mais je ne pus dormir.

Lorsque la lumière du soleil commença à illuminer Asgard, j'étais déjà levée et prête pour la journée. Bien que je me sois débrouillée pour être présente à l'heure à ma leçon, j'étais au-delà de l'épuisement. Etant donné les regards pointus que Frigga ne cessait de m'adresser, j'en déduisis que j'avais dû somnoler pendant son cours. Pendant des semaines, je l'avais écoutée avec une attention sans faille, jusqu'à ce jour.

En retournant dans ma chambre ce soir-là, j'inspectai la pièce entière en cherchant la moindre trace de ce serpent. Il n'y avait rien qui prouvait qu'il n'ait jamais été ici en premier lieu. Après une vingtaine de minutes de recherches, je fus assurée que ce serpent était soit parti, soit le fruit de mon imagination.

J'enfilai ma chemise de nuit avant même que l'obscurité de la nuit ne tombe sur Asgard. Au moment où je m'effondrai dans mon lit, mes yeux se fermèrent et un sommeil bien nécessaire m'enveloppa.

* * *

><p><em>Il y a des voix. Deux hommes, qui me sont familiers, mais méconnaissables. Ils parlent. Ils crient. Ils se supplient. Tout est soudain brillant, c'est une explosion soudaine dans l'obscurité. L'angoisse, la déception, cela brûle plus fort que ne pourrait jamais faire le feu. Puis il tombe. Il tombe dans l'abysse noir et profond. Sans que rien ne stoppe sa chute. <em>

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Mon torse me faisait mal à travers un étrange pincement au cœur tandis que je haletai rapidement, incapable de retrouver mon souffle. Fermant les yeux, je libérai un court sanglot et me passai mes mains tremblantes dans les cheveux. Le cauchemar semblait tellement étrange, tellement surréaliste, et pourtant incroyablement réel en même temps. Je ne pouvais pas le comprendre.

En soufflant profondément, je passai mes jambes d'un côté du lit et commençai à descendre les petites marches. Le son de mon sang frappant mes oreilles était si fort que je m'assis sur la chaise de ma table de chevet. Saisissant la cruche qui était posée là, je me versai un verre d'eau. Quand je reposai la cruche, je pus capter mon reflet et je reculai immédiatement. Je ressemblai à une morte-vivante : mon teint étant aussi blanc que du parchemin. Peut-être même un peu gris. Deux cercles sombres avaient pris place sous mes yeux, violets et bleus.

Buvant avec avidité, je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour découvrir que le jour se levait. Je soupirai et enfonçai mon visage dans mes mains. Bien que j'ai dormi toute la nuit, ça n'a pas amélioré ma fatigue. Cet étrange cauchemar semblait me vider de mon énergie, et je me sentais comme si je n'avais pas dormi pour la seconde fois de suite. La troisième, si je rajoutai la nuit avec les corbeaux.

Un léger frappement résonna à la porte de ma chambre, me sortant subitement de ma rêverie. En soupirant fortement, je saisis les bords de ma table de chevet et me redressai en tremblant sur mes pieds.

Je réussis à rejoindre la porte après un second frappement. Au lieu de l'ouvrir en grand, je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir un garde Einherjard se tenant devant moi, le poing prêt à frapper une troisième fois. **« Oui ? »** demandai-je. **« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

**« Bien sûr »** acquiesça le garde. **« La reine m'a informé que votre leçon de la journée a été annulée. Elle a été appelée à s'occuper à un problème urgent. »**

Je lui donnai le sourire le plus reconnaissant que je pus effectuer.** « Merci. »**

Il répondit par un petit signe de la tête avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Je fermai la porte et serpentai jusqu'à ma chambre à coucher. Dans la sérénité de ce début de matinée, je retournai dans mon lit où j'attendis que le sommeil m'emporte.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas comme je l'espérai.

Le rêve… le cauchemar me hantait. Chaque fois que je fermai les yeux, je pouvais voir l'abysse. Le noir sans fin. Je pouvais me sentir tomber dedans, même si je savais que ce n'était pas moi dans le rêve. Je ressentais ce que quelqu'un d'autre ressentait l'angoisse et le désespoir me semblaient aussi réels que mes autres émotions.

Alors je restai là. Et j'attendis patiemment que le rêve s'estompe de ma mémoire. Une heure passa, mais ces terribles sensations ne me quittèrent pas.

Je sursautai brusquement quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Déjà deux interlocuteurs et ce n'était pas encore midi. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'assis lentement sur mon lit. **« Entrez ! »**

La porte de mon salon s'ouvrit sur la Reine Frigga, habillée comme si elle était prête pour la leçon de la journée. Lorsque je réalisai que la reine se trouvait dans mes appartements, je sautai de mon lit et tentai sans succès de me rendre un peu plus présentable. Une prouesse impossible, étant donné ma chemise de nuit chiffonnée et ma chevelure horriblement négligée.

**« Eirlys, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »** me demanda-t-elle en arrivant à grands pas dans ma chambre.

Je secouai la tête. **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

**« Tu n'es pas venue à ta leçon. »** Frigga fronça les sourcils. **« Es-tu malade ? »**

**« Quoi ? »** Ma voix se cassa. **« Un garde m'a prévenue que ma leçon était annulée pour la journée. »** Je me posai lourdement sur le bord de mon lit, fixant le sol d'un air absent. **« Il a dit que vous aviez un problème urgent dont vous deviez vous occuper. C'est pour cela que je suis restée ici tout ce temps. »**

Son expression s'adoucit tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux sur moi. **« Quel garde était-ce ? »**

**« Je ne le sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. »** A mon plus grand embarras, je me mis à renifler légèrement, des larmes pointant aux coins de mes yeux. **« Je m'excuse pour mon manque de bienséance, ma dame. Je n'ai pas dormi ces trois derniers jours. Je comprendrais si vous n'étiez pas satisfaite de… de mon comportement. »**

**« Je ne suis pas contrariée. »** Frigga s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit. Je tournai mes yeux vers elle avec curiosité. **« Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, pas contrariée contre toi. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, tu as été une excellente élève. C'est pourquoi j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. »**

**« Toutes ces choses m'ont empêchée de dormir la nuit »** dis-je désespérément. Puis je finis par tout lui avouer en bloc, et je divaguai parfois comme une folle. **« Déjà il y a eu les corbeaux – et je sais qu'il n'y a aucun corbeau à Asgard, mais je jure que c'était des corbeaux – qui n'arrêtaient pas de croasser à mon balcon. Ils ne me laissaient pas tranquille plus d'une ou deux heures sans revenir. Puis il y a eu le serpent du soir précédent, un jorgandr il me semble, mais Thor et les gardes n'ont rien pu trouver. J'étais tellement terrifiée qu'il puisse revenir au milieu de la nuit que je n'ai pas dormi. Et cette nuit, j'ai fait ces horribles cauchemars… et j'avais l'impression que je tombai dans le vide, et maintenant je ne peux pas dormir même si je suis plus épuisée que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai l'impression de voir des choses, d'entendre des choses qui ne sont pas vraiment là. »**

Frigga resta totalement silencieuse lorsque je cessai de jacasser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement – parce qu'elle réfléchissait ou qu'elle était décontenancée, je n'étais pas sûre.** « Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange venant de cet endroit »** me dit-elle enfin. **« Peut-être qu'un illusionniste a été désobligeant envers toi ces dernières nuits. »**

**« Vous pensez que quelqu'un a pu me faire cela ? »**

**« C'est tout à fait possible »** me dit-elle. **« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. »** Je clignai des yeux devant son soudain refus de prendre ceci au sérieux. Il se passait quelque chose qu'elle ne me disait pas. **« Je te donnes ces trois prochains jours de repos. Tu ne te sens pas bien, et tu as besoin de te reposer. »**

J'acquiesçai d'un air absent. **« Merci, ma dame. »**

**« Ne te fais pas de soucis »** me dit-elle en touchant ma joue. **« Repose-toi simplement. »** Elle se leva et traversa ma chambre. **« Je vais me retirer. »**

Tandis qu'elle repartait, je ne pus formuler une réponse. J'étais trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait remarqué, la suggestion qu'elle avait faite avec précipitation. _Un illusionniste ?_ réfléchis-je. _Bien sûr, un illusionniste._

Je me mis à grogner et me glissai de nouveau dans mon lit. C'était tellement évident que j'avais presque envie de rire. Il n'y avait qu'un illusionniste capable de telles illusions. Et il était assez clair qu'il avait une opinion de moi tout sauf favorable.

Je me souvins du regard qu'il m'avait lancé dans le couloir après que j'ai vu le jorgandr. Ses traits étaient impassibles – évidemment, il était totalement serein, et il était sorti pour voir malgré tout. Il voulait observer les résultats de son ouvrage.

En grondant, je sautai sur mes pieds et me dirigeai tout droit vers ma garde-robe. Je n'étais pas vraiment une experte dans l'art du conflit. J'évitais les confrontations à tous prix. Les seuls différends que j'ai jamais eus étaient avec les autres jeunes filles de la cour Vanir. Mais ces événements étaient très rares elles avaient l'habitude d'avoir une attitude déférente envers moi, car ma famille était considérée comme étant supérieure. Mais en ce jour, mon endurance avait atteint ses limites. En ce jour, je ferai une exception. Je savais que je devais faire quelque chose dès maintenant, car autrement ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Une fois habillée, je sortis dans les couloirs et me tins devant un des gardes Einherjar posté devant ma porte. **« Avez-vous vu le Prince Loki ? »**

Le garde cligna des yeux, apparemment médusé par la question. **« Il a quitté ses appartements plus tôt. Il est probablement allé dans la librairie. »**

**« Merci. »** Je parlai avec plus de rudesse que ce qui correspondait à de la courtoisie, mais mon sang était en train de bouillir, et mon esprit était embrouillé par mon manque de sommeil.

Me détournant du garde, je commençai mon chemin jusqu'à la librairie.

Quand j'entrai dans cette place de calme et d'étude, le seul son que je perçus fut une page qui se tournait. Je pouvais dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à la librairie. Les allées étaient exemptes de monde, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à la cour qui comprenaient la valeur du savoir écrit. Encore moins nombreux étaient ceux qui voudraient s'absorber dans un livre si tôt le matin.

Je m'arrêtai contre une étagère, regardant de tous les côtés avant de finir par le repérer. Il était assis quatre tables plus loin. Même lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi calme que de lire, il était vêtu de son habituel attirail de cuir et de métal. Avachi sur son siège, il semblait à l'aise et détendu. Il avait juste un bras tendu sur la table, tenant son livre.

Il ne fit pas attention à moi, malgré mon approche. Son manque de respect insuffla une immense colère en moi. Une fureur dont je ne me serai jamais crue capable. **« Loki, il faut que nous parlions. »** Je m'arrêtai juste à côté de lui.

Il eut encore le culot de soupirer. **« S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous me voulez »** me répliqua-t-il, ne jetant qu'à peine un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Il continuait de lire son livre comme si je n'étais pas même là.

Je sentis ma fureur monter encore d'avantage, si c'était possible. Sans réfléchir, je lui arrachai son livre des mains, le fermai soigneusement et le posai à plat sur la table. **« Je sais que c'était toi. »**

Loki se pencha en arrière dans son siège, écartant largement les bras dans un geste d'innocence. **« A quoi faites-vous allusion, Dame Eirlys ? »**

**« Les oiseaux, le serpent, le rêve… même le garde. »** Je lui lançai un regard noir.** « Tout ça venait de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il leva le regard sur moi, ne trahissant aucune expression. **« J'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi vous parlez. » **Il pressa une main aux longs doigts fins sur son cœur. **« Mais je vous en assure, je n'ai quoi qu'il en soit aucun lien avec tout cela. » **

Je secouai la tête et me penchai plus près de lui, pour que mes yeux soient au niveau des siens. **« Loki, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas particulièrement »** lui expliquai-je. **« Mais souviens-toi de ça, s'il te plait : ma présence ici ne change rien. Un jour je serai partie et tout se passera comme si je n'avais jamais été là. Alors, si tu le veux bien, je te laisserai tranquille si tu me laisses tranquille. »** Puis je lui tandis son livre avant de faire demi-tour et de me diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Mon visage était rouge et me brûlait autant qu'une flamme tandis que je m'éloignai, mortifiée par la façon dont j'avais parlé à Loki, _un prince d'Asgard_. Je pouvais sentir son regard perçant fixé sur mon dos tandis que je traversai un couloir. Quand je me retournai pour regarder derrière moi, je le vis détourner les yeux dans une tentative ratée de prétendre qu'il ne m'observait pas.

Inutile de dire qu'enfin, je pus passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :**

**S'il vous plait, laissez une review. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois continuer ma fic ou non.**


	6. Un combat de volontés

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Alors là je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : WAOUH ! Je n'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews de votre part, mes lecteurs chéris. Je remercie d'ailleurs du fond du cœur tous ces reviewers, anonymes ou non, parce que recevoir un message d'une personne qui lit et apprécie ma traduction, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir ! :)**

**Sinon, dans ce chapitre… Vous allez également être heureux, car après ce qui s'est passé à la fin du dernier chapitre, vous vous doutez bien qu'il va encore y avoir des moments avec Eirlys et Loki, forcément ! C'est une forme de rapprochement plutôt… corsée, dirons-nous, mais bon, là est le talent du vrai auteur. :p Mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, comme d'habitude, pour mieux vous laisser savourer ce chapitre. ^^**

**Enfin… n'oubliez pas la petite review en fin de lecture, s'il vous plait… *yeux larmoyants* Bisous à tous, et bonne lecture !**

****L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SIX<strong>

_Un combat de volontés_

* * *

><p>Mon petit accrochage avec Loki resta profondément ancré dans ma tête pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Chaque fois que je le croisai – ce qui était plutôt fréquent – je me sentais profondément embarrassée. Pendant toutes ces heures que je passai avec Thor, Sif et les Trois Guerriers, il ne me dit pas un mot. A tout le moins, il arrêta de lancer des regards glaciaux dans ma direction. Je considérai cela comme une bénédiction. Une bien petite bénédiction, mais une bénédiction tout de même.<p>

Puis enfin, après mes quatre mois à Asgard, un premier grand événement se produisit : la fête d'anniversaire de Thor.

La semaine précédent cette occasion très spéciale, les servants du palais couraient dans tous les sens pour tout préparer. Mes leçons avaient repris normalement leur rythme de tous les jours. Mais quand je me levai tôt le matin, des servants fourmillaient dans tous les couloirs. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'ils préparaient, mais leurs tâches étaient habituellement accompagnées par des bruits métalliques aigus et des sons de marteau.

Le matin de l'anniversaire de Thor, je fus dispensée de ma leçon, car Frigga avait des dispositions à prendre. J'étais plus qu'enchantée. Du matin à la fin d'après-midi, un tournoi allait se tenir dans la grande arène – le Tournoi Tonnerre, comme ils l'appelaient. Le plus passionnant était que Sif et les Trois Guerriers y participeraient. C'était l'événement le plus attendu de la journée. Peut-être même de l'année.

Le jour se levait, brillant et réjouissant – ce qui correspondait parfaitement au Prince Thor. Je m'étirai en gémissant, parfaitement reposée après un sommeil sans rêve. Après m'être levée, je me vêtis d'une robe bleu pervenche sans manches c'était une autre robe qui m'avait été donnée par la reine en personne, une robe plus belle et plus fine que toutes celles que j'ai pu porter avant. Une fois que mes boucles furent empilées sur ma tête, j'enfilai un fin bracelet en argent décoré de pierres bleues.

Me sentant plus prête que jamais, je sortis et me dirigeai dans le petit hall où j'avais promis à Thor de l'attendre. Il y avait peu de gardes dans les corridors royaux, car la plupart d'entre eux étaient dans la salle de banquet, où la majorité des gens de la cour et d'autres invités seraient.

Lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, je me retournai. Je fus consternée de découvrir que ce n'était pas Thor qui venait d'entrer dans le hall – à la place, ce fut Loki, qui vint me rejoindre dans la pièce silencieuse. Il était habillé de sa tenue royale d'argent et de cuir, une cape verte flottant paresseusement dans son dos. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur moi, m'observant soigneusement de la tête aux pieds d'une façon qui fit battre la chamade à mon cœur.

Quand ses yeux remontèrent finalement sur les miens, je lui répondis en soulevant un sourcil. Nous nous regardâmes dans un silence très embarrassant, sans qu'aucun de nous ne prononce le moindre mot. Mes joues se mirent à rougir lorsque je me souvins de l'incident de la bibliothèque.

« **Est-ce que Thor sera bientôt prêt ?** » demanda Loki.

Je me tendis, effarée qu'il soit en train de me parler. Tout en reprenant mes esprits, je répondis précipitamment : **« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu de la matinée. »**

Son regard s'attarda sur moi un peu plus longtemps. Je commençai à penser que je ferais mieux de me détourner de lui lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers les appartements de Thor.

Je retins un soupir de soulagement quand Thor sortit enfin en trombe de ses quartiers. Lui aussi était habillé dans sa tenue royale, qui était composée d'une parure de cuir et de métal, ainsi que d'une cape rouge sang. Le sourire qu'il arborait était tout simplement contagieux.

**« Mon frère ! Quelle belle journée que celle-ci ! »** dit-il en serrant Loki dans ses bras.

Je fus plutôt amusée en voyant Loki le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras. **« Bien sûr. Joyeux anniversaire, mon frère » **lui répondit-il lorsque Thor le libéra de sa prise.

Puis le prince blond me remarqua et, au lieu de s'approcher, désigna d'un grand geste ma tenue. **« Dame Eirlys, tu es d'une beauté à couper le souffle. »** Je souris tout en baissant les yeux vers ma robe. **« Est-ce que ma mère t'a invitée à t'asseoir avec nous pendant les festivités ? »**

**« Oui, en effet »** le prévins-je. **« Et bon anniversaire, Thor. »**

Il ne fit que rayonner davantage, et me fit un baisemain. **« Merci beaucoup, chère amie. »**

**« Sommes-nous prêts à partir ? »** demanda abruptement Loki, en se plaçant à côté de son frère. **« Ou va-t-on rester ici les bras croisés en faisant attendre tout le monde ? »**

**« Impatient que le divertissement du jour commence, n'est-ce pas Loki ? »** dit Thor en riant, écrasant son énorme main sur l'épaule de son frère. Je dois reconnaitre que Loki a à peine bougé sous le poids.

**« Oui, je suppose que je le suis. »** Loki lança un léger coup d'œil dans ma direction. **« J'aime une bonne compétition. »**

Restant dans le sillage de Thor, Loki et moi progressions avec environ deux mètres d'écart entre nous.

* * *

><p>Presque vingt minutes plus tard, l'amphithéâtre grondait et rugissait tandis que nous prîmes nos sièges dans la partie réservée à la famille royale et à leurs invités. Ce jour-là, j'étais un de ces invités. Selon mon estimation, l'arène devait posséder trente mille places, toutes disposées en plusieurs étages et en cercle autour du sol. Nos places privilégiées étaient à mi-hauteur dans des gradins, nous donnant une vue parfaite sur le sol en-dessous de nous. Frigga et Odin étaient déjà assis et se parlaient doucement l'un à l'autre. Devant eux, je m'assis à la droite de Thor tandis que Loki s'asseyait à sa gauche.<p>

Frigga nous salua lors de notre arrivée, mais le Père de Toutes Choses lança à Thor ce que je pensais être un regard de désapprobation – sans aucun doute à cause de notre retard. Néanmoins, Odin se leva promptement, bien que calmement, pour s'adresser à cette foule de personnes.

D'un simple geste de la main, la totalité de l'arène se recouvrit d'un silence total. **« Ce jour, tout comme chaque année, est un jour très spécial. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons mon aîné »** déclara-t-il. Ceci fut suivi de forts applaudissements. Odin attendit que le calme revienne avant de continuer. **« En ce jour, nous honorons Thor Odinson. Le jour de sa naissance fut un jour très important, car il est le futur Roi d'Asgard. »**

Thor sourit à son père, et celui-ci observa son fils avec fierté.

**« A présent »** dit Odin, en levant bien haut ses bras. **« Que le tournoi commence ! »**

Il y avait bien une douzaine de compétiteurs, parmi lesquels Sif et les Trois Guerriers. Les spectateurs acclamèrent et applaudirent lorsque les participants approchèrent de la tribune, chacun avec un gardénia blanc dans la main. A Asgard, donner à un membre de l'audience un gardénia voulait dire qu'on apportait au participant une bonne chance.

Je regardai Volstagg gravir les gradins pour offrir sa fleur blanche à Hildegund. Elle rougit, accepta la fleur et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. Cette marque d'affection effectuée devant des milliers de personnes enflamma d'une teinte plus rouge que jamais les joues de Volstagg, pourtant rougeaudes.

**« Dame Eirlys. »**

Clignant des yeux, je me retournai pour voir Fandral sur les marches, son visage souriant apparaissant juste au-dessus de l'estrade qui nous mettait à l'écart. Son bras était tendu, avec le gardénia tenu délicatement entre ses doigts. **« Pour moi ? »** Je me levai de mon siège, ravalant un gloussement, et lui pris la fleur des doigts. **« Je te souhaite la meilleure des chances. » **Je me penchai par-dessus le mur et lui embrassai la joue, comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes demoiselles firent à leur champion lorsqu'elles reçurent leur propre fleur.

Sif s'approcha également près de l'estrade, et Fandral et moi l'observèrent avec curiosité quand elle vint se tenir à côté de Fandral. **« Pour le prince d'Asgard. »** Son regard était intensément fixé sur Thor. **« Voici mon cadeau d'anniversaire. »**

Thor eut un petit rire et se leva pour recevoir son gardénia. **« C'est un honneur, grande guerrière. »** Puis il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sif.

J'aperçu une faible rougeur s'étaler sur ses joues avant que les deux compétiteurs ne saluent de la tête et retournent en bas des marches. Comparant nos fleurs, Thor et moi rîmes de bon cœur. Quand nous retournâmes sur nos sièges, je surpris Loki nous fixant tous les deux des yeux, son expression indéchiffrable.

Le maître de cérémonie entra dans l'arène le premier, marchant gracieusement sur le sol poussiéreux des combats. **« Seigneurs et dames d'Asgard ! Je vous présente les premiers compétiteurs de cette journée. »** Sa voix portait jusque dans les gradins, nette et claire pour que tous puissent l'entendre. **« Introduisons le Colossal Balrohg, champion du Tournoi Tonnerre depuis neuf ans. »**

Un guerrier massif portant deux larges haches de tournoi avança pas à pas dans l'arène. Il semblait avoir traversé de nombreuses batailles étant donné ses cicatrices et son armure bien usée. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand il devait mesurer plus de deux mètres quarante. Il fut accueilli par l'audience avec des hurlements d'excitation.

**« Et sa concurrente, qui entre dans l'arène pour la première fois, la Dame Sif. »**

Sif avança pour se placer en face de son concurrent. Elle avait l'air minuscule comparée au Colossal Balrohg, particulièrement quand elle brandit une petite lance. Thor applaudit bien fort et lança un long sifflement, couvrant les murmures de curiosité. Il semblait qu'aucune femme n'avait jamais pénétré dans l'arène auparavant. C'était forcément une étrange nouveauté pour les Asgardiens, mais pas assez pour les pousser à l'indignation. Chez les Vanirs, une femme guerrière aurait été considérée comme un outrage.

**« Comme nos règles le stipulent bien : ne blessez pas trop gravement votre adversaire »** déclara le maitre de cérémonie. Dans un tournoi, les compétiteurs s'équipaient d'armes de tournoi – dont les lames n'étaient pas aiguisées – mais malgré ça, un guerrier pouvait toujours provoquer de graves dommages. **« Battez-vous jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous se rende à l'autre. C'est parti ! »**

Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour, sans se quitter des yeux, tels deux bilgesnipes se préparant à se foncer dessus. Balrohg fut le premier à faire un mouvement, attaquant avec une de ses haches avant de faire de même avec l'autre. Sif esquivait et feintait, tournant autour de lui seulement pour s'éloigner d'un bond dès qu'il brandissait de nouveau ses haches. Malgré sa taille et sa force, le Colossal Balrohg était lent et lourd. Sif, par contre, était rapide et ne tenait pas en place, telle un colibri le piquant régulièrement avec sa lance.

Cela durait encore et encore. Les acclamations de la foule étaient pratiquement noyées sous le battement des tambours. De mon point d'observation, je pouvais voir que Sif harcelait Balrohg, un sourire pointant presque sur ses lèvres. Elle essayait de l'épuiser, et il tombait dans le panneau avec chaque attaque ratée qu'il effectuait.

**« Je l'ai déjà vue faire cela »** m'expliqua Thor. **« Elle ne se fatiguera pas. Elle pourrait faire ça toute la journée. »**

**« Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle pourrait gagner le tournoi ? »** lui demandai-je.

**« C'est possible »** dit Thor d'un signe de tête en réfléchissant. **« Même si… Fandral est considéré comme la plus fine lame de tout Asgard. Il la bat souvent lorsqu'ils combattent, mais elle a eu sa part de victoires. »**

**« Vraiment, ce sont les plus grands guerriers d'Asgard. »** Une sorte d'exubérance montait en moi tandis que je continuai de regarder le combat d'un œil passionné. Balrohg commençait à ralentir, alors que Sif ne se reposait pas une seconde.

**« Eh bien, en dehors de moi-même »** dit Thor en riant. **« Et de Loki, bien sûr. »**

Son frère se tourna vers nous, ayant certainement entendu toute notre conversation. **« Oh, je ne doute pas un instant que je pourrai battre chacun de ces participants » **dit Loki d'un ton neutre. **« Pas un seul n'aurait la moindre chance contre moi. »**

**« Vous êtes certain de vos capacités »** répondis-je, en levant un sourcil,** « et pourtant vous n'osez pas participer ? »**

Il rit, bien que ce ne fût clairement pas par amusement. Plutôt par moquerie. **« Si j'avais participé, ces imbéciles seraient tellement perturbés qu'ils se frapperaient eux-mêmes avec leurs propres armes. »**

Je me penchai pour le voir, plissant les yeux, une désagréable chaleur rampant le long de mon cou. Parmi ces _imbéciles_, comme il les appelait, il y avait mes amis. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas tolérer un tel manque de respect envers eux. Pas de sa part. Plus jamais. **« Et si vous ne pouviez pas utiliser votre magie et vos tromperies ? Comment vous débrouilleriez-vous alors, Prince Loki ? »**

Loki s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Thor nous interrompit au moment opportun.** « C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne permettons pas à Loki de participer. Il est bien trop trompeur pour se battre à la loyale. »**

**« Oui, je vous ai vus vous battre tous les deux »** ajoutai-je en lançant un coup d'œil à Thor. **« Je n'ai jamais vu Loki te battre sans utiliser sa magie. »**

**« Je suis entièrement capable de me battre à la loyale »** soutint Loki, ses yeux fixés dans les miens. **« Je suis un grand guerrier, indépendamment de mes compétences en magie. Suggérer l'inverse serait une insulte envers moi, je vous – »**

**« Mon frère, ça suffit »** ordonna Thor. Loki regarda son frère de travers. **« Nous sommes ici pour prendre plaisir à observer ce tournoi. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te disputer avec la Dame Eirlys. »**

Loki ne répondit rien en retour. Il tourna simplement de nouveau ses yeux vers le tournoi, avec rien de plus qu'un dernier coup d'œil dans ma direction. Même s'il ne dit plus un mot, je pouvais pratiquement sentir sa rage, malgré la présence de Thor assis entre nous deux. J'essayai de reporter mon attention sur le duel face à nous, mais mes pensées demeuraient fixées sur ce prince toujours exaspéré.

Le comportement de Loki n'a été rien d'autre que glacial à mon encontre durant tous ces mois, de temps en temps frisant le mépris. Ses échanges avec Sif et les Trois Guerriers étaient généralement corrects – même s'il semblait plutôt sarcastique envers Sif. C'était uniquement lorsqu'il parlait avec Thor qu'il semblait plutôt agréable. Après tout, Thor était son frère, et le seul pour lequel il n'ait jamais eu de l'affection.

Avant que je ne le réalise, Sif avait renversé les jambes de Balrohg sous lui. Le guerrier colossal tomba comme une masse, et elle pressa sa lance contre son cou pour mieux l'inciter à abandonner.

Thor se leva de sa chaise et s'avança jusqu'aux bords de notre balcon, où il acclama et cria des éloges à Sif. La demoiselle guerrière s'inclina joyeusement et aida Balrohg à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Sans Thor pour nous séparer, Loki me regarda alors, ses yeux bleus perçants et virulents. Je lui lançai un regard pointu avant de me retourner face à l'arène, mes oreilles devenant rouges tandis que son regard sur moi persista plus longtemps que ce que j'aurais voulu.

Le tournoi s'enchaina, les combattants s'engageant dans des duels glorieux. Quelques blessures furent reçues par certains, mais ce n'était jamais trop sérieux. Je me surpris à être fascinée par le style avec lequel tous ces différents guerriers d'Asgard se battaient. Certains étaient larges, d'autres petits. Certains utilisaient de petits coups, d'autres de larges oscillations. Et toutes ces variétés d'armes étaient stupéfiantes : je vis beaucoup d'armes que je ne pourrai pas même nommer.

Après des heures de combats, deux guerriers atteignirent le stade final : Sif et Fandral.

Avant que le dernier duel ne commence, nous pûmes nous délecter d'un entracte. Les gens de la cour se rassemblèrent dans le hall du banquet pour participer à un repas de fin d'après-midi, les spectateurs comme les compétiteurs. Au lieu de nous rejoindre dans la salle, Sif et Fandral furent salués par des félicitations pour avoir atteint le duel final du Tournoi Tonnerre, un grand honneur en soi.

Affamée, je me séparai de mes compagnons pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Sur un plateau d'argent, j'empilai des pains, des fruits et de la viande fumée. Tandis que je savourai une délicieuse grappe de raisins tout en marchant, je tournai et faillis rentrer dans un groupe de jeunes demoiselles. **« Oh, je m'excuse »** dis-je, faisant une révérence avec mon plateau d'argent en équilibre dans une main. **« Je ferais mieux d'être plus attentive la prochaine fois. »**

**« Ne vous tracassez pas autant »** répondit une jeune demoiselle blonde. Nous nous saluâmes de la tête et allions continuer nos chemins, mais elle s'arrêta pour m'observer plus attentivement. **« Attendez un instant. Etes-vous Dame Eirlys de Vanaheim ? »**

Clignant des yeux, je retournai auprès de ce groupe de demoiselles. Elles étaient trois, toutes très dissemblables : une demoiselle blonde, une autre brune et une autre rousse. Elles étaient toutes trois de jeunes et belles Aesir de la cour. **« En effet »** répondis-je. **« Vous connaissez mon nom, mais je crains d'être désavantagée de ce point de vue. »**

Avec un sourire bien trop impatient, la demoiselle blonde me répondit. **« Bien sûr, où sont nos manières ? Je me nomme Brynlar. Voici Afildys et Dagmar. » **Elle désigna respectivement la brune, puis la rousse.

**« Nous sommes impressionnées que vous ayez pu faire votre chemin en vous faufilant dans la famille royale si aisément »** remarqua Afildys en se servant dans la grappe de raisin de mon plateau.

Serrant ma main libre, je leur offris un sourire austère. **« Je suis navrée, je ne me suis pas « faufilée » où que ce soit. »**

**« Oh, bien sûr que non. Nous ne voulons pas insinuer quoi que ce soit de douteux. »** Brynlar souleva un élégant sourcil. **« Tout de même, vous devez avouer que vous êtes dans une position avantageuse. Ils vous traitent déjà comme si vous faisiez partie de leur famille. »**

Je les regardai toujours, piquée à l'idée que j'aurai _fait mon chemin en me faufilant_ dans la famille royale. Comme si je cherchai seulement à m'élever socialement, et pas à réellement étudier la magie. Cette idée me donna envie de leur lancer un regard noir, mais j'ai soigneusement rassemblé mes affaires et leur ai répondu : **« Vous vous trompez. La reine est mon professeur, Thor mon ami, et rien de plus. »**

Elles sourirent et acquiescèrent comme si je venais de partager avec elles un secret codé.

**« Oh non, et voilà cette effrontée de femme »** dit Dagmar. **« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait eu le culot de participer au tournoi. »** Toutes les trois baissèrent rapidement leur tête et cachèrent leur visage.

Je regardai dans la même direction qu'elles, les sourcils plissés, avant de repérer Sif à une courte distance. Plusieurs hommes de la cour lui faisaient des éloges et lui faisait des baisemains. La colère se mit à bouillonner en moi. _Elles se référaient à Sif comme à une femme effrontée ?_

**« Elle est une honte pour notre sexe »** insista Afildys. **« Et ils osent l'appeler une **_**dame**_**. »**

Lorsque les trois demoiselles rirent, je mordis l'intérieur de mes joues et retins ma langue. Dans mon esprit tordu, il semblait parfaitement acceptable d'aiguillonner et de chercher l'arrogant Prince Loki, mais je ne pouvais faire de même avec ces demoiselles. L'opinion de Loki envers moi était déjà au plus bas. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'accumuler encore trois autres mauvaises opinions de moi. **« Je vous demande pardon »** dis-je calmement – plus calmement que je ne l'étais à cet instant, **« mais je crains d'avoir perdu mon appétit. Je vous laisse continuer à profiter des festivités. »**

Sans même attendre la moindre réponse, je serrai des lèvres et m'éloignai, déposant mon plat en argent sur une table proche. Je refusai de me retourner pour observer leurs réactions.

Sif souleva un sourcil en me voyant approcher. Juste avant que je ne la rejoigne, tous ses admirateurs s'étaient dispersés.

**« Eirlys, est-ce que tu étais en train de parler à ces trois-là ? »** me demanda Sif. Je me hasardai alors à jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir les jeunes filles chuchoter entre elles et jeter des regards cinglants dans notre direction.

Mon estomac s'agita. **« Oui »** soupirai-je. **« Malheureusement. »**

**« Les Trois Nigaudes ont encore frappé »** dit-elle. **« Ne t'éternise pas sur leur ignorance. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »**

**« Les Trois Nigaudes ? »** Je ris plutôt fort, négligeant mes bonnes manières. **« Je vais devoir me rappeler de celle-là. »**

**« Elles ne valent pas la peine qu'on se souvienne d'elles »** ronchonna Sif en saisissant une branche de raisin au passage d'un servant.

Le froncement de sourcils de Sif ne pouvait pas être ignoré. Malgré toute sa confiance en elle, sa fierté pouvait toujours être blessée par un groupe de courtisanes hautaines. Ou peut-être que c'était le match à venir qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Après tout, c'était une des plus importantes compétitions d'Asgard. **« Je suppose que je dois te féliciter » **dis-je en souriant. **« La première demoiselle guerrière à participer. Et tu as atteint la finale, rien de moins. »**

**« Oui, enfin… »** Elle sourit d'un air piteux en retour. **« Fandral va me battre, je n'en doute pas un instant. »**

**« Tu doutes autant de toi ? »**

**« Oh, ça n'est pas un doute puisque je sais que c'est vrai »** répliqua-t-elle. **« Je sais que j'ai été incapable de battre Fandral ces derniers mois. Son niveau de compétence augmente avec son âge, même après si longtemps. J'en suis totalement perplexe. »**

A vrai dire, elle s'avérait avoir raison dans son évaluation. Avant d'entrer dans l'arène, ils se sont battus plus d'une fois avec des épées de tournoi, et je pouvais remarquer qu'elle avait bien du mal à répondre à ses attaques. Elle était rapide, mais il semblait encore plus rapide.

Regarder les guerriers de Vanaheim s'engager au combat avait suscité mon intérêt dès l'enfance. Les soldats de Lord Njord étaient des hommes larges et bourrus donnant des coups pleins de force. Mais leurs attaques manquaient de grâce. J'ai souvent observé les soldats de Njord en combats singuliers vers les remparts. Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'étais même allée les rejoindre, et je courais dans la cour avec un bâton, provoquant en duel tous les guerriers que je voyais rire. Mon amusement se finit de façon abrupte lorsque mon père fut témoin de mes actes, et déclara que de telles activités ne convenaient pas à une dame de ma stature.

* * *

><p>Regarder le duel de Sif et Fandral, c'était comme regarder une danse. Tous deux étaient très agiles, frappant et feintant aussi rapidement l'un que l'autre. Fandral tournoyait et oscillait en beauté, riant devant le regard irrité de Sif. Je devais ressembler à une idiote à la façon dont je les scrutai, sans même cligner des yeux. Oh, comme j'aurai voulu être aussi gracieuse qu'eux. Manier une arme d'une aussi belle manière aurait été un grand privilège.<p>

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. **« Est-ce que vous passez un bon moment ? »**

Je regardai en arrière, et aperçus le sourire bienveillant de la reine. **« Oui, un très bon moment. »**

**« Cela est très différent de nos célébrations à Vanaheim, n'est-ce pas ? »** dit Frigga.

Baissant les yeux, j'acquiesçai. **« Oui, parfois il semble qu'Asgard n'a rien en commun avec Vanaheim. » **Et, bien que je ne le lui aie pas dit, je préférai largement Asgard.

Comme Sif l'avait prévu, elle perdit son duel contre Fandral. Il était à un pas d'elle, et elle ne frappa rien d'autre que de l'air. Il arracha l'épée de ses mains en utilisant le plat de la sienne. Avec la pointe de l'épée de Fandral pointée sur sa gorge, Sif se rendit.

Les spectateurs firent un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et Fandral lança son épée dans les airs avant de la rattraper, comme pour mieux montrer sa victoire. Les concurrents se serrèrent la main, même si Sif levait les yeux en l'air devant le sourire idiot de son adversaire. Après qu'on lui a posé la couronne de laurier blanc sur la tête, Fandral salua toute l'audience avec un grand enthousiasme.

**« Beau spectacle, mes amis ! »** dit Thor en acclamant.

Je me levai de mon siège lorsque Fandral s'approcha de notre balcon une nouvelle fois. Il atteignit mon bras et me fit un baisemain. **« Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi, ma dame »,** dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La fête d'anniversaire continua toute la nuit. Le diner fut servi peu de temps après la fin du tournoi, et une centaine d'Asgardiens prirent place à table dans le hall du banquet. Nous prîmes nos places habituelles, sauf Thor et Odin. Thor s'assit en bout de table – il était le roi de la journée, après tout.

Au milieu du second service, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer l'air las du Père de Toutes Choses, la légère baisse de ses épaules. Il avait presque l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'endormir au milieu de la table, ce qui était une vision bizarre et effrayante. Pendant que je l'observai silencieusement, Loki se pencha et murmura quelques mots à Odin, qui ne répondit que d'un signe d'acquiescement de la tête.

Loki se détourna pour échanger un regard avec Frigga, ses sourcils froncés. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, mais je sentais que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de me renseigner. Pire : l'événement semblait concerner Loki, et rien n'avait jamais causé un tel malaise au prince si glacial.

Après le festin, la cour alla dans le grand hall. Le grand hall était une des plus belles salles du palace. Une plateforme se tenait au centre de la salle, avec des piliers en or finement ouvragés s'alignant à ses bords. Cinq musiciens prirent place au pied des marches, et commencèrent à jouer un air Asgardien à l'instant où nous entrâmes.

Des gens de la cour montèrent au-dessus des marches et dansèrent sans aucune hésitation. Leurs danses étaient très enlevées et ne m'étaient pas familières regarder leurs mouvements suffit à me faire avoir le vertige. Je n'osai pas essayer de les joindre. A la place, j'observai Fandral – toujours avec la couronne de laurier blanche sur la tête – flirter sans pudeur avec les demoiselles que Sif avait désignées comme étant les Trois Nigaudes. Avec un soupir, je secouai la tête et me détournai.

Il y avait trois larges fenêtres cintrées dans le grand hall, dont le sommet atteignait presque la hauteur de la salle même. Au bas de chaque fenêtre se tenait une porte vitrée qui donnait accès à une terrasse. Fatiguée par la musique et tous ces rires, j'avançai rapidement à travers la salle resplendissante et me glissai par une fenêtre à l'extérieur.

Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que je respirai l'air frais d'Asgard, reconnaissante de ce premier moment de silence qui m'était accordé de toute la journée. Au moment où je rouvris les yeux, je fus alarmée en réalisant que je n'étais pas seule.

Loki se tenait à la balustrade, les bras tendus sur sa surface de bronze, sa cape verte flottant dans la brise légère. Il lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, remarquant tout juste ma présence. Sans un mot, il poussa un grand soupir et se dirigea vers les portes. Depuis des mois à présent, il s'était montré impoli envers moi. Pire, il me traitait avec dérision. Sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, c'était pour moi insoutenable de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Quand il passa à côté de moi, je clignai des yeux et dis légèrement : **« Pourquoi me haïssez-vous autant ? » **Dans le silence, je savais qu'il m'avait entendue.

Il s'arrêta, la main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée de la porte. Après un battement de cœur, il abaissa son bras et se tourna pour me faire face. **« Je ne porte aucune haine envers vous. »**

**« Mais, assurément, vous ne m'aimez pas. »** Je traversai la terrasse pour me tenir juste à portée de main de lui. **« Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi. »**

**« Je n'ai aucune opinion envers vous. »**

**« Oh, alors vous êtes totalement indifférent envers moi ? »**

**« Où est donc passé le 'je vous laisserai tranquille si vous me laissez tranquille' ? »**

Je serrai la mâchoire et le fixai sèchement. **« Avez-vous oublié ? Vous étiez celui qui nous a interrompus tandis que je conversai avec Thor. Vous sembliez vouloir vous disputer avec moi, tout ça est très clair. Vous ne me laissiez pas tranquille. Allez-vous prétendre que vous ne comprenez pas de quoi je parle ? »**

**« Pourquoi mon opinion est-elle si importante pour vous ? »** me demanda-t-il alors. Mon cœur bondit en entendant cette question. **« Oh, je sais bien comment vous êtes. »** Je soulevai un sourcil, vraiment curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il pensait être mes pensées. **« Vous cherchez désespérément l'approbation de tous ceux que vous croisez. Même de ces courtisanes simples d'esprit qui insultaient très ouvertement Sif – votre amie – devant vous. Et vous n'avez rien dit pour la défendre. »**

Je blêmis, trop bien consciente qu'il avait raison. Et le pire fut de savoir qu'il avait entendu tout notre échange. **« Votre opinion compte pour moi. »** Je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure et me tins encore plus près de lui. **« Vous êtes le fils de mon mentor. Le frère d'un ami. Un maitre de la magie, ce qui est quelque chose… quelque chose que j'admire profondément. »** Ses yeux se rétrécirent. **« Pourtant vous ne m'avez traitée avec rien d'autre que du dédain. »**

**« Je ne me soucie pas assez de vous pour vous traiter d'une autre façon. »**

**« Qu'ai-je fait pour justifier une telle conduite ? »** lui demandai-je. _Il m'avait traitée de cette façon depuis le jour de notre rencontre._ Cette pensée ne servit qu'à renforcer ma perplexité. **« Je n'ai rien fait pour vous contrarier. »** Dans ma recherche pour comprendre la vérité, je finis par me souvenir de la façon dont il me lançait des regards noirs lorsque Sif et les Trois Guerriers étaient aimables avec moi et pas avec lui, lorsque son frère me montrait de l'affection, lorsque sa mère me faisait des éloges. Je faillis prendre un air de tristesse. **« Vous êtes jaloux. »**

Il me lança le plus incrédule des regards. **« Vous pensez que je suis jaloux ? »** Son rire résonna dans mes oreilles. **« C'est une idée des plus absurdes. »**

**« Je comprends maintenant. »** Les mots sortaient spontanément de mes lèvres. Des semaines de frustration ressortirent à travers cette porte enfin ouverte. **« Depuis le jour où vous avez posé les yeux sur moi, vous avez été froid et dédaigneux. Tous ces tours ne servaient qu'à m'embarrasser. Vous espériez vous débarrasser de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous espériez que j'aurai l'air d'une élève si incompétente que votre mère m'aurait renvoyée. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce par fierté ? Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pensiez que vous perdriez l'affection des autres à cause de moi ? »**

Nous nous fixâmes tous les deux, un silence embarrassant se tenant entre nous. Un frisson courut dans mon dos quand il s'approcha assez près pour que je puisse sentir son souffle se mêler au mien. **« Avec de telles idées irrationnelles, c'est dommage que je n'ai pas réussi. Ma mère aurait dû mieux choisir. »** Ces mots me frappèrent plus que tout. Il me considéra un instant, semblant avoir quelque chose de plus à dire, mais à la place il effectua un salut de la tête des plus superficiels. **« Passez une belle soirée, Dame Eirlys. »**

Je le regardai s'éloigner de moi tandis que mon pouls s'emballait. Ses remarques réveillèrent une colère méconnue en moi. Une colère que je ne semblais plus pouvoir contenir. Il était à mi-chemin de la porte lorsque je fis un simple pas en avant et lui dis : **« Vous dites que j'ai un grand besoin de me faire accepter, et pourtant vous ne pouvez pas reconnaitre que vous avez un grand besoin d'affection. Nous ne sommes pas si différents, Loki. » **Je secouai la tête. **« Vous vous ridiculisez autant que vous me ridiculisez. »**

Loki s'arrêta, semblant se raidir. Il ne dit rien, mais je savais qu'il avait compris. Après un instant, il continua son chemin et replongea dans la cacophonie du grand hall.

Bien après son départ, je continuai à fixer la porte d'où il était parti, gênée par mon manque de bienséance, et regrettant ce que je lui avais dit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> :

**Je remercie tout spécialement mon incroyable beta, Hr'awkryn ! Merci aussi à mes reviewers, tous vos mots sont vraiment appréciés. :) De toute évidence, j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire. Show must go on !**

**Et, s'il vous plait, reviewez ! Dites-moi votre phrase préférée, votre passage préféré, vos différentes pensées, vos questions, vos inquiétudes, votre parfum de glace préféré, quoi que ce soit ! Devenez fous et criez-moi dessus. J'adorerai savoir ce que vous pensez, mes chers lecteurs. :)**


	7. L'ombre des événements à venir

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Encore une fois, merci du fond du cœur à tous ces reviewers qui m'ont posté une review ! Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! :D Et je dis merci tout spécialement à ma guest revieweuse caroleanne qui m'a, je crois, suivie sans faille depuis le tout début. Gros gros bisous à toi ! Et bisous aux autres aussi, bien sûr ! :p**

**Beaucoup d'inquiétudes et de tourments intérieurs dans ce chapitre, je vous préviens. (Et une réaction qui m'a particulièrement étonnée, devinerez-vous laquelle ? :p) N'hésitez pas à me dire quelles sont vos intuitions sur ce qui s'est passé, ce que vous imaginez pour le futur, bref n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review. S'il vous plait ! :) *love you***

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SEPT<strong>

_L'ombre des événements à venir_

* * *

><p>Trois jours s'écoulèrent avant que je ne revoie Loki. Je l'aurai bien suspecté de m'éviter, mais Thor était également absent. A dire vrai, je n'avais aucune envie de rencontrer Loki après tout ce que j'avais dit. Comme le temps passait, je me sentais incroyablement honteuse de ce qui s'était produit sur le balcon. Comment avais-je pu dire de telles choses à un fils d'Odin ? Ou à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs.<p>

Un beau matin se levait sur Asgard, et je flânai vers la cour d'entrainement pour aller lire un de mes livres et pour regarder le duel entre Sif et Fandral. Depuis le Tournoi Tonnerre, Sif était plus déterminée que jamais à battre Fandral en duel. Je fis une pause dans mes lectures pour observer leurs nouvelles techniques, vraiment heureuse qu'ils soient là pour me changer les idées. Même si je regardai les mots de mon livre, mon esprit était préoccupé par un certain prince.

Mon regard fixé sur le duel de guerriers se détourna quand ledit prince entra dans la cour avec son frère. Aucun d'eux ne nous accorda la moindre attention tandis qu'ils se promenaient sur l'herbe. Après quelques temps, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le banc à côté du mien et s'assirent en baissant la tête tous les deux. Ils discutaient en chuchotant, positionnés l'un face à l'autre : puis ils se voûtèrent, abattus. Les sourcils de Thor étaient froncés tandis qu'il parlait, et ses yeux semblaient ombragés.

Je les observai silencieusement, me demandant si je devais exprimer mes préoccupations. D'un côté, Thor était un ami, je partageai toute sa peine d'un autre côté, Loki et moi n'étions pas en bons termes. Pendant trois jours je me suis réprimandée pour tout ce que je lui avais dit, pour l'avoir titillé comme je l'ai fait pendant le tournoi, pour les sottes accusations que j'avais faites. _Peut-être est-il temps de faire la paix_, me demandai-je.

Ce n'est que lorsque leur conversation s'arrêta que Loki me lança un regard. Avalant ma salive, je soutins son regard et me levai pour approcher des deux frères. **« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** Je me tenais devant eux, mes mains tenant fermement mon monstrueux tome.

Thor leva la tête et me fit un pâle sourire. **« Ce n'est pas une affaire pressante »** dit-il. **« Père se prépare pour le Sommeil d'Odin. »**

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. **« Le Sommeil d'Odin ? »**

**« Cela se passe une fois par an. »** Thor se racla la gorge. **« Il va devenir… mortel pendant cette période. Cela peut durer d'un jour à une semaine. »** Il secoua la tête et partagea un regard avec Loki. **« Ce n'est jamais facile de le voir dans cet état. »**

**« Au moins son réveil va être marqué par une fête de célébration ! »** lança joyeusement Volstagg juste à côté. Hogun lui mit rapidement un coup de coude dans son estomac volumineux.

Sif vint se tenir à mes côtés, son épée de tournoi en argent toujours à la main. **« Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire à part attendre et rester vigilants. » **D'un sourire espiègle, elle pointa Thor avec le bout de son épée. **« Peut-être qu'un peu d'entrainement va te détourner l'esprit de tes problèmes ? »**

Cette suggestion lui rapporta un large sourire – feint, me semblait-il en voyant que ses yeux ne se plissaient pas comme ils le font d'habitude. **« C'est une bonne idée, Dame Sif »** dit Thor en se levant. Puis il se tourna vers son frère. **« Mon frère, je te lance un défi. »**

Loki leva un sourcil. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de se relever de son siège. **« Je relève ton défi. »**

Ils marchèrent à grands pas vers deux points opposés de la cour d'entrainement, choisissant chacun une arme de métal de leur choix avant de se rejoindre au milieu. Plantant son épée d'entrainement dans le sol, Sif s'assit lourdement à mes côtés, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

**« Un combat sans tricheries, mon frère »** dit Thor en tapotant Loki contre son torse avec son arme. **« Je voudrais juste un combat sans tricheries. »**

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Loki écarta les bras. **« Je me bats toujours sans tricheries. »**

**« Je n'ai pas Mjolnir »** dit Thor en montrant l'arme inoffensive dans sa main. **« Donc tu ne dois pas utiliser ta magie. »**

Loki eut un petit soupir exaspéré. **« Très bien. »**

Sans prévenir, il se précipita en avant. Thor contourna l'attaque, l'extrémité émoussée de l'arme de Loki évitant sa cage thoracique d'un cheveu. Saisissant sa propre arme d'une main, Thor l'abattit avec un geste puissant. Loki tenait son arme à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête pour bloquer le coup. Un énorme _bang_ résonna partout à travers la cour d'entrainement.

Ce duel se passait sans rires ni taquineries, mais leur habileté n'en était pas diminuée. Ils s'écartèrent avant de se ruer l'un vers l'autre pour se toucher, leurs attaques devenant floues. Thor était un guerrier dans le sang, avec sa charpente massive et sa vigueur. Lorsqu'il réussit à porter un coup – et ce ne fut qu'une seule fois – il envoya Loki trébucher en arrière, s'agrippant le flanc où il porterait sans aucun doute un énorme bleu.

Les mouvements de Loki étaient fluides et incroyablement rapides. Il esquivait, évitait et tourbillonnait hors de la portée de Thor, une lueur intense dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Il dansait avec une grâce et une confiance que je ne pourrai jamais rêver d'atteindre. A cet instant, je fus clairement consciente du fait qu'il était un grand combattant, même sans sa magie toutes les affirmations que j'avais lancées pendant le tournoi avaient été injustifiées. Il y eut d'étranges palpitations dans mon estomac tandis que je l'observai. Malgré la mauvaise opinion que nous pouvions avoir l'un de l'autre, je devais admettre qu'il était fascinant à voir.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur Asgard, le Père de Toutes Choses tomba dans le Sommeil d'Odin.

Ni Thor ni Loki ne vinrent manger avec nous pour le souper. Leur absence était devenue de plus en plus ordinaire c'était la quatrième fois d'affilée. Le reste d'entre nous – Sif, les Trois Guerriers et moi-même – étions assis tranquillement tandis que nous mangions. J'aurais été inquiétée par le mutisme de Volstagg si ce n'était qu'il avait un appétit vorace. Il n'avait jamais la moindre opportunité de parler avec toute la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche.

**« Sont-ils toujours aussi inquiets à propos du Sommeil d'Odin ? »** demandai-je, troublant finalement un long moment de silence.

Sif jeta un regard à Fandral, et ils s'échangèrent un non-dit. **« C'est plutôt inhabituel »** dit Sif en secouant la tête. **« Leur absence me trouble. »**

Hogun acquiesça. **« Ils étaient vraiment mal à l'aise aujourd'hui. »**

**« Oui, tu as vu la façon dont ils s'attaquaient tous les deux »** marmonna Volstagg. **« S'ils avaient utilisé de vraies armes, ils seraient en ce moment tous les deux dans la chambre de soin. »**

**« Eh bien, ça aura toujours été une manière de déstresser »** remarqua Fandral. **« Le Père de Toutes Choses est complètement vulnérable lorsqu'il est plongé dans le Sommeil d'Odin. »** Son expression s'assombrit. **« Et Asgard a déjà été attaquée durant le Sommeil d'Odin. »**

**« Mais cela fait des décennies depuis la dernière fois que nous avons été assiégés** » répliqua Sif. **« Et les Einherjars sont parfaitement préparés. Que pouvons-nous craindre ? »**

J'écoutai avidement Sif et les Trois Guerriers spéculer sur ce qui pouvait rendre Thor et Loki aussi troublés. Peut-être qu'ils savaient quelque chose dont nous n'étions pas au courant ? Peut-être que l'état du Père de Toutes Choses était plus grave que ce que nous pensions. Sif fit la remarque qu'il était apparu plus las que d'habitude avant le Sommeil d'Odin. Ils parlèrent longtemps, cherchant toutes les possibilités auxquelles ils pouvaient penser. Finalement, ce n'était que de simples suppositions.

Sans me lancer dans une autre conversation, je finis mon repas. Sif et les Trois Guerriers me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit tandis que je quittai la salle à manger privée pour trouver le réconfort et le repos de ma chambre. Mes leçons continueraient à se dérouler chaque matin, comme on m'a prévenue, même si le Père de Toutes Choses avait succombé au Sommeil d'Odin.

Je passai quelques temps à mon bureau, penchée sur un texte, bien que mon attention ne fût pas aussi vive que ce que j'aurai voulu. Au moins, je pouvais m'assoir ici et regarder ma petite pile de livres avec fierté. Il me restait trois livres, un beau résultat comparé aux dix initiaux – qui s'étaient multipliés plusieurs fois avant de diminuer.

J'allai me coucher peu de temps après, ayant résolu que je ne pourrai lire un mot de plus.

* * *

><p>Tandis que j'étais étendue, enroulée fermement dans mes draps, le sommeil refusait de venir. Des questions pesaient lourdement sur mon esprit : <em>Est-ce que Thor et Loki sont aussi inquiets que ce que nous le craignons ? Qu'est-ce qui causait leur disparition prolongée ? Et Frigga alors ?<em> Je n'avais pas vu la reine ce matin, car c'était mon jour de repos. Après avoir vu ses fils, je me demandai si ce Sommeil d'Odin la remplissait de la même inquiétude.

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je m'asseyais bien droite, faisant glisser mes jambes d'un côté du lit. Je ne pouvais plus supporter toutes ces pensées et ces questions qui me trottaient dans la tête. Frottant mes yeux secs et fatigués, j'enfilai ma robe de chambre en soie et me dirigeai vers le corridor.

Tandis que le Père de Toutes Choses était dans le Sommeil d'Odin, le nombre de gardes dans le couloir s'était décuplé. Ceux qui étaient les plus proches de ma chambre se tournèrent pour me regarder attentivement. Je me demandai si je me sentais plus en sécurité ou plus gênée en leur présence je savais qu'ils étaient parfaitement préparés au cas où quelque chose de terrible se passerait, mais du coup ils me faisaient penser que quelque chose de terrible pourrait en effet se produire. Après avoir subi une sorte d'évaluation, leur regard retourna à leur position précédente.

Déconcertée, je fermai la porte derrière moi avec un léger bruit. Je fis une pause, la main toujours posée sur la poignée, et je fixai la direction de la chambre où Odin dormait. Pendant mes allées et venues, j'avais vu de la lumière filtrant à travers une fissure entre les deux portes massives. Je m'avançai tout près, mes pieds nus gelés sur le sol de marbre. Lorsque la lumière émanant de la chambre de sommeil atteignit mon pied, je me penchai en avant pour regarder à travers la fissure.

**« Ma Dame, s'il vous plait, vous ne devez pas rester là »** me dit l'un des Einherjars. Il était capitaine – probablement capitaine de la garde, si le casque en or ciselé au-dessus de sa tête était une indication. Il saisit fermement sa lance de ses deux mains, d'une manière très intimidante.

Je reculai d'un pas, et faillis trébucher sur mes propres pieds. **« Je suis désolée, j'étais simplement inquiète. »**

Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Thor. Il me regarda avec un air curieux avant de se tourner vers le garde. **« Tout va bien, elle a la permission d'entrer. »**

Le garde acquiesça brusquement, relâchant quelque peu sa prise sur sa lance. Je lui jetai un regard silencieux, puis je me dépêchai d'accompagner Thor dans la chambre de sommeil.

L'intérieur de la chambre était large, bien que plutôt nu : elle contenait à peine plus de deux torches, et il y avait une estrade où se trouvait le lit du Père de Toutes Choses. Loki et Frigga étaient assis de chaque côté, regardant tous les deux le Père de Toutes Choses avec la même consternation. Ils parlaient à voix basse, la reine semblant réconforter son fils. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, ils regardèrent tous les deux en arrière. Frigga m'honora d'un petit sourire, tandis que Loki n'eut aucune réaction perceptible.

**« Des difficultés à dormir ? »** demanda Thor d'une voix feutrée.

Il était étrange de le voir d'une telle façon. Il a toujours été tout joyeux et n'hésitant pas à parler fort depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Mais à ce jour, il était épuisé et il semblait que tout son esprit l'avait quitté. **« Oui, mais je ne savais pas ce qui m'inquiétait autant » **répondis-je, puis je baissai la tête. **« Je ne voulais pas déranger. »**

**« Tu ne nous déranges pas. »** Thor posa une main sur mon épaule avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de sa mère.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, montant délicatement les marches conduisant à l'estrade du Père de Toutes Choses. Les fourrures recouvrant les marches étaient les plus douces que j'ai jamais senties. Les deux corbeaux, Huginn et Muninn, se tenaient perchés au-dessus du Père de Toutes Choses, à sa gauche et à sa droite, observant la chambre en penchant de la tête. Ils ne poussèrent des cris que lorsque je m'approchai, mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à eux. La vue du Père de Toutes Choses dans un tel état me transperça d'un frisson troublé. Il était l'être le plus puissant des Neuf Royaumes, et il était là, endormi. Mortel. Vulnérable.

Me tenant aux côtés de la reine, je me mis sans le vouloir à regarder Loki. Tout comme pour son frère, je sentais une très grande lassitude dans sa posture, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Il releva la tête pour croiser mon regard. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui offrir une sorte de consolation, mais les mots m'échappaient. Je détournai le regard lorsque Frigga prit mon bras.

**« Tu ne devrais pas être debout »** dit-elle. **« Nous avons une leçon tôt demain matin. »**

Malgré la simple nature du sujet, je vis le scintillement de ses yeux, sentis le tremblement presque imperceptible de ses mains. _Qu'est-ce qui la mettait si mal à l'aise ?_ Jetant un regard en arrière au Père de Toutes Choses, je remarquai qu'il semblait aussi normal que s'il était juste endormi. En fait, il semblait plutôt à l'aise, en paix.

**« J'étais simplement inquiète »** dis-je à Frigga.

Elle me répondit par un sourire. **« Tout ira bien pour nous. Tu devrais retourner te coucher. »** Puis elle serra ma main et la relâcha. **« Tout comme vous deux. »** Elle regardait ses fils l'un après l'autre.

Loki se leva de son siège et, après un dernier regard à son père, descendit les marches de l'estrade. Thor hésita un instant, puis il apparut trop épuisé pour argumenter. Il prit finalement son congé. Après avoir salué convenablement la reine, je les suivis et sortis rapidement de la chambre de repos.

Tandis que Thor était en train de fermer la porte de la chambre, Loki se tourna vers moi comme s'il voulait me parler. Mais il ne dit rien. Si je pensais que c'était étrange de voir Thor si solennel, ça l'était encore plus de voir Loki aussi épuisé. Trois jours qu'ils étaient absents, et je supposai que ces jours comptaient de nombreuses nuits blanches.

A la place, Thor fut celui qui commença la conversation. **« Notre mère est inquiète, plus que je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. »** Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage. **« Que veux-tu dire par ''elle a 'vu' quelque chose'' ? Est-ce que tu penses – » **La compréhension s'abattit immédiatement sur moi. Bien sûr qu'ils pensaient que je pourrai comprendre. **« Oh… elle a le pouvoir de voyance. »**

**« C'est assez commun parmi les Vanirs, non ? »** dit Loki. En réponse, j'acquiesçai simplement. Mon peuple voyait ou entendait souvent des choses qui ne s'étaient pas encore passées. De telles visions étaient souvent accompagnées de malentendus et de confusion. Et de peur. _Le don ressemble plutôt à une malédiction_, me dit Hyldir un jour. **« Elle ne peut pas exactement définir ce qu'elle a vu : une ombre, l'obscurité qui s'avance, la mort sur des terres sanctifiées – ce sont ses mots, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment de sens. »**

**« Peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'elle a pu voir »** remarquai-je. **« Les visions des Vanirs sont rarement compréhensibles. »**

**« Nous avons recherché des voyants Vanirs, tous ceux qui se sont installés à Asgard »** m'avoua Thor. **« Pendant des jours, nous les avons recherchés. Nous voulions savoir si un futur si sombre allait bientôt arriver. »**

Loki se frotta les yeux d'une main. **« Aucun d'entre eux ne put confirmer la… vision de notre mère. »** Baissant sa main de côté, il me regarda fixement. **« Est-ce qu'une vision peut être fausse ? »**

Je mordis d'inquiétude ma lèvre inférieure avant de leur fournir la réponse que je pus. **« Je connais très peu le pouvoir des voyants. Mais j'ai déjà entendu que ces visions pouvaient être confondues avec des rêves… et des rêves peuvent être pris pour des visions. En particulier les cauchemars. »**

**« Alors, les craintes de notre mère pourraient être totalement infondées ? »** me demanda Thor.

**« Il y a des chances, mais je ne peux pas l'assurer. »**

Thor soupira, baissant les yeux sur le sol, l'air absent. **« S'il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait, alors je vais me retirer pour cette nuit. »**

**« Dors bien, mon frère »** dit Loki.

**« J'imagine que le sommeil ne viendra toujours pas cette nuit »** lui répliqua Thor. Puis ensuite il entra dans ses appartements, me laissant en compagnie de Loki.

Nous nous tenions sur les murs opposés du couloir, essayant de soutenir le regard de l'autre. Bien trop consciente de mes pieds et de mes jambes nues, je changeai de position, ne trouvant pas encore les mots. Puis il se redressa et me dit **« Que vos rêves soient agréables. »**

Je le regardai tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses propres appartements, sa silhouette semblant basse comparé aux autres jours. Une partie enfouie profondément en moi me hurlait de lui dire quelque chose. Cette hostilité entre nous me rendait complètement folle. Il fallait que cela cesse.

**« Loki, il faut que je m'excuse pour nos précédentes conversations »** lâchai-je. Il resta immobile, ses longs doigts frôlant la poignée de sa porte. **« J'admets que… j'ai honte de ma conduite. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. »**

**« Pas besoin de parler de ça. »** Il se tourna juste assez pour que je puisse entrevoir ses yeux fatigués, semblant bleu-vert dans la lumière terne du couloir. **« Bonne nuit, Eirlys. »**

Il entra dans ses appartements, et je m'attardai dans le couloir, incapable de formuler la moindre réponse.

* * *

><p><em>La silhouette est baignée dans l'ombre. Il n'y a pas de lumière, pas même la moindre petite tache. Il se tenait devant la créature ayant la forme d'un homme, mais étant un monstre en tous points. La face de cette silhouette sombre était froide, stoïque. Profondément à l'intérieur, la créature était morte de peur. De peur d'un échec. Car échouer équivaudrait à un destin pire que la mort. <em>

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Je paniquai presque, me croyant en présence de ce monstre et de la sombre silhouette. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne réalise que ce dont j'avais été témoin n'était qu'un rêve. Me réinstallant sous les draps, je fixai une lueur sur le baldaquin au-dessus de moi. Cela semblait si merveilleux de voir les premiers rayons du soleil du matin après un rêve si sombre. Je soupirai profondément, pressant une de mes mains fraiches contre ma tête qui me martelait si fort.

La silhouette qui baignait dans l'obscurité m'était familière… dans le sens où j'avais déjà rêvé d'elle. C'est lui qui était tombé dans l'abysse. Malgré cela, cette familiarité ne m'aidait pas à déterminer l'identité de cette silhouette. Cela me faisait une impression bizarre, comme si j'avais son nom sur le bout de la langue. Un souvenir qui m'échappait. Des cendres dans le vent.

Je me levai de mon lit, les bras tremblants tandis que je me préparai pour ma journée. Le rêve me pesait lourdement sur l'esprit. Depuis que la reine avait eu ses propres visions, je commençai à me demander si ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Constamment, mes doutes subsistaient. Je n'avais jamais eu la moindre vision du futur, pas un seul pendant tous ces siècles où j'avais vécu à Vanaheim.

* * *

><p>La librairie était mortellement silencieuse lorsque j'arrivai. Mon cœur se serra à la vue de la reine assise à notre table : des rides de fatigue creusaient ses sourcils, sa pâleur semblant presque maladive. Elle était assise, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, ses épaules effondrées. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle entendit que j'approchai, elle se redressa pour apparaitre aussi majestueuse que toujours. Digne même pendant les temps les plus troublés.<p>

**« Le bon jour à toi »** me dit-elle.

**« Le bon jour »** répondis-je. **« Comment se porte le Père de Toutes Choses ? »**

**« Mes fils sont auprès de lui. »** Elle m'examina quelques peu avant de plisser les lèvres. **« Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? »**

La question semblait étrange venant d'elle il était clair pour moi qu'elle n'avait pas dormi du tout. Je finis par soupirer et me laissai tomber dans le siège face à elle. Malgré mon inquiétude – ou à cause de mes soucis – je décidai de lui en parler. **« J'ai fait un rêve… un rêve étrange. »** Je me passai une main dans les boucles indisciplinées de mes cheveux. **« Cela semblait si réel, si sinistre. Je commence à croire que ça n'était pas un rêve… et je le soupçonne d'être une vision. »**

Son expression sembla s'adoucir. **« Les visions du futur ne sont pas rares parmi les Vanirs. »** J'acquiesçai pour montrer mon accord. **« Etait-ce le premier de ce genre ? »**

Je fronçai les sourcils, mes pensées me ramenant à cette semaine de tourments que Loki avait lâchée sur moi. La seule nuit où j'avais trouvé le sommeil, j'avais eu un rêve. Ce rêve ne venait pas de lui. _J'aurai dû le remarquer plus tôt. _**« Non… J'ai eu un rêve similaire il y a quelques mois »** répondis-je. **« Sur le moment, j'ai simplement cru que c'était un cauchemar. Car les… visions, toutes les deux, ont été plutôt obscures. Je n'en ai eu que deux. Je ne sais pas quelle est la signification de ces rêves. »**

**« Le pouvoir de voyance peut être très fort parmi les Vanirs, bien qu'il semble faible en toi, tout comme il l'est en moi. »** Elle posa soigneusement ses mains sur la table et se pencha en avant. **« Tu penses que le sujet de ces deux rêves est le même ? »**

**« Oui. Mais ce n'est qu'une sensation. »**

**« Les Vanirs ont souvent des visions de ceux auxquels ils tiennent. »** Sa voix avait un léger tremblement, et je savais qu'elle pensait à Odin. A l'obscurité qui s'avance, et à la mort sur des terres sanctifiées. **« Nous pouvons voir le bon et le mauvais qui est à venir. »**

**« Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrive maintenant ? Je n'ai jamais eu de visions de cette nature avant. »**

**« Peut-être que cela vient de tes pouvoirs grandissants »** suggéra-t-elle. **« Tu continues de prendre le contrôle de ta magie. »** Elle fit un geste en direction de la table avant de croiser les mains au-dessus. **« Ce qui nous amène à notre leçon du jour : les bienfaits de la méditation. »**

Sa tentative pour changer de discussion m'alarma. **« Est-ce que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je devrais m'inquiéter ? » **demandai-je. Cette terrible sensation de tomber demeurait en moi, et je continuai à espérer que sa réponse pourrait me rassurer.

Elle hésita avant de secouer la tête. **« Si cela est vraiment une vision, cela n'est pas bon de s'arrêter sur ce que tu as vu. Les Vanirs avec ce pouvoir supportent souvent leur détresse seuls. Si ce que nous avons vu est en effet le futur, alors rien ne pourra l'empêcher. »** Elle dût remarquer mon inquiétude, car elle tandis le bras pour étreindre ma main. **« Je sais que c'est une vérité difficile à accepter, mais tu dois le savoir. Comme le passé, une fois vu, le futur ne peut pas être changé. »**

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Je ne pouvais pas réfuter sa sagesse sur le sujet. _Cela n'est pas bon de s'arrêter sur ce que tu as vu. _Il m'apparaissait pourtant qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser ses propres visions, à en voir sa forte agitation. Je trouvai quelque peu de réconfort en sachant qu'il y avait de nombreux Vanirs comme nous eux aussi ne devaient pas pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir de telles souffrances concernant les présages dont ils étaient chargés, indépendamment du fait que cela pouvait ou non se passer.

Frigga reprit la leçon du jour sans préambule. **« La méditation peut donc être utilisée comme un moyen de se connecter avec son esprit intérieur – son centre, là où ton énergie se trouve. A travers la méditation, tu pourras mieux contrôler cette énergie, et donc ta magie. »**

Ensemble, nous méditâmes, nous délectant du calme de la bibliothèque. Je me mis à penser que la méditation lui a apporté autant de bienfaits que cela m'en a apportés.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>

**Je remercie tout spécialement ma beta adorée, Hr'awkryn. Merci aussi à ma guest revieweuse, Amanda, et encore une fois merci à tous mes autres reviewers – vos mots m'ont vraiment touchée profondément.**

**A la prochaine !**


	8. Un maître de la magie

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Bonjour à tous ! De nouveau, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review, c'est tellement gentil ! (Et un merci tout particulier à celles qui commencent à devenir des habituées ) ) **

**J'aime énormément ce chapitre, je crève d'envie de vous dire pourquoi, là, maintenant, tout en gloussant et en sautillant partout, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas, parce que je veux vous laisser la surprise. (Et je vous assure, c'est une vraie torture psychologique que je vis actuellement lol !) Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, parce que je pense que vous aurez envie de partager une ou deux petites pensées après avoir lu ce chapitre. (Et parce que je n'attends que ça pour en discuter avec vous lors de ma réponse ! :D ) Bonne lecture à tous !**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE HUIT<strong>

_Un maitre de la magie_

* * *

><p>Les jours suivant le début du Sommeil d'Odin furent tendus, bien que tranquilles aussi. Même si la majorité des personnes dans le palais semblaient imperturbables, mes amis et moi restâmes méfiants comme jamais. Nous passâmes nos journées dans la cour d'entrainement, attendant, craignant le pire tout en espérant le meilleur. Sif et les Trois Guerriers combattirent par moments afin de s'entrainer et pour se distraire, supposai-je. Il y avait une sorte de malaise dans chaque mouvement de leurs armes.<p>

La vision de la reine s'imposait très souvent au sommet de mes pensées. Tout ce que voit un Vanir dans ses rêves est toujours plein d'incertitudes. D'aussi loin que je le sache, une vision pouvait prévoir quelque chose qui pourrait se produire des jours, des années, des dizaines d'années dans le futur. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais être sûrs de l'instant où cela se produirait.

Lors du cinquième jour, mon appréhension commença à s'estomper un peu. Rien n'était arrivé dans les Neuf Royaumes, et on commençait à penser que rien n'arriverait. Notre temps fut occupé par des petits jeux, de la lecture, et des promenades occasionnelles. Tout le monde, même les fils d'Odin, devenaient de plus en plus impatients, peut-être même s'ennuyaient-ils un peu. A partir de cet instant, si un incident devait se produire, le Père de Toutes Choses se réveillerait probablement en plein milieu.

Malgré le fait qu'Odin dormait toujours après six jours, les princes d'Asgard étaient bien moins troublés. La tension qu'ils avaient accumulée commençait à diminuer. Après tant de jours, personne n'avait assiégé le royaume, et personne n'était assez fou pour attaquer si tard pendant le Sommeil d'Odin. Pas lorsque le Père de Toutes Choses était sur le point de se retrouver revigoré.

Quand il s'éveilla enfin, un énorme poids fut enlevé des épaules des Neuf Royaumes. Aussi soulagée que je pouvais être, d'une manière étrange, je me sentais presque déçue – non seulement nous avions vécu sous un nuage d'inquiétude, mais Thor et Loki avaient voyagé à travers Asgard pour essayer de découvrir la vérité et s'assurer que rien de sinistre ne se produirait. Cela semblait une perte de temps, étant donné que cela ne les rassura pas vraiment et ne leur offrit aucune réponse.

Je réfléchis à ce que la reine pouvait avoir vu dans sa vision qui lui avait causé tant d'effroi, un effroi qui semblait autant rattaché à la famille royale. Les ombres et l'obscurité n'étaient pas étonnants pour les cauchemars, mais il me semblait qu'elle croyait qu'ils étaient liés au Sommeil d'Odin. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce don des Vanirs depuis le premier jour du sommeil du Père de Toutes Choses, et pourtant ma compréhension à ce sujet restait floue. Le mieux que je pouvais faire était de ne pas ressasser mes propres visions. Je me souvins que ce qu'avait vu Frigga ne s'était pas réalisé. Ce fut une maigre consolation, mais ce fut assez pour enlever ces pensées de mon esprit.

En honneur du réveil d'Odin, une fête de célébration se tint, pour le plus grand plaisir de Volstagg. Les murs de la salle de banquet étaient bordés de tables, sur lesquelles s'élevaient des piles de fruits variés, de verrats sauvages, de succulents faisans, et de nombreux desserts : Hildegund a même cuisiné son fameux gâteau au chocolat pour l'occasion. Tandis que je me promenai à travers la salle du banquet, je la vis partager un morceau du gâteau avec Volstagg tout en riant. Ne voulant pas les déranger, je leur souris simplement en passant et continuai de rechercher une compagnie familière.

Parmi la cour, je trouvai le Reine Frigga rayonnante et acquiesçant aux paroles de quelques amis. On pouvait lire un énorme soulagement dans les traits de son visage, comme si elle ne portait plus un énorme poids sur les épaules. Et pourtant, je vis que quelque chose la hantait toujours lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Même si aucun terrible événement ne s'était passé, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça n'arrivera jamais. Tandis que quelques seigneurs s'éloignaient de sa compagnie, je vis que c'était le bon moment pour m'immiscer vers elle.

**« Ma Dame »** la saluai-je en inclinant la tête. **« Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que le Père de Toutes Choses s'est réveillé. » **Plusieurs courtisans dirent la même chose en passant auprès de Frigga. Je doutai qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit au courant des préoccupations que la famille royale avait dû endurer ces derniers jours. Pour eux, ce Sommeil d'Odin s'était déroulé exactement comme tous les précédents – et, en réalité, ce fut le cas. **« Les ombres ne se sont pas approchées de nous comme nous le craignions. »**

Elle savait à quoi je faisais référence. **« Oui, rien n'est arrivé au royaume. »** Elle s'arrêta pour serrer la main d'une autre dame d'honneur avant de me parler à nouveau. **« Bien qu'une grande appréhension persiste. Que cela se passe cette année ou la prochaine… Je suis sûre que mes fils t'ont décrit ce que j'ai vu. »**

**« En effet »** lui dis-je, en baissant les yeux. **« Je… je pense qu'ils étaient assez effrayés. Autrement ils ne m'en auraient pas autant dit. »**

La reine tandis le bras et posa une main sur mon bras. **« Nous avons été vulnérables pendant un moment, et la menace d'un danger plane constamment au-dessus de nos têtes »** dit-elle. **« La nature précaire d'une vision ne peut pas être ignorée. Au moins, ils nous servent à nous souvenir que nous devons toujours être prêts. »** Sa main glissa de mon bras tandis qu'elle faisait un signe de tête à un petit groupe de courtisans. **« Il y a plusieurs Asgardiens auxquels je dois aller parler. Retrouve tes amis, Eirlys, et profite des festivités. En ce jour, nous n'avons rien à craindre. »**

Avec hésitation, je souris et m'éloignai d'elle. Elle semblait être pleine d'entrain lorsqu'elle conversa avec les courtisans. Mais, comme l'ombre de mes propres visions, mon appréhension persistait toujours.

Me faufilant à travers la foule, j'ai alors surpris Loki un peu plus loin. Il était adossé dans un coin du hall, un verre de vin à la main. Malgré mon agitation toujours présente, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être amusée en voyant les Trois Nigaudes s'activer autour de lui en le flattant servilement, s'extasier sur le fait qu'il devait être incroyablement heureux de voir que son père s'était réveillé. Il n'avait pas l'air intéressé. Pas le moins du monde. Puis il dit quelques mots, accompagnés par ce regard froid et tranchant qu'il m'a souvent adressé. Les trois demoiselles semblèrent comprendre le message, et elles se précipitèrent en direction de Thor.

Dès qu'elles furent parties, les yeux de Loki trouvèrent les miens, malgré tous les courtisans allant et venant entre nous. C'est à ces moments-là que je me demandais s'il pouvait sentir ma présence. Etant donné ses affinités avec la magie, je ne devrais pas être surprise. J'étais presque tentée de m'approcher de lui, peut-être pour exprimer mes inquiétudes concernant sa mère, ou pour lui témoigner de la sympathie à propos de ces derniers jours d'indécision. J'avais une envie irrépressible de m'assurer que le malaise qui tourmentait nos conversations était éradiqué une fois pour toutes.

Prête à entreprendre cette tâche, j'avançai à travers la salle. Mais alors une silhouette me coupa la route, mettant aussitôt fin à toutes pensées d'une conversation avec Loki.

Je clignai des yeux et fis aussitôt une révérence en réalisant que c'était Odin.

Depuis son réveil, il semblait en quelques sortes plus jeune qu'avant – plus puissant, si cela était possible. Il irradiait de puissance, sa présence imposant un immense respect. Cela suffit à pour me faire trembler les mains tandis que je les serrai fort devant moi. **« Bon retour, Père de Toutes Choses. »**

**« Dame Eirlys »,** dit Odin, **« puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ? »** Sa requête me surprit.

**« Bien sûr. »** Je fis une autre révérence. **« Je suis heureuse de vous voir en aussi bonne forme. »** Mon regard balaya rapidement la salle avant de rejoindre le sien. **« Il y a eu quelques… préoccupations pendant que vous dormiez. »**

**« Oui. Je sais tout ce qui se passe à Asgard, même lorsque je dors »** me dit le Père de Toutes Choses. **« Viens avec moi. Il y a un petit sujet dont j'aimerais parler avec toi. »**

J'acquiesçai simplement. Lorsqu'il m'offrit son bras, je me raclai la gorge et posai ma main au creux de son coude. Les courtisans s'écartaient devant nous comme un troupeau de moutons, et le Père de Toutes Choses me conduisit sans même ralentir. Nous traversâmes le hall du banquet jusqu'à un des balcons, qui était assez large pour accueillir une douzaine de personnes. Le silence à l'extérieur contrastait rudement avec le vacarme grandissant dans la salle du palais derrière nous.

Odin se tint près du bord du balcon, regardant fixement Asgard, son expression austère. **« Ma femme m'a informé de tes rêves »** dit-il. **« Tu crains qu'ils puissent être des visions ? »**

**« Oui, Père de Toutes Choses. »** Je déglutis, me sentant un peu embarrassée de parler de mes rêves avec Odin. Ils sont si imprécis, presque dénués de sens. _Que puis-je bien lui dire ?_ me demandai-je. _Que j'ai eu un rêve à propos d'une silhouette floue qui tombait dans le néant ?_ **« Je ne peux déchiffrer leur sens. Tout comme je ne peux identifier leur sujet. »**

**« Mais ces rêves était centrés sur une personne ? »**

Un frisson me traversa le dos. **« Oui, j'en suis certaine. Je le sens. »**

Il y eut un instant de silence contemplatif avant qu'Odin ne le trouble à nouveau. **« Moins d'une douzaine de Vanirs vivant à Asgard possède des pouvoirs de voyance aussi clairs que les perceptions d'une personne éveillée. »** Odin fronça doucement les sourcils. **« Ma femme n'en fait pas partie. Néanmoins, ses visions servent d'avertissements – sans montrer leur issue, comme tu dois le savoir. Je crois que les tiennes sont à peu près les mêmes. »**

**« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »** Je baissai les yeux. **« Comment puis-je prendre en compte une mise en garde quand je ne sais rien du message qu'il porte ? »**

**« Je ne pense pas que tes préoccupations soient justifiées en ce moment »** dit Odin en regardant à travers l'entrée du balcon. Je suivis son regard et vis Loki se tenant seul, observant le déroulement des événements d'un œil désintéressé. Thor ne mit pas longtemps pour rejoindre ses côtés, un grand sourire à la bouche.

**« Et concernant les visions de la reine ? »** demandai-je. **« Elle… eh bien, je ne peux nier qu'elle était très inquiète à propos de vos fils. »**

**« Je ne peux avouer comprendre ce qu'elle a vu, ni même être certain de sa véracité »** me dit Odin. Je fronçai les sourcils, troublée par cette pure incertitude. Le Père de Toutes Choses sembla le remarquer, car il dit : **« Je comprends que tes visions te causent une grande souffrance. Il serait bien d'informer ma femme si jamais tu as un autre rêve du même genre. Peut-être que leur signification se révèlera d'elle-même avec le temps. »**

**« Je le ferai »** lui promis-je. **« J'espère pouvoir les décrypter un jour, car elles sont vraiment inquiétantes. »**

**« En effet. »** Le Père de Toutes Choses me fit un petit signe de tête de réconfort. **« A présent, allons festoyer. Je suis plutôt affamé, je suis sûr que tu peux le comprendre. »**

Je souris doucement et l'accompagnai jusqu'au hall du banquet.

* * *

><p>A la suite du banquet de célébration du Père de Toutes Choses, les jours se succédèrent sans aucun trouble à Asgard. Mes préoccupations s'affaiblirent, et mes souvenirs des visions inquiétantes s'effacèrent complètement. Mes leçons continuèrent, et l'habituel maintien de reine de Frigga fit son retour. Tout comme ses dures attentes concernant mes capacités de lecture.<p>

**« Je pense qu'il est peut-être temps pour toi d'apprendre quelque chose de complètement nouveau »** me dit la reine un matin. J'étais assise en face d'elle, un livre ouvert devant moi, levant mes sourcils avec une curiosité méfiante. Chaque fois qu'elle me disait que j'allais apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, cela signifiait toujours que j'allais être ensevelie de textes à lire plus tard. **« Que sais-tu à propos des sorts de protection ? Ou de la projection d'énergie, comme cela peut-être appelé. »**

Je clignai des yeux. **« Pas grand-chose, je l'admets. » **Lorsque je vivais à Vanaheim, j'ai lu bien peu de choses sur le sujet, et je ne l'ai jamais vu être pratiqué non plus. **« Je sais seulement que c'est une manifestation corporelle de l'énergie magique. Les sorciers peuvent créer des murs, des orbes, peut-être même s'en entourer comme une sorte de protection. Comme un bouclier. »**

Frigga se leva de sa chaise. **« Je pense que tu peux avoir un penchant pour cela – étant donné que tu ne sembles pas être très douée pour la magie de guérison. »** Je sentis mes oreilles brûler lorsqu'elle mentionna mon manque de capacités pour guérir. Pendant des mois à présent, il me semblait que ma magie de guérison avait montré de petites améliorations mais les complexités intrinsèques de la réparation des tissus vivants restaient au-delà de mes compétences. **« Mais j'ai remarqué tes sorts de protection, repoussant les éléments. La projection d'énergie n'est pas si différente. Cela demande simplement plus de pouvoirs magiques, et une concentration plus profonde. »**

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant des bruits de pas approchant. Personne n'avait jamais dérangé nos leçons auparavant, étant donné qu'elles étaient très tôt le matin – sans oublier qu'elles étaient dans la bibliothèque, la salle la moins visitée du palais. Ainsi, je me retournai par surprise, et cette surprise fut décuplée quand je vis à qui appartenaient ces bruits de pas.

Loki vint s'arrêter auprès de nous, tournant son regard de sa mère à moi avec les sourcils froncés. **« J'ai cru avoir été appelé »** dit-il. **« Mais il semble que je vous interromps. »**

**« Au contraire »** répliqua Frigga en faisant le tour de la table pour se tenir devant lui. **« Je t'ai demandé de venir pour participer à la leçon d'Eirlys aujourd'hui. »**

Je suis certaine que j'eus l'air aussi déconcertée que lui à ce moment précis. **« Comment cela ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Je commence à suspecter qu'elle possède une magie qui est en dehors de mon domaine de compétences »** lui apprit Frigga. **« J'ai passé de nombreuses heures à essayer de lui apprendre toute la complexité de la magie de guérison, mais elle manque d'affinités pour cela. »**

Mes joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau, en particulier quand je vis le sourire suffisant naitre sur les lèvres de Loki.

**« Elle ferait beaucoup mieux d'apprendre l'art de la projection d'énergie, étant donné son inclination pour les sorts de protection » **continua Frigga. **« Malheureusement, je ne serais pas le meilleur maitre pour cela. Je pense que tu le serais. »**

**« Moi ? »** dit Loki d'un air incrédule. **« Que pourrais-je lui apprendre que tu ne pourrais pas ? »**

Elle lui sourit avec fierté. **« Tu es un maitre de la magie. Tu sais comment canaliser ton énergie, la projeter sous des formes physiques. »** Il essaya de parler, mais elle continua. **« Tes magies d'illusions et de tromperies conviendraient bien mieux. Et tu es plus expérimenté dans la magie de projection que je ne le suis. » **Vaincu, il détourna le regard. Il n'y avait aucune façon pour lui d'argumenter là-dessus, car nous savions tous à quel point il était compétent en magie. **« Feras-tu ça pour moi, Loki ? »**

Il fixa des yeux sa mère qui ne fit que le regarder silencieusement en retour, avec une expression implorante. On ne pouvait rien refuser à ce regard – la prière d'une mère. Il n'aimerait pas lui déplaire. **« Mais bien sûr, Mère » **répliqua-t-il, la bouche serrée. Elle ne fit rien qui indiqua qu'elle avait remarqué son ton. **« Je ne vois aucune raison pour moi de refuser. »**

**« Merveilleux. »** Inclinant la tête, elle lui toucha brièvement le bras. **« A présent, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je voudrais parler avec ton père. » **Elle se tourna et partit avant que nous ne puissions lui répondre. Alors qu'elle s'en allait, j'entrevis le regard pointu qu'elle envoya en direction de Loki.

Aucun de nous ne bougea pendant que Frigga partait. En entendant la porte se refermer dans son sillage, nos regards se croisèrent au milieu de la bibliothèque vide. Il fronça les sourcils, ne souhaitant manifestement pas se trouver là, à m'aider avec ma magie. Mais il resta selon les ordres de sa mère.

**« Bien, viens par là »** dit-il laconiquement en se dirigeant vers une fenêtre.

Mon cœur fit des bonds étranges dans ma poitrine, mais je pus ordonner à mes jambes de le suivre.

Dès que je me tins face à lui, il s'assit sur le sol et croisa les jambes, le cuir de sa tenue grinçant en signe de protestation. Nous étions à une portée de main de la fenêtre. Je remarquai que le soleil était aveuglant lorsque j'essayai de jeter un coup d'œil au Bifrost. Loki me regarda, semblant attendre, les sourcils levés tandis que je trainassai un peu trop longtemps. En soupirant, je l'imitai, ma robe s'ouvrant en éventail tout autour de moi. Nos genoux faillirent se toucher lorsque je me rapprochai un peu plus près. Je pouvais voir les particules vertes de ses yeux brillant dans la lumière.

**« Pose tes mains sur tes genoux, la paume en haut »** dit-il. Me battant contre le réflexe de m'opposer à lui, je fis comme il me le demandait. **« A présent, ferme les yeux. »** Je le considérai avec anxiété, la méfiance me trottant à l'esprit. Loki était le Dieu des Tromperies et du Mensonge, après tout, et je restai incertaine de son opinion envers moi. Il y a plusieurs mois, il a joué avec ces tromperies, essentiellement pour me terroriser – et c'était un incident que je n'avais pas oublié. Je commençai à remettre en question la sagesse de Frigga qui lui avait demandé de m'aider. **« Alors ? J'attends. »**

Je soupirai, vexée, et laissai mes yeux se fermer. Je me mis à écouter sa voix et seulement sa voix, son timbre profond étrangement plaisant à mes oreilles. **« Ressens le pouvoir en toi. Trouve ton centre, là où se trouve ton énergie. »**

**« Je l'ai déjà fait auparavant »** murmurai-je.

**« Oh, je suis navré, je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de mes conseils après tout. »**

J'entrouvris mes yeux vers lui, la lumière éblouissante de la fenêtre gênant ma vue. Un coin de ma bouche se releva lorsque je vis son regard de pure irritation. **« Toutes mes excuses, Prince Loki. Je vous en prie, continuez. »**

Il leva un sourcil devant moi une nouvelle fois, et je fermai mes yeux, me rappelant intérieurement de me taire. **« Vois cette énergie bouger en toi » **murmura-t-il. **« Jusqu'à la pointe de tes doigts. Sens-la se manifester dans ta main. »**

Je me souvins l'avoir vu faire la même chose lorsque nous nous étions aventurés dans la caverne de cristal d'Alfheim. Cette énergie avait été si éclatante, même chaude, comme une fleur de vie dans la paume de sa main. Serrant les dents, j'essayai de l'imiter, de manifester ma magie dans une forme tangible. Je regardai pour voir si quelque chose s'était passé. Il n'y avait rien.

Je me concentrai plus fort, essayant de me servir des techniques que j'utilisai pour mes sorts de protection. Jeter un sort contre les éléments était comme imprégner une personne avec de l'énergie. C'était un peu comme leur faire don d'un peu de magie qui les protègerait du froid ou du chaud. Mais là c'était différent. Trop différent, comme je le réalisai. Il fallait prendre mon énergie et la projeter dans une forme physique. Plus difficile encore était le fait d'essayer de le contrôler.

**« Tu dois la conduire, depuis le centre-même de ton énergie. Le long de tes bras. Jusqu'à tes mains. »**

De nouveau, rien ne s'était passé. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je secouai la tête. **« Ça ne marche pas, Loki »** dis-je. **« Je ne pense pas que j'en suis capable. »**

**« Absurde, c'est de cette façon dont on m'a tout enseigné. C'est la forme de magie la plus basique, même un enfant est capable de la maitriser »** rétorqua-t-il. Je lui lançai un regard perçant. **« Tu es capable de lancer des sorts de protection, tu dois être capable de cela. »**

**« Je ne semble pas être capable de projeter mon énergie »** soupirai-je. **« C'est juste… différent, d'accord ? »**

Il ne fit alors aucune réplique. A la place, il soupira profondément et me tendit sa main droite. **« Très bien, alors donne-moi ta main » **m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'hésitai un seconde avant de placer ma main gauche dans la sienne, la paume dirigée vers le haut. Un frisson me traversa le corps des racines de mes cheveux à la pointe de mes pieds. Sa main était fraiche, pas froide, mais pas aussi chaude que la mienne. Ses longs doigts semblaient envelopper toute ma main, apparaissant très pâle en comparaison de mon teint d'ivoire.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la fraicheur de sa peau qui m'envoya un tel frisson. Ce qui m'affecta le plus fut l'énergie que je sentis s'écouler de sa main. Auparavant, je percevais vaguement l'énergie des autres personnes sensibles à la magie, un faible bourdonnement, tout au plus. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais avec lui, tant sa magie était puissante. Cela envoya des picotements à ma peau, fourmillant de mon coude jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, comme si ma magie se dirigeai vers la sienne. C'était une sensation étrangement plaisante.

**« Concentre-toi, comme avant »** me dit Loki.

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je fermai les yeux, mais pas avant de l'avoir vu faire de même. Au début, je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer la sensation de sa main touchant la mienne était incroyablement distrayante. Mon cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée, et je dus lutter pour l'ignorer.

Je pris une grande inspiration, cherchant la source de mon énergie – mon centre – comme Frigga me l'avait appris pendant nos sessions de méditation. Je pus tirer cette magie de l'intérieur, la faire passer à travers les fibres de mon corps. A ma grande surprise, il semblait que Loki agissait comme un guide, attirant mon énergie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés assis là, dans un silence complet, ma main dans la sienne. Personne n'aurait pu nous interrompre, tant notre concentration était profonde. Je me surpris à penser que, pour la première fois, il y avait un instant de calme paisible entre nous. Nous ne pensions plus à nos différents. Ni au fait que j'oubliai toute bienséance appropriée quand j'étais en sa présence. Tout ce qui importait était la magie.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, je vis une faible lueur vacillante bleue dans la paume de ma main.

Loki retira ses doigts des miens. La lumière vacilla, portée par ma seule magie. Souriant, je lui jetai un regard et remarquai un sourire presque imperceptible sur ses lèvres. Je posai ma main droite sous ma main gauche et me concentrai pour projeter toute mon énergie, ce qui permit seulement à la lumière de devenir un peu plus intense avant de se dissiper dans les airs.

Je me mis alors à haleter comme si je venais de faire un sprint à travers les champs fleuris de Vanaheim – sur ses vingt lieues. Ma tête me semblait vide, et tout mon corps était épuisé. Tout ça pour une petite lumière bleue dans la paume de ma main.

**« Tu vas devoir t'entrainer »** dit Loki. **« Tu es complètement épuisée avec un sort aussi simple. »** Je lui fronçai les sourcils, même si je savais qu'il avait raison. **« Il va probablement falloir attendre quelques temps avant que tu sois capable de manifester ta magie avec une forme physique. »**

**« Ça ne me pose aucun problème »** lui rétorquai-je. **« Je m'entrainerai tous les jours. »**

Il me lança un dernier regard persistant avant de se relever. **« Très bien. J'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent. J'ai déjà passé bien trop de temps ici. »**

Inspirant profondément, je me mettais debout avant lui. **« Ma compagnie est-elle vraiment si désagréable ? »**

**« Non. »** Son regard soutint le mien, et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. **« Je suppose que non. »**

Après cela, il se détourna et sortit de la bibliothèque. Je restai debout derrière lui, rougissante de fierté. J'imaginai toutes les sortes de magies que je pourrai apprendre. Le soin était bien trop compliqué, une capacité difficile à entreprendre pour les débutants. Cela me ferait du bien d'apprendre d'autres magies avant. Peut-être que mes résultats étaient pour le moment faibles, mais ça restait un bon début.

Il me fallut des semaines avant de pouvoir maintenir la magie dans ma main sans m'épuiser complètement. Et une semaine après, je fus capable de créer une forme physique – un disque d'énergie de la taille de ma paume. Il était aussi fragile qu'un carré de tissu, et il s'évapora à mon contact. Comme toujours, je m'entrainai avec la reine le matin, j'étais en compagnie de mes amis l'après-midi, et dans la solitude de ma chambre le soir. Loki ne m'offrit plus aucune assistance.

* * *

><p>Un matin, je m'éveillai avec la lumière éblouissante filtrant par mes fenêtres. Appuyant ma tête dans mes oreillers moelleux, je me resserrai dans mes draps avant de me souvenir de mes plans de la journée. On m'avait accordé trois jours de repos après avoir souffert toute une série de leçons et de pratiques exténuantes <em>tout le monde a droit à un répit<em>, m'avait dit la Reine Frigga, _même Odin_. Sif m'avait alors parlé de son envie d'aller jusqu'au lac où nous pourrions partager un repas en plein air et boire du vin en abondance. Un jour de relaxation avec mes amis, c'était plus que ce dont je pouvais rêver.

Sans me départir d'un sourire radieux, je m'habillai d'un pantalon sombre, d'une veste en cuir recouverte d'un tissu bleu, et je mis mes chaussures de marche. Cela faisait quelques temps depuis ma dernière chevauchée, et encore plus longtemps avec la liberté et le confort de ma tenue de cheval.

Une fois que je fus prête, on frappa un coup à ma porte. Je traversai mes appartements et ouvris la porte, espérant voir Sif. A ma grande surprise, je me retrouvai à la place face à un Einherjar.

**« Dame Eirlys, nous avons été informés que quelque chose vous attend dans le hall d'entrée. »**

**« Quelque chose m'attend ? »** Un éclat de rire perplexe s'échappa de ma bouche. 'Quelque chose' était une description étrangement vague. **« Qu'est-ce que cela peut être ? »** Aucun Einherjar dans le corridor ne put me donner une réponse.

Je pris sur moi d'aller découvrir cette réponse. Tandis que je me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée, l'idée me traversa l'esprit que c'était peut-être mon père venu me faire une visite. Mon estomac se serra avec culpabilité quand je me surpris à me demander si cela serait vraiment une bonne surprise. Cela faisait des mois depuis que je lui avais écrit pour la dernière fois. Ses réponses avaient toujours été très brèves, et je ne me sentais plus obligée de lui écrire.

Entrant dans le hall d'entrée, je fixai ouvertement la jument couleur châtaigne au pied des grandes marches. Je clignai des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de reconnaitre l'animal. **« Winifred ? »** Je me mis à courir jusqu'à mon fidèle coursier qui renifla la paume de ma main en signe de salutation. **« Cela faisait si longtemps, ma belle. »**

Je remarquai le héraut se tenant à côté de ma jument – les cheveux roux, portant le symbole de Vanaheim sur la poitrine. Il baissa la tête devant moi. **« Votre père a demandé qu'elle vous soit envoyée en ce jour. »**

Je fronçai les sourcils. _Ce jour ?_ me demandai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'aujourd'hui avait de bien particulier ? En une seconde, la réponse me tomba dessus. Cela devait être mon jour anniversaire. Je me sentis un peu bête de l'avoir oublié. J'avais perdu le compte des jours depuis que je passais tout mon temps à développer ma magie et à étudier mes textes. Le soleil s'était levé tandis que je réfléchissais à tout cela. **« Merci »** dis-je au héraut. **« Dites à mon père… dites-lui que je suis plus que reconnaissante. »**

Le héraut inclina la tête une nouvelle fois avant de s'en aller, sa tâche accomplie.

Je me tenais à côté de ma jument, faisant courir ma main le long de son cou si doux et des taches couleur diamant sur son front. On s'est bien occupé d'elle pendant mon absence : sa robe était brillante, sa crinière droite et lisse. Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction du héraut, et soudain je me sentis blessée que mon père ne se soit pas déplacé pour m'apporter Winifred lui-même après tout ce temps que nous avons passé séparés.

**« Par les Norns. Que fait ce cheval ici ? »**

Sif apparut de l'autre côté de Winifred, fixant la jument avec incrédulité.

Je ris doucement. **« C'est ma jument, amenée depuis Vanaheim. En honneur de mon jour anniversaire. »**

**« C'est ton jour anniversaire ? »** demanda Sif, son visage s'illuminant. **« Comme j'aurais voulu le savoir plus tôt ! Je t'aurais préparé une sortie bien plus excitante. »**

Je secouai la tête. **« Il n'y en a pas besoin. Je ne suis pas du genre à rechercher de grandes célébrations. En fait, j'avais même totalement oublié que c'était mon jour anniversaire. »**

Son sourire ne faiblit pas. **« Malgré tout, nous allons faire une splendide sortie. »** Elle jeta des coups d'œil de partout. **« Si seulement le reste du groupe voulait bien arriver. »**

**« Allons les attendre dehors »** lui suggérai-je. **« Je ne fais pas entièrement confiance à Winifred avec ce magnifique tapis rouge… »**

Nous attendîmes devant la grande entrée, et le reste de notre groupe s'assembla au fur et à mesure. Fandral et Hogun arrivèrent les premiers, nous accordant à toutes les deux des salutations chaleureuses. Loki vint après, bien qu'il ne nous adressa aucune sorte de salut. Thor fut le dernier à apparaitre, un large sourire sur la bouche tandis qu'il s'enthousiasmait à propos de cette magnifique journée qui commençait. Après un rapide coup d'œil à notre groupe, Sif s'interrogea à propos de l'absence de Volstagg.

**« Il est avec sa femme aujourd'hui »** dit Fandral. **« Il m'a informé qu'elle cuisinait un de ses plats favoris et qu'il ne pouvait pas résister. »** Il jeta un coup d'œil à nos coursiers attendant passivement et rit avec ironie. **« De plus, il n'est pas du genre à aimer l'équitation. Vous savez à quel point les chevaux luttent sous sa corpulence. »**

**« C'est dommage »** soupira Sif. **« C'est le jour anniversaire de Eirlys. »**

Il y eut une explosion de surprise et d'acclamation, bien que tout soit noyé sous la voix de tonnerre de Thor. **« Joyeux jour anniversaire ! Si seulement je l'avais su, imagine tous les cadeaux que j'aurais pu te faire ! »**

**« Je n'ai besoin de rien »** lui répondis-je. **« Le plaisir d'être en votre compagnie me suffit amplement. »**

**« Oh, regardez comme elle nous flatte pour son propre jour anniversaire. »** Fandral me prit la main dans la sienne. **« Nous devrions chanter des louanges en honneur de ta gentillesse. »** Il me fit un baisemain, son sourire toujours aussi charmeur. **« Et de ton irrévocable beauté. »**

J'étais sur le point de nier ses compliments, mais Sif fut plus rapide. **« Fandral, s'il te plait, contiens-toi un peu » **se moqua-t-elle. **« Allons-nous partir, ou allons-nous rester ici et raconter des bêtises tout le restant de la journée ? »**

Loki regarda Fandral avec un air de mépris. **« Oui, s'il te plait, mettons-nous rapidement en route. »**

**« J'ai grand besoin de me sustenter ! »** dit Thor en acquiesçant. **« Le plus tôt nous serons partis, le plus tôt nous pourrons manger. »**

Nous montâmes sur nos chevaux et galopâmes, prenant la route opposée au Bifrost. Nous nous sommes déjà aventurés jusqu'au lac plusieurs fois auparavant, mais je restai toujours en arrière à cause de mon manque de pratique pour monter en amazone. Cette fois, avec Winifred, je fus capable de suivre le rythme avec Sif et Loki au premier rang.

Le vent fouettait mon visage et faisait voler mes cheveux. Je me sentais libre, tellement libre. Souvent, dans ma jeunesse, je galopais librement dans les champs de fleurs sauvages de Vanaheim. Je vagabondais pour être libérée de toutes les pressions qui m'étaient imposées par mon père et toutes les attentes qui accompagnaient mon rang. Il voulait que je sois la meilleure dame, la meilleure épouse pour celui qu'il choisirait pour être mon mari. Errant dans les champs, j'étais libre de tous ces problèmes, toutes ces inquiétudes à propos de mon futur, toute cette pression qui m'écrasait. A cet instant, j'étais juste une jeune fille passant du temps avec ses amis pour son jour anniversaire.

Nous galopâmes de la cité jusqu'aux prés, montant et descendant sur le terrain vallonné, perdus dans ce vert à perte de vue. Depuis l'avant, j'entendis Fandral pouffer de rire et défier Hogun à la course. Tous deux partirent alors à toute vitesse, laissant le reste d'entre nous dans la poussière. Cherchant à prendre l'avantage, Fandral jeta une noix sur Hogun. J'étouffai un rire lorsque Hogun l'attrapa tout simplement et la renvoya droit sur Fandral. La noix frappa directement Fandral sur le front, laissant une large zébrure rouge sur son passage.

Le reste d'entre nous arrivions très mal à retenir notre hilarité. Fandral ralentit, tandis que Hogun gagnait du terrain, le guerrier réservé étant clairement en train de gagner leur petite course. Nous suivîmes derrière Fandral qui se ruait en avant pour le rattraper.

Le lac était un endroit silencieux et paisible caché par une alcôve. Des chutes d'eau se déversaient de la falaise du dessus comme une cruche d'eau dans un bassin. L'eau tombait de haut, et une écume blanche se formait continuellement. L'herbe d'un vert éclatant bordait le lac, douce et épaisse, parfaite pour s'allonger. Je rayonnai à cette vue et sautai de la selle de Winifred pour rejoindre mes amis au bord de l'eau.

Dans la lumière du début d'après-midi, nous mangeâmes, parlâmes et rîmes.

Plus d'une fois, je me mis à regarder Loki, ses sourires – aussi petits soient-ils – devenant de plus en plus courants. Il me surprit lors de mon troisième coup d'œil, et je détournai rapidement mon regard, essayant d'ignorer mes joues en feu. Même alors que je baissai les yeux sur mes mains et que je jouai avec les brins d'herbe, je pouvais toujours sentir ses yeux sur moi.

Toutes mes pensées et toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsque Fandral s'exclama : **« Attendez une minute, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas encore sorti le vin ? » **Il fouilla un peu dans tous les sens dans notre sac de nourriture. **« Allez maintenant, une tournée générale ! »**

Nous fîmes comme il nous proposait, tandis qu'il sortait plusieurs bouteilles de vin rouge du sac, que Sif avait si généreusement emportées pour nous. Des verres débordant de vin furent servis. Fandral était assez pressé d'avaler le sien, du liquide débordant tandis qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres, mais alors Thor attrapa sa main pour la stopper. **« Un toast ! Pour Eirlys, en honneur de son jour anniversaire ! »**

**« A sa magie »** ajouta brusquement Loki. Le souffle coupé, je clignai les yeux de surprise devant sa considération inattendue. **« Bien qu'elle reste une guérisseuse pitoyable »** – je lui lançai un regard cinglant – **« elle est plus déterminée que jamais à maitriser sa magie. »** Il sourit en coin, levant son verre. **« Et pour cela, je l'admire profondément. »**

Lorsqu'il but, j'étais certaine que sa dernière remarque était une moquerie sur ce que j'avais dit précédemment sur lui. Personne d'autre ne sembla remarquer le regard que je lui adressai, car ils lançaient tous des acclamations. Son sourire en coin ne fit que s'agrandir lorsque je le saluai de la tête et bus une gorgée de mon vin.

Alors que la journée s'écoulait, nos estomacs ne firent que se dilater. Après que nous eûmes fini nos sept bouteilles de vin, je m'allongeai par terre, verre en main, mon corps me picotant de partout. Je soupirai doucement, le regard absorbé par la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Ce ciel au-dessus de nous, je ne pourrai jamais m'en lasser. Pendant la journée, il apparaissait bleu, même si les bords restaient teintés du noir de la nuit, s'intensifiant de plus en plus tandis qu'on s'approchait du Bifrost. Asgard était vraiment un endroit unique. C'était réellement la demeure des dieux.

Le son d'un éclaboussement m'incita à m'assoir, et je vis que Thor avait jeté Fandral dans le lac. Nous rîmes alors que Fandral se tenait debout, bafouillant d'indignation dans l'eau, ses habits entièrement mouillés. Il commença à menacer le prince, frappant la surface de l'eau et menaçant de faire de même au Dieu du Tonnerre. Alors que Thor lui lançait un défi, je souris et souhaitai que tous les jours puissent être comme celui-ci : soulagés de mes préoccupations, qu'ils viennent de mes visions de Vanir ou de mon anxiété à propos de la progression de ma magie.

C'était cette vie que je voulais vivre pour le reste de mes jours. Asgard était devenu ma maison, et je ne voulais plus jamais la quitter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** : **

**Des tonnes de merci à ma chère beta, Hr'awkryn. Et un énorme merci à mes guest reviewers. Vos commentaires comptent beaucoup pour moi.**

**S'il vous plait, prenez quelques secondes pour laisser une review ! Je suis affamée et j'aurais bien besoin qu'on me nourrisse de quelques reviews. :)**


	9. Un test de force

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Merci mille fois à tous mes revieweurs, et encore plus à tous ceux qui restent fidèles au poste. Vraiment, je vous aime ! :) Et que tous les timides n'hésitent pas à laisser une review aussi : même un tout petit message pour dire que vous avez aimé (ou pas !), ça ne mange pas de pain, et ça fait tellement plaisir, je vous assure ! :D**

**Ce chapitre-là devrait bien vous plaire aussi, j'en mettrais ma main au feu ! Ah, rapprochement, rapprochement, quand tu nous tiens… Hum, j'en ai peut-être un peu trop dit là, non ? ^^ Aller, je vous laisse lire et je ne vous embête plus. p Gros bisous à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs !**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE NEUF<strong>

_Un test de force_

* * *

><p><strong>« Pendant des semaines je me suis entrainée dur, mais je n'ai pas fait le moindre progrès. »<strong>

**« Patience, mon apprentie. »** La Reine Frigga sourit avec indulgence. **« Toutes les bonnes choses requièrent de la patience. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux apprendre en un jour. Il te faudra des années avant de pouvoir atteindre tout ton potentiel. Bien des années. »**

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, et je laissai échapper un soupir de lassitude. Pendant près d'un mois, je me suis entrainée jour et nuit, dépensant toute mon énergie à créer des formes physiques avec ma magie. Les progrès étaient lents, à vrai dire. **« C'est juste que… un peu de progrès m'encouragerait. »**

**« Très bien, alors montre-moi ce que tu peux faire. » **

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de tendre une main devant moi. Prenant une grande inspiration, je concentrai mon énergie et projetai une forme tangible de magie au-dessus de ma main – une barrière, en fait, bien que ce soit une très faible barrière. Elle faisait environ trente centimètres de long et de large. Par contre, elle semblait aussi fine qu'une feuille de parchemin. Même si j'aurais dû être fière de pouvoir en accomplir autant depuis mon commencement, je ressentais surtout de la déception. Il y avait beaucoup de mages de mon âge qui surpassaient de loin mes capacités, Loki le premier.

**« C'est plutôt bien »** murmura Frigga tout en s'approchant pour étudier ma magie. **« La prochaine étape serait de créer une projection plus large. Ou d'essayer de lui donner une forme, une forme sphérique par exemple ? »**

Je plissai les yeux et essayai de donner à mon énergie magique la forme d'une sphère, mais la lumière bleue vacilla et s'évapora, car je l'avais projetée trop longtemps. Je voyais des points noirs devant mes yeux, et je me dépêchai de cligner des yeux pour les faire partir. Ma désorientation persistait, comme chaque fois que je gardai ma barrière magique le plus longtemps que je pouvais. Le fait que cela m'épuise autant restait problématique. A quoi servirait ma magie si je devais m'allonger pour me reposer chaque fois que je l'utilisais ?

**« Maintenant, laisse-moi te faire une démonstration »** dit Frigga. Puis elle tint ses deux mains devant elle, l'une contre l'autre, la paume tournée vers le haut. Une sphère d'énergie apparut, bleue et fine tout comme la mienne.

Je restai bouche bée, non pas par émerveillement devant son résultat, mais parce que je me sentis offensée. **« Ma dame, vous m'avez assurée que vous ne saviez rien à propos de la projection d'énergie lorsque vous avez fait appel à Loki pour m'aider à apprendre. »**

Elle sourit – un sourire malicieux, pourrait-on dire. **« Je me souviens avoir dit que ce n'était pas mon domaine de prédilection, non pas que je n'y connaissais rien »** répliqua Frigga avec toute la dignité d'une Reine des Neuf Royaumes. **« J'ai dit la vérité : je ne suis pas une experte. Loki t'a apporté de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Ma mâchoire se serra légèrement. Même si elle n'était pas une experte, elle aurait assurément pu m'enseigner les principes de base. Ce jour dans la libraire avec Loki, elle était toute impatiente de nous contraindre à coopérer. _Peut-être voulait-elle amener la paix entre Loki et moi._ Cela semblait être une idée absurde, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir à cette pensée – être en conflit avec Loki n'était pas une affaire plaisante. Son comportement envers moi était à présent beaucoup plus… civil. Et je ne pouvais pas nier que l'assistance de Loki dans la bibliothèque quelques semaines plus tôt m'a énormément aidée.

Je soupirai, même si j'arborai un léger sourire, et je tendis mes mains devant moi pour essayer de l'imiter. A nouveau, j'essayai de former une sphère d'énergie. La barrière se matérialisa au-dessus de mes doigts, puis se courba légèrement vers le haut. Cela la faisait plus ou moins ressembler à un bol. Dans un accès de colère, je le laissai s'évaporer et secouai les mains avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois. Le résultat fut le même. Je laissai tomber mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps.

**« Ne t'en fait pas »** dit Frigga. **« Jusqu'à présent, tes progrès ont été remarquables, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. » **Je réussis à acquiescer à ses remarques positives, mais rien de plus. **« La seule chose sur laquelle nous pouvons nous centrer à présent est la force de tes barrières. Fais-moi voir de nouveau. »**

Je fis comme elle me le demandait et relançai le sort. Ma magie apparut telle un bouclier planant au-dessus de ma main. **« Je ne suis pas sûre du résultat »** avançai-je. **« Je ne connais pas sa résistance. »**

**« Alors peut-être que nous devrions la tester. »**

En un instant, elle me fit sortir de la bibliothèque jusqu'à la place que je fréquentai le plus souvent : la cour intérieure. Je doutai que qui que ce soit se trouve dans la cour de si tôt matin, mais on ne pouvait jamais être sûr. Mes amis adoraient se battre entre eux.

Par chance, quelqu'un s'était effectivement levé tôt pour s'entraîner.

Nous trouvâmes Sif se battant contre un mannequin de paille avec une épée de bois. Elle bougeait sur ses pieds avec beaucoup d'aisance, agissant comme si le mannequin répondait à ses attaques. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'une attaque à l'instant où nos pieds touchèrent le gazon. Son ouïe devait être aussi aiguë que celle d'un loup.

**« Bonne matinée, ma reine. »** Sif s'inclina devant Frigga. Puis elle me fit un signe de tête. **« Eirlys. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? »**

**« A vrai dire, nous aurions besoin de ton assistance »** dit Frigga en se détournant pour se tenir face à Sif. **« Je voudrais que tu frappes Eirlys. »**

Sif leva un sourcil et se détourna de la reine pour me jeter un regard particulier. **« Êtes-vous conscientes de cette requête ? »**

Je ris. **« Oui, bien sûr. Nous voulons évaluer la résistance de mes barrières de magie. »**

Sif acquiesça. **« Très bien. Je vous aiderai. »** Nous nous rapprochâmes l'une de l'autre, nous arrêtant au milieu de la cour. **« Puis-je vous suggérer de commencer avec une épée d'entrainement ? »**

**« Ça serait préférable. »**

Inspirant profondément, je puisai dans mon énergie interne et projetai une barrière devant moi. Il faisait trente centimètres de circonférence, un peu comme un bouclier rond. A présent nous allions voir si je pouvais le rendre aussi solide qu'un bouclier rond. Peut-être un bouclier de bois. Ou de cuir – je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de mes capacités.

Je me préparai mentalement lorsque Sif leva son épée d'entrainement elle semblait si large et menaçante entre ses mains. Puis elle lança son attaque. J'ai tressailli lorsque l'attaque toucha ma barrière, mais celle-ci n'oscilla que très peu devant cette force. Sif inclina la tête de côté avant de reproduire plusieurs autres attaques. Chaque coup me faisait reculer, tant la puissance des assauts de Sif était grande. Je me sentis comme le mannequin en paille, me tenant là, incapable de répliquer. Au quatrième coup, je trébuchai en arrière, manquant de perdre mes chaussures tandis que mon bouclier de magie s'effaçait.

**« C'était pas si mal »** dit Sif en baissant son épée. **« Pour parler de façon pratique, tu devrais te déplacer si quelqu'un devait t'attaquer. Donc, je crois que ta barrière peut être utilisée de façon plus efficace que pendant l'entrainement que nous venons d'avoir. »** Avec sa main libre, Sif se tapota la lèvre en réfléchissant. **« Imagine ta barrière combinée avec la puissance d'une épée… tu pourrais utiliser un bouclier sans avoir à plier sous le poids d'un vrai bouclier. »**

Je clignai des yeux. _Est-ce qu'elle est en train de suggérer que j'apprenne le maniement de l'épée ?_ **« Oh, je ne sais pas… Les soldats du Seigneur Njord ont déjà essayé de m'enseigner à combattre, mais mon père… eh bien, il a décidé que ce n'était pas une activité convenable pour une dame. »** Quand j'étais enfant, je désirai absolument apprendre le maniement des armes. Mais cela a changé à la mort de ma mère, quand mon père a découragé une telle attitude. Je secouai la tête et essayai de ne pas penser à la façon dont il désapprouverait le fait que je prenne les armes à nouveau. **« Et puis, je ne vois aucune raison pour moi d'apprendre à combattre. »**

**« Eirlys, les Neuf Royaumes sont pleins de dangers »** dit Sif. **« Ne te sentirais-tu pas plus en sécurité en sachant comment tenir une lame, te défendre et te battre, plutôt que le contraire ? »**

A cet instant, Frigga s'approcha, acquiesçant de la tête. **« Avoir des compétences avec une lame serait évidemment une bonne chose. Tes méthodes de combat ressembleraient à celles de Loki. L'utilisation combinée d'une arme et de la magie peut compenser une force physique moindre. »**

Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer capable de me battre comme Loki. Ni me battre du tout, d'ailleurs cela a été un petit rêve d'enfant encouragé par les légendes de grandes demoiselles guerrières. Mais j'étais une simple demoiselle de la cour et une élève dans l'art du soin. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à jouer de la musique, à danser, à faire de la broderie. La magie est quelque chose dont je ne me suis intéressée que très récemment. Je n'étais pas comme Sif, qui s'est entrainée à se battre toute sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer dans une bataille côte à côte avec de vrais guerriers. _Mais j'ai appris des sorts de protection – une barrière de magie_, pensai-je. C'était le genre de magie qui pourrait être utilisée dans une bataille.

**« Cela semble être une idée si invraisemblable »** dis-je tout en riant. **« J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus d'entrainement pour ma magie, alors je pense qu'il serait mieux que je n'en détourne pas mon attention. »**

**« Mais tu n'en aurais pas besoin, si tu t'entrainais à pratiquer les deux choses à la fois »** suggéra Sif avec un grand sourire. Elle allait réussir à me convaincre, et elle le savait. Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser j'avais tout le temps que les Neuf Royaumes pouvaient m'offrir. Et j'avais un professeur très motivé.

Avec assez d'entrainement, je pourrais me défendre correctement. Elle avait raison à propos d'une chose : les Neuf Royaumes étaient pleins de dangers. Des endroits comme Asgard subissaient parfois des incursions, et si j'avais en tête de m'y établir, je devais être capable de me défendre, ainsi que les personnes autour de moi. Avoir des compétences dans le maniement des armes était assurément une bonne chose. **« Tu as peut-être raison, Dame Sif »** répondis-je avec un petit sourire. **« J'imagine que je serai sous ta tutelle ? »**

**« Bien sûr »** dit Sif. **« Ne suis-je pas une des meilleures guerrières de tout Asgard ? »**

**« En effet, et un des meilleurs professeurs, j'en suis sûre. » **

**« J'imagine que tu vas aussi avoir besoin d'une instruction plus poussée concernant ta magie »** ajouta Frigga. **« Venant de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »** Je fronçai les sourcils à cette idée. Est-ce qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'elle était assez compétente ? J'ouvris la bouche pour désapprouver ça, mais elle continua : **« Je peux t'enseigner la magie de soin et de protection, mais je ne peux pas t'enseigner comment exploiter et projeter l'énergie dont tu as besoin. Je ne peux penser qu'à une seule personne assez compétente dans cette magie pour pouvoir t'aider. »**

Je devais admettre que ma barrière de magie n'avait pas progressé sous les enseignements de Frigga. Elle s'en était pleinement rendue compte, et il semblait qu'elle croyait que Loki était la meilleure option pour que mes habilités progressent. A ma plus grande peine, je devais reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison. C'est Loki qui m'a aidée dans les premières étapes, qui m'a permis de renforcer mes capacités sur les bases de ma magie. Il était évident de penser que je progresserais mieux avec ses conseils.

Ayant pris ses mots à cœur, j'ai recherché Loki plus tard dans la journée. Après notre petite expérience, Frigga avait mis fin à notre leçon, et j'avais regardé Sif retourner se battre contre le mannequin de paille. Au début, je me suis attendue à voir Loki dans la cour lorsque Thor et les Trois Guerriers sont arrivés, mais il n'est pas apparu. Ça n'était pas inhabituel il avait tendance à passer la plupart de son temps en solitaire.

Je me mis à errer dans le palais, demandant à de nombreux gardes et serviteurs si l'un d'entre eux avait vu Loki. Pas un seul ne savait où il était. Après avoir cherché partout – à tel point que je craignais presque devoir monter dans la tour d'astronomie – je compris où il avait dû aller se cacher.

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'entrai dans le jardin, celui qui se trouvait devant le balcon de ma chambre à coucher, je le trouvai là. Il était assis avec un livre aux pieds du saule, les jambes allongées et croisées devant lui. Cela semblait presque incongru de voir le prince de glace assit au milieu de la beauté éclatante et de la tranquillité du jardin, mais tout le monde avait besoin d'avoir un endroit où il se sentirait en paix. Et il l'avait trouvée ici.<p>

Sa tête se pencha sur le côté tandis que je m'approchai, car il m'avait évidemment entendue arriver, mais son regard ne se détacha pas de son livre. **« A quoi dois-je le plaisir de ta compagnie ? »** me demanda Loki.

**« Je suis venue te demander une faveur. »**

Il baissa son livre et releva les yeux, son regard se fixant dans le mien. **« Une faveur ? De ma part ? »** s'étonna-t-il, et j'acquiesçai. **« Et que pourrais-tu donc attendre de moi ? »**

**« J'ai besoin de ton aide »** avouai-je. **« Avec ma magie – la projection d'énergie, en particulier. Ta mère se croit incapable de m'apprendre plus de choses dans ce domaine, c'est pourquoi je suis venue rechercher tes conseils. »**

**« Hum, tu me demandes d'être ton tuteur. »** Loki hocha la tête, puis referma son livre. **« Parce que j'en suis le seul capable. Un maitre de la magie, qui n'a pas son égal à Asgard. »**

Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai. Assurément, Loki était un maitre de la magie, mais cette affirmation qu'il était sans égal semblait renforcer son arrogance. **« Donc, vas-tu m'apprendre ? »** lui demandai-je. **« Si personne n'est à ta hauteur, alors je ne veux pas d'autre tuteur. »**

Il leva un sourcil. **« Et que vais-je recevoir en échange de mon aide ? »**

**« La possibilité de t'en vanter ? »**

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire.** « Cela ne vaut rien pour moi. »**

Je m'exaspérai. **« Que puis-je réellement t'offrir ? Tu es un prince d'Asgard, tu n'as besoin de rien. »** Le froncement de sourcil distant sur son visage semblait dire autre chose, mais je n'y prêtai pas plus attention. **« Peut-être que je pourrais avoir une dette envers toi ? Ma dette ne serait payée que lorsque tu le voudras. »**

A ces mots, Loki me regarda, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Je me retins de trembler sous son regard scrutateur je ne lui en donnerai pas la satisfaction. Après quelques instants, il acquiesça simplement. **« Alors tu auras une dette envers moi »** dit-il. **« Rejoins-moi dans la tour d'astronomie demain matin. Après tes leçons, avant midi. Nous commencerons alors. »**

J'eus des difficultés à me contenir. **« Merci Loki. Je suis plus que reconnaissante. »**

**« Ne me remercie pas encore »** répliqua-t-il en rouvrant son livre. **« Ce sera un travail d'essai. Et tu as intérêt à être ponctuelle. Ca ne devrait pas être une tâche trop dure pour toi. »**

J'acquiesçai et repartis, souriant légèrement pendant le trajet.

Comme promis, dès que mes leçons du matin furent terminées, je me dirigeai vers la tour d'astronomie – la plus grande tour de tout le palais. Il n'était pas encore 11h30 quand j'atteignis la porte d'entrée. Le cœur trépidant, je posai la main sur la poignée et la poussai. J'étirai le cou et fixai les marches, me demandant si je serai réellement ponctuelle le temps que j'atteigne le sommet de la tour.

Les marches en spirale montaient de plus en plus haut, atteignant des sommets vertigineux. Je plissai les yeux, réalisant que je ne pouvais pas voir le sommet de là où je me tenais. Je fronçai les sourcils et me demandai si Loki faisait cela volontairement ou non, peut-être pour me narguer ou pour me décourager. Il en aurait été bien capable. La mâchoire serrée, je me tins aussi droite que je pus et soulevai le bas de ma robe. Des marches d'escaliers, peu importe leur nombre, ne me décourageraient pas. Alors je commençai à monter.

La cage d'escalier était éclairée par des chandeliers magiques accrochés aux murs. Il n'avaient pas de flamme, mais ils émettaient une douce lumière blanche. Les marches de bronze étaient larges, et je m'accrochai rapidement à la rampe qui les longeait, car cette montée en spirale me donnait le tournis et la nausée. Pendant quelques minutes, j'eus peur que les escaliers n'en finissent jamais. Puis j'aperçus le sommet de la cage d'escaliers, un plafond courbé avec une seule porte se tenant fièrement juste en-dessous.

Cela me prit peut-être un quart d'heure pour grimper tout en haut de l'escalier. Mes jambes étaient devenues douloureuses lorsque je montai les dernières marches et tendis mon bras vers la porte. Je l'ouvris sans même penser à frapper avant. Je n'étais même pas sûre que Loki soit déjà à l'intérieur… ou même qu'il se montrerait. Hors d'haleine, je pénétrai à l'intérieur et me mis à regarder autour de moi avec étonnement.

La salle était haute et en forme de dôme, avec une lucarne ronde au centre de son plafond. Il y avait un balcon faisant face au Bifrost, dont les rideaux étaient ouverts pour permettre aux rayons du soleil de pénétrer. Au cœur de la pièce se tenait une large table ronde croulant sous les cartes et les instruments astronomiques. Tout au fond, contre le mur, se tenait une large étagère qui contenait des centaines de livres – elle était si haute qu'il fallait une échelle de six mètres pour en atteindre le sommet. Et à côté de la table se trouvait un divan, en velours rouge somptueux, où pouvaient se tenir au moins cinq personnes. C'était là que se trouvait Loki.

Il leva les yeux vers moi – son livre toujours à la main – au moment où je finissais mon observation curieuse de l'endroit. **« Tu es en avance »** me dit-il avec désinvolture.

**« Il vaut mieux être en avance qu'en retard »** lui fis-je remarquer. Il ne fit aucune réponse. J'effectuai le tour de la table ronde pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'étagère pleine de livres. En regardant leurs titres, je remarquai instantanément qu'ils n'étaient pas des livres d'Asgard. Les volumes étaient tous écrits dans différents langages provenant de différents royaumes, dont certains que je n'arrivai pas même à reconnaitre. Il y avait une douzaine de rayons qui ne contenaient que des livres de Midgard : des romans, des textes scientifiques, des textes religieux.

**« As-tu l'intention de les lire ? »** me demanda-t-il, marquant la page de son livre avec un ruban. Un ruban vert. Il portait toujours du vert.

**« J'ai déjà beaucoup de livres à lire, mais j'aimerai énormément. Les lire, je veux dire. Je connais bien de nombreux langages écrits, comprenant les runes anciennes. »** Seuls ceux qui étudiaient la magie avaient besoin de savoir lire les runes anciennes, car de nombreux secrets de la magie se trouvaient dans les anciens textes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je n'apprenne comment les lire, mais cela restait toujours extrêmement complexe à comprendre, même avec l'aide de Frigga.

**« Tu pourras les emprunter, si cela te plait »** dit-il. Je levai les sourcils devant tant de générosité. Pour moi, il était clair que tous ces textes avaient été personnellement collectés par lui. Personne d'autre à Asgard ne se serait donné tout ce mal. **« Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été le seul à lire ces livres. »**

**« Tous ? »**

Posant son livre à plat sur la table ronde, il se leva de son siège. **« Bien, allons-nous commencer ? »** Il saisit l'épée d'entrainement qui se tenait appuyée contre le divan, puis il s'avança pour se tenir face à moi.

**« Bien sûr, allons-y. »**

Je me sentis nerveuse sous son regard, ce regard si perçant. Le visage impénétrable, il me fit l'honneur de me saluer d'un signe de tête. **« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. »**

Tout comme je l'avais fait le jour précédent, je projetai une barrière d'environ trente centimètres de hauteur et de largeur. Je tenais mes deux mains devant moi, les bras tremblants devant l'effort. Il ne dit pas un mot tandis qu'il étudiait ma magie, marchant autour de moi les bras croisés. Une fois devant moi, il posa sa main contre la barrière transparente. Puis il souleva l'épée d'entrainement, et je me préparai mentalement tandis qu'il frappa d'une force qui faisait passer l'attaque de Sif pour un petit coup donné par un enfant. Mon corps tout entier fut secoué alors que le bouclier se dissipait.

Suivant son ordre, je lançai à nouveau mon sort exactement comme le précédent. Il lança une autre attaque. Ma magie s'écroula. De nouveau, je dressai ma barrière face à lui. Le résultat était toujours le même. Nous recommençâmes encore et encore, et ma barrière tombait à chaque fois.

**« Concentre-toi »** me dit-il sèchement.

**« Bien sûr que je me concentre. »**

**« De toute évidence, tu ne te concentres pas assez fort »** rétorqua Loki. **« Tes barrières tombent à chaque fois et je n'utilise même pas toute ma force. »**

Je soufflai avec exaspération et baissai mes mains. **« Je fais du mieux que je peux. »** Avec un regard sombre, je dressai rapidement une autre barrière avant qu'il n'attaque de nouveau.

Nous nous entrainâmes ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour redresser ma position, ou m'instruire sur la façon dont je devrais canaliser mon pouvoir. Ses ordres étaient toujours secs et, le plus souvent, il me critiquait sur toutes les choses que je faisais mal avec des mots blessants. Aussi exaspérée que je pouvais l'être, je me retins de le lui reprocher. Son aide était une bénédiction. Peut-être que « bénédiction » n'est pas le mot le plus approprié. Au moins, ses reproches me rendaient encore plus déterminée à faire mes preuves.

Lorsque le soir arriva, j'étais à deux doigts de m'effondrer. Le mieux que j'ai pu faire a été de résister à trois coups de suite, mais ensuite j'ai été épuisée et incapable de conserver le bouclier. **« Je pense que je me suis assez entrainée pour la journée. » **Je soupirai en me passant le dos de la main sur le front. Même si j'ai réussi à tenir debout, mon utilisation de la magie me laissait toute transpirante. **« Je n'arrive même pas à voir devant moi. Je n'ai jamais utilisé autant d'énergie en une seule fois. »**

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je me retournai et me frayai un chemin jusqu'au divan pour me relaxer un moment.

Ce qui se passa après ne fut rien de plus qu'une image floue. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis bouger, une lumière brillant dans l'obscurité grandissante. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir une des dagues de Loki volant vers moi. La gorge nouée, je luttai instinctivement pour projeter une barrière à la dernière seconde. La dague frappa la barrière et, pour la première fois, ma projection d'énergie n'a pas ondulé une seule fois.

Lorsque la dague tinta sur le sol et s'immobilisa, je me tournai immédiatement vers Loki, les yeux en feu. **« N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Je t'ai dis que cela suffisait ! »** Je pouvais sentir mon visage se mettre à brûler, mon cœur battre frénétiquement dans mes oreilles. **« Par les Nornes, Loki, tu aurais pu me blesser sérieusement ! »**

**« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait »** répondit Loki en me regardant calmement. Un peu trop calmement à mon goût. **« C'était la barrière la plus forte que tu ais jamais faite. »**

J'étais atterrée. Plus qu'atterrée. Horrifiée, peut-être. Personne n'a jamais essayé de me frapper avec une vraie arme auparavant. **« Ça n'a aucune importance. C'était totalement imprudent de ta part de faire ça. J'aurais pu ne pas être capable de projeter une barrière, tellement j'étais épuisée. »**

**« Mais tu l'as fait. »**

Laissant échapper un long soupir, je tournai sur mes talons – ce qui fit tournoyer ma tête d'une manière très perturbante – et je rejoignis la porte. **« Non, et tu sais quoi, je m'en vais. C'était juste une– »**

Plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible, Loki me rattrapa et saisit mon bras. M'arrêtant brusquement, j'essayai de me détacher de sa poigne, mais il était plus fort que ce que je croyais. **« Eirlys, ne pars pas. »** Je me raidis lorsqu'il s'approcha lentement, me faisant tourner délicatement pour que ses yeux puissent croiser les miens. **« Je savais que tu pourrais le faire. Et tu l'as fait. Parfois un instant de surprise te permet de puiser dans tes ressources les plus profondes. »**

Je levai le regard et vis son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je vis ce que je perçus comme une profonde sincérité dans ses yeux. Il ne me voulait aucun mal. Il savait que je pourrais le faire. Et, qu'il ait dit la vérité ou non, il avait marqué un point. Cette impression de panique, cette soudaine montée d'adrénaline, tout ça m'a permis de créer la barrière la plus solide que j'ai jamais créée. Je ne pouvais pas nier que cela en valait la peine.

**« Tu as raison »** murmurai-je. La sensation de sa main sur mon bras m'envoyait des picotements dans tout le corps. Déglutissant, j'essayai de ne pas remarquer à quel point nous étions près l'un de l'autre. Assez près pour que je sente la chaleur de son corps – ou la fraicheur de son corps, en l'occurrence. Je trouvai ça assez troublant il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui me perturbait encore plus que d'habitude. Malgré cela, je croisai sèchement son regard. **« Mais cela ne change pas le fait que je suis toujours fâchée contre toi. Tu as **_**lancé une dague**_** sur moi. Je n'apprécie pas cette tromperie. » **

Lorsqu'il détacha sa main fraiche de mon bras, je sentis ma peau picoter, comme en manque de son contact. **« Dame Eirlys, je t'ai dis que cette dague n'était pas tranchante »** dit-il en souriant. Ce n'était pas un de ces petits sourires en coin malicieux, mais un vrai sourire. Il sortit une autre dague de sa ceinture, et me montra que la lame n'était pas aiguisée en la pressant sur son pouce. A cette vue, je pus difficilement retenir un sourire. **« Quoiqu'il en soit, je te fais de profondes excuses. Je voulais seulement t'aider, pas te blesser. »**

_Par les Nornes, est-ce qu'il vient de s'excuser devant moi ?_ Aussi exaspérant qu'il pouvait être, il m'a aidée à franchir un nouveau cap. Ma magie a atteint une plus grande puissance, et je savais que je serais capable de le reproduire convenablement en m'entrainant. En soupirant, je levai un sourcil vers lui. **« Des excuses venant du Dieu de la Malice et des Ruses ? »** remarquai-je. **« Une vrai rareté. Cela semblerait dommage de ne pas accorder mon pardon. »**

Il rit c'était un son plaisant et saisissant. **« N'espère pas en recevoir souvent. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** : **

**Comme toujours, je remercie tout particulièrement mon incroyable bêta, Hr'awkryn ! Et gros calins à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! **

**S'il vous plait, laissez tous une review ! J'adore vraiment lire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.**


	10. Naissance

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Coucou à tous ! Au risque de me répéter, je remercie encore une fois tous mes adorables revieweurs qui m'encouragent et me donnent encore plus envie de traduire cette histoire par leurs petites reviews si gentilles ! Vraiment, je savoure chaque review que vous m'offrez, et en plus elles valent pour deux étant donné que j'en fait toujours profiter l'auteur canadienne ! :D Une review = deux sourires, ça vaut le coup ça, vous croyez pas ? ^^**

**Je suis toujours tellement ravie de voir vos questionnements, vos pronostiques, de vous voir dire ce que vous avez plus aimé, moins aimé, ce qui vous a surpris, ce qui vous a fait plaisir, ce qui vous a frustré, bref, j'adore savoir tous vos sentiments ! Dites-les moi siouplait ! ^^**

**Ce chapitre est, comme les deux précédents, dans une période que j'aime particulièrement. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'on a du Loki à gogo, bien sûr ! Et il débarque jamais quand on s'y attend vraiment. Mouahaha, j'adore ! Et on apprend un de ces trucs, à la fin du chapitre… Sur le coup, j'en étais bouche bée, et je me disais un truc du genre ''Ah ouais quand mêêêêême !…'' Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit. ^^ Gros gros bisous, et bonne lecture mes lecteurs que j'aime ! :D (Surtout toi, oui toi qui vas laisser une review. :p)**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DIX<strong>

_Naissance_

* * *

><p>Cela me prit encore un mois pour créer une barrière qui ait la solidité d'un bouclier en bois. Je pouvais maintenir ma magie contre le coup d'une vraie épée, même si je restais incapable de donner forme à mes projections d'énergie comme Frigga me l'avait montré. Mais comme toujours, ma détermination n'a jamais décru. Je m'entrainais tout au long de mes après-midi et jusque tard dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que je fus complètement épuisée.<p>

Mes leçons de combat à l'épée commencèrent quelques jours après que Sif m'en a fait la suggestion. Sif et Fandral me servaient de professeurs la plupart du temps. Sous leur guidage, mes capacités avec une épée furent bien plus encourageantes que mes essais avec un arc. Les deux guerriers m'enseignèrent les bases : comment tenir une épée, la position et les mouvements de mes pieds. Aussi expérimentés que les soldats Njord pouvaient être, Sif et Fandral prouvèrent qu'ils étaient de bien meilleurs tuteurs.

Il était surprenant de voir à quel point parer et bloquer avec une épée était devenu simple. Je parvins à me rappeler quelques éléments des leçons et des observations de ma jeunesse impromptue. Mais même si j'avais une certaine aisance pour parer, je n'étais absolument pas compétente pour remporter le moindre combat singulier. J'arrivai juste à me défendre.

**« Souviens-toi, garde les jambes écartées »** me commanda Sif.

J'effectuai selon ses instructions quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'attaque. Mon épée en bois à la main, je fus cette fois assez rapide pour parer. Nous nous tournions autour dans la partie herbeuse de la cour d'entrainement, nos regards fixés l'un à l'autre. Mais je restai bien trop consciente des Trois Guerriers assistant au spectacle, et commentant en échangeant des murmures. A l'approche de Sif, je me débarrassai rapidement de ces pensées. Elle attaqua à nouveau, et je bloquai maladroitement son coup avant de répliquer avec un de mes petits coups. Étant bien plus rapide sur ses jambes que je ne pourrais jamais être, elle l'esquiva facilement.

Le soudain éclat de rire enthousiaste de Thor près des portes me stoppa. Sif agita la main devant moi. **« Ignore-les. Quand tu es dans une bataille, tu dois garder toute ton attention fixée sur ton adversaire. »**

Elle répéta son attaque, cette fois vers ma gauche. Je projetai une barrière, qui absorba sans effort l'impact. Tout en le faisant disparaitre, je m'élançai vers son épaule, seulement pour la voir s'écarter de mon chemin.

**« Bien. C'était très bien. »** Sif acquiesça de la tête, baissant son épée pour la planter dans le sol. **« Ta magie a fait de grands progrès. »**

Je la regardai fixement, ne relâchant que légèrement ma vigilance. Je m'assurai de garder fermement mon épée à la main. Parfois, elle essayait de lancer un coup quand je me l'attendais le moins. Elle dira toujours que c'était pour m'apprendre à rester vigilante quoi qu'il arrive. Ces sortes de surprises aboutissaient généralement à m'apporter les pires ecchymoses. _Les bleus font apprendre_, disait alors Sif. Cela m'amusait de voir comme elle arrivait à citer de telles maximes comme si elle les avait inventées elle-même. Son instructeur avait fait du bon travail, c'était évident.

**« Et comment mon talent à l'épée a-t-il progressé ? »** lui demandai-je.

**« Cela par contre demandera plus d'efforts. »** Elle semblait trouver très amusant l'affaissement de mes épaules. **« Par contre, si tu te retrouves au milieu d'une bataille, au moins, tu ne mourras pas immédiatement. »**

**« Oh, c'est très rassurant »** lui répondis-je avec une ironie désabusée.

**« Peut-être voudrais-tu te mesurer à moi en combat singulier ? »**

Me retournant, je me trouvai face à face avec Loki. Il se tenait nonchalamment à côté de son frère, les coins de ses yeux se plissant tandis qu'il me regardait. Il avait dû entrer dans la cour d'entrainement en même temps que Thor pendant mon match d'entrainement avec Sif. Il y avait quelque chose à cette pensée qui me fit terriblement rougir. Tandis que j'hésitai, il ouvrit les bras et écarta les mains en signe de challenge.

Un coin de ma bouche se releva tandis que je lui répondais : **« Je n'espère certainement pas gagner, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me soumettre à une défaite aussi humiliante. »** Sif y était allée petit à petit avec moi – même à présent, elle était loin d'utiliser toute l'étendue de ses capacités. Je ne comptais pas sur Loki pour avoir la même déférence avec moi. Je prévoyais seulement qu'il m'enverrait face contre terre.

**« Allons, allons »** dit Loki en souriant. **« Je promets d'être gentil. »**

Je serrai la mâchoire en essayant de maitriser mon propre sourire. **« Je suis désolée, mais une promesse venant du Dieu des Mensonges ne vaut rien pour moi. »**

Il rit devant ma réponse. **« Un très bon point. Peut-être devrions-nous considérer cela comme une leçon. Il ne faut faire confiance à aucun adversaire pour être gentil. »**

Je soupirai et pliai mes doigts. Il continuera sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je cède, là-dessus je n'avais aucun doute. Et après tout il n'avait pas tort je pouvais me servir de cet entrainement. Peut-être qu'un vrai challenge venant de quelqu'un dont je savais qu'il ne se retiendrait pas était exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour tester mon courage. **« A tout le moins, pourrais-tu ne pas me lancer de dagues cette fois-ci ? »** Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la cour s'échangèrent des regards étonnés, auxquels aucun de nous deux ne répondit. **« Aucune vraie arme, et aucun de tes tours de magie. »**

**« Cela semble correct. »** Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sif, et lui prit des mains l'épée d'entrainement qu'elle lui tendit.

Il se tint alors face à moi, le regard fixé dans le mien.

* * *

><p>J'essayai de me souvenir de tout ce que Fandral et Sif m'avaient appris. Je repris mentalement ma posture, serrai ma poigne, repositionnai mes pieds. Avec un profond soupir, je lançai le premier coup. Il le dévia sans effort, en bougeant à peine son bras. Il était douloureusement évident que je n'avais pas la moindre chance de l'atteindre en combat. La simple pensée de l'égaler n'était absolument pas à mon esprit. Il était plus rapide et plus fort, même sans ses sorts de tromperie. La plupart du temps, on n'arrivait pas à le voir bouger. Malgré son manque d'attaque, je ne pouvais pas même porter le moindre coup. J'étais capable de projeter efficacement ma barrière pour bloquer ses coups, mais cela ne m'apportait aucun avantage.<p>

Nous nous heurtâmes, nos épées sonnant fortement dans la cour, et nous nous enfermâmes dans notre lutte. Il fit un pas en avant pour essayer de me faire reculer, mais je tins ma position, mes bras frémissant dans un effort pour résister à sa force, mes bottes glissant dans l'herbe. Il me vint à l'esprit que je ne serai jamais capable d'égaler sa pleine puissance – et il n'utilisait assurément pas sa pleine puissance. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il glissa sur le côté, entourant son épée d'entraînement autour de la mienne. Mon épée s'envola en tournoyant de mes mains, atterrissant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Avant que je ne puisse tenter de la récupérer, il saisit mon poignet et le fit tourner, pressant mon dos contre son torse. Je fus prise au piège dans son étreinte, ses bras serrés autour de ma taille. Il positionna légèrement son épée contre ma clavicule tandis que je sentais mes joues s'enflammer. **« Est-ce que tu te rends ? »** demanda-t-il, et je sentis son torse trembler au son de sa voix contre mon dos.

Mon souffle devint erratique lorsque je sentis que son cœur battait rapidement à l'unisson avec le mien. Je me tortillai seulement pour me rendre compte que mes bras étaient fermement pris au piège dans mon dos. **« Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix. »** J'espérai que ma voix ne tremblerait pas, mais j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'elle trembla. Levant le menton, je déglutis rapidement en sentant ses doigts glisser le long de ma peau, son pouce caressant l'intérieur de mon bras. **« Je crois que je suis déjà morte. »**

Il rit, son souffle chatouillant l'arrière de mes oreilles. Cette sensation apporta une étrange palpitation dans mon estomac. Puis il me relâcha et me repoussa légèrement, s'écartant rapidement de mon espace personnel. Un frisson parcourut mon dos lorsque je me tournai pour lui faire face.

**« Une belle bataille, Eirlys »** dit Thor en traversant la cour d'entrainement. **« Tu t'es bien battue face à mon frère. »**

Je levai un sourcil sceptique devant ses mots excessivement gentils, mais je choisis de ne pas le contredire.

**« Mieux que la plupart »** remarqua Loki son air amusé semblait dire que la remarque n'était rien de plus qu'une plaisanterie. En reculant, il m'examina de la tête aux pieds. **« Tu devrais te concentrer sur ta magie. Pas seulement comme un bouclier, mais comme une arme. »**

**« Comme une arme ? »** Je secouai la tête. **« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »**

Loki leva pratiquement les yeux au ciel devant moi, pour ma plus grande irritation. **« Je suppose que je vais devoir te le montrer » **dit-il. **« Demain, après ta leçon. »**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à nos amis, qui nous regardaient tous très intensément. Je me mis à rougir devant leurs regards si attentifs. **« Oui, avec plaisir, plus tard »** acceptai-je, pressée d'échapper à tous ces regards curieux. **« Il est temps à présent d'aller dîner, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Nous devons assister à un banquet »** dit Sif. **« Dame Freya nous rend une visite, tu t'en souviens ? »**

En soupirant, j'écartai de mes yeux plusieurs mèches de cheveux. Lady Freya était une Vanir, et la fille du plus important seigneur. **« Bien sûr, comment ai-je pu oublier »** répondis-je. **« Cela signifie aussi que le reste de la cour sera présente. »** Je plissai le nez à l'idée de devoir à nouveau socialiser avec les gens de la cour d'Asgard c'était les Trois Nigaudes qui étaient au centre de mon aversion. Leurs paroles désobligeantes envers Sif me restaient toujours en travers de la gorge, en particulier parce que je n'avais pas dit quoi que ce soit pour les contredire.

Loki sembla remarquer mon apparent dégoût, et nous échangeâmes un mince sourire désabusé.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sif et moi nous retrouvâmes à l'entrée du hall du banquet où nous nous tenions, hésitant toutes les deux à entrer. Le vacarme commençait déjà à s'élever, ponctué par d'occasionnels éclats de rire. <strong>« Oh, comme je déteste les femmes de la cour. »<strong> Sif laissa échapper un long soupir résigné. Elle avait plus de raisons de les détester que moi elle a été le sujet de leurs railleries pendant bien longtemps. Elle était la demoiselle qui osa devenir une guerrière et se battait aux côtés des princes du royaume. **« Je préfèrerais vraiment dîner dans notre propre salle à manger. »**

**« Eh bien… au moins, nous savons que Volstagg va manger avec un peu plus de bienséance »** dis-je. **« Malheureusement, ça sera sûrement notre seule consolation. »**

**« Une très maigre consolation. »** Elle fit un signe de tête au garde qui ouvrit la porte devant nous. **« Nous sommes de fières guerrières, Eirlys. Nous ne devrions avoir peur de rien. »**

Je ne pus retenir un reniflement grossier.

Une fois que les portes furent ouvertes, nous entrâmes dans le hall du banquet ensemble, et cherchâmes des visages familiers. Nous évitâmes soigneusement celles que nous surnommions les Trois Nigaudes je pouvais sentir leurs yeux et leurs échanges de paroles sur nous, mais je les ignorai sèchement tandis que nous nous dirigions vers Fandral.

**« Ah, mes belles dames »** nous dit-il. **« C'est une belle soirée, n'est-il pas ? »**

**« Oui, aussi belle qu'elle puisse être »** répondis-je en échangeant un regard avec Sif. **« Où se trouve Dame Freya ? Cela fait de nombreuses années que je ne l'ai pas revue. »**

**« Comment est-elle ? »** demanda Fandral, avidement. Je dus mordre l'intérieur de mes joues pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La Dame Freya était la Déesse de la Beauté et de l'Amour c'était peu étonnant que Fandral soit si intéressé par tout ce qui se rapportait à elle. **« J'ai déjà eu l'honneur de la voir à distance, ce qui est évidemment un grand honneur. » **Il fit une pause et sourit lascivement. **« Mais je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de lui parler. »**

Je raclai ma gorge et lui dis : **« Elle est très… aimable. »** Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Freya, et il était difficile de la décrire sans effleurer la grossièreté. Les gens de la cour de Vanaheim racontaient souvent qu'elle était coquette, parfois disaient franchement ce qu'il en était. Après tout, elle était bien connue pour ses exploits, même s'ils n'étaient jamais très publics. La plupart de ce que je savais sur elle venait de quelques rumeurs et calomnies. **« Oui, elle est en effet très aimable… »**

**« Trop aimable, peut-être ? »** tenta Sif, les yeux brillants.

Fandral semblait désirer en savoir encore plus sur Dame Freya, mais j'intervins. **« Je suis désolée, mais je suis assoiffée. Je reviens tout de suite. » **Je souris à Sif, qui soupira simplement en réponse. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était un soupir de soulagement à l'idée d'être épargnée par le sujet, ou un soupir de crainte que Fandral ne la harcèle avec des questions incessantes à propos de Dame Freya. Avant de les quitter, je me promis mentalement de revenir dès que possible la secourir du babillage incessant de Fandral.

Je trouvai un serviteur portant un plateau de boissons et, avec un mot de remerciement, je saisis une chope avant de me rendre compte qu'elle contenait de l'hydromel. Je bus avec un soupir d'aise une lampée du doux breuvage et retournai en direction de mes amis. C'était avant que les trois demoiselles que je souhaitai le moins croiser ne se matérialisent devant moi.

**« Dame Eirlys »** dit froidement la blonde – Brynlar, me semblait-il. **« J'espère que vous vous portez bien. »**

Essuyant quelques traces d'hydromel sur mes lèvres, je déglutis. **« Oui, et vous ? »**

**« Tout aussi bien »** répondit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à Afildys et Dagmar qui se tenaient à ses côtés avant de reposer son regard sur moi. **« J'ai entendu que vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec le Prince Thor. »** Je fronçai les sourcils à sa déclaration qui ressemblait étrangement à une insinuation à mes oreilles. **« Et que vous avez supplié le Prince Loki de vous aider dans vos études. »**

_Supplié_ le Prince Loki de vous aider, avait-elle dit. Une chaleur détestable remonta le long de mon cou. Je devais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour maîtriser ma colère et ne pas la traiter de toutes sortes de noms peu civils. **« Je ne crois pas que mes affaires vous concernent le moins du monde. »**

**« Nous sommes des demoiselles d'Asgard. Ce qui concerne nos princes nous concerne également »** répliqua Afildys. Elle était la moins courtoise des trois jeunes femmes, assurément. **« Vous savez, je pense que nous pourrions devenir amies, Dame Eirlys. Vous semblez avoir assez bien séduit les fils d'Odin, peut-être pourrions-nous – »**

**« Il ne serait pas sage de terminer cette phrase. »**

Je sursautai au son de cette voix familière et me retournai pour voir Loki rejoindre mes côtés.

**« Prince Loki ! »** Les trois demoiselles firent une révérence avec frénésie.

Loki les regarda avec son air de dédain bien connu. **« Vous devriez savoir lorsque votre présence est devenue importune »** leur dit-il. **« On pourrait croire que vous sauriez le reconnaitre, étant donné la fréquence à laquelle cela vous arrive. »**

Elles fixèrent Loki, la bouche grande ouverte. Je m'attendais presque à ce que Afildys, qui faisait la moue, aie un reniflement vexé et tape du pied de colère. Mais elle ne fit rien de plus qu'une sèche référence et s'en alla à la hâte. Brynlar hésita un instant avant de l'imiter et de suivre son amie, Dagmar sur les talons. Aucune ne prit la peine de nous adresser un mot de salutation.

Poussant un soupir, j'observai Loki, qui suivait du regard le départ des jeunes filles. Même s'il avait utilisé son ton plutôt inconvenant, il semblait imperturbable après cet échange. **« Il semblerait qu'elles soient plutôt amourachées de toi et de Thor » **remarquai-je. **« Ce qui vous concerne les concerne également. Comment puis-je oser vous fréquenter ? »**

Son froncement de nez fut plutôt amusant. **« Elles se sont souvent comportées de cette manière avec toutes les jeunes filles qui ont osé le faire. »** Il prit un verre de vin du plateau d'un serviteur de passage. **« Sif, notamment. Elles arrêtèrent d'essayer d'être amicales avec elles quand elle commença son entrainement de guerrière. Mais il y en a certaines qui osèrent discuter innocemment avec nous et devinrent les victimes de leurs interrogatoires. »**

Cette pensée me fit rire. Je me représentai les trois jeunes filles comme une troupe de vautours attaquant chaque demoiselle qui s'approchait trop près des princes, les forçant à leur donner des informations ou à les aider à devenir plus proches d'eux. **« Elles sont assez tenaces »** dis-je. **« Penses-tu qu'elles vont arrêter d'essayer de gagner tes faveurs à présent ? »**

Un souffle de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. **« Non, je ne pense pas. »**

Nous partageâmes alors un silence étrangement confortable. Je bus de grandes lampées de ma chope, observant la foule de courtisans allant et venant dans le hall du banquet.

**« Eirlys. »** Loki semblait assez hésitant avant de continuer à parler, ce qui était plutôt étrange en soi. **« Je crois que je te dois peut-être des excuses. »**

Je clignai des yeux. **« Des excuses ? Tu ne m'as pas offensée, Loki. »**

**« Peut-être es-tu trop généreuse ou trop étourdie »** dit-il, et je lui renvoyai un regard exaspéré. **« Je m'excuse pour les corbeaux. Et le serpent. »** Je me redressai, assez surprise qu'il avoue sa responsabilité pour quelque chose qui s'était passé des mois plus tôt. **« Et le garde, aussi. En fait, c'est moi qui m'étais déguisé en garde. J'essayais de t'humilier. »**

**« Tu ne m'as pas humiliée. Enfin, pas tant que ça… »** Ma voix s'estompa, et je fixai le contenu de ma chope. Finalement, je raclai ma gorge et ajoutai : **« D'accord, en vérité, j'ai été assez embarrassée, en particulier par l'accident avec le jorgandr. Les gardes derrière ma porte doivent penser que je suis folle. »**

Il y eut l'ombre d'un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. **« Je crois que je dois aussi m'excuser pour les paroles que nous avons échangées sur la terrasse »** remarqua-t-il. **« C'était incorrect de ma part. Et de la tienne, d'ailleurs. »**

**« Je me suis déjà excusée. »**

**« Oui, et j'accepte tes excuses. »**

Étouffant un rire, je trainai mes talons contre le sol de marbre. **« Je dois avouer que je suis assez surprise de ta part » **avouai-je. **« Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant d'excuses. Deux venant du Prince Loki ? Je dois assurément être bénie. »**

**« Ce sera tout ce que tu recevras »** dit-il légèrement.

Le regard pas vraiment subtil d'une silhouette proche attira mon attention. Regardant plus attentivement, je remarquai que ce regard venait de la Reine Frigga. Bien qu'elle se tienne parmi plusieurs dames de la cour, son attention était centrée sur nous. Lorsqu'elle vit que je regardai dans sa direction, elle se détourna et dit quelque chose qui fit pouffer de rire toutes les dames autour d'elle. En voyant cela, mes sourcils se levèrent. **« Est-ce que ta mère t'a poussé à me faire ces excuses ? »**

Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir un changement dans sa position. Buvant une gorgée de mon breuvage, j'inclinai la tête pour le regarder posément. **« Elle a en effet donné quelques directives. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que mes excuses en sont moins sincères. »** Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'assainir les relations entre nous. **« Suis-je pardonné ? »**

**« Bien sûr »** acquiesçai-je. **« Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de mal de fait. Pour mon amour propre, peut-être, mais une telle blessure va se réparer d'elle-même. »**

**« Alors promettons-nous d'être aimables l'un envers l'autre »** déclara Loki en levant son verre.

Je frappai ma chope contre son verre avec un léger _cling_. **« En effet, prenons plutôt ce chemin. Être ton ennemie serait assurément la mort pour moi. »**

Malgré mon sérieux, Loki se mit à rire. Comme je le disais plus tôt, il était plus sage d'être une alliée plutôt que d'être une ennemie du Dieu de la Ruse. Il pouvait me battre en combat, et il pouvait me battre avec sa langue acérée. J'avais déjà été la victime de ses tourments. J'étais plutôt ravie de ne plus être le sujet de ses tromperies. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il allait reprendre la parole, mais nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée d'une superbe femme.

Son cou de cygne était la première chose qui attira mon attention. Elle portait les plus beaux joyaux des Neufs Royaumes. Ils étaient tellement stupéfiants que cela me prit bien des efforts pour détourner mon regard d'eux. Et quand je le fis, mes yeux tombèrent sur le visage de la dame Vanir qui nous faisait face. Elle avait assurément tous les attributs de la Déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté. Elle n'avait pas changé le moins du monde depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, il y a des années. Ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin étaient juste aussi remarquables que les joyaux posés sur son cou.

Son regard séducteur passait de Loki à moi. **« Dame Eirlys, Prince Loki. »** Sa voix était caressante et particulièrement charmante à entendre. **« Quel plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux. »**

**« Vous de même, Dame Freya »** répliquai-je avec courtoisie. Je me sentis aussitôt comme une pauvre petite fille insignifiante en sa présence. La déesse blonde à la poitrine généreuse était plus grande que moi, et son physique était bien plus mature et attirant que le mien ne sera jamais. Elle semblait même générer une force rayonnante, cette sorte de force qui vous attirerait comme un papillon de nuit sur une flamme. Cela me fit réfléchir à son influence sur les gens, avec ce charme indéniable qu'elle possédait.

**« Vous rendez toujours plus hommage à votre titre, Dame Freya »** dit Loki avant de lui faire un baisemain. Je levai un sourcil étonné, ne l'ayant jamais vu agir aussi poliment avec qui que ce soit excepté sa famille.

Lorsqu'elle lui accorda un de ses sourires _excessivement gentil_, je sentis un pincement dans mon cœur. **« Avez-vous rendu hommage à votre propre titre, Dieu de la Tromperie ? » **demanda Freya, se penchant un peu plus près pour poser ses mains sur les coudes de Loki. Même si la Dame Freya était bel et bien mariée, elle ne se refusait jamais un peu de badinage. Tout le monde était plus ou moins au courant de cela, mais il semblait que personne à Asgard ne le désapprouve. Les gens de Vanaheim, d'un autre côté, étaient plus qu'heureux d'exprimer leur désapprobation.

**« Pas autant que je ne le voudrais »** répliqua-t-il.

**« Eirlys. »** Elle baissa les yeux sur moi, gardant son air aussi jovial.** « Est-ce que tout se passe bien sous la tutelle de la Reine Frigga ? Mon père a demandé de vos nouvelles. Il semble que le Seigneur Bjoran n'est pas au courant de vos progrès. »**

Bien que je souris avec courtoisie à Freya, je sentis ma gorge se serrer, et la honte m'emplit des pieds à la tête. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais pas écrit à mon père, et encore plus longtemps depuis la dernière fois où je lui ai parlé en personne. En fait, je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois depuis que je suis venue à Asgard. **« Mes études avec la Reine progressent régulièrement »**, lui répondis-je. **« Je suis vraiment heureuse ici. »**

**« Je suis contente de l'entendre. »** Elle exerça alors une pression sur les coudes de Loki pour le rapprocher d'elle et elle passa son bras sur le sien. **« Prince Loki, voudriez-vous m'escorter jusqu'à la table ? J'imagine que le souper va bientôt être servi. »**

Je remarquai un changement indéchiffrable de son expression, mais il s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Je n'aurais pas pu dire si cela exprimait de l'irritation ou du plaisir. **« Bien sûr, Dame Freya »** répliqua-t-il. Il me jeta un regard et m'adressa un salut poli de la tête. **« Eirlys. »**

Sans un mot, il avança avec elle pour aller prendre leur siège à table. Je ressentis un étrange vide dans mon corps tandis que je les voyais s'en aller.

Fandral vint me retrouver rapidement par la suite, maintenant que je me trouvais toute seule. **« Maudit Loki »** soupira-t-il en observant Freya d'un œil un peu trop favorable. Elle s'assit à côté de l'habituel prince de glace, toute enchantée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. **« Parfois je me demande comment il fait pour attirer l'attention d'autant de jeunes demoiselles. »**

Je levai un sourcil curieux vers lui.

**« Ah, je suppose que tu n'as jamais entendu les rumeurs à propos de lui et la Dame Freya »** dit Fandral.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. **« Quelles rumeurs ? »**

**« Eh bien qu'ils… tu vois. »** Il fit quelques vagues gestes des mains. **« Qu'ils ont passé plusieurs soirées l'un avec l'autre. »**

Je clignai des yeux, mon visage et mon cou rouge vif à cette pensée. **« Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ? »**

**« Non, bien sûr que non, Loki n'est pas du genre à parler de ses conquêtes – bien que je sois certain qu'il en a eu un grand nombre »** dit Fandral. **« Si les rumeurs sont exactes, je l'envie un peu… » **Il se mit à rire. **« Je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour. »**

J'osai jeter un nouveau regard sur la table pour voir Freya terriblement proche de Loki, en train de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Déglutissant difficilement, je me détournai de cette vue.

Un sourire perplexe étira les lèvres de Fandral. **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

**« Non. »** Je secouai la tête avec empressement. **« Tout va bien. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** : **

**Un grand merci à ma fantastique bêta, Hr'awkryn ! Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent, ont mis en favoris ou ont reviewé – rien ne me motive plus à écrire. :)**

**S'il vous plait, prenez quelques secondes pour poster une review. Ça serait vraiment très sympa !**


	11. Légendes anciennes

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Bonjour à tout le monde ! Merci, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une adorable review pour le chapitre précédent ! :D Je suis contente de voir que mes fidèles adorés sont toujours au rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce que je vous aime, vous ! ) Je vous en prie, vous qui lisez, un tout petit mot, un simple petit mot pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Par pitié ? ^^**

**Les choses évoluent encore progressivement dans ce chapitre entre Eirlys et Loki, on le sent vraiment ! Lisez entre les lignes dans les paroles et les réactions de Loki (et même d'Eirlys), vous verrez ! ) Et puis vers la fin, on apprend quelque chose qui va débuter un nouveau cycle de l'histoire, un cycle qui va tout changer, faites-moi confiance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ) lol !**

**Je m'excuse également, au nom de l'auteur, du fait que ce chapitre soit un peu plus court que la normale. Mais il n'est pas dénué d'intérêt pour autant… Héhé ! p Et maintenant j'en arrête avec mes blablas et je vous laisse lire. Si si si si. Promis ! J'ai bien dit que j'arrêtais là, non ? ^^**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE ONZE<strong>

_Légendes anciennes_

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant, j'avais la tête embrouillée avec ce qui s'était passé au banquet. Au début, je ne pouvais cesser de me remémorer ma conversation plutôt inattendue avec Loki. Non seulement il m'avait épaulée en chassant les Trois Nigaudes, mais en plus il m'avait parlé avec un ton cordial. Plus stupéfiant encore, il m'avait adressé de sincères excuses. Je considérais ça comme une évolution assez intrigante – et qui était plutôt positive.<p>

Le reste de la soirée a été centré sur la personne de la Dame Freya. La déesse, toujours très vive, a ri et flirté avec toutes les personnes avec lesquelles elle a eu le moindre contact. Et pourtant elle resta majoritairement en compagnie de Loki ou de Thor, partageant de vieilles allusions qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre. Cela paraissait étrange de la voir charmer tout le monde, toute aimable et pleine d'humour. Je n'entendais jamais la moindre parole déplacée envers la Dame Freya.

Soupirant à présent avec lassitude, je progressai rapidement dans une aile de la libraire, clignant des yeux sous la lumière matinale une fois que je fus arrivée tout au bout de l'allée. Quand j'aperçus notre table habituelle, je me figeai, quelque peu sidérée de voir Loki assis avec la Reine Frigga. Ils parlaient à voix basse, un livre ouvert se tenant devant eux. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière que Loki avait de converser avec sa mère qui le faisait paraitre tellement jeune. Elle semblait faire ressortir en lui une certaine sorte de chaleur.

Loki fut le premier à lever les yeux, et la douceur dans ses gestes s'estompa lorsqu'il me vit. Frigga l'imita juste après, même si sa réaction fut quant à elle plutôt réconfortante. **« Le bon jour, Eirlys. »** Elle se leva pour se déplacer jusqu'à la table la plus proche. Je vis alors dessus un certain nombre de tomes empilés les uns sur les autres, traitant tous du sujet des antidotes et des baumes – mon prochain sujet d'études, sans aucun doute. **« Es-tu prête pour commencer ta leçon du jour ? »**

**« Oui, bien sûr. »** Au moment où je m'assis en face d'elle, je ne pus empêcher mon attention de dévier en direction de Loki.

**« Oh, ne fais pas attention à moi »** dit-il doucement en relevant son livre pour cacher son visage. C'était un nouveau livre avec une couverture en cuir noir – de Midgard, assurément, même si je ne pouvais pas discerner le titre.

**« Comme tu l'as évidemment deviné, nous allons nous intéresser aux antidotes et aux potions médicinales. »** Frigga glissa le plus gros tome de la nouvelle pile vers moi. Consternée, je fixai le livre dont les pages étaient désespérément fines.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Frigga me parla d'antidotes variés, de remèdes pour des maladies, de différentes plantes et herbes. Je la suspectai d'avoir reporté mes leçons sur la magie de soin pour que je puisse me concentrer sur la projection d'énergie. Peut-être qu'elle espérait que je serais capable d'utiliser mon tout nouveau contrôle de la magie en tant que magie de soin d'une quelconque manière, étant donné que c'était une des formes de magie des plus complexes. Même pour soigner les blessures les plus légères, j'avais besoin d'une énorme quantité de pouvoirs pour compenser mon manque d'aptitudes.

Tandis que Frigga continuait de parler en détails sur le sujet des baumes, mon attention se détourna à nouveau en direction du prince immobile. Etant totalement plongé dans son livre, Loki ne releva pas les yeux une seule fois. Je me demandai ce qu'il était en train de lire et à quel point cela pouvait être captivant, étant donné que son regard ne faiblit pas une seule fois. _Arrête_, me réprimandai-je. _Ignore-le. La leçon d'aujourd'hui est très importante_. Je fus capable de reporter mon attention sur Frigga au moment où elle commença à parler du venin des serpents. Ce fut un serpent en particulier qui a tout de suite accroché toute mon attention.

**« Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun antidote pour le venin de jorgandr. Lorsque plusieurs gouttes de leur poison entrent dans le système sanguin, cela ne peut pas être soigné, et il ne reste à la personne que moins d'une minute à vivre. Leur venin créé des brûlures sur la surface de la peau – qui peuvent être traitées, bien que cela provoque bien d'autres dégâts qu'il est difficile à soigner. »**

A la mention du jorgandr, je jetai instinctivement un coup d'œil en direction de Loki. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler le faux jorgandr qu'il m'avait envoyé. Un sourire en coin se forma rapidement sur sa bouche. Et à en juger par le regard de Frigga plein de sous-entendus, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle l'avait aussi remarqué.

**« Je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui »** dit-elle en fermant le livre des antidotes. Elle le poussa dans ma direction pour que je puisse l'additionner à ma pile de livres, toujours grandissante, que je devais lire avant la fin du mois. J'en avais à présent quatre – cinq en comptant celui-ci. **« Profite de tes jours de repos. Nous nous reverrons ici dans trois jours. »**

Elle se releva, me fit un grand sourire, puis sourit également à Loki. Rien d'autre ne fut ajouté, et elle s'éloigna de notre table, quittant la librairie. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, nous tombâmes rapidement tous les deux dans le silence.

Les secondes s'égrainaient. J'étais assise avec les bras pliés sur ma table tandis que Loki continuait de lire son livre. Eclaircissant ma gorge, je traçai du bout de mes doigts désœuvrés quelques lignes sur la surface de la table. **« As-tu bien apprécié la compagnie de la Dame Freya la nuit dernière ? »**

Il releva les yeux vers moi, levant les sourcils avec assurance. **« Autant que d'habitude. »** D'un geste fluide, il marqua sa page avant de refermer brusquement son livre. Je fronçai les sourcils et laissai le sujet s'estomper. **« Je crois t'avoir promis de t'instruire d'avantage. »**

J'acquiesçai sobrement, me levant lorsqu'il fit de même. Puis nous nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre, nous rejoignant à mi-chemin entre les deux tables. **« Très bien, alors… comment crois-tu que je puisse utiliser ma magie en tant qu'arme ? »**

**« Tu peux projeter ta magie »** remarqua Loki. **« Tu peux donc la projeter sur une certaine distance. Comme une flèche – une boule de magie. »**

**« Oui, je comprends bien cela »** expliquai-je. **« Mais la force de… d'un projectile d'énergie n'est peut-être pas comparable à celle dont j'ai actuellement besoin pour la barrière de magie dont je suis capable, surtout que je devrais la maintenir sur une plus longue distance. »**

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et m'examina. **« As-tu essayé de projeter ton énergie à une certaine distance ? »**

En soupirant, j'acquiesçai.** « Oui, mais toujours avec de piètres résultats. »**

**« Montre-moi. »**

Inspirant fortement, je tendis mon bras et projetai ma magie, formant un disque dans la paume de ma main. Il resta suspendu en l'air, comme cloué sur place. Avec un énorme effort mental, je me concentrai sur l'idée d'envoyer ce fragment d'énergie au loin devant moi. Même avec une concentration si profonde que j'en venais presque à loucher, le disque bougea au mieux plus lentement encore que l'escargot le plus lent qui puisse exister. Ma magie ne fit rien de plus que de glisser de ma paume au bout de mes doigts à une allure insoutenable.

**« Cela aiderait d'utiliser un petit mouvement physique »** dit Loki d'un ton quelque peu exaspéré. Il se détourna pour se mettre derrière moi. **« Tu auras besoin d'utiliser plus que ton seul esprit et ton énergie. »** Il s'approcha encore plus près de moi, posant une main sur mon épaule, et l'autre sur mon poignet droit. Je me tendis au toucher de sa peau sur la mienne. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer si c'était le cas, il n'en donna pas l'impression. **« Vois-tu ces globes sur le mur ? »** Observant les huit sphères de bronze, j'acquiesçai en silence. **« Vise celle du milieu – celle qui représente Jotunheim. »**

Je me penchai légèrement sur le côté pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, et mon nez faillit frôler sa joue. **« Tu veux que je frappe un de ces globes ? »**

**« Oui. Je les ai frappés de nombreuses fois pendant mon apprentissage de la magie. Ils sont plutôt résistants, crois-moi. »** Il me fit reprendre ma position avec une douce pression de ses doigts contre le bas de mon dos. **« Maintenant, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable. »**

Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, j'inspirai puis concentrai toute mon énergie. Le disque d'énergie était consistant, chaud, frissonnant. Chaque muscle de mon corps se tendit alors que j'identifiai ma cible. Puis je ramenai mon bras en arrière et projetai ma magie devant moi. Bien que j'aie réussi à maintenir mon projectile sur une petite distance, j'avais manifestement besoin d'entrainement. Et au lieu de se diriger face à moi comme je le désirai, mon projectile fit une brusque courbe et fonça dans mes livres posés sur la table d'à côté. La pile de livres vacilla et ils s'inclinèrent, prêts à se renverser.

Dans un moment de panique, je tendis mes mains devant moi et bloquai un côté de la pile avec une barrière. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixai les livres et retins ma respiration. Ils chancelèrent de façon précaire, semblant briller dans la lumière de ma magie bleu clair. Mais ils finirent par s'immobiliser, et je laissai la barrière s'estomper. Mon torse se soulevant tandis que je reprenais ma respiration en haletant, je regardai Loki par-dessus mon épaule, et il semblait presque amusé par ma folle lutte pour sauver ces textes d'une chute fatale.

**« Sincèrement, Eirlys, est-ce que tu n'as jamais jeté le moindre projectile ? » **

Je soufflai avec indignation. **« Je te ferai savoir que toute l'étendue de mes capacités physiques n'ont jamais dépassé la danse et l'équitation. Je ne me suis jamais beaucoup exercée à cela auparavant. »**

Le souffle de son rire caressa la peau de mon cou, envoyant un frisson dans tout mon corps. **« Oui, je crois me souvenir de ton manque d'habileté avec un arc et des flèches. »**

Même si ses paroles étaient plutôt insultantes, je me surpris à rire à ce souvenir. Ma tentative de tirer à l'arc avait été si terrible que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais toucher d'arc et de flèche de ma vie.

**« Est-ce que je vous dérange ? » **

La soudaine apparition d'une autre voix me fit sursauter. En présence d'une autre personne, je me sentis tout particulièrement consciente de ma proximité avec Loki : sa main était toujours posée sur mon épaule, et mon dos frôlait son torse. Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre avec la même hâte. Les joues en feu, je me tournai enfin pour découvrir que c'était Sif qui était venue vers nous.

**« Dame Sif. »** Loki prononça son nom de façon presque effrontée. **« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Je ne croyais pas que tu étais du genre à t'intéresser au domaine des livres. J'oserai même dire qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment adaptés à ton esprit. »**

Je lui lançai un regard cinglant. Sif lui envoya un regard tout aussi sinistre. **« Je ne suis pas une imbécile, Loki »** rétorqua-t-elle. Puis elle s'approcha de notre table avant de claquer un tome particulièrement lourd sur sa surface. **« Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser. Tu crois que tous les autres ne sont que des imbéciles, n'est-ce pas, oh brillant Dieu de la Tromperie ? »**

**« En comparaison avec moi ? »** répliqua Loki. **« Bien sûr que je le pense. »**

**« Ton humilité est stupéfiante »** dit Sif d'un ton impassible. Laissant échapper un soupir, elle secoua la tête et me regarda. **« Je ne suis pas venue pour échanger des piques avec Loki. J'espérais pouvoir parler avec toi, Eirlys. »**

Je fis le tour de la table pour arriver à ses côtés. **« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »**

Son regard se posa brièvement sur Loki lorsqu'il se déplaça pour prendre un siège face à elle. Lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur moi, je vis une étincelle de feu dans ses yeux. **« As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'épée appelée Drekisbane ? »**

Je pris un moment pour chercher dans ma mémoire, mais ce nom ne me disait vraiment rien. **« Je ne crois pas que je la connais. Est-ce une épée de légende ? »**

**« En quelques sortes »** acquiesça Sif, puis elle ouvrit son livre et tourna rapidement les pages. **« Il fut porté par une des plus nobles demoiselle guerrière de notre royaume : Skjoldis. »**

Après s'être arrêtée sur une page bien particulière, Sif me désigna la représentation d'une demoiselle aux cheveux blonds portant une protection légère et une arme à double lame. Je trouvai cette arme assez particulière elle était formée d'une grande poignée de cuir possédant une longue lame à chacune de ses extrémités. Comme deux épées soudées par leur poignée.

**« J'ai déjà entendu parler de Skjoldis auparavant »** dis-je en m'approchant un peu plus pour examiner l'image de la fière guerrière. Il n'y a pas eu énormément de demoiselles guerrières dans la longue histoire d'Asgard et des autres royaumes, mais elle était une de celles dont j'avais lu l'histoire dans ma jeunesse. **« C'est elle qui a tué trois puissants serpents avant de succomber à leurs poisons. »**

**« Et on a longtemps pensé que son épée, Drekisbane, avait été perdue dans le territoire glacé de Nidavellir où elle a battu avant de mourir ces les trois serpents. »** De son doigt, Sif suivit les lignes de textes qui étaient notées. **« Il est dit que les nains Dvalinn et Durin forgèrent cette épée pour que Skjoldis puisse les défendre de ces serpents. Ils étaient les plus habiles nains forgerons de tous les Royaumes, c'est pour ça que Drekisbane n'a pas pu être détruite. »**

Les sourcils froncés, je relevai la tête et partageai un regard sceptique avec Loki. **« Sif, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cet intérêt soudain ? »** lui demandai-je. **« A dire vrai, j'apprécie la légende de Skjoldis, mais je vois dans tes yeux que tu prépares quelque chose. »**

**« Tu arrives très bien à lire en moi. »** Elle me fit un sourire en coin. **« J'ai rencontré un nain au marché ce matin. Il a assuré qu'on pouvait trouver Drekisbane dans les profondeurs de la montagne de Nidavellir. »** Etant clairement venue préparée, elle sortit une carte de sa poche et l'étendit sur la table devant nous. Je ne connaissais rien des terres de Nidavellir. En examinant la représentation détaillée, tout ce que je pus percevoir furent les montagnes. Quelque part au milieu se trouvait une zone entourée à l'encre rouge. **« Je voudrais retrouver Drekisbane pour la posséder. »**

**« C'est une idée absurde »** lança immédiatement Loki. **« Skjoldis n'est qu'une légende du temps de Buri – mon arrière-grand-père – ce que signifie qu'elle aurait vécu il y a des milliers et des milliers d'années. Je m'interroge sur l'authenticité de telles légendes. »**

Sif secoua la tête. **« Cela ne la rend pas impossible pour autant. »**

Loki se moqua d'elle. **« Et tu crois la parole d'un quelconque nain que tu as croisé au marché ? Tu m'étonnes, Sif. »**

**« La légende s'est transmise parmi les nains, c'est comme ça qu'il le sait. »** Elle se pencha en avant, posant une de ses mains sur la table et pointant du doigt Loki. **« Et nous avons déjà eu des aventures bien plus téméraires. » **

**« Oui, sous la conduite de Thor »** riposta Loki. **« Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle folie de ta part. »**

**« Est-ce vraiment si fou ? »** demandai-je doucement. Ils tournèrent tous deux le regard vers moi – Sif avec ferveur, Loki avec incrédulité. **« Le pire des dangers à Nidavellir est le froid, n'est-ce pas ? »** Sif acquiesça. **« Je peux nous protéger de ça. Si un autre danger nous tombait dessus, nous avons les meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard à nos côtés. Le pire qui pourrait nous arriver serait que nous ne trouvions pas Drekisbane. »**

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Sif était le plus large que j'ai jamais vu. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle se précipite pour me serrer dans ses bras, mais elle ne le fit pas. **« Alors nous partirons demain. Nous devrons être très précis sur l'endroit où nous voulons atterrir »** dit-elle avec une ardeur que je n'avais jamais vue chez elle avant. **« Malheureusement, nous devrons voyager à pieds. Les montagnes et la neige seraient trop pénibles pour nos chevaux. »**

Un rire moqueur la coupa dans son exaltation. Notre attention se tourna vers Loki, qui secoua simplement la tête avec désapprobation. **« Et tu es vraiment sérieuse en disant ça. »**

Sif le stoppa avec un rire sec. **« Vas-tu te joindre à nous, mon prince ? »**

**« Je suppose que je n'aurai pas le choix. »** Il soupira, apparemment vexé par cette idée. **« Que dirait ma mère si je laissai son apprentie se tuer sur les pentes de Nidavellir ? Avec tous ses amis, bien entendu. »**

**« Ta confiance en nous est sans égale »** dit Sif sèchement. **« A présent, je dois soigneusement planifier notre aventure. »** Elle ferma son livre avant de poser sa main sur une de mes épaules. **« Habille-toi chaudement. »**

Je souris en réponse à sa plaisanterie tandis qu'elle partait errer parmi les étagères, sans aucun doute pour chercher plus de diagrammes et de cartes. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, je me tournai vers Loki, dont le regard perçant ne se détournait pas de moi. Il était pour le moins mécontent. **« Tu n'aurais pas dû l'encourager »** dit-il. **« Tu es aussi folle qu'elle, à jeter de l'huile sur le feu de telles stupidités. »**

**« Tu n'as pas non plus dit quoi que ce soit pour la faire changer d'avis »** répliquai-je.

Il renifla d'un air moqueur. **« Elle ne m'aurait pas écouté. »**

**« Non ? »** Je ris, acquiesçant. **« Mais tu nous accompagnes quand même, malgré tout. Tu n'es pas si différent d'eux que ce que tu penses. »** Il leva le sourcil quand il croisa mon regard. **« Tu cherches l'aventure, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en meurs d'envie, tout comme eux. J'ai entendu parler de toutes vos aventures. »**

**« Nous sommes nés pour faire de grandes choses. Mon frère et moi ne pouvons rien y faire »** dit-il. Je remarquai que j'avais presque réussi à le détourner de sa propre suffisance. **« Mais toi ? Tu n'es pas faite pour ça, même si tu désires tant vivre des aventures. Pourquoi ça ? Veux-tu essayer de prouver que tu es plus qu'une simple demoiselle de la cour ? Essayer de prouver ta valeur ? »**

**« Et pas toi ? »** lui demandai-je. Il ne fit aucune réplique. **« Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur ma valeur, et je n'ai aucune illusion sur la dangerosité des aventures. Mais je suis mes amis dans leur folie pour les aider – pour les protéger de la manière dont je pourrai. Sif serait partie à Nidavellir quel que soit mon avis. Je pars avec eux parce que je me soucie d'eux. Tu peux le comprendre. »**

Il eut un sourire triste. **« Oui. Je pense que je le comprends. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**Mes excuses pour ce chapitre un peu court. Je vais essayer de voir si je peux publier un peu plus tôt la prochaine fois pour me faire pardonner. :)**

**Comme toujours, je remercie tout particulièrement ma merveilleuse beta, Hr'awkryn. Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, et choisis de suivre l'histoire. Chaque message de plus illumine ma journée.**

**S'il vous plait, laissez une review. Je ne me lasserai jamais de vos messages, mes chers lecteurs !**


	12. Dans la tempête

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs et revieweurs, et gros bisous à tous mes anciens ! p C'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à garder cette même énergie que je mets à traduire cette superbe histoire, même si cela me prend parfois beaucoup de temps. Mais ça vaut largement le coup si c'est pour avoir en retour de si belles reviews, sincèrement ! :) *calins***

**Ce chapitre-ci est assez long, et on vit pleinement une nouvelle petite aventure avec Eirlys et tous les amis de Thor. Vous allez voir, l'action est bien au rendez-vous ! ^^ Et je crois que vous allez me détester pour la fin… (Mais c'est pas ma faute, hein ? C'est celle de l'auteur ! :p) Aller, bonne lecture à tous, et comme toujours j'espère du fond du cœur vos petits mots d'encouragement après votre lecture. Bisous ! **

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DOUZE<strong>

_Dans la tempête_

* * *

><p>Un nouveau jour se leva, amenant avec lui le début d'une nouvelle aventure. J'arpentai toute la longueur du Pont Arc-En-Ciel, la tête penchée en arrière, admirant le rose et l'or du lever de soleil se mélangeant au noir total au-dessus du Bifrost. M'arrêtant à l'entrée de l'observatoire, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à tous ceux arrivés. La plupart des membres de notre compagnie se tenaient prêts, habillés chaudement pour m'épargner la quantité de magie que j'aurais dû utiliser pour eux. Maintenant nous n'attendions plus qu'une personne Thor devait encore venir.<p>

**« Qu'est-ce qui a causé ce délais ? »** demanda Hogun.

Fandral soupira. **« Ça peut être n'importe quoi. Trop de bière la nuit dernière ? »** Il regarda Volstagg, qui ne put que hausser des épaules en réponse.** « Trop de jeunes demoiselles la nuit dernière ? Peut-être les deux ? »**

**« Nous aurions dû le réveiller »** me dit Loki. **« J'aurais dû savoir qu'il nous ferait attendre. »**

A la pensée d'aller essayer de réveiller Thor pour le trouver avec une jeune fille dans son lit, je rougis jusqu'aux deux oreilles. **« Je crois que ça aurait peut-être été malavisé »** répliquai-je. Même si Loki ne me regardait pas, je vis un sourire sec étirer un coin de sa bouche.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vis Heimdall se tenant parmi nous sur le pont. Sa patience surpassait clairement celle de mes amis. Immobile, il regardait droit devant lui avec son épée plantée devant lui. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'absence de Thor, même si je suspectai qu'il puisse percevoir le prince capricieux avec son regard omniscient.

Sif poussa un soupir et se posta devant le gardien du Bifrost. Les poings serrés devant son torse, elle s'inclina devant lui. **« Vous avez toute ma gratitude pour nous accorder le passage jusqu'à Nidavellir » **dit-elle. **« Je comprends que vous ne permettez pas souvent à des citoyens de voyager là-bas. »**

Heimdall lui accorda un signe de tête d'approbation. **« Le climat ne permet pas d'y envoyer beaucoup de visiteurs. »**

Avant que quoi que ce soit ait pu être ajouté, le bruit de tonnerre de pas approchant attira notre attention. Nous restâmes silencieux, tournant la tête pour voir Thor approcher. Son sourire idiot était perceptible, même à une telle distance.

**« Tu es terriblement en retard »** dit Sif tandis qu'il descendait lentement de sa monture, laissant son étalon se mélanger à nos propres coursiers. **« Thor, qu'est-ce qui a pu te retarder autant ? »**

**« Désolé, Sif. »** Thor marchait à grands pas sur le pont, souriant toujours. **« J'ai dormi plus que je n'aurais dû. » **On aurait pu dire qu'il souriait d'un air narquois. **« Enfin, à vrai dire, je pense avoir dormi bien moins que je ne l'aurais dû. »**

Personne ne posa la moindre question sur ce qu'il sous-entendait – bien que j'aperçus le petit sourire entendu que Fandral lui adressa, comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie obscène. Sif, d'un autre côté, ne fit que froncer les sourcils. **« Bien, alors pouvons-nous enfin partir ? »** Elle tourna sur ses talons et alla à l'intérieur de l'observatoire du Bifrost, Heimdall à ses côtés.

**« Quelle impatience, Sif »** dit Thor en ricanant avant de la suivre. **« Ce n'est pas comme si Drekisbane allait disparaitre si tu attendais un peu plus longtemps. Skjoldis est morte il y a des millénaires. Drekisbane est probablement restée intacte depuis. »**

Prudemment, je rejoignis Sif à la pointe du Bifrost, où se tenait la voie de départ. Regarder le vide sombre devant moi n'arrêtait jamais de m'envoyer de terribles frissons dans tout le corps.

**« Ce n'est pas de l'impatience, Thor »** remarqua-t-elle. **« Tu as fait attendre tout le monde. »** J'ai envoyé un coup d'œil oblique à Sif pour remarquer sa posture raide, ses mâchoires serrées. C'était étrange de la voir aussi vexée, surtout en considérant le fait que Thor nous faisait attendre particulièrement souvent.

**« Je me suis excusé. »** Thor apparut à ses côtés. Il semblait s'en vouloir sincèrement. **« Qu'attends-tu de plus de moi ? Dis-le. »**

**« Rien. Je n'attends rien de plus de toi. »** Elle adressa à Thor un sourire raide. **« Tu es là, alors allons-y. »**

Thor sembla se relaxer, mais pas moi. Malgré le regard interrogatif que je lui envoyai, le sien ne dévia pas du grand néant.

Derrière nous, Heimdall enfonça sa lourde épée dans le piédestal, activant ainsi le Bifrost. Des rais de lumière crépitèrent et s'éparpillèrent dans toutes les directions tandis que l'observatoire commençait à tourner. **« Les éléments de Nidavellir sont une force avec laquelle il vous faudra compter »** prévint Heimdall. Il me regarda alors, et j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu une étincelle d'humour dans les yeux. **« Même si je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous embarrasser avec de telles futilités. »**

Puis le Bifrost, pleinement chargé, nous envoya voyager à travers le vaste vide de l'espace. Cette sensation troublante d'être projeté d'un monde à l'autre était une chose à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais être habituée. Avec tous ces filets de lumière et de ténèbres défilant tout autour de nous, je pouvais à peine comprendre ce que je voyais avant que nous fûmes arrivés sur la surface de Nidavellir.

J'atterris sur la neige, enfoncée jusqu'aux genoux dans la poudreuse. La terrible sensation de ce froid intense fut si soudaine que je faillis pousser un cri. Serrant les dents, j'envoyai un sort sur notre groupe de sept pour repousser le froid. Les frissons qui menaçaient de me recouvrir le corps cessa instantanément, la température hivernale ne devenant plus qu'une fraicheur supportable. Ma magie n'était pas encore assez forte pour bloquer les éléments, et je devais enrouler plusieurs fois mon écharpe autour de mon cou pour me protéger contre le vent et la neige en train de tomber.

**« Par les Nornes ! »** s'exclama Frandral au milieu du hurlement du vent. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous laisse toujours me convaincre de voyager dans tous les pires endroits des Neuf Royaumes ! »

Tournant sur moi-même, j'observai les alentours. Ou plutôt j'essayai. Les rafales de neige étaient épaisses et déchainées tandis qu'elles tournaient tout autour de nous. Je pouvais à peine voir à plus de quelques mètres devant moi. Même si les flocons blancs tourbillonnaient terriblement, c'était la tempête qui nous rendait réellement aveugles. Les douloureuses rafales de vent rendaient très difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne pouvais pas sentir son froid, mais il frappait néanmoins mon visage, produisant des larmes dans les coins de mes yeux.

Je sursautai lorsque Loki m'attrapa le bras et me poussa entre lui et Fandral. Tous ensembles, nous formions un cercle serré autour de la forme de Sif tandis qu'elle essayait de lire son plan et d'observer sa boussole.

**« Et, vraiment, quelle merveilleuse idée de nous faire voyager ici pendant la mauvaise saison ? »** dit Fandral, la voix assourdie par son manteau de fourrure.

« **C'est la **_**meilleure**_** saison de l'année !** » cria Sif par-dessus la tempête naissante. Elle se tenait droite et rangea son plan en sûreté.** « Suivez-moi. Nous ne sommes pas loin. Heimdall a bien fait son travail, comme toujours. »**

Elle commença à marcher, et le reste d'entre nous marchâmes sur ses pas en file indienne. C'était une lutte sans merci, avançant péniblement à travers la neige montant aux genoux. Par chance pour moi, je pus cheminer derrière Volstagg le guerrier à la forte carrure dégageait à lui seul un chemin pour moi et tous ceux derrière.

Tandis que nous nous risquions le long des pentes neigeuses de Nidavellir, luttant contre le vent et la glace, j'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu Fandral se plaindre derrière moi. La tempête était trop sévère pour que mes oreilles puissent décoder ses mots, ce que je considérai comme une bénédiction.

Plusieurs minutes après le début de notre expédition, un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. La température semblait être en train de chuter. Sous ces conditions météorologiques de plus en plus périlleuses, mon sort de protection ne pouvait plus repousser tout le froid. Au mieux, je pouvais repousser une grande partie de sa morsure glaciale et m'assurer que mes amis et moi ne mourrions pas de froid.

Notre voyage nous conduisit à travers les collines de Nidavellir, un terrain doucement vallonné de neige sans fin. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que nous atteignîmes le pied de la montagne – et le ciel était si encombré de neige que nous ne pouvions pas distinguer la paroi rocheuse avant d'être juste devant. Sif semblait certaine de l'endroit où nous nous dirigions et, sans préambule, nous commençâmes à grimper. Une trace avait été gravée sur le versant de la montagne, bien qu'apparemment il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis très longtemps. Ce n'était composé que de glace et de roche, et nous avons chacun failli chuter de la montagne Fandral a dû m'attraper par derrière lorsque je faillis tomber à la renverse.

A l'instant même où notre groupe atteignit le bout du chemin, nous nous arrêtâmes tous et observâmes ce que nous avions trouvé.

Une caverne se tenait devant nous, monstrueuse et imposante. Avec une telle stature, j'étais sûre qu'elle rivaliserait en hauteur avec la grande entrée du palais d'Asgard. La caverne s'obscurcissait de plus en plus à mesure que l'on regardait de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur. Nous ne restâmes bouche bée qu'un moment avant de nous précipiter à l'intérieur pour nous abriter de la neige et de la tempête amère. _L'entrée est si imposante_, me disais-je, _que ça serait impossible que tout soit enterré sous la neige._

**« Est-ce ici ? »** demanda Thor en enlevant sa capuche.

Sif l'imita, puis enleva son écharpe. **« Oui, ça doit être ça. »**

**« Si c'est le bon endroit, comment l'épée a-t-elle pu rester aussi longtemps sur place ? »** demandai-je, me déplaçant pour m'accroupir entre Sif et Hogun. **« Quelqu'un l'aurait forcément déjà trouvée. »**

**« C'est assez suspect. Malgré la dangereuse escalade, cette caverne semble plutôt remarquable » **dit Loki, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil curieux de Sif. **« Si l'épée n'a pas déjà été trouvée, je suspecte qu'il y ait quelque chose qui la garde. »**

Thor sourit. **« Bien. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une bonne bataille. »**

Raffermissant son expression, Sif avança et sortit sa lance du fourreau de son dos. **« Alors soyons prudents. »**

Loki marcha auprès d'elle, une sphère de magie dans la main pour éclairer le chemin.

La caverne était profonde, s'enfonçant pendant ce qui semblait être plus d'un kilomètre. Cela me rappela la caverne de cristal d'Alfheim, excepté que cet endroit était lisse et circulaire plutôt qu'escarpé et plein de stalactites et stalagmites. Celui-ci n'était pas naturel, assurément. Quelqu'un avait dû le creuser dans la montagne il y a bien longtemps. Les murs de ce passage étaient nus, et les seules ombres qui dansaient ici étaient les nôtres.

Je lançai un regard à Hogun et je vis dans ses yeux la même anxiété que dans les miens. **« Je n'aime pas ça »** dit-il doucement.

**« Je suis d'accord »** répliquai-je. **« Quelque chose ne semble pas correct. » **Je suivais du regard Loki et Sif qui nous conduisaient de plus en plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Ils chuchotaient tous les deux furieusement.

**« Regardez ! »** dit soudain Thor. **« Vous avez vu ça ? »** Il montra du doigt une silhouette sur le sol à quelques pas de nous.

Nous approchâmes à pas lents et prudents. Mon regard ne se détourna pas de la silhouette sombre elle ne bougeait pas, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle était inoffensive. A chacun de mes côtés, Loki et Sif semblaient tous deux aussi méfiants, examinant précautionneusement nos alentours. Personne ne savait quelle sorte de chose pourrait être cachée dans les murs ou sous la pierre sous nos pieds. A la pensée de me diriger droit dans une trappe, mon cœur remontait dans ma gorge.

Lorsqu'on atteignit la silhouette sombre sans incident, je soupirai de soulagement. Baissant les yeux sur la silhouette immobile, je vis que c'était un nain. Il était mort – depuis pas mal de temps d'ailleurs. Il était totalement gelé, des glaçons collés à son front et dans son épaisse barbe raide.

**« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est mort de froid ? »** demanda Fandral en s'accroupissant devant le corps.

Je fronçai les sourcils et jetai un coup d'œil au loin, troublée à la vue de ce corps. J'ai déjà vu mon compte de morts dans les maisons de guérison, mais personne à une telle durée après leur mort. Alors que je me détournai du nain décédé, je remarquai un certain nombre d'objets à une certaine distance de là où nous étions. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** murmurai-je. Avançant plus près, je m'agenouillai pour regarder de plus près.

Loki s'approcha de moi tandis que j'examinai deux épées, un bouclier et une hache. **« Personne ne porte autant d'armes sur lui »** remarqua-t-il.

**« A-t-il été tué ? »** demanda Volstagg. **« Il semble pratiquement indemne. »**

**« Du poison, peut-être ? »** suggéra Sif. Elle me questionna d'un regard.

**« C'est possible »** acquiesçai-je en jetant un petit coup d'œil au corps. Mon estomac se souleva, mais je continuai. **« Un poison à action rapide ne laisse aucune trace extérieure. Un peu comme le venin de jorgandr. » **Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder un bref instant en direction de Loki. Il leva un sourcil en réponse. **« Il n'a pas pu mourir de froid. Il est chaudement vêtu le froid de la caverne n'aurait pas pu le tuer. »**

**« Je n'appellerais pas ça une caverne »** dit Sif. **« C'est un tunnel. Quelqu'un a creusé ce tunnel. »**

**« Oui, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus »** dit Loki. Je clignai des yeux de surprise lorsqu'il tendit la main pour m'aider à me remettre sur mes pieds. J'acceptai son aide et me redressai. **« Quelqu'un a voulu séduire d'imprudents aventuriers ici. »** Il jeta à Sif un regard appuyé, ce que celle-ci ignora aisément.

**« Ce nain n'a pas pu être seul »** remarqua Fandral. **« Deux épées, un bouclier et une hache ? Ils ne peuvent pas être tous à lui. »**

Nous tombâmes tous dans un silence contemplatif. Quelque chose de terrible était arrivé au nain et sur tous les hypothétiques compagnons qu'il pouvait avoir eu, et cela pouvait très bien nous tomber dessus aussi. Je fronçai les sourcils et examinai nos options. Si nous avancions plus encore, nous pourrions marcher droit dans une trappe. Si nous faisions demi-tour, nous serions venus jusqu'ici pour rien. Et Sif ne supporterait pas ça elle ne pourrait pas accepter que tous nos efforts aient été en vain.

C'est Thor qui rompit le silence. **« Nous devons découvrir qui entraine des gens dans cette caverne. S'ils ont posé un piège pour nous, nous devrions les rencontrer de front. Ils ont déjà perdu leur élément de surprise. »**

**« Nous ne savons pas ce qu'est cette trappe »** riposta Loki. **« Nous ne savons même pas qui ou quoi nous attend. »**

**« Mon frère, je dis que nous devons continuer à avancer »** dit Thor sur un ton catégorique. Fronçant les sourcils, Loki baissa le regard et ne rentra plus en conflit avec lui. **« S'ils veulent la bagarre, alors ils auront la bagarre. »**

Thor marcha plus avant, Sif derrière lui et avec une même ardeur – bien que je pensais que son enthousiasme provenait du fait de trouver Drekisbane et non de l'idée de marcher aveuglément dans un piège. Le reste d'entre nous échangea des coups d'œil circonspects avant de les suivre.

Le passage s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la montagne. Plus profondément nous marchions, plus lumineuse se faisait la caverne, et nous fûmes bientôt capables de voir même sans l'aide de la magie de Loki. Personne ne dit mot lorsque le tunnel commença à s'élargir, comme un cône, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être considéré comme un tunnel. Je me raidis, mes yeux se tournant dans toutes les directions tandis que nous progressions jusqu'à une énorme caverne à couper le souffle.

L'intérieur de la caverne était illuminé, comme si nous nous tenions à l'extérieur. Tendant le cou, j'examinai nos alentours. La place était plus grande que toutes les pièces que j'ai jamais vues, plus grande encore que le hall d'entrée d'Asgard. Deux salles de la taille de la librairie du palais auraient pu tenir à l'intérieur, l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Le plafond se recourbait à son sommet, atteignant un niveau maximal à son centre où se trouvait une ouverture. La lumière du soleil se déversait depuis ces hauteurs, avec des filets de neige.

Nous progressâmes avec précautions, le sol devenant inégal sous nos pieds. La caverne elle-même avait été formée de façon naturelle, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que quelqu'un avait creusé le tunnel depuis lequel nous étions arrivés. _Dans quel but ?_ me demandai-je. _Pourquoi voudrait-on piéger tous ceux qui rechercheraient Drekisbane ?_ Sans compter quelques rochers et assez de glace pour remplir un lac, la grotte semblait vide.

**« C'était une très mauvaise idée »** murmura Fandral sur ma gauche.

**« N'aie crainte, Fandral »** dit Sif. **« Nous devons nous charger du quelconque piège qui pourrait nous être tendu. Pour le bien de tous ceux qui nous suivrons. »**

Je restai près de Sif, Fandral et Hogun tandis que nous marchions. Nous gardions des yeux méfiants et grands ouverts sur tout ce qui nous entourait, bien que je ne vis rien de menaçant dans nos parages. Je ne pouvais entendre que le hurlement du vent très loin au-dessus de nous et le bruit de nos bottes contre la glace et la pierre.

**« Loki, Volstagg. Avec moi »** murmura Thor dans le silence. Désirant examiner les alentours plus profondément, Thor, Loki et Volstagg se séparèrent de notre groupe de quatre pour couvrir plus de terrain.

Fandral commença à s'opposer à cette idée.** « Je pense que nous devrions rester – »**

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un large filet fut projeté dans notre direction. Fandral réagit bien plus rapidement que nous. Il dégaina son épée et trancha en deux le piège de cordage avant qu'il ne puisse toucher terre. Les morceaux tombèrent loin l'un de l'autre, en formant deux tas.

Le souffle coupé, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Thor, Loki et Volstagg pour les voir momentanément coincés sous leur propre filet. Loki sortit une de ses dagues et les libéra rapidement avant de projeter sa lame dans la direction d'où le filet était apparu. Il effectua ceci d'un seul geste et si rapidement que je ne pouvais me rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait en premier.

Le hurlement de fureur qui suivit me glaça le sang. Chacun de nous se tendit en l'entendant, tournant la tête pour chercher dans la caverne sa provenance. Fandral me tira brusquement par le poignet pour me rapprocher de lui, me plaçant entre Hogun et lui.

Puis ils jaillirent tout autour de nous, leurs pas faisant vibrer le sol au-dessous de nous. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière et sous des rochers, et même dans des grosses fissures des murs. Plus d'une douzaine d'entre eux se tenaient là, imposants au-dessus de nous, plus larges que Thor lui-même. Leurs corps étaient recouverts de poils de la tête aux pieds. Des fourrures et une armure en cuir ornaient leurs épaules, ce qui les faisait sembler encore plus volumineux et robustes.

**« Des trolls des cavernes »** gronda Sif.

Tout en poussant des grognements, ils bondirent vers nous, des lances et des épées à la main. La peur me transperça immédiatement de part en part, et je poussai des cris de surprise lorsque Fandral me tira un peu plus en arrière. **« Reste derrière moi »** dit-il. **« Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi à tes côtés. »** Je remarquai le sourire désinvolte qu'il m'envoya avant de commencer à frapper le troll des cavernes le plus proche.

Je restai dos à lui tandis qu'un bon nombre de ces énormes brutes nous entouraient. Je pouvais voir leurs sourires, même sous toute cette fourrure. Ils nous regardaient comme s'ils avaient trouvé un magnifique trésor.

Un troll armé d'une lance fit un premier mouvement vers moi, et je projetai une barrière pour bloquer son attaque. Il était si puissant que mon bouclier éclata avec un seul coup. Avant que je ne me mette à paniquer, Fandral tourna autour de moi et transperça le troll en plein ventre.

Le rire de triomphe de Fandral mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que le troll ne tombait pas à terre. **« Baisse la tête ! »** cria-t-il, et nous nous accroupîmes tous les deux au plus près du sol, évitant tout juste le troll des cavernes qui fut jeté vers nous depuis l'arrière.

En nous voyant pris au piège parmi trois trolls, je sentis une sorte d'hystérie monter en moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mes barrières de magie ne tiendraient pas contre leur force, et je n'avais aucun autre armement avec lequel me défendre.

Au moment où l'un d'eux allait m'empaler avec son épée, une dague fendit les airs et se planta profondément dans le cou du troll. La créature tomba raide morte devant moi, et du sang s'écoula partout sur le sol. Je me sentis au bord de la nausée à cette vue.

Je jetai un regard rapide en direction de la provenance de la dague et aperçus Loki m'adressant un signe de tête. En un clin d'œil, il retourna dans la bataille aux côtés de Thor.

Fandral et moi nous tenions à présent avec deux trolls menaçants de chaque côté de nous. Celui qui tenait la lance fut le premier à réagir après la mort de son camarade. Je rassemblai toutes mes forces et bloquai son cou, reculant en chancelant sous sa force peu avant que mon bouclier ne disparaisse. Fandral saisit l'opportunité pour enfoncer son épée dans la jugulaire du troll.

Je me tournai pour faire face au dernier troll qui s'avançait vers nous seulement pour voir Sif le transpercer droit dans le cœur depuis l'arrière. Lorsque Hogun le frappa à la tête avec sa massue hérissée de piques, je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. Le troll se recroquevilla sur le sol dans un tas de chairs mortes.

Examinant la caverne, je fis rapidement le compte de ceux qui restaient. A ce qu'on pouvait voir, nous surpassions en nombre les trolls une simple demi-douzaine restait toujours en vie. Ils semblèrent le réaliser en même temps et, avec un hurlement sauvage, ils s'enfuirent de la caverne sans un regard en arrière.

Thor et Volstagg lancèrent des exclamations tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans le même passage, les ombres avalant leurs formes floues. D'un autre côté, je me penchai en avant et appuyai mes mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. L'utilisation de ma magie m'épuisait toujours autant, pour mon plus grand désarroi. Sans mentionner que toute cette violence et ce sang me troublaient totalement. J'en avais vu beaucoup dans les maisons de guérison, mais voir quelqu'un prendre une vie me laissait toute tremblante.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** me demanda doucement Fandral. Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

Acquiesçant, je me relevai. **« Oui. Merci, Fandral. »**

**« Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ? »** demanda Sif en regardant tout autour d'elle.

**« Une simple blessure superficielle. »** Thor montra son bras. Il y avait une longue coupure au bas de son bras, formant une marque qui remontait jusqu'à son protège-bras en métal. Je fus assez surprise de voir le Tout Puissant Thor être blessé il était généralement considéré comme le plus robuste à Aesir. **« Ces trolls sont des créatures repoussantes et vicieuses. Plus fortes que je n'aurais cru qu'elles seraient. Mais pas assez fortes ! »**

Je dus étouffer un léger rire. Même avec une blessure – certes mineure – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vanter ses hauts faits. Posant tendrement ma main sur son bras, je fermai les yeux et laissai un flot de magie passer à travers mes doigts. La déchirure de son bras se referma lentement et fut bientôt remplacée par une ligne rouge assez laide. **« Heureusement, ce n'était pas trop profond »** remarquai-je. Si la coupure avait été assez profonde pour couper des veines et des muscles, je n'aurai pas été capable de soigner la blessure.

Thor me lança un sourire éclatant. **« Merci beaucoup, mon amie. »**

Volstagg se déplaça tout autour de nous, observant soigneusement la caverne comme pour s'assurer que les trolls étaient bien tous partis. **« Que pensez-vous que ces trolls des cavernes faisaient ici ? »**

**« Ils attiraient les passant pour les prendre au piège et les prendre comme esclaves »** répondit Loki. Il retourna un des cadavres de trolls avec le bout de sa botte. **« Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit eux qui ont creusé ce passage. Bien trop précis pour eux. »**

Sif avança en se faufilant entre Thor et moi, le pas léger tandis qu'elle regardait droit devant elle. **« Vous voyez ça ? »** dit-elle en montrant un chemin devant elle.

Nous suivîmes du regard la direction qu'elle indiquait et vîmes un bloc de glace se tenant juste sous l'ouverture de la caverne. Depuis notre distance, il était difficile de discerner plus de détails, en particulier à cause du soleil brillant si fort au-dessus de nous. Avec hésitations, je marchai dans les pas de Sif. J'avançai aussi près que je l'osai, m'arrêtant au bord de ce que je compris être une fosse sans fond.

Le mystérieux bloc de glace se tenait au sommet d'une plate-forme, qui flottait dans les airs au centre de la fosse. Les seules choses qui soutenaient cette étrange estrade étaient des sortes de branches de pierre qui rejoignaient chaque côté de la cavité. Avançant pouce par pouce, je pus distinguer quelque chose de gelé dans la glace. Quelque chose de doré et brillant. Et je savais que Sif n'allait pas laisser une roche suspendue, même aussi fragile, l'empêcher de s'emparer de cet objet.

Il n'y avait qu'un chemin pour traverser le sombre abîme noir : un pont de roche et de glace de moins d'un mètre d'épaisseur. Sif et moi nous tenions à un bord, le regardant avec incertitude.

**« Peut-être que c'est moi qui devrais le franchir »** offrit Thor en regardant l'abysse par-dessus le bord.

**« Non, tu serais trop lourd »** répondit Sif. La moue sur le visage de Thor m'aurait fait rire aux éclats si je n'avais pas commencé à imaginer mes amis tombant dans ce gouffre sans fond. **« Je vais y aller seule. Tout le monde reste derrière. J'ai bien peur que ce sol n'ait encore jamais été foulé auparavant. »**

Je fis un pas en arrière, observant le pont avec un certain malaise. Je voulais parler et dire à Sif de ne pas essayer d'avancer, mais ses pieds étaient déjà sur ce pont lamentable avant que je ne puisse retrouver ma voix. Elle avança petit à petit, les bras tendus à ses côtés pour lui faire garder son équilibre.

A chaque pas, des cailloux et de la poussière de neige tombaient de chaque côté. Je tressaillis et les vis tomber dans le noir sans fin au-dessous. Je me mis à prier les Nornes pour que Sif puisse rejoindre l'autre côté en sécurité, mais cela ne m'apporta que peu de réconfort. J'avais toujours une boule dans la gorge, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre comme si c'était moi qui avançais au-dessus de l'abysse.

Lorsque Sif fut à mi-chemin, je fus à deux doigts de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais quel que soit le soulagement que j'ai pu ressentir, il fut de très courte durée.

La première chose que j'entendis fut le _crack_ de la glace et de la roche, un son aigu et sourd comme le point d'impact du tonnerre. A côté de moi, Thor se tendit, ayant assurément entendu quelque chose lui aussi.

Puis la roche sous Sif céda.

Hurlant son nom, je tendis mes bras en avant par désespoir. Avec chaque parcelle d'énergie qu'il me restait, je l'enveloppai entièrement dans une barrière d'énergie, la suspendant dans les airs. Aussi douloureux que cela était, je me forçai de maintenir le sort. Ma tête me martelait douloureusement, une sonnerie incessante résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je serrai les dents, essayant de toutes mes forces de la sortir de ces profondeurs.

Mais je n'étais pas assez forte.

Ma magie avait échoué. Des points noirs tournaient autour de ma vue. Je fus consciente assez longtemps pour percevoir Thor plongeant pour rattraper Sif, une main tendue devant lui, Mjolnir serrée étroitement dans l'autre. Les ténèbres me submergèrent, et la dernière chose que je ressentis fut quelqu'un enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille, me tirant hors du bord de l'abîme qui s'émiettait sous moi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**Bam ! Un vrai cliffhanger (en quelques sortes).**

**Comme toujours, je voudrais remercier ma superbe beta, Hr'awkryn. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, mis en favori et qui suivent l'histoire.**

**S'il vous plait, une petit review ! Chaque commentaire, même un mot, réchauffe mon cœur.**


	13. A l'affût

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Bonjour bonjour ! Encore une fois merci à tous pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir tous me suivre si fidèlement ! :) Je vous promets même que je saute de joie à chaque nouvelle review que vous m'écrivez, vraiment ! :p**

**Voici à présent le chapitre 13 que je vous poste en ce jour. Vous allez enfin découvrir ce qui s'est passé après le cliffhanger du dernier chapitre, héhé ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira bien, et qu'il vous donnera envie de continuer à m'écrire une belle review (ou même une review pour me dire ce que vous avez moins aimé dans ma traduction : je suis très ouverte ! lol) Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE TREIZE<strong>

_A l'affût_

* * *

><p>Les minutes passèrent tandis que je plongeai dans les ténèbres. L'afflux de sang dans mes oreilles était assourdissant – tel le grondement d'une rivière, même plus. Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression que je tombai dans cet abîme sans fond, ce vide se trouvant au bout du Bifrost. Tombant. Tombant sans rien pour arrêter ma chute.<p>

Puis, lentement, tandis que ma conscience me revenait, la sensibilité revint à mes membres. Mes mains étaient lourdes, comme impossibles à bouger. Mes orteils étaient engourdis, mes paupières bien fermées. Mais je pouvais entendre des voix. Des voix s'exprimant d'un ton inquiet. C'était curieusement rassurant.

Une main fraiche et apaisante caressa un côté de mon visage, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux errantes. La main appartenait à la personne qui m'a écartée du bord du précipice quelques secondes avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous mes pieds. J'en étais certaine. Ce toucher était réconfortant.

**« Eirlys ? »**

**« Eirlys. »**

Déglutissant sèchement, je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux pour voir les contours flous de Sif se penchant devant moi. Une fois que j'eus écarté les ombres qui couvraient mon regard, mes yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette agenouillée à l'opposé d'elle : Loki. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et écarta sa main de mon front. C'était lui qui m'avait retirée du bord de l'abîme.

**« Elle s'est réveillée ! »** Les acclamations de Thor semblaient venir de très loin à mes oreilles.

**« Que les Nornes soient remerciées »** soupira Sif en attrapant mes épaules. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras, et je pus discerner le reste de notre compagnie se tenant derrière elle Thor et les Trois Guerriers me souriaient avec le même soulagement. Je réussis à former un sourire timide lorsqu'elle se dégagea. **« Est-ce que tout va bien, Eirlys ? »** J'acquiesçai faiblement, et elle laissa échapper un petit sourire incrédule. **« Tu as toute ma gratitude. Sans ta magie, Thor ne m'aurait pas attrapée à temps. »**

J'essayai de parler et remarquai que je ne pouvais pas ma gorge était sèche et aussi douloureuse que si j'avais avalé des bouchées de sable. Loki sembla le remarquer. **« Tiens »** murmura-t-il en me tendant un peu d'eau.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens tandis qu'il soulevait ma tête, ses doigts glissés dans mes cheveux. Je lui pris la gourde d'eau et bus généreusement avant de la lui rendre. Je me raclai la gorge, mais ma voix sortit en un chuchotement grésillant. **« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? N'es-tu pas blessée, Sif ? »**

**« Tout le monde va bien. »** Sif me sourit. **« Sauf toi, bien sûr. »**

**« Je vais bien. »** Une soudaine sensation de vertige me submergea. Je reposai ma tête sur le sol, essayant d'écarter quelques points sombres de mes yeux. **« Enfin, dans quelques instants j'irai bien. »**

Sif tapota mon épaule et tourna le regard vers Loki. **« Reste auprès d'elle. »** Il ne répliqua rien tandis qu'elle se levait et indiquait au reste du groupe de la suivre. **« Laissons-lui un moment pour se reposer. »**

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas, au-delà de ma vision, avec tous les autres. Je regardai Loki avec curiosité tandis qu'il m'aidait à m'asseoir bien droit, sa main à plat dans mon dos. **« Est-ce qu'elle essaie toujours d'avoir l'épée ? »** demandai-je en essayant de ne pas frissonner à la sensation de ses mains sur moi.

Loki acquiesça. **« Ils fabriquent un harnais pour elle à présent. »** Nous regardâmes au loin et vîmes Thor et les Trois Guerriers s'acharner sur un filet de cordage pour tout réunir en une seule corde. **« Nous aurions dû faire ça dès le début. Mais bien sûr, avec son enthousiasme, Sif s'est lancée sans réfléchir. »**

Je ris doucement. **« Je commence à voir que c'est une habitude parmi nos amis. »**

Il me lança un regard désabusé avant de m'aider à me mettre petit à petit debout sur mes jambes. Les progrès étaient très lents au début mes jambes semblaient en coton, et il y avait trop de sang qui me montait à la tête, mais je réussis. **« Tu as réagis plutôt rapidement »** dit-il. **« Surtout quand on prend en compte le sol qui s'effondrait sous tes pieds. »**

**« Je… Je l'ai fait. »** Humidifiant mes lèvres sèches, je jetai un regard à l'endroit où je me tenais lorsque j'étais au bord du gouffre. Une bonne partie du pont était tombée, y compris quelques rochers qui menaient jusqu'à lui – et c'était là que je me tenais quelques instants avant que les ténèbres ne m'engloutissent. **« Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je me souviens juste… m'être évanouie. »**

**« Tu as utilisé plus d'énergie que tu ne pouvais posséder »,** m'expliqua-t-il, **« et ce jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne puisse plus le supporter. »**

Avec un soupir chancelant, j'acquiesçai. **« Eh bien, ça a valu le coup. »**

Je regardai Thor et les Trois Guerriers attacher leur nouveau harnais autour de la taille de Sif. Après plusieurs saccades pour s'assurer que la corde était solidement fixée, elle recommença à avancer petit à petit en direction du pont. Une de ses mains saisit désespérément la corde tandis qu'elle avançait pas à pas sur l'étroit passage, qui n'avait seulement été rendu que plus étroit par sa précédente chute.

Cette fois elle avança sans le moindre accident. A mi-chemin, elle faillit perdre pied pendant une fraction de seconde, mais elle reprit son équilibre tout aussi vite. Au moment de rejoindre la plateforme de pierre, elle posa lentement son pied au-dessus et s'assura qu'elle était stable. Le plateau ne céda pas sous son poids. Les bras tendus, elle approcha du bloc de glace accroché au cœur de la caverne.

Depuis l'endroit où je me tenais, tenue par les bras de Loki pour garder mon équilibre, je la regardai s'attaquer à la neige fondue et à la glace, essayant de dégager ce qui était enfermé à l'intérieur. Une fois que la majorité de la glace fut empilée à ses pieds, elle sortit la lame qui avait été emprisonné depuis ce qui devait faire des centenaires, peut-être même des millénaires. Les mains gantées, elle tendit l'arme en l'air – toujours recouverte d'une pellicule de glace blanche – et la plaça dans son sac en cuir.

Elle retraversa le pont, utilisant la même vitesse et les mêmes précautions qu'à l'aller. Lorsqu'elle se tint devant nous, elle relâcha le grand soupir qu'elle avait apparemment retenu jusqu'alors. **« Partons de ce misérable endroit »** dit-elle impatiemment. **« Je ne peux pas supporter de – »**

Comme en réponse à ses mots désobligeants, un hurlement déchirant résonna dans la caverne. Je vacillai en arrière, et Loki me rattrapa d'un bras autour de la taille. Tremblante, je parcourus la caverne des yeux à la recherche de la source de ce cri. Je scrutai les trous dans les murs et le plafond, les remarquant tous parfaitement ronds et lisses, identiques au tunnel à travers lequel nous sommes entrés. **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut être, à ton avis ? » **murmurai-je à Loki.

**« Quelque chose d'assurément antipathique »** répliqua-t-il. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour voir que son regard était attiré par les mêmes trous que j'avais repérés. Son visage sembla pâlir. **« Nous devrions partir. Immédiatement. »**

Le reste de notre compagnie acquiesça silencieusement, et nous commençâmes à nous écarter de cet abîme. Lorsque tout commença à trembler, Loki me tira par le bras, me trainant pratiquement en arrière. Au son d'un autre hurlement animal, tout le monde se retourna et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Les tremblements augmentèrent tandis que le plafond de la caverne laissait tomber des pierres et des glaçons sur nous. Juste devant, je vis Sif faire un saut sur le côté, évitant la chute d'une stalactite qui aurait fendu son crâne en deux si elle avait réagi une seconde plus tard.

Un autre cri monstrueux résonna en écho au travers de la caverne, et j'aurai juré que j'avais pu sentir le sol bouger sous mes pieds. Puis, à une douzaine de pas de la sortie, nous nous figeâmes, les regards braqués sur la silhouette sombre glissant de la crevasse au-dessous. Il venait des ombres, ses écailles noires brillant dans la lumière tandis qu'il fondait sur nous.

Un jorgandr – pleinement adulte, rien de moins.

Le serpent s'enroula sur lui, nous bloquant le passage avec son corps massif. J'avais lu beaucoup de choses sur les serpents jorgandrs : cinquante pas de longueur, un crâne de la taille d'un étalon, des écailles aussi solides qu'une armure blindée, et des crocs qui pouvaient transpercer un homme de part en part. Si quelqu'un arrivait d'une façon ou d'une autre à survivre à cette morsure, il succomberait au venin du serpent en quelques secondes. Même si je n'en avais vu que des esquisses dans un livre, j'étais plutôt terrifiée des jorgandrs depuis lors. Mais là ce n'était pas un livre. C'était bien pire.

Sa langue fourchue glissant entre ses crocs, le serpent nous regardait, ses yeux luisant comme deux gros saphirs envoûtants.

**« Oh Nornes »** murmura Fandral. **« Et dire que je pensai que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire. »**

Le jorgandr libéra un cri déconcertant et se jeta sur nous, sa mâchoire gigantesque ouverte et prête à nous dévorer. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher assez près, Thor sauta en avant et lui asséna un coup puissant sur le côté de sa tête. Le serpent poussa un cri aigu, secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme pour repousser la douleur.

**« COUREZ ! »** beugla Thor.

Aucun de nous n'hésita. Nous passâmes sous le serpent géant, son corps se tordant follement tandis qu'il se battait pour regagner ses moyens. Une fois que nous fûmes tout au fond du tunnel, Loki quitta mes côtés et se tourna vers son frère. **« Thor »** appela-t-il. **« Viens ! »**

Par-dessus mon épaule, je pouvais voir Thor frapper à nouveau la tête du jorgandr. Projetant Mjolnir, il hurla : **« Mon frère ! PARS ! »**

Sif vint à mes côtés et attrapa mes deux bras. **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Thor et Loki peuvent s'en occuper tous les deux. »**

Clignant des yeux, j'acquiesçai et la suivis. Tandis que nous courions, je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière et, à mon plus grand soulagement, je repérai Loki très près derrière, éclairant le chemin devant lui. Thor suivait quelques mètres derrière lui, avec le jorgandr sur ses talons.

Nous courions dans le tunnel, le bruit de nos pas résonnant en une énorme cacophonie. Un cri terrifié se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je ne savais pas si le jorgandr gagnait du terrain sur nous. Et j'étais trop effrayée pour le vérifier.

Dans les ténèbres, je trébuchai, les jambes faibles et tremblantes. Sif vint à mon aide et resta près de moi tandis que nous suivions le mouvement, courant à perdre haleine jusque dans les entrailles de la montagne.

Le passage semblait avoir cédé par endroits tout autour de nous le jorgandr devait avoir effondré une partie des murs dans sa tentative frénétique pour nous rattraper. Mon cœur martelait douloureusement ma poitrine, et mes poumons étaient en feu tandis que je courais plus rapidement que jamais auparavant. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais lancé un cri de joie lorsque je vis la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Au lieu de nous enfuir de la grotte jusque dans la neige, nous nous retournâmes pour rechercher Thor et le jorgandr. Mais il n'y avait rien derrière nous. Rien excepté le grondement sinistre de la caverne s'effondrant sur elle-même.

**« Oh non »** murmura Sif. **« Où est-il ? »**

J'inspirai l'air glacé, et le froid rendit mes poumons encore plus douloureux. Mais je ne fis pas attention à ce détail tandis que je regardai l'entrée, sans cligner des yeux, attendant la fuite de Thor.

Puis une silhouette s'échappa en volant de la grotte, Mjolnir à la main.

Thor atterrit, dérapant dans la neige fondue devant nous, ce qui recouvrit Volstagg de poudreuse. Il se redressa, regardant les sombres profondeurs dont il s'était enfuit. De nombreuses pierres tombèrent en cascade de la montagne, se rassemblant aux pieds de l'entrée de la caverne, celle-là même que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir être enterrée par la neige. Je n'avais jamais considéré qu'elle puisse être enterrée sous la montagne elle-même.

Le jorgandr sortit en se tortillant des ombres, avec l'intention de tuer. Mais sa chasse toucha rapidement à sa fin. Le tunnel s'écroula sur lui, les pierres frappant sa tête et broyant son corps sinueux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié enterré sous la montagne. Il laissa échapper un dernier hurlement avant qu'un rocher ne fracasse son crâne, le faisant taire définitivement.

Nous restâmes cloués sur place avec rien d'autre que le hurlement du vent frappant nos oreilles. La tempête de neige s'était un peu calmée pendant notre petite aventure dans la caverne seuls les flocons de neige occasionnels tombaient et s'accrochaient à mes cils à présent. Dans le froid silencieux, nous fixions le jorgandr ensanglanté comme si nous nous attendions à ce qu'il se cabre à nouveau. Il ne bougea pas.

**« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'accompagner dans une de tes aventures »** dit Fandral à Sif.

Je pressai la main sur mon cœur, inspirant profondément pour reprendre mon souffle. Lorsque soudain j'échangeai un regard avec Sif, qui était à côté de moi, et nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous étions hystériques, les bras serrés autour de notre taille, pliées en deux. Je ne pouvais croire que nous avions trouvé Drekisbane, étions presque morts, avions rencontré un jorgandr, et pourtant étions toujours indemnes.

Dès que notre éclat de rire ridicule s'estompa et que nous reprîmes nos esprits, Sif approcha lentement du jorgandr. Elle s'accroupit devant la créature, sa tête étant plus haute qu'elle. **« Par les Neuf Royaumes, que faisait un jorgandr dans cette caverne ? »**

**« Il protégeait Drekisbane ? »** suggéra Thor.

Fandral haussa les épaules. **« Pour quelle raison ? Pour tuer ceux qui la rechercheraient ? »**

**« Ça n'a plus d'importance, il est mort à présent »** dit Volstagg. **« Et je ne peux pas supporter de le regarder un instant de plus. »**

**« Effrayé par un serpent mort, Volstagg ? »** demanda Fandral.

**« Peut-être bien »** répliqua Volstagg. **« Mais je crains surtout ce froid. J'aimerais beaucoup retourner à la maison. Je suis glacé jusqu'à la moelle. »** Il redressa son manteau, le resserrant plus étroitement autour de lui. **« Et je commence à être affamé. »**

**« Je préfère faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit »** railla Fandral.

Prenant en compte le désir de Volstagg, nous prîmes un bref repos avant de reprendre notre trajet de retour jusqu'à Asgard. Nos traces de pas précédentes avaient déjà été recouvertes par la neige tombante, mais Sif semblait connaitre le chemin par cœur. Sans avoir à combattre les vents violents, notre randonnée jusqu'au site du Bifrost se révéla être bien plus facile que notre dure marche jusqu'à la caverne. Après avoir atteint notre destination, nous nous blottîmes au centre de la rune – après avoir un peu creusé la neige pour la retrouver – et Heimdall nous ramena rapidement à la maison.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, quand Asgard se retrouva plongée dans le coucher de soleil – longtemps après que nous ayons enlevé nos habits d'hiver et que nous ayons pris de longs bains chauds – je m'allongeai sur le canapé de la salle de repos que nous utilisions le plus souvent. La tête posée sur l'accoudoir, j'étirai mes jambes et mes bras, soupirant de satisfaction. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un foyer triangulaire, où le charbon brûlait avec force. Je fermai les yeux et me délectai de cette chaleur, repoussant le froid étrange qui semblait s'accrocher à ma peau bien après que nous ayons quitté Nidavellir.<p>

Sif se tenait devant, admirant la nouvelle arme fraichement libérée et soigneusement équilibrée dans ses mains. Il avait fallu bien des efforts pour faire fondre et nettoyer les restes de glace, mais elle avait accompli sa tâche avec beaucoup de fierté. **« La puissante Drekisbane »** murmura-t-elle avec affection. Sans préambule, elle déploya les lames d'un tour rapide de ses mains.

Thor et les Trois Guerriers se rassemblèrent autour d'elle pour admirer l'arme légendaire. Elle miroitait dans la lueur du feu, ses lames étroites parfaitement polies et aiguisées. **« Un objet d'une vraie beauté »** dit Fandral d'un œil de connaisseur. **« Je dois l'admettre. »**

**« J'ai l'impression que l'arme est assez forte pour transpercer l'acier. Elle aurait pu tuer ce jorgandr, aucun doute »** remarqua Sif en soulevant l'arme à double lames pour l'observer de plus près. J'étais plutôt étonnée de voir l'arme dans un si bon état après tant de siècles – une vraie œuvre d'art de nain, c'était évident.

**« Peut-être même assez forte pour transpercer l'armure du Destroyer »** commenta Thor.

Volstagg rit à gorge déployée. **« C'est absurde, rien ne peut transpercer le Destroyer. »**

Tandis que Thor et Volstagg se mirent à débattre sur la vraie solidité que pouvait avoir Drekisbane, Sif s'assit à mes côtés avec un sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire, bien qu'un peu fatiguée. Je me sentais comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours, tant j'avais été épuisée par mon utilisation de la magie – tout comme lorsque j'avais dû courir pour sauver ma peau à une vitesse à laquelle je n'étais vraiment pas habituée. **« Je suis heureuse que nous ayons trouvé Drekisbane »** lui dis-je. **« Même si je commence à me demander si une vie d'aventure est réellement faite pour moi. »**

**« Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer »** répondit Sif, les yeux pétillants. Je ne pus que glousser en réponse. **« Je voudrais te remercier encore une fois. C'est que… eh bien, je pense qu'aucun mot ne peut réellement t'expliquer à quel point je suis reconnaissante. »** Utilisant sa main libre, elle me serra fort contre elle.

Le menton contre son épaule, je clignai les yeux de surprise devant l'expression de ses sentiments. **« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu aider »** dis-je. **« Bien que le martèlement dans ma tête indiquerait presque le contraire. »**

Sif s'écarta et se redressa, soutenant Drekisbane de ses deux mains. **« Je vous dois, à toi et à ta tête douloureuse, la vie »** dit-elle d'un ton désabusé. **« Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais commencer à m'entrainer avec ma nouvelle lame. »**

J'acquiesçai. **« En effet, c'est le compagnon idéal pour la meilleure demoiselle guerrière des Neufs Royaumes. »**

En remerciement, elle me tapota l'épaule avant de traverser rapidement la salle pour provoquer Fandral en duel.

Bien qu'il me fallut batailler pour y arriver, je réussis à me redresser assez pour poser mon dos contre l'accoudoir. Resserrant mes jambes contre mon torse, je posai mon menton sur mes genoux et commençai à somnoler. Chaque seconde qui passait rendait toujours plus difficile le fait de garder mes yeux ouverts.

C'est alors que Loki approcha et s'installa dans le canapé à la place que mes jambes occupaient précédemment. A son arrivée, je m'assis un peu plus droit, repoussant au loin ma somnolence. Il plongea le regard dans le feu qui se tenait devant nous, ses épaules tombantes lui donnant l'air presque aussi las que moi.

Un long silence tendu passa avant qu'il relève la tête pour me regarder. Dans la lueur douce du feu, ses yeux semblaient d'un vert foncé. **« Tu t'es bien débrouillée aujourd'hui »** dit Loki.** « Tu as montré beaucoup de progrès. »**

Mon sourcil se leva, et je dus m'abstenir de lui lancer la moindre pique. Le voir admettre que j'avais fait quelque chose de bien était très étonnant. Après toutes ses railleries, je ne voulais rien d'autre que le taquiner pour m'adresser ces paroles flatteuses, mais je préférais ne pas le faire. A la place, je savourai toute la fierté qui montait en moi. **« Merci, Loki »** répondis-je. **« Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »**

**« Bien sûr, t'évanouir chaque fois que tu utilises la magie pose quelques problèmes »** ajouta Loki. Je lui lançai un regard perçant il semblait toujours trouver le moyen de diminuer un compliment. **« Néanmoins, on ne peut nier que tu t'es bien débrouillée. »**

Inspirant profondément, je me réinstallai correctement dans mon siège et posai mes pieds à plat sur le sol. **« Je voudrais te… te remercier pour m'avoir tirée tes bords de l'abîme. »** J'inclinai la tête tout en parlant. **« J'aurais été perdue dans les profondeurs de Nidavellir sans toi. »**

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier »** répondit-il.

**« Mais tu as quand même toute ma gratitude. »**

C'est alors qu'il me sourit. Et cela fit chavirer mon cœur.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong>** :**

**Héhé ! Voici une très belle fin de chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'exceptionnellement j'ai écrit cette note de fin de chapitre. Je voudrais en fait m'excuser auprès de toutes les lectrices à qui j'avais laissé miroiter la promesse d'une longue épopée sur cette épée de Sif, alors que finalement, malgré toutes leurs péripéties, les voilà de retour à Asgard… Je suis un peu confuse, car à vrai dire j'ai confondu ce moment avec un autre. :s **

**Donc j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçues, et sinon n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des lettres de menaces par review. ^^ Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je vous promets que le moment ultime que je vous ai promis arrivera bientôt, ça c'est certain. ^^ Merci encore de me suivre, et merci pour tout ! *vous aime toujours plus fort***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**Comme toujours, j'adresse mes remerciements à ma merveilleuse beta, Hr'awkryn. Et, bien sûr, mes remerciements valent aussi pour tous ceux qui mettent des reviews, mettent en favori ou suivent l'histoire.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review. :) **


	14. Ce qui nous attend

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

***sourire jovial* Bonjour à tous ! *se reçoit une tonne de tomates pourries en pleine face* Aïe-heu ! **

**Bon d'accord, je l'ai peut-être mérité pour avoir publié ce chapitre avec deux jours de retard. Mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement : j'étais en vacances durant les deux dernières semaines, et donc cela veut dire que je n'avais aucun accès à internet. :/ J'espère que mon retard sera pardonné avec ce long chapitre, dont la fin devrait bien vous plaire. :)**

**Gros gros bisous à toutes et à tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, s'il vous plait ! **

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE QUATORZE<strong>

_Ce qui nous attend_

* * *

><p>Le jour anniversaire de Loki passa sans faire grand bruit, mais je suspectai qu'il préférait cela. A l'opposé de toute cette exhibition de force qui s'était tenue pendant le jour anniversaire de Thor, des concerts de musique furent tenus en l'honneur de Loki. Sous la lumière du soir, dans une des cours intérieures, se tenait un orchestre complet en plein concert. Une harpiste nous chanta une sérénade pendant le banquet, et un quatuor joua plus tard dans la soirée.<p>

A la pensée que Loki entretenait une telle passion pour la musique, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un certain amusement. Tout comme j'avais trouvé assez étonnant de le voir dans le jardin sous mon balcon, cela semblait très étrange qu'il porte un tel intérêt à l'art. Il ne semblait pas souvent s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit tant il paraissait indifférent à tout. Mais c'était clair qu'il aimait l'art et les œuvres esthétiques. Et lire, surtout lire.

Le quatuor de la soirée finit sa quatrième pièce sous des applaudissements vigoureux. Dans le grand hall, le public avait été placé autour d'une plate-forme centrale sur laquelle le quatuor a joué. Me levant de mon siège, je me joignis aux acclamations tandis qu'ils saluaient et prirent congé.

Sif était assise à mes côtés, ayant l'air plutôt charmante et majestueuse dans sa robe couleur cranberry. Sif la portait avec une grâce qui convenait autant à une guerrière qu'à une dame lorsqu'elle se mit sur ses pieds. **« Veux-tu que nous allions chercher des rafraîchissements ? »** me demanda-t-elle. **« Ou préfères-tu rester ici ? »**

**« Je vais sortir sur la terrasse prendre un peu l'air »** lui dis-je. **« Est-ce que tu seras là à mon retour ? »**

**« J'imagine que Thor et Volstagg vont m'emmener de force pour aller boire d'énormes quantités de bière avec eux »** répliqua tristement Sif. **« Ils n'ont jamais été vraiment passionnés par les prestations musicales. Donc je vais peut-être réapparaitre, mais peut-être pas. »**

Je ris doucement. **« Alors je te reverrai plus tard, que ce soit cette nuit ou demain. »**

Elle me rendit mon sourire, puis je lissai l'ourlet de ma jupe dorée et je me frayai un chemin à travers la salle. La plupart des spectateurs s'étaient levés et rassemblés en petits groupes pour faire l'éloge du quatuor. Inspirant légèrement, je passai à travers la foule et sortis sur la terrasse.

La brise nocturne était agréablement fraiche sur ma peau. J'inspirai profondément cet air frais et me délectai du son des chutes asgardiennes résonnant dans la distance. Mon exaltation fut coupée court lorsque le son d'une voix douceâtre atteignit mes oreilles.

**« N'avez-vous pas l'intention de vous marier, Prince Loki ? »**

En fronçant les sourcils, je jetai un regard vers l'angle opposé de la terrasse, devant m'étirer le cou pour trouver derrière d'autres courtisans la source de cette voix. Je repérai Loki appuyé à la balustrade tandis qu'il était harcelé par une des Trois Nigaudes – la blonde. Brynlar, si je me souvenais bien.

**« Tu ne te fatigues jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-il en retour. Même de là où je me trouvai, je pouvais le voir utiliser son regard fixe si souvent pratiqué.

Brynlar sourit et but lentement le vin frais de sa flûte de cristal. **« Ce serait négligent de ma part si je me fatiguais » **dit-elle, ses yeux glissant sur sa forme. **« Je sais qu'Afildys n'a pas… la langue la plus aimable. J'espère simplement que vous ne trouverez pas cette erreur en moi. »**

Je luttai pour conserver une expression affable tandis que je me faufilai jusqu'à eux. Loki remarqua le premier mon approche, mais il ne dit rien, même lorsque je fus tout proche. **« Je suis navrée de vous interrompre. » **Dès que je parlai, la demoiselle blonde se retourna brutalement vers moi et plissa les yeux malgré ça elle resta discrète sur son aversion pour moi. **« J'avais l'intention de partager un mot en privé avec le Prince Loki » **dis-je. **« Je suis certaine que vous comprenez à quel point il est difficile d'avoir un moment avec le prince pendant son jour anniversaire. »** Même si je gardai le regard fixé sur Brynlar, j'étais consciente de l'amusement visible de Loki.

**« Oui, je le sais, et c'est pourquoi j'avais saisi cette opportunité »** répliqua-t-elle. **« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais terminer notre conversation. »**

_Elle ne tient aucun compte de mes suggestions_, soupirai-je intérieurement. **« Pourtant, j'ai bien peur que le Prince Loki n'ai aucune envie de terminer votre conversation »,** déclarai-je avec un sourire poli. **« Et une jeune femme bien élevée sait toujours lorsqu'elle n'est plus la bienvenue quelque part. »**

Ses narines se dilatèrent, mais elle réussit à conserver son faux sourire. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle allait me renvoyer une réplique désobligeante, mais elle n'oserait pas dire le moindre mot en présence de Loki. A la place, elle lui fit simplement une révérence et me tourna le dos avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Sa meilleure insulte à cet instant fut de ne pas nous avoir adressé la moindre salutation courtoise.

Malgré l'inconfortable chaleur qui me remontait le long du cou, j'osai tourner le regard vers Loki. Il souleva simplement un sourcil. **« Je suis surpris de ta part »** dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. **« Ne suis-je pas celui qui t'avais sauvée d'elle et des deux autres ? »**

**« Je pense que c'était à mon tour de les repousser, cette fois. »** Souriant vaguement, je m'appuyai contre la balustrade, sa surface de bronze glaçant ma peau nue. **« Son opinion me concernant ne peut pas empirer, ça je le sais. C'est une comploteuse qui pense que je complote. »** Quelque part en moi, j'étais étrangement mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle et ses amies puissent me haïr, mais j'écartai rapidement cette pensée.

Les sourcils de Loki se froncèrent comme par curiosité. **« Que lui as-tu dit à propos des jeunes femmes bien élevées ? »**

Je retins un soupir, et à la place esquissai un sourire sec. **« J'ai eu plus d'un tuteur dans ma vie. La Dame Svana fut mon instructrice concernant la convenance, la modestie et la grâce – comment être une jeune femme bien élevée. »**

Il se tourna et posa ses coudes sur la rampe à côté de moi. **« Et savoir lorsque tu n'es plus la bienvenue quelque part faisait partie de ses leçons ? »**

**« En effet »** répliquai-je en inclinant légèrement la tête. **« Mon père pensait que c'était très important, courtois et bienséant. Cela était censé être une des plus importantes leçons que je n'apprendrais jamais. Mais j'ai bien peur que les enseignements de Dame Svana n'aient pas eu un effet durable. »**

**« C'est évident. »**

Ravalant un rire, je lui adressai un coup d'œil en coin. **« Et qu'en est-il de Brynlar ? »** Mon nez se plissa à sa simple pensée. **« Est-ce qu'elle te faisait des propositions… inappropriées ? »**

Loki sembla sur le point de se moquer ouvertement de mon incapacité à formuler ma question, mais il se retint de le faire, bien heureusement. **« Si tu me demandes si elle me proposait de venir dans son lit, la réponse est oui »** répliqua-t-il simplement. Je pouvais sentir mes oreilles se mettre à chauffer. **« Ce n'est pas la première fois, et ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière. »**

Un peu perturbée, je plongeai mes yeux dans la noirceur de l'eau sous nos pieds et raclai ma gorge. **« Je suppose que Thor a également été le sujet de ce genre de choses. »**

**« Plus encore »** acquiesça Loki. **« En fait, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit déjà passé aux actes avec la moins courtoise de ces trois demoiselles – Afildys, c'est bien ça ? »**

La toux de surprise qui me prit ne put être réprimée. **« Par les Nornes »** murmurai-je. **« Voilà bien plus d'informations que je n'aurais jamais voulu apprendre sur les petites affaires de Thor. »**

**« Elles cherchent un avantage personnel, semble-t-il »** remarqua Loki.

**« Que veux-tu dire ? »** J'inclinai la tête. **« Tu penses qu'une d'elles veut devenir une princesse d'Asgard ? »**

**« Est-ce que la plupart des jeunes filles ne rêvent pas de devenir des princesses ? »**

Cette suggestion, en particulier venant de lui, m'étouffa presque de rire. **« Eh bien, c'est une pensée plutôt effrayante. Peux-tu imaginer une de ces nigaudes faire partie de la royauté Asgardienne ? »**

Il eut une expression désabusée des plus amusantes. **« Une pensée absolument effrayante, en effet. »**

J'inclinai la tête. **« Alors je t'ai fait une faveur en la repoussant. Est-ce que ça signifie que, par exemple, ma dette pour ta tutelle est remboursée ? »**

En entendant ça, il rit franchement. **« Ta dette envers moi vaut bien plus que ça. Je m'occupais très bien d'elle moi-même. »**

**« Eh bien, ça valait quand même le coup d'essayer. »**

**« Mais je dois admettre que ça valait quelque chose »** dit-il en se tournant carrément vers moi. **« Voir que ta langue est aussi acérée est une sorte de cadeau en soi. »**

L'estomac palpitant, je m'humidifiai les lèvres.** « Alors considère ça comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire. » **Nos regards se croisèrent ses yeux semblaient sombres dans la nuit d'Asgard. **« Joyeux jour anniversaire, Loki. »**

* * *

><p><em>« <em>_Faisons l'appel des troupes : ton frère, le demi-dieu un super soldat, légende vivante digne de sa légende un type avec un immense problème caractériel un couple de tueurs d'élite __; oh, et sans compter ton ex, la princesse – je crois deviner pourquoi elle t'a quitté. »_

_« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »_

_« Vraiment ? Tu es vraiment tombé au fond du trou. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'elle n'est pas heureuse à ce propos. Pas du tout. En fait, mon grand, tu as réussi à les énerver tous. »_

_« C'était le plan. »_

_« __Pas génial. Quand ils viendront, et ils viendront, ce sera pour toi. »_

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, haletante.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans mon torse, ce qui le rendait douloureux et étrangement m'emplissait de désespoir. Ces voix… L'une d'elles ne m'était pas familière, mais je connaissais l'autre tout au fond de moi : c'était celle de la silhouette sombre. Pressant mes mains contre mes tempes, je luttai pour me concentrer sur le rêve, pour me souvenir du son de leurs voix, pour essayer de retenir le maximum. Mais les voix s'effacèrent lentement, tourbillonnant et disparaissant comme une bouffée de fumée s'échappant dans l'air. Et leurs paroles suivirent leurs voix. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et bientôt je ne pouvais plus me souvenir de la moindre chose qui avait été dite.

Frissonnant de manière incontrôlée, je plongeai mes mains dans mes cheveux et balançai mes jambes d'un côté de mon lit. Chaque détail que j'avais pu saisir glissa simplement par les fentes de mon esprit. Tout ce qui resta fut la sombre sensation d'un pressentiment – la sensation que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver et qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher.

Avec un grand soupir, je me levai et me préparai pour la journée. Comme je l'avais promis une fois au Père de Toutes Choses, je résolus de prévenir Frigga de tout ce que je pourrais me souvenir à propos de cette vision. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus qu'espérer qu'elle pourrait être capable d'éclairer les ténèbres qui persistaient dans mon esprit.

Mon pas resta lent et mou pendant toute la matinée, mais je rencontrai à temps la reine dans la salle de guérison. Mes leçons à la librairie étaient terminées, et j'étais passée des leçons théoriques au commencement de ma pratique. Nous avions convenu de nous concentrer sur ma magie de soin, même si je continuai de craindre que mes capacités pour cette magie n'atteindraient jamais celles des autres guérisseurs.

**« Tu as un air si paniqué qu'on dirait que tu as vu les esprits de tes ancêtres depuis longtemps décédés »** dit Frigga à mon arrivée. Elle se tenait au chevet d'un garde Einherjar – un accident lors d'un entrainement, rien de sérieux. Elle effleura ma joue, sa main semblant chaude contre ma peau froide. **« As-tu eu une autre vision ? »**

Bien que son intuition me surprit quelque peu, je réussis à acquiescer. **« Tout s'effrite chaque fois que je m'éveille, comme du sable s'égrainant sous mes doigts. Mais je le ressens toujours. Cela pèse sur mon esprit. Quelle que soit la personne dont je rêve… de sombres ténèbres l'entourent. »**

**« Je suis désolée »** dit-elle. **« Je comprends la souffrance que tu endures. Ne pas savoir, et ne pas être capable de l'arrêter. »**

**« Que pouvons-nous faire ? »** lui demandai-je. **« Est-ce que nous devons seulement… le chasser de notre esprit ? »**

**« Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. »**

Même après que je lui eus dit tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir de la vision, mon bouleversement ne diminua pas. Suivant la suggestion de Frigga, j'ai essayé d'effacer ces visions de mon esprit, d'occuper mes pensées avec n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais mon effroi restait fermement implanté dans mon cœur tandis que la journée se déroulait. J'ai passé toute l'après-midi à lire un des nombreux livres de mon petit salon. Ou du moins j'ai essayé.

Je n'avais pas le moral et cela ne s'améliora pas. Même lorsque je participai à un bon dîner avec mes amis, cela ne put m'égayer. Assise à table dans notre salle à manger privée, je levai lentement la tête lorsque tout le monde rit à gorge déployée à une des histoires de Volstagg. A cause de ces ténèbres ancrées si profondément en moi, je remarquai que je ne pouvais pas rire. Je ne pouvais pas même sourire.

Mes amis se trouvaient là, vifs, heureux et riants. Rien de terrible n'était tombé sur nous. J'essayai de me convaincre que m'angoisser à propos de l'avenir était comme s'angoisser de la mort d'une étoile. Il n'y avait rien qu'on pouvait faire pour le changer ou pour l'arrêter. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait être destructeur. Je n'arrêtai pas de me répéter cela encore et encore. Pourtant mon cerveau refusait de l'intégrer.

**« Eirlys, tu as été vraiment bizarre toute la journée »** remarqua soudain Thor.

Je pus sentir tous les regards se tourner brusquement vers moi, alors même que je continuai à jouer avec la nourriture à peine touchée de mon assiette. Déglutissant difficilement, je levai les yeux vers lui. **« J'ai juste… des problèmes de sommeil. »**

Thor acquiesça, m'adressant un sourire de sympathie. Alors Sif et les Trois Guerriers se lancèrent dans une conversation déplorant les méfaits d'un sommeil troublé – quelque chose d'assez courant lorsqu'on s'embarque dans toutes sortes d'aventures incroyables. Le seul qui ne dit rien fut Loki. Il me regarda simplement, semblant plutôt sceptique. Bien sûr, le Dieu de la Tromperie et des Mensonges pouvait voir à travers mes bobards. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque à voix haute.

Je n'avais jamais parlé à l'un d'eux de mes visions. Je me souvenais avec une grande clarté de cette horrible inquiétude qu'ils avaient exprimée à la suite de la vision de Frigga. Je ne voulais pas provoquer de tourments excessifs avec des visions que je n'arrivai absolument pas à comprendre.

**« Peut-être que tu voudrais m'accompagner au marché demain ? »** me proposa Sif. **« J'ai toujours trouvé qu'une sortie agréable m'apaisait l'esprit. »**

Après un moment, je réussis à former un petit rire. **« Une sortie agréable ? Exempte de situations impliquant de risquer de mourir, j'espère. »**

Elle sourit avec un peu d'embarras. **« Je ne peux faire aucune promesse. »**

**« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »** demanda Fandral en se penchant vers Sif – cherchant délibérément à l'irriter, j'en suis sûre. **« J'ai besoin d'une paire d'yeux connaisseurs pour m'aider à choisir le bon bijou pour une belle demoiselle que j'espère conquérir. »**

Sif feignit d'être outragée. **« Une autre belle demoiselle ? Qu'Odin prenne cette pauvre fille en pitié. »**

Fandral lui lança un regard cinglant. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, je jugeai bon de fournir à Sif ma réponse. **« Je t'accompagnerai avec plaisir, Sif. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de jorgandrs, je suis sûre que nous ferons une sortie plaisante. »**

Souriant, Sif semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais Fandral intervint pour la harceler de le laisser nous escorter jusqu'au marché. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se quereller, je partageai un regard exaspéré avec les deux princes qui observaient leur différent.

Lorsque les yeux de Loki trouvèrent les miens, un étrange frisson me parcourut. Je pouvais le sentir… le poids sombre qui pesait dans mon esprit semblait grandir, comme une ombre sous le soleil. Ce sentiment d'appréhension enfla, tout comme ma peur, comme si Loki était le – _Non_, pensai-je, _ça ne peut pas être lui_. Mon cœur martelait douloureusement, et je dus poser fermement mes mains sur mes genoux pour les empêcher de trembler.

Notre échange de regards stoppa lorsque Hogun se tourna pour demander quelque chose à Loki. Il détourna le regard, et l'ombre dans mon esprit s'estompa. Mes mains arrêtèrent de trembler et mon pouls se calma. Je me dis que ça ne signifiait rien et que l'effroi de mes visions apparaissait et disparaissait de lui-même. _Mes visions sont dépourvues de sens_, insistai-je. _Elles n'ont absolument rien à voir avec Loki._

Puis, par désespoir, je choisis de ne plus jamais penser à cela.

* * *

><p>Très tôt le matin suivant, je me levai avec un peu plus de joie dans mon cœur au milieu des ombres fragmentées qui hantaient toutes mes pensées. Avec zèle, je gardai mon esprit occupé par des tâches subalternes : réorganiser mes livres, polir les vieux bijoux de ma mère, trier ma garde-robe. J'étais sur le point de réarranger mes meubles lorsque Sif vint me chercher. Sans Fandral, apparemment.<p>

Bien que je n'y sois pas allée souvent, je portais une grande affection pour le marché d'Asgard. Pour s'aventurer du palais au marché, on devait être capable de circuler dans les larges avenues serpentant d'Asgard. Je n'ai jamais été capable de retrouver seule mon chemin par ici. Sif, pour sa part, avait l'esprit vif pour ce qui est de reconnaitre et suivre les directions. Nous nous aventurâmes au-delà des statues imposantes des anciens guerriers Aesir, et plus loin que les célèbres arches dorées de la Cité des Dieux.

Tandis que nous marchions, Sif parla avec une certaine vivacité des nouveaux articles d'armure qu'elle espérait acquérir. **« Je crois que nous devrions peut-être te trouver aussi tout un ensemble d'armures complet. »**

Je plissai les yeux vers elle dans la lumière du soleil. **« Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que ça serait une bonne idée. »**

**« Et une épée ! »** dit Sif, ne tenant clairement pas compte de mes protestations. Lorsqu'elle vit mon air sceptique, elle sourit. **« Est-ce le manque de convenance de tout ça qui t'effraie, Eirlys ? Ou les mauvaises opinions des autres ? »**

**« Apparemment, je me soucie bien peu des convenances »** raillai-je, à son plus grand étonnement. **« Mais par contre j'ai une aversion pour… pour le dédain. »** Je vis un léger froncement de sourcils tirer ses traits. **« Les courtisans ont été désobligeants envers toi, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant toutes ces années. Comment supportes-tu leurs paroles ? »**

Elle regarda fixement l'horizon avec une expression contemplative tandis que nous tournions au coin d'une autre route. **« Ce n'était pas facile. Tout et tout le monde me recommandait de ne pas devenir une guerrière. »** Il y avait une certaine solennité dans ses yeux, encore que cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire fièrement. **« Mais la simple pensée de ne pas être une guerrière m'était intolérable. Etre quoi que ce soit d'autre aurait été ma mort. Tu choisis qui tu veux être, Eirlys, et ne laisse personne d'autre t'en empêcher. »**

Ses paroles me firent réfléchir sur quelle sorte de personne je voulais être. _Qui suis-je censée devenir ?_ Il y eut un temps où je rêvai de devenir une guérisseuse, servant aux côtés de Frigga dans les maisons de guérison d'Asgard. Mais à présent, je commençai à croire que mon talent ne se trouvait pas dans la magie de soin.

Le visage de Sif s'éclaira lorsque nous approchâmes du marché. **« Et voilà, nous sommes finalement arrivées. »**

Le marché s'étendait tout le long d'une grande avenue pavée, s'étendant aussi loin que l'œil pouvait voir. Il y avait quelques bâtiments, des taudis comme des maisons dorées, qui se dressaient sur le chemin. Mais c'était les marchands qui composaient la plus grande majorité du marché. Ils étaient alignés de chaque côté de la route, certains nichés entre deux bâtiments, leurs tentes aux couleurs vives flottant dans le vent comme les ailes des oiseaux. L'assemblée animée du peuple se bousculait d'étal à étal. Les Aesirs – les hommes, les femmes comme les enfants – regardaient les marchandises avec un grand enthousiasme, et certains d'entre eux s'arrêtaient pour marchander avec les vendeurs.

**« Oh, comme j'aime l'animation du marché »** m'extasiai-je en me hâtant vers le plus proche marchand. C'était un Vanir – ses cheveux brillants couleur de cuivre le trahissaient. Ses marchandises consistaient en assiettes, plateaux et argenteries. **« On pourrait passer toute la journée ici à tout observer. »**

**« Même plusieurs jours »** remarqua Sif tandis que nous avancions.

Il y avait des vendeurs pour n'importe quoi, et tout ce à quoi on pourrait penser : des armes, des armures, des vêtements, de la nourriture, des livres, des outils, des instruments d'astronomie, des animaux – les possibilités étaient infinies. Leurs vendeurs criaient et cherchaient à attirer les passants, leur tendant toutes sortes d'objets pour qu'ils puissent mieux les examiner. Ils étaient venus de partout à travers les Neuf Royaumes pour trouver une nouvelle demeure à leur marchandise.

Les vendeurs d'armures du marché étaient particulièrement nombreux. Ils vendaient des gants, des jambières, des ceintures, et des plastrons de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Certains étaient simples, d'autres plus ostentatoires il y avait un casque paré de bijoux qui me coupa le souffle. Nous errâmes entre les étals, et Sif regarda attentivement chacun d'entre eux. Un marchant vendait plusieurs arcs élégamment taillés – provenant d'Alfheim, sans aucun doute.

Après ce qui devait faire une heure, Sif s'arrêta finalement devant un vendeur. Le marchant était un nain, et, à en juger par la bonne qualité naine de sa marchandise, il en était probablement l'artisan. Un large sourire étira ses traits tandis que nous approchions, la blancheur de ses dents ressortant à travers son épaisse barbe. Son sourire ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque Sif voulut se renseigner sur une paire de protège-bras, une boucle de ceinture, des épaulières et un tout nouveau bouclier. Après quinze bonnes minutes de réflexion, elle les acheta tous. Le nain semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Après que Sif lui ait donné pour dernière requête de tous les envoyer dans ses quartiers, nous quittâmes le très heureux et très riche marchant. **« Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'armures de toute ma vie »** commentai-je tandis que nous continuions notre chemin sur la route marchande.

Sif rayonnait. **« Je me sens comme si j'avais atteint le Valhalla. » **

Je jetai aux alentours un coup d'œil perplexe lorsque nous passâmes devant les marchands d'armes et entrâmes dans le quartier des vendeurs de vêtements. **« J'imagine que tu as en tête de faire encore d'autres d'achats. »**

**« J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe. »** Les mots semblaient étranges dans de telles circonstances : elle venait tout juste d'acheter un assortiment de nouvelles pièces d'armure, et elle portait également une de ses cuirasses – les taches d'herbe le couvrant indiquaient qu'elle avait effectué quelques combats d'entrainement matinaux. **« Il y a une couturière que je privilégie tout particulièrement. Nous devrions rendre une petite visite à son échoppe. »**

N'étant pas du genre à renoncer à l'opportunité de me procurer de nouveaux vêtements, j'étais plus qu'heureuse de l'accompagner. **« C'est pour une occasion particulière ? »**

**« Pour le jour anniversaire de Thor. »**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. **« Nornes, comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? »** dis-je avec un rire court. **« J'ai vécu ici depuis plus d'un an à présent… Parfois je trouve ça difficile à croire. »**

Sif soupira pensivement. **« On dit qu'à mesure que nous vieillissons, le temps semble passer plus rapidement. »**

**« A notre âge, je suis surprise que plusieurs décennies ne se soient pas déjà envolées en un battement de cil. »**

Nous nous faufilâmes à travers la foule toujours en déplacement et nous nous frayâmes un chemin jusqu'à l'échoppe. Il semblait que la couturière renommée occupait l'un des rares bâtiments placés le long de l'avenue du marché. Son établissement était assez petit, du moins pour les standards Asgardiens.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, je considérai le salon d'entrée avec admiration. Le plafond était tout en verre, permettant au soleil de passer à travers. Les murs étaient couverts de tissus variés aux différentes nuances éclatantes. Certains scintillaient dans la lumière du milieu de journée, d'autres paraissaient aussi sombres que la nuit elle-même. **« Je suis toujours bouleversée par cette salle »** remarqua Sif. Nous marchâmes toutes les deux le long des murs, observant les tissus de près et nous délectant des textures délicieusement soyeuses.

**« Oh, quel plaisir que de vous voir à nouveau, Dame Sif. »**

Une paire de couturières apparut de la pièce adjacente. Elles se hâtèrent à travers la salle de tissus pour nous rejoindre. L'une était une femme rousse et dodue ressemblant à une matrone l'autre était une jeune fille mince aux cheveux blonds. **« Et tu as amené une amie ! Dame Eirlys, je présume ? » **La matrone rousse m'examina, scannant mon visage des pieds à la tête.

J'inclinai la tête. **« Oui, en effet. »**

**« Bien sûr, pour vous deux, il n'y aura pas de charges »** déclara la couturière dodue. Je jetai un regard à Sif, mais elle ne dit rien. La matrone se tourna alors vers la jeune demoiselle à ses côtés. **« Sighild, allez me chercher mes instruments de mesure ! »**

**« Oui, Vreyja. »** La demoiselle retourna immédiatement dans la salle d'où elle était venue.

**« Venez, venez. »** Vreyja nous fit signe d'avancer vers le coin du mur couvert de tissus.

Elle observa chacune de nous soigneusement, ses yeux glissant encore et encore de haut en bas. La profondeur de sa concentration rivalisait avec celle des personnes qui sont sur le point de formuler un sort particulièrement complexe. Sif fit un geste pour parler, mais Vreyja leva sa main pour l'en empêcher.

**« Je sais exactement quoi utiliser »** annonça-t-elle. Elle se tourna, prit un rouleau de tissu d'un bleu nuit soyeux et le tint contre le torse de Sif. **« Parfait. »** Le tissu miroitait dans la lumière tandis qu'elle lui donnait toutes ses nuances. Comme des étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. **« Êtes-vous d'accord, Dame Sif ? »**

**« Je remets entièrement le destin de ma tenue entre vos mains »** répliqua Sif.

Cela fit sourire Vreyja. **« Merveilleux, merveilleux. »** Elle saisit ma main et me conduisit à travers la salle jusqu'à un ensemble de tissus très différents. Dans cette partie de la salle, les tissus aux couleurs variées étaient fins comme de la gaze ils étaient superposés les uns aux autres pour créer un effet très délicat. **« Et ici, celle-ci ? »**

Elle tenait haut le tissu si fin. Il était d'un vert profond qui me rappelait les forêts de Vanaheim. Je souris et acquiesçai. **« Vous avez la confiance de Dame Sif, alors vous avez la mienne. »**

**« Exactement ce que je voulais entendre »** dit-elle. **« La couleur ira admirablement avec vos cheveux. A présent, attendez juste ici. »**

Vreyja rayonnait tandis qu'elle allait s'affairer, se dirigeant dans une autre salle. Me tournant, j'admirai la multitude de tissus purs. Ils semblaient si doux j'aurais pu faire courir mes doigts sur eux sans fin.

**« J'ai remarqué que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Loki dernièrement »** dit Sif.

Je clignai des yeux en la regardant, stupéfaite par le tournant inattendu de notre conversation. En vérité, j'ai été en compagnie de Thor, Sif et les Trois Guerriers plus souvent que jamais, m'entrainant à manier l'épée. Mais, de temps en temps, j'ai voulu passer un après-midi calme, et je me suis retrouvée assise avec Loki dans la bibliothèque ou dans la tour d'astronomie, pour lire. Je dois admettre que j'éprouvais de plus en plus de plaisir à être en sa compagnie. **« Je suppose que oui »** répliquai-je. **« Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré cette remarque ? »**

Elle secoua la tête et retourna apprécier les tissus. **« Rien du tout. »**

Je ne la croyais pas. Sif n'était pas du genre à laisser échapper de telles remarques sans raison. Bien que j'eus toutes les intentions de l'interroger plus avant, l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée attira mes regards. A ma plus grande horreur, les Trois Nigaudes entrèrent, leurs têtes bien droites arborant toujours ce même air hautain. Sif et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu avant de nous tourner vers le mur pour tenter d'échapper à leur attention.

Après s'être raclé la gorge, Sif m'adressa un regard en coin. **« J'ai vu que tu avais secouru Loki de Brynlar pendant son jour anniversaire. »**

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas laisser tomber le sujet si facilement. **« Sif, je sais que tu insinues quelque chose, et j'ai assez de mal à le comprendre. »**

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'en parle à la demande de Fandral »** me dit-elle. **« Il ne va pas arrêter de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je te le demande. »** Mon sourcil se leva à la pensée de Fandral lui demandant d'enquêter à sa place. Je suppose que cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre qu'il soit du genre à rechercher les ragots. Après tout, il devait savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos d'un grand nombre de demoiselles de la cour, et je ne faisais pas exception. **« Il y a eu quelques spéculations à propos de tes sentiments envers Loki. »**

Je pouvais sentir toute la peau de mon cou à mes joues se mettre à brûler. **« Il n'y a rien – je l'admire, ça je dois l'admettre. C'est tout. »** Même lorsque je prononçai ces mots, je savais que j'essayai autant de me convaincre que j'essayai de la convaincre.

Sif eut un petit sourire satisfait, mais elle n'en ajouta pas d'avantage.

**« Et qu'en est-il de toi, Sif ? »** Je croisai les bras. **« Est-ce que tu t'es prise d'affection pour quelqu'un ? »**

Je la vis jeter un coup d'œil aux trois demoiselles qu'elle abhorrait le plus. La brune, Afildys, fut la première à remarquer notre présence. Le regard cinglant qu'elle lança à Sif aurait suffi à m'affaiblir, tant il était vil. Mais Sif leur rendit simplement un de ses regards les plus aigus. La dernière réponse d'Afildys fut un sourire suffisant avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la conversation de ses amies. C'est alors que je compris tout très clairement – c'était celle qui avait couché avec Thor, du moins à ce que disait Loki.

**« Oh. »** Je fronçai les sourcils. **« Je vois. »**

Avec une secousse de la tête, Sif s'efforça à éclater de rire. **« Il n'y a rien à voir. »**

**« Toi… et Thor… »** Je parlai d'une voix étouffée pour être sûre que les Trois Nigaudes ne pourraient pas entendre un seul mot. **« Tu savais tout à propos d'elle le jour où nous sommes allés à Nidavellir… c'est pourquoi tu étais aussi vexée. »**

Elle me regarda pendant un instant avant de soupirer. **« Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être étonnée que tu l'ais remarqué. »**

**« Je suis désolée. »**

**« Tu n'as pas à l'être »** dit-elle. **« Je n'ai plus de sentiments aussi forts pour lui à présent. Pas depuis des années. »**

**« Mais cela t'ennuie qu'Afildys et lui… »** Je laissai la phrase en suspens, ne désirant pas parler de façon si flagrante dans une telle place publique.

Avec un reniflement de rire sans humour, elle se tourna pour présenter son dos aux trois demoiselles. **« Je pense que c'est juste Afildys qui m'ennuie, et rien de plus. »**

J'eus un sourire juste au moment où Vreyja revint précipitamment dans la salle accompagnée de Sighild. Sans un mot, elles commencèrent à prendre nos mesures à une allure effrénée. Une fois fait, Vreyja murmura à Sighild ses instructions à propos de ce qui devait être fait.

Tandis que nous nous tenions toutes deux avec nos bras étirés, Sif me regarda. **« Je n'aime pas particulièrement Loki » **– Je levai un sourcil à cette remarque – **« mais si tu lui portes une telle affection… ne laisse pas passer ta chance. »**

**« Sif, il n'y a rien entre nous. »** Me raclant la gorge, je détournai les yeux. **« Et dis à Fandral qu'il ne fait qu'imaginer des choses. »**

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de regarder droit devant elle tandis que les couturières s'affairaient autour de nous.

Et je savais que je ne dupai personne.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**Comme toujours, mes remerciements vont à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris, qui suivent et qui écrivent des reviews. A mes guest reviewers : pour que vous le sachiez, j'apprécie énormément vos commentaires même si je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement. Et, bien sûr, j'adresse mes remerciements sans bornes à ma fabuleuse beta, Hr'awkryn.**

**De plus, je pense que je vais donner quelques informations concernant le prochain chapitre pour éviter le moindre choc ou des confusions. Ce sera un chapitre 'bonus' écrit à la troisième personne du point de vue de Loki. Je me disais que je pourrais un peu changer les choses et peut-être vous éclairer un peu sur ce que Loki a pu penser de tout ça. Enfin bref, ça sera fun. J'espère.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! J'adore lire ce que vous pensez. **

**A la prochaine !**


	15. Loki : Smoke and Mirrors

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Oh. Mon. Dieu.**

**Je crois que jamais, jamais je n'ai été aussi en retard de toute ma vie. Je sais bien que même si je mets en avant mon déménagement, mes problèmes d'internet, mon boulot incroyablement prenant, vous ne laisserez pas passer ça. Je suis tellement navrée… Moi-même je me fais peur en réalisant ce retard ! Mais pour ceux qui en doutaient, je vous assure que je n'étais pas morte ! La preuve ! :)**

**Alors n'oubliez pas, ce chapitre va être un peu spécial. En effet, on va avoir droit cette fois-ci à un chapitre écrit entièrement du point de vue de Loki ! Ce n'est pas écrit à la première personne, mais le narrateur se centre sur Loki. J'espère que cela vous plaira. :)**

**Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre et à me soutenir si fort à chaque fois ! Vraiment, vos reviews sont à chaque fois des rayons de soleil. Je vous aime si fort ! Continuez à me laisser vos reviews, s'il vous plait ! Et même si c'est pour me lancer des jorgandrs à la tête pour me punir de vous avoir autant fait attendre, je comprendrais. ^^ Gros câlins !**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE QUINZE<strong>

_Loki : Smoke and Mirrors  
><em>

* * *

><p>Il eut un soupir d'impatience qui semblait être le premier d'une longue lignée en ce jour spécial. Comme chaque année, Loki était prêt pour le jour des festivités bien avant son frère. Bien sûr, Thor n'avait aucun scrupule à l'idée d'être en retard pour ce matin en particulier – le royaume tout entier s'arrêterait de tourner si seulement leur prince l'exigeait pour son jour anniversaire.<p>

Ce qui surprit Loki était le retard évident d'Eirlys. L'apprentie de sa mère était connue pour sa ponctualité elle a toujours été en avance ou à l'heure en toutes occasions, sauf pour les cas où elle accompagnait Sif. Il semblait qu'elle avait un besoin essentiel d'être ponctuelle – peut-être que cela venait de son éducation de demoiselle courtoise et bien née de la cour Vanir. C'était assez amusant d'observer sa détresse lorsqu'il lui reprochait d'être en retard pour ses leçons.

Eirlys avait été sous la tutelle de sa mère pendant plus d'une année à présent, et son opinion envers elle semblait avoir changé au fil du temps. Il se souvint de la première fois où il entendit parler de son arrivée il était plus que disposé à déchaîner tout son dédain sur elle. Les apprentis de sa mère avaient tendance à être plus jeunes, de vrais étudiants de la magie qui consacraient leur vie entière à cet art – ils n'avaient jamais fait partie de la cour. Pourtant la Dame Eirlys était une demoiselle de la cour – la fille du Haut Seigneur Intendant de Vanaheim, rien de moins. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit une autre jeune fille inconstante s'occupant plus de sa position dans la société que de la magie. Mais le temps qu'elle a passé à Asgard prouva que ses suppositions n'étaient pas fondées.

Au début, il désirait se débarrasser d'elle. Thor et les autres guerriers l'avaient prise en sympathie, et rien ne pouvait plus vexer Loki que ça. Utiliser sa panoplie de tours de magie avait été très simple, et assez efficace, ou du moins à ce qu'il lui semblait. Il aurait même pu réussir à la faire partir s'il n'avait pas été repéré sa mère a su qu'il avait joué un rôle dans les malheurs d'Eirlys au moment où elle a appris ce qui s'était passé. Ce sont ses remontrances qui mirent fin à ses espiègleries. Et il aurait continué à ignorer la jeune fille si sa mère n'avait pas demandé son aide. Il présumait qu'elle voulait mettre fin aux conflits entre Eirlys et lui, et il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'accepter.

Après avoir passé plus de temps avec Eirlys, il finit par réaliser qu'elle n'était pas vraiment comme il l'avait cru. Elle s'était consacrée à son apprentissage bien plus que tous ceux qu'il avait connus. Et elle lui parlait d'une manière bien différente de ce qu'oseraient les autres demoiselles de la cour, à part Sif les mots particulièrement durs qu'elle lui avait adressés dans la bibliothèque en étaient une preuve. Sans mentionner les paroles qu'ils échangèrent sur la terrasse. Elle pouvait être une demoiselle très audacieuse lorsqu'elle le voulait. Il y avait quelque chose de curieusement attachant dans le –

Le doux grincement de la porte derrière Loki l'amena à se retourner.

Eirlys sortit rapidement de ses appartements, ses mains soigneusement serrées devant elle. Bien qu'elle semblait se tenir d'une façon poliment discrète comme elle en avait l'habitude, les vêtements audacieux qu'elle revêtait la révélaient d'une autre façon. C'était impossible à ignorer. Le vert émeraude profond de sa robe soyeuse était tout à fait saisissant en contraste avec les nuances d'un roux doré de sa chevelure. Son pouls sembla s'accélérer lorsqu'il remarqua son dos découvert et son décolleté plongeant. Il se demanda si elle avait la moindre idée de son physique si stupéfiant.

**« Bon matin, Loki. »** Elle sourit avec ce sourire qu'il avait pensé être mièvre. Mais il était moins mièvre qu'il n'était doux, serein et bienveillant. Derrière ce sourire, il y avait un feu, une hardiesse qui s'échappaient quand nécessaire. **« Je suppose que Thor est encore loin d'être prêt ? »**

**« Evidemment. »**

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. **« Il n'est pas… Afildys n'est pas avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »**

C'était une question assez curieuse venant d'elle, étant donné que précédemment elle avait montré une certaine réticence à savoir quoi que ce soit à propos des petites affaires de Thor. Loki n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir que ce soudain changement d'intérêt avait un rapport avec Sif.

**« Je n'espère pas. Il a déjà passé un temps excessif avec elle »** répondit-il. **« J'aimerais dire que j'en attendais plus de Thor, mais même toi détecterais qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge. »**

Elle sembla assez irritée par cet affront envers son frère. **« Tant qu'il ne l'invite pas dans sa loge d'honneur de l'arène, je n'ai pas d'inquiétudes. »**

**« Alors tu ferais bien de te préparer, parce que je crains le pire. »**

Leur discussion se termina lorsque la chambre de son frère s'ouvrit avec un _bang_. Thor s'avança dans le corridor, les bras ouverts. **« Mon frère ! Eirlys ! Quelle belle journée que celle-ci ! »** Aucun d'eux n'eut la possibilité de répondre car Thor les serra contre lui, chacun dans un de ses bras massifs. Tandis que Loki lui tapait maladroitement le dos, Eirlys se contenta de rire. Avec un plaisir palpable, Thor finit par les relâcher. **« Avançons. Il y a plusieurs autres personnes que j'ai invitées pour nous tenir compagnie aujourd'hui. »**

Lorsque Thor passa devant eux, Loki et Eirlys échangèrent des regards circonspects. On n'avait pas parlé d'avoir des invités dans la loge d'honneur de l'arène. Etant donné que les seules autres personnes à avoir jamais été invitées dans la loge étaient actuellement des concurrents du tournoi, Loki redouta ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée de la personne que Thor pourrait inviter à les accompagner.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée, Thor marchant en premier. Après être passés sur le tapis rouge et avoir monté les marches, ils attendirent en silence l'arrivée des invités de Thor. A la vue des trois jeunes filles qui approchaient, Eilrys blanchit visiblement. _J'avais de nouveau raison_, pensa Loki. _Même si j'aurais préféré le contraire dans le cas présent_.

Se pressant devant ses amies, Afildys monta les marches et salua Thor en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. **« Joyeux jour anniversaire, mon prince »** dit-elle, sans adresser un seul regard à Loki ni Eirlys. **« J'espère que nous ne sommes pas arrivées en retard. »**

**« Juste à temps »** répondit Thor en souriant et en saluant de la tête Brynlar et Dagmar. Il tendit son bras à Afildys avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule comme pour s'assurer que Loki et Eirlys restaient en sa compagnie. **« Prête pour un nouveau tournoi exceptionnel ? Nous avons une bonne quantité de nouveaux compétiteurs cette année, venant de plusieurs royaumes différents. »**

Brynlar resta en arrière du groupe avec Loki et Eirlys. **« Assurément, beaucoup de changements vont rendre cette année bien plus stimulante » **dit la demoiselle blonde en adressant à Loki un coup d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

Il lui répondit avec un regard impassible. **« Je suis certain qu'un groupe de nouveaux combattants vont rendre les choses plus intéressantes. »** Se tournant vers Eirlys, il croisa son regard. Il se souvint de leur propre échange de coups dans la loge d'honneur de l'arène l'année précédente. Ce n'était pas un très bon souvenir, mais il ne put laisser passer cette opportunité de la taquiner. **« La compétition de l'année dernière… manquait de quelque chose. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi vive que ce que j'aurais espéré. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que cette nouvelle année soit plus impressionnante. »**

Elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il insinuait à en juger par la faible teinte rose de ses joues. De telles suggestions lui valurent un regard sec. **« Si nous avons de la chance, nous n'aurons plus à nous exposer à de telles bêtises » **dit Eirlys en adressant à Brynlar un regard pointu. La demoiselle semblant à présent absorbée dans une conversation à voix basse avec Dagmar. **« Au moins, toi et moi avons les même convictions cette année. »**

Le chemin jusqu'à l'arène aurait été plaisant sans le bavardage incessant d'Afildys. Elle passa la plus grande partie du temps à déplorer le triste état de la cour asgardienne, à regretter qu'elle manqua autant de convenance ces derniers temps. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Thor excellait, c'était de faire semblant d'écouter. Heureusement pour lui, au moment où ils posèrent le pied sur l'estrade, le public fit un tonnerre d'applaudissements, ce qui recouvrit son babillage.

Pour une fois ils étaient ponctuels, au plus grand étonnement de Loki. Thor avait pour habitude de faire attendre toutes les personnes présentes pour le tournoi suivant ses propres caprices. Cette année, il aura montré un peu de bienséance. Même si cela était un peu terni par la présence d'Afildys. La demoiselle eut le culot de s'asseoir juste à côté de Thor, ce qui était supposé être la place de Loki. Ses amies avancèrent et prirent les chaises à côté d'elle.

Loki ne dit rien. Il salua simplement ses parents d'un mot bref avant de s'installer dans la rangée devant eux. Eirlys fit de même et s'assit à sa droite. L'inconfort était visible dans le comportement d'Eirlys. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes pour lesquelles Eirlys avait une grande aversion dans les Neuf Royaumes, Loki le savait – il avait même peut-être fait partie de ces personnes à un moment donné, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Ce qui était clair à présent était sa répugnance envers Afildys et ses amies. _Les nigaudes_, les avait-elle appelées. C'était assez humoristique.

Le début du tournoi fut marqué par l'habituel discours de son père, suivit par la distribution des gardénias. Les guerriers montaient dans les tribunes, chacun avec une fleur blanche dans la main. Même à cette distance, il pouvait tous les observer, et il n'eut aucune surprise.

Il vit Volstagg tendre sa fleur à sa femme, comme il l'avait fait toutes les années auparavant. Il y avait un guerrier Vanir inconnu, et ses cheveux de feu brillaient comme une torche au milieu de la foule. Deux Elfes de Lumière étaient venus d'Alfheim, pour la plus grande joie des jeunes demoiselles. Fandral s'approcha de la loge, souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'il tende sa fleur à Eirlys. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser chaste sur sa joue avant de lui adresser quelques mots d'encouragement. La façon désinvolte avec laquelle elle le dit fit réfléchir Loki. Il se demanda si elle se rendait compte que Fandral flirtait avec elle. Si c'était le cas, elle ne lui rendait pas la pareille.

Lorsqu'Eirlys retourna s'asseoir, la fleur pressée sous son nez, elle adressa à Loki un sourire. **« Est-ce que tu prends toujours plaisir à voir le tournoi après tant d'années ? » **lui demanda-t-elle légèrement. **« Parce que tu avais revendiqué être bien plus habile que tous les guerriers qui avaient jamais foulé l'arène. »**

La question fit naitre chez Loki un petit sourire en coin. **« Tu as raison, cela peut être parfois ennuyeux. Heureusement, ça ne m'a pas encore rendu fou jusque-là. »**

Eirlys sembla se retenir de rire. **« Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais déguisé pour participer au tournoi. »**

**« Mais je serais le seul à savoir la vérité » **dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. **« Quel en serait l'intérêt ? »**

La dernière guerrière s'approcha de la loge, son gardénia tendu devant elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Dame Sif offrit la fleur à Thor, et le prince d'Asgard fut plus qu'heureux d'accepter. Afildys était sur le point de s'emporter, échangeant des murmures agressifs avec ses amies en se cachant de sa main. Eirlys sembla savourer cet instant, si le pétillement de ses yeux pouvait servir d'indication.

La journée se déroula match après match. La plupart des guerriers qui entrèrent dans l'arène déclenchèrent les applaudissements de la foule, mais ils se battirent sans aucune stratégie. Malgré son apathie toujours grandissante, Loki devait admettre qu'il était toujours entrainé par les cris de la foule, le battement sonore des tambours. Cela avoisinait presque le chaos complet, ce qui était quelque chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

L'interruption – pendant laquelle Loki feint d'être intéressé par les conversations des courtisans – passa rapidement. Les courtisans furent lents à retourner à l'arène pour le dernier match de la journée. Une demoiselle en particulier fut assez impatiente d'assister à ce duel : Eirlys. Sa chevelure d'un roux aux reflets dorés brillait dans la lumière tandis qu'elle avançait rapidement à travers la foule. Au moment où Sif prit congé, Eirlys fut pressée de quitter la salle du banquet elle aimait la cour à peu près autant que lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Loki pour l'imiter.

Il la retrouva dans la loge d'honneur, ses gracieuses mains agrippées à la balustrade tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant. Avec un regard avide, elle observait le maitre de cérémonie donner des ordres à ses assistants pour préparer le duel final. Pour la plupart des demoiselles, les guerriers étaient l'attraction principale du tournoi. Pour Eirlys, c'était la bataille, les compétences, l'habileté qui semblaient l'intéresser Loki pouvait le deviner à la façon dont elle retenait son souffle, les yeux grands ouverts, au plus fort de chaque duel, ou au grand sourire qu'elle arborait chaque fois que quelqu'un maniait son arme d'une façon particulièrement experte.

Loki avança rapidement jusqu'à la loge et se plaça à ses côtés. Eirlys se tendit imperceptiblement, mais elle se détendit presque aussitôt. Les yeux étrécis par le soleil du milieu de journée, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Le peigne à cheveux placé dans ses boucles étincela avec son mouvement de tête. Elle portait ce joli bijou très souvent Loki suspectait qu'il avait une sorte de valeur sentimentale.

**« Tu sembles plutôt avide de voir tous ces combats »** remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lorsque Thor et Afildys retournèrent à leur place au premier rang – cette fois avec des gobelets débordant de vin. Brynlar and Dagmar suivirent rapidement.

**« Contrairement à toi. »** Elle ne souriait plus. **« J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi pendant le duel entre Balrohg et Vandar. »**

**« Je reposais juste mes yeux un instant. »**

Même si Loki observait les rangs en-dessous, il pouvait sentir le regard d'Eirlys sur lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle s'éclaircit la voix et dit rapidement **« Et qu'en est-il de tes jours anniversaire, Loki ? Est-ce qu'ils se composent toujours de concerts musicaux ? Je suppose que tu ne t'en lasses pas. »**

**« Pas toujours. »** Il lança de nouveau un regard à l'arène. Les rangs étaient bien plus remplis à présent, et la foule était déjà en effervescence les gens se penchaient par-dessus la rambarde, essayant d'apercevoir un des finalistes. Eirlys, par contre, analysait Loki avec ses yeux couleur noisette grands ouverts, littéralement captivée. **« Nous avons souvent des prestations de théâtre venant de partout dans les Neuf Royaumes. Des comédies, des drames, des tragédies – certains viennent même de Midgard. »**

**« Midgard ? »** Elle sembla surprise. **« J'ai entendu que cela faisait assez longtemps depuis qu'un Asgardien était allé sur Midgard. J'ai toujours voulu visiter le monde mortel. »**

On pouvait ressentir cette envie, ce grand désir qu'elle avait de tout connaitre des Neuf Royaumes. Elle n'avait jamais refusé la moindre opportunité de découvrir un nouveau monde, même si ce nouveau monde était Nidavellir ou un autre royaume connu comme étant particulièrement hostile. Loki voyait cela comme une aspiration séduisante après tout, lui aussi avait toujours désiré voir ce que le Cosmos avait à offrir. **« Alors peut-être que c'est à cet endroit que nous devrions aller pour notre prochaine aventure. »**

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur discussion, la voix du maitre de cérémonie résonna dans toute l'arène. **« Seigneurs et Dames d'Asgard ! Je vous présente enfin les finalistes du Tournoi Tonnerre de cette année. »** Lorsqu'il eut écarté ses bras de part et d'autre, Sif et Fandral arrivèrent à pas lents sur le champ de bataille sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Sif tenait une arme à doubles lames à ses côtés, les lames étant soigneusement pliées et cachées elle avait commandé une imitation de Drekisbane à utiliser pour les tournois, une arme du même poids et avec les même mesures. En face d'elle se tenait Fandral, son fleuret attaché à la ceinture.

**« Ici se trouve Fandral le Fringant, le champion de Tournoi Tonnerre depuis maintenant trois ans »** proclama le maitre de cérémonie.

La foule hurla lorsque Fandral tira son épée et s'inclina très bas devant Sif Thor fut particulièrement bruyant.

**« Son adversaire, la Dame Sif, se tient prête à effectuer sa deuxième tentative pour gagner le titre de championne du tournoi. »**

Sif déploya son arme avec un mouvement impressionnant, ses deux lames luisant à la lumière du soleil. Elle s'inclina également devant Fandral. A nouveau, la foule l'acclama. Thor sembla crier encore plus fort, si cela pouvait être possible. Derrière Loki, Brynlar se plaignit à ses amies sur le fait qu'il était scandaleux que Sif participe à la compétition, sans parler d'atteindre la finale.

**« Comme toujours, essayez de ne pas blesser sérieusement votre adversaire »** expliqua le maitre. Les deux combattants acquiescèrent respectueusement. **« Battez-vous jusqu'à l'abandon. Commencez ! »**

Ils se heurtèrent avant de s'écarter en pivotant tout aussi rapidement. Loki soupira, indifférent, car il avait déjà vu Sif et Fandral combattre au moins un millier de fois auparavant. A la place, il préféra observer Eirlys. Son excitation débridée l'amusait. Elle n'avait pas semblé aussi passionnée à propos du tournoi l'année précédente, même si cela venait peut-être de leur conversation moins qu'amicale.

Depuis l'incident à Nidavellir, il se trouvait lui-même de plus en plus curieux envers elle. Il désirait étrangement savoir ce qu'elle était en train de penser, comprendre ce qui l'émerveillait autant. Son regard ne déviant pas de l'arène, il posa son bras à côté du sien sur la balustrade – ce qui la fit réagir par un frisson. Il sourit devant cette réaction et lui posa une question. **« Qui va gagner le tournoi de cette année, selon toi ? »**

Elle sembla prendre un instant pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question, comme si la réponse était d'une importance vitale. **« En toute honnêteté, je pense que Fandral sera à nouveau le champion. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** Se redressant, Loki l'étudia avec un regard curieux. **« Et dire que je pensais que tu avais une grande confiance en Sif. Tu ne la crois pas capable de remporter le titre ? »**

Une de ses épaules se souleva légèrement. **« Ne te méprends pas je veux que Sif gagne ce match. Mais je les ai vus se battre dernièrement. Elle ne faisait pas bonne figure »** lui dit Eirlys. **« Je présume qu'elle n'est pas encore totalement habituée à utiliser deux lames. Elle a tendance à être légèrement déséquilibrée, comme je l'ai remarqué pendant nos leçons. »**

Son raisonnement lui valut un petit rire de Loki. Effectivement, Eirlys était bien plus maline qu'il ne l'avait pensé. **« Une remarque pertinente. Je pense que Sif voudrais être celle qui ferait renaitre la légende de Skjoldis. » **Cette remarque fit lever les yeux au ciel à Eirlys. **« Cependant, elle a sa chance. Elle peut très bien avoir assez de volonté pour le battre aujourd'hui. »**

Eirlys sembla retenir un sourire. **« Je suis surprise de t'entendre dire ça. »**

Au-dessous, dans l'arène, Fandral rit et railla Sif avant qu'il ne fasse sauter son épée de sa main droite à sa main gauche. Le guerrier ne manquait décidément pas de confiance – on pouvait même dire qu'il avait un excès de confiance. **« Si tu es si certaine que Fandral sera victorieux, alors peut-être que tu voudras faire un pari ? »**

**« Un pari ? »** Cette fois, elle rit aussitôt. **« Avec toi ? Par les Nornes, je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi pour faire le moindre pari. »**

Il feignit l'indignation. **« Tu ne penses pas que je puisse jouer sans tricher ? »**

En reniflant, Eirlys leva un sourcil. **« Parier avec le Dieu de la Tromperie ne ferait rien d'autre que d'apporter des ennuis. » **

**« C'est assez prudent de ta part. »**

**« J'ai déjà testé tes ruses »** dit-elle en lui lançant un regard oblique assez pointu. **« Je sais de quoi tu es capable. Je préfèrerai éviter de me retrouver impliquée dans des situations périlleuses. »**

Loki ne put s'empêcher de se moquer. **« Des situations périlleuses ? Et Nidavellir alors ? »**

Elle lui lança un regard désabusé. **« C'est Nidavellir qui m'a convaincue de valoriser la prudence. »**

Bien que Loki soit déçu qu'Eirlys n'ait pas relevé le défi, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ça faisait assez longtemps qu'elle était là pour se douter qu'il utiliserait ses ruses pour gagner le pari. Et elle pourrait bien avoir raison.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le champ de bataille, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, le bras de Loki frôlant légèrement celui d'Eirlys. Loki était profondément conscient de chacun de ses mouvements : son changement de position, l'inclinaison particulière de sa tête, la façon dont elle se penchait en avant chaque fois que Sif exécutait un coup particulièrement habile. Il dut admettre qu'il trouvait tout ça assez fascinant – l'intensité de la concentration d'Eirlys, tout comme son enthousiasme inébranlable.

Le duel continua, dont la plus grande partie échappa à l'attention de Loki. Mais un événement capital se produisit : Fandral fit un faux pas. Il bloqua la première lame de Sif avec la sienne, mais il oublia la seconde. Comme il le faisait habituellement avec la plupart de ses adversaires, Fandral mit son poids en avant pour la forcer à reculer. Sif, qui avait déjà prévu cette tentative, dévia son épée avec une de ses lames et posa sa lame opposée sur son cou.

Ils se tinrent droits pendant plusieurs secondes, tous deux ayant visiblement du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Puis Fandral se rendit, et la joie de Thor explosa dans tout le stade.

La plus grande partie de la foule l'acclama, même s'il y eut quelques murmures de consternation presque inaudibles. En tête de file, bien sûr, se trouvait Brynlar. **« C'est une telle honte »** s'exclama-t-elle. **« Comment Sif a-t-elle pu vaincre Fandral le Fringant en duel ? Il est le meilleur épéiste des Neuf Royaumes. »**

Tout en applaudissant la victoire de son amie, Eirlys jeta un regard furieux par-dessus son épaule à Brynlar. Pendant un instant, Loki pensa qu'elle allait dire quelque chose à la demoiselle effrontée, mais en fin de compte elle n'osa pas.

Contrairement à Eirlys, Loki ne se souciait pas des conséquences de l'inconvenance.

Avec un mouvement désinvolte de son bras, il jeta un sort, un qu'il avait appris il y a bien longtemps. Du verre d'Afildys sortit en rampant un rat massif aux poils desséchés et aux dents jaunes tordues. Comme prévu, elle hurla, sauta de son siège et renversa le contenu pourpre de son verre sur les genoux de Thor. Au même moment, ses mouvements frénétiques heurtèrent la carafe de vin posée près de Brynlar, ce qui envoya tout son contenu directement sur la blonde.

Thor sauta de son siège, fronçant les sourcils en voyant son pantalon taché de vin. Le vin renversé sur Thor n'avait pas été intentionnel, pourtant Loki fut assez satisfait du résultat. Frappée de panique, Afildys se confondit en excuses devant sa maladresse, mais Thor était bien trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. A l'opposé d'Afildys qui bougeait et lançait des excuses frénétiques, Brynlar se contenta de fixer sa robe, bouche bée devant son habit ruiné.

Eirlys, qui avait vu toute la scène, se tenait d'une main à la balustrade tandis qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens d'étouffer un rire. Loki croisa son regard, souriant d'un air entendu. **« Loki »,** dit-elle, **« je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir accepté de faire ce pari. Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais parier contre toi. » **Elle lança de nouveau un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Brynlar et Afildys commencer à se disputer. Cette fois elle ne put réprimer son rire.

Sa gaieté fit naitre un sourire franc sur les lèvres de Loki. Aussi morne qu'avait pu être cette journée, cet instant en valait vraiment la peine.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes de l'auteur<strong>** : **

**Et à présent nous retournerons à notre point de vue habituel (celui d'Eirlys) ! C'était une sorte de chapitre spécial centré sur Loki et inspiré par une suggestion de mon admirable beta, Hr'awkryn. J'ai actuellement une idée pour un autre chapitre centré sur Loki, mais cela va se passer bieeeeen plus tard.**

**Je voudrais remercier tous mes incroyables lecteurs. Merci aussi à tous mes reviewers pour leurs si charmants messages. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favori ou qui suivent l'histoire, merci à chacun d'entre vous.**

**De plus, je voudrais préciser que le titre de ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par la chanson de Gotye intitulée **_**Smoke and Mirrors**_**. J'ai juste pensé que je devrais le mentionner.**

**A la prochaine !**


	16. The Golden Floor

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Bonjour bonjour à tous ! Les temps sont durs, mais vous aurez remarqué que j'essaie de reprendre mon rythme de publication, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! :D (Enfin j'espère lol !)**

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, oh oui, je l'aime énormément ! Déjà, il s'y passe beaucoup de choses qui vont beaucoup vous plaire, j'en suis persuadée, et en plus il va déboucher sur quelque chose de très TRES bon ! :D**

**Aller, je m'arrête là et je vous laisse savourer tout ça ! A très bientôt tout le monde, et s'il vous plait, reviewez ! C'est un vrai moment de bonheur à chaque fois. ^^ **

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SEIZE<strong>

_The Golden Floor_

* * *

><p>Le vacarme du banquet se propageait dans le couloir chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, venant et repartant comme la marée. La fête du jour anniversaire de Thor était sur le point de commencer, et la bière coulait déjà à flots. Je me tenais vers l'entrée, jouant avec les voiles de ma robe tandis que j'attendais Sif. C'était devenu une habitude pour nous de se rejoindre devant le hall du banquet avant chaque célébration. C'était un accord tacite, une alliance il faut dire qu'aucune de nous deux n'aimait particulièrement se confronter à la cour.<p>

Je l'entendis approcher peu avant que je ne l'aperçoive. Avec une grâce sans égale, elle gravit les marches vêtue de sa robe bleu nuit créée pour elle par Vreyja. Sur sa tête se trouvait la couronne de laurier remise par le maitre de cérémonie. **« Mes félicitations, championne du Tournoi Tonnerre »** dis-je en avançant pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes. **« Sif, tu es époustouflante. »**

**« Toi aussi, ma chère »** répliqua-t-elle en me serrant les doigts. **« Tu m'accompagnes ? Je sens que je vais être accueillie par des supporters, alors je préfère te garder à côté de moi. »**

Je lui souris. **« Bien sûr. Je te protègerai. »**

Nous entrâmes dans la salle côte à côte. Comme prévu, de nombreux Aesir déferlèrent sur nous pour féliciter Sif. Les demoiselles parmi eux l'admiraient pour sa force et sa volonté tandis que les hommes essayaient de la courtiser. Elle accepta tout sans sourciller, écoutant patiemment leurs paroles, mais ne passant pas plus de temps avec un supporter qu'avec un autre.

Petit à petit le groupe commença à se disperser et Fandral nous rejoignit, souriant de sa façon si particulière. **« Dame Sif, je te remercie pour cette si belle bataille en ce jour. »**

**« Tu as fait une erreur vers la fin »** remarqua Sif.

Il cria à l'outrage devant cette accusation. **« Je n'en ai pas fait. »**

**« Si. Tu as oublié l'autre extrémité de ma lame, et j'ai eu le dessus. Que s'est-il passé ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas »** dit-il en haussant les épaules. **« Peut-être que j'ai été déconcentré par une beauté dans les tribunes. Je ne m'en souviens plus. »**

**« Typique »** soupira Sif. Se détournant de lui, elle parcourut du regard le hall du banquet. **« Je crois que nous commencerons bientôt le festin. Je suis affamée – gagner demande beaucoup d'énergie. »**

Fandral lui lança un regard en coin.

* * *

><p>Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la grande table, la plus grande partie de la cour était déjà assise. Bien évidemment, Thor était assis à sa tête en cette soirée. Après avoir aperçu Sif, il se leva pour faire l'éloge de sa victoire. Je me tenais là, souriante, et laissai mon regard errer sur la table. Je remarquai Frigga et Odin se parlant doucement l'un à l'autre. La fatigue du Père de Toutes Choses était difficile à ignorer ses traits semblaient un peu creusés, son maintien inhabituellement relâché. Le Sommeil d'Odin annuel était sur le point de commencer. Et pourtant, malgré son épuisement, rien ne tempéra l'enthousiasme général.<p>

Au milieu de cette ambiance de fête, il nous fut servi un vrai festin avec cinq services successifs. Aucune dépense n'a été épargnée pour le jour anniversaire du prince héritier. Les plats de faisan, d'ours, les tourtes à la viande, les ragoûts et autres différents légumes furent préparés à la perfection. Et, comme prévu, tout cela fut accompagné par des litres de vin et de bière la plus grande quantité finit d'ailleurs sur la table plutôt que dans l'estomac des invités, mais cela ne sortait pas vraiment de l'ordinaire.

Une fois que le dernier plat fut enlevé, la cour se dirigea avec impatience dans le grand hall. Au moment exact où un quatuor de musiciens entama un air, les courtisans commencèrent à danser. Cela débuta par une valse, une danse que je savais venir de Midgard. Ce soir, il devait y avoir de nombreuses danses de tous les Neuf Royaumes, à ce que j'avais entendu. Pendant les années que j'ai passées à Vanaheim, j'ai découvert bien des danses venant des autres mondes. Je me souvenais de toutes celles que j'avais apprises, et je m'en souvenais par cœur.

Avec de petits pas mesurés, je fis le tour de la plateforme centrale à la recherche de compagnie amicale. Fandral dansait avec une belle demoiselle tout en usant de son humour et de son charme. A ma grande surprise, Sif avait rejoint un très bel homme de Vanir aux cheveux roux. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle dansait, mais je savais qu'elle ferait une exception ce soir tout le monde voulait danser avec la Championne du Tournoi Tonnerre. A travers la foule, j'aperçus Volstagg et Hildegund se tenant sur le côté et regardant les festivités avec un sourire complice.

Lorsque j'approchai le couple, la joie de Hildegund sembla décupler. **« Eirlys, cela fait tellement longtemps. »**

**« En effet »** répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je remarquai l'étrange côté moite de sa peau, mais mon attention fut détournée lorsque Volstagg se glissa devant moi pour planter deux baisers mouillés sur chacune de mes joues. **« Je vois que vous n'aimez pas tellement danser, tous les deux. »**

**« C'est certain »** dit Hildegund. **« Volstagg, aussi gracieux qu'il puisse être »** – mon sourcil se leva avec scepticisme – **« n'a jamais été du genre à danser. »**

**« Aller, viens. »** Il se mit à rire. **« Je pourrais faire une tentative si tu le souhaitais. »**

**« Non, je suis parfaitement satisfaite, mon chéri. »**

Je la regardai posément et remarquai la teinte pâle de ses joues. **« Hildegund, est-ce que tu es – ? »**

**« Eirlys ! »**

Je sursautai et me retournai pour voir Thor se tenir devant nous, avec un sourire presque fou.

**« Héhé, joyeux jour anniversaire, Thor ! »** dit Volstagg en serrant gauchement le prince dans ses bras. Je ris aux côtés de Hildegund, soupçonnant qu'il avait bu un peu trop d'hydromel. Et peut-être même d'énormes quantités de bière. Je n'aurais pas été surprise s'il avait également pris un peu de vin.

**« Merci, mon ami »** dit Thor. Lorsqu'il put se dégager, il s'inclina devant Hildegund avant de me tendre la main. **« Veux-tu danser, Eirlys ? Tu connais cette dance, non ? »**

Clignant des yeux un instant, je me mis à sourire. **« En effet, je la connais. » **Je plaçai ma petite main dans la sienne, bien plus large. **« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »**

Nous saluâmes Volstagg et Hildegund avant de monter d'un pas lent en haut des marches. Une fois au milieu des courtisans qui dansaient, nous nous tînmes l'un face à l'autre. Une de ses mains saisit la mienne tandis que l'autre vint se poser sur ma taille. Nous hésitâmes un instant pour nous familiariser avec la musique avant de glisser sur le rythme.

**« Est-ce que tu as aimé les festivités d'aujourd'hui ? »** me demanda Thor, sa voix profonde grondant entre nous.

**« Oh, c'était charmant, comme toujours. »** Je souris tandis qu'il me faisait tournoyer. Une fois de retour dans ses bras, je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de Sif. Elle était en train de parler gentiment et de rire avec son cavalier de danse.** « J'étais vraiment ravie de voir Sif gagner le tournoi. Même si ça ne m'a pas échappé que d'autres n'étaient pas aussi enchantés. La loge d'honneur de l'arène a semblé devenir un peu… hystérique. »**

Thor fronça les sourcils, comprenant clairement à quel événement désagréable incluant un certain groupe de demoiselles je faisais allusion. **« Oui, je dois admettre que mon amitié pour Afildys et ses amies a considérablement chuté. »**

Je ne comprenais même pas vraiment pourquoi Thor avait commencé à s'intéresser à leur compagnie. Peut-être qu'elles ont été chaleureuses et pleines de gentillesse, mais ces marques de civilité ne s'étendaient clairement pas au-delà de lui. Et je savais que Thor ne le tolérerait pas plus longtemps. **« Je suppose que tu ne vas plus vraiment fréquenter Afildys après les événements d'aujourd'hui ? »** demandai-je alors que nous tournions ensemble. **« Elle… Eh bien, pour être honnête, elle n'est pas la plus aimable des jeunes filles. Sans parler du fait qu'elle a renversé son vin sur ta tenue de cérémonie. »**

Je fus particulièrement surprise en entendre Thor rire. **« Je sais que Loki en est le responsable. »**

Nous tournâmes brusquement, et les voiles de gaze de ma robe remontèrent presque jusqu'à mes hanches. A travers le nombre impressionnant de courtisans qui dansaient autour de nous, j'aperçus brièvement Loki adossé contre une colonne, à moitié caché par les ombres. Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui se forma sur mes lèvres. **« Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais remarqué. L'illusion, je veux dire. »**

**« Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir faire pour le savoir »** me dit Thor. **« Je me suis habitué à chacun de ses tours après toutes ces nombreuses années. Nous devrions être reconnaissants qu'il n'ait pas utilisé ses araignées-loups. »**

Je fis une grimace à cette pensée. La dernière fois que Loki a été d'une humeur malicieuse, il a créé l'illusion d'une centaine d'araignées-loups rampant depuis le sommet d'un verrat rôti parce que le serviteur qui le portait avait ri d'une blague que Fandral avec faite à ses dépens. Le serviteur avait été si terrifié qu'Odin avait jugé bon de sermonner fermement Loki. Ses cris avaient été si forts que nous pouvions tout entendre depuis le couloir.

**« N'aie crainte, je n'en veux pas à mon frère. Afildys et ses amies m'ont montré aujourd'hui leurs vraies personnalités. »** Thor m'adressa un faible sourire. **« Et je suppose que la tromperie de Loki n'était pas uniquement faite pour son propre amusement. »**

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. **« A mon avis, on peut dire qu'il avait un certain dédain envers elles. »**

**« Quelque chose que tu as l'air de partager avec lui. »**

Baissant les yeux, je m'éclaircis la gorge. **« Oui, enfin… Nous n'avons pas vraiment des rapports très agréables. »**

**« Et particulièrement avec Brynlar, je suppose »** dit Thor. **« Elle pense que tu t'intéresses à Loki. »**

Chaque particule de peau, de mon cou à mes joues, s'enflamma soudainement. **« Que veux-tu dire ? Est-ce qu'elle t'en a parlé ? »**

**« Non, j'ai simplement entendu sa conversation avec Afildys. Je pense qu'elle t'envie tout le temps que tu passes avec lui. Il ne fréquente pas beaucoup de jeunes filles. »** Il sourit, et nous ralentîmes pour finir par nous arrêter lorsque la musique se finit. Malgré ma curiosité piquée au vif, le sujet fut clôt lorsque Thor fit un pas en arrière et s'inclina devant moi. **« Merci pour cette danse, Dame Eirlys. Je pense que je vais aller inviter Sif pour la prochaine. »**

Hésitante, je fis une révérence avant de m'en aller. En passant au bord de la piste de danse, je m'arrêtai pour observer Thor lorsqu'il rejoignit Sif au milieu de la salle et qu'il lui fit un baisemain de façon exubérante. Cela me fit ressentir une délicieuse chaleur, puis je me détournai pour descendre de la plateforme.

A mi-chemin des marches, je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Balayant la foule du regard, je trouvai de nouveau Loki en train de m'observer, les bras croisés, une épaule appuyée contre la colonne à sa gauche. Je m'arrêtai et l'observai, me demandant pourquoi il était d'une humeur aussi indifférente. Je supposai que ce n'était pas inhabituel – il n'avait jamais été très enthousiaste en ce qui concernait ce genre de festivités. Au moment où son regard croisa le mien, il le détourna. Il regardait à présent les couples de danseurs, le visage dénué d'expression.

Ne quittant pas Loki des yeux, je me faufilai parmi tous les courtisans. Bien qu'il ne jetait aucun coup d'œil dans ma direction, je savais qu'il était conscient de mon approche. Des palpitations assez curieuses se formèrent dans mon ventre tandis que je me plaçai à ses côtés, faisant face à la piste de danse tout comme lui, mon coude frôlant le sien. **« Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'amuser à ces festivités »** remarquai-je.

Il souleva un sourcil. **« Est-ce que je dois avoir l'air de m'amuser pour m'amuser ? »**

Un éclat de rire m'échappa. **« Très bien, mon prince. »** Il sourit d'un air suffisant en entendant la référence à son titre royal. **« Peut-être que tu voudrais danser ? »**

**« Je ne suis pas du genre à danser. »**

**« Comme j'ai pu le remarquer »** raillai-je. Il ne me répondit pas comme je l'avais espéré. **« Une seule danse. C'est tout ce que je demande. »**

**« Non. »**

**« Cela porte malheur de refuser une danse à une dame. »**

Loki soupira. **« C'est totalement faux. Tu viens juste de l'inventer. »**

Je fis la moue. **« En tout cas cela porte malheur à Vanaheim. »**

**« Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas superstitieux. Je ne crois pas en la malchance »** rétorqua-t-il. **« Et même si c'était le cas, je ne te croirais toujours pas. »**

**« Trouves-tu vraiment l'idée de danser aussi répugnante ? »** lui demandai-je en croisant les bras. Ce geste sembla attirer son attention, et je remarquai son regard glisser sur ma silhouette. Ce bref instant d'examen envoya une bouffée de chaleur dans mon abdomen ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça en ce jour. Déplaçant mon poids d'un pied à l'autre, je me lançai. **« Peut-être que tu es un horrible danseur. C'est bien cela ? »**

Comme je m'y attendais, il mordit à l'hameçon. **« Je ne suis pas un horrible danseur. Je suis simplement peu attiré par la danse. »**

**« Je ne le croirai que lorsque je le verrai moi-même. »**

Loki se tourna pour me fixer de ses yeux bleu vert. **« Tu joues avec ma fierté ? »** Ma seule réponse fut un doux sourire. **« Quand es-tu devenue aussi sournoise ? »**

Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il saisit brusquement ma main. La fraicheur de sa peau envoya un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il me conduisait au milieu de la foule. La danse venait de s'arrêter, et il m'aida à monter les marches de la piste de danse pour la danse qui suivrait. Nous avançâmes parmi les autres courtisans et prîmes place de l'autre côté du parquet doré. Sachant apparemment quelle danse allait débuter, il se plaça à ma gauche et conserva ma main dans la sienne. Les autres couples prirent place devant et derrière nous. Une seconde ligne se forma à notre gauche, nous tournant le dos.

Je déglutis, jetant un coup d'œil alentours pour essayer de deviner quelle danse nous nous apprêtions à débuter. _Oh Nornes,_ pensai-je, mes oreilles commençant à chauffer. _Que va-t-il se passer si je ne connais pas cette danse ? _C'était mon honneur qui était mis en jeu, et non le sien. Loki avait dû le remarquer à en juger par le sourire en coin qu'il arborait.

Une vague de soulagement s'empara de moi lorsque les premières notes de musique résonnèrent. C'était une ancienne danse d'Alfheim, que je connaissais bien. Nous fîmes alors un pas en avant, en suivant le rythme, puis nous nous tournâmes pour faire face à la deuxième rangée de couples. Avançant entre eux, nous inclinâmes la tête.

De sa main avec laquelle il tenait la mienne, Loki me fit tournoyer élégamment avant de poser son autre main sur ma taille. Je posais la mienne sur son épaule, mes doigts se perdant dans sa douce cape verte, tandis que nous tournâmes. Notre proximité me fit rougir, et j'essayai de balayer les étranges pensées qui apparaissaient dans mon esprit. **« Je dois admettre que je suis impressionnée, Loki. »**

Il me fit de nouveau tourbillonner, et sa main se reposa ensuite sur ma taille. Si c'était possible, il me serra encore plus près de lui. La sensation de sa main frôlant la peau nue de mon dos envoya des frissons dans tout mon corps. Son souffle chatouilla mon oreille tandis qu'il me disait. **« Je suis un prince d'Asgard, bien sûr que je sais danser. »**

Comme pour le contredire, Thor rentra dans un autre couple à quelques pas de nous. Les circonstances de sa maladresse étaient si étranges considérant le rythme lent de la danse que je ne pus m'empêcher de suspecter que Loki avait joué un rôle là-dedans. Je lui jetai un regard perçant pour lui montrer mes soupçons.

Il m'adressa un sourire innocent, un sourire qui ne me convainquit pas entièrement. **« Enfin, j'ai toujours été plus gracieux que mon frère. »**

**« Mais bien sûr »** dis-je en acquiesçant d'un air plein de sous-entendus. **« Tu n'es certainement jamais en manque de finesse. Même si j'oserai dire que tu manques terriblement de courtoisie. »**

**« Je manque de courtoisie ? »** Il eut un petit rire, et sa main glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour se poser sur la courbe de mes hanches. Le souffle coupé, je levai le regard pour voir que nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. **« S'il te plait, Eirlys. Je ne suis pas le seul qui semble faire peu de cas de la courtoisie. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais la première à te réjouir des malheurs d'un certain trio de demoiselles. » **Il me sourit, les sourcils levés, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Un halètement sonore brisa ce moment.

* * *

><p>Tous les couples de la piste de danse s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Loki et moi les imitâmes. Me glissant hors de son étreinte, j'observai la foule avec inquiétude. Les courtisans regardaient autour d'eux, et certains d'entre eux se rassemblèrent à côté de la piste de danse. Il semblait que quelqu'un s'était évanoui. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je reconnus la Vanir aux cheveux cuivre qui était étendue aux pieds des marches. <strong>« Hildegund » <strong>soufflai-je.

Soulevant l'ourlet de ma robe, je me frayai un chemin à travers la foule et me dépêchai de descendre les marches. Je remarquai Sif repoussant les courtisans qui entouraient Hildegund pour lui donner l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Volstagg était à genoux, tenant la main de sa femme.

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et examinai Hildegund, ignorant le trouble dans mon estomac lorsque je vis qu'elle était encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige et tout aussi froide. **« Volstagg, que s'est-il exactement passé ? »** demandai-je doucement. **« Comment était-elle peu de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe ? »**

**« Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait faible »** me prévint Volstagg, son regard inquiet ne quittant pas la silhouette immobile de sa femme. **« Elle a chancelé un peu avant de tomber… Je – je ne comprends pas, elle n'a jamais été malade auparavant. »**

Une présence s'approcha de nous, et je levai les yeux pour voir Loki se tenir à côté de moi, l'expression grave. **« Est-ce que les autres soigneurs sont ici ? »** dis-je en observant brièvement la foule. Par malheur, aucun des soigneurs les plus expérimentés n'étaient restés pour danser.

**« Eirlys, que dois-je faire ? »** Les yeux grands ouverts et humides, Volstagg semblait perdu et effrayé.

Je déglutis pour faire passer la boule dans ma gorge. **« Nous devons l'emmener dans la maison de guérison. »**

Avant qu'aucun autre mot ne fût prononcé, Volstagg prit Hildegund dans ses bras. Il se releva facilement avec sa force formidable.

Je me mis sur mes jambes et remarquai que tout le monde m'observait avec espoir, semblant attendre des ordres. Je réalisai qu'à cet instant c'était moi la soigneuse la plus qualifiée, un fait qui avait bien peu de sens. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'agir. **« Quelqu'un doit aller chercher les soigneurs » **dis-je en me tournant vers les personnes qui se rassemblaient. Parmi eux se trouvait une des nouvelles apprenties – elle s'appelait Sigrun. Elle acquiesça avant de partir exécuter ma demande.

Mon cœur battant à tout rompre, je me tournai pour voir que Loki était toujours à mes côtés. **« J'ai besoin de ta mère » **lui dis-je. **« Elle saura quoi faire. »**

Loki sembla ressentir ma peur, car il tendit la main et prit la mienne dans un geste étonnamment réconfortant. **« Je vais la trouver. »**

Il disparut dans la foule.

Je m'efforçai de chercher du regard Thor, Sif, Fandral et Hogun, qui se trouvaient tous à côté de moi. Ils observaient Hildegund avec la même préoccupation. **« Nous devons nous hâter » **dis-je.

Je m'avançai pour précéder Volstagg, avançant au milieu des courtisans et ouvrant le passage pour sortir du grand hall.

Le trajet dans le corridor jusqu'à la maison de guérison fut silencieux. Je pouvais presque ressentir l'inquiétude de mes amis tant il était palpable. A Asgard, il était très rare que quelqu'un tombe malade, surtout malade au point de tomber inconscient. Plusieurs possibilités me passaient à l'esprit, chacune aboutissant à un pronostique pire que le précédent. J'essayai de les ignorer. Je voulais qu'un soigneurs plus qualifié lui fasse un diagnostic en premier, car les seules maladies plausibles qui traversèrent mon esprit étaient surprenantes et sinistres.

Il y avait deux soigneuses dans la chambre de soin cette nuit : Marawen, une soigneuse qualifiée, et Lyress, son apprentie. Elles accoururent au moment où elles virent Hildegund dans les bras de Volstagg. Tandis que Lyress s'empressait d'aller chercher des médicaments, Marawen l'amena jusqu'au lit du milieu.

Une fois Hildegund allongée dans les draps, Volstagg resta à côté du lit en se tordant les mains. Marawen et moi fîmes le tour du lit pour nous tenir à l'opposé de lui. **« D'où semble venir le problème ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs »** dis-je. **« Elle s'est évanouie – »**

**« Est-ce qu'elle a bu beaucoup de vin ? »** demanda Marawen à Volstagg.

**« Non, pas une seule gorgée. »**

Marawen tendit le bras pour toucher le front de Hildegund. Elle retira aussitôt sa main comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Secouant la tête, elle ne dit rien tandis qu'elle fit demi-tour et s'affaira sur une table où se tenait déjà Lyress. En fronçant les sourcils, je posai la main sur le front d'Hildegund comme l'avait fait Marawen avant de tressaillir sous ce contact. Son front était bien trop chaud. Pourtant toute sa peau jusqu'au cou était aussi froide que de la glace.

C'est alors que je réalisai de quelle maladie il s'agissait, et il me sembla que les Neuf Royaumes s'effondraient sur moi.

Un tintement sourd remplit mes oreilles. Tout semblait tournoyer, ma vision s'assombrit pendant un court instant. Dans ma confusion, je fus vaguement consciente que Volstagg me parlait. Une question. Il me posait une question. Je cillai face à lui, mais avant que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il me disait, un grand nombre de soigneurs se précipita. Ils furent rapidement suivis par Frigga et Loki.

Déglutissant difficilement, je fis un pas en arrière pour les laisser travailler. Les soigneurs examinèrent délicatement Hildegund, murmurant entre eux. Loki vint se tenir près de moi, regardant leurs délibérations tout comme moi.

**« Je n'ai jamais vu de tels symptômes auparavant »** dit Marawen aux autres soigneurs.

**« Ils me sont familiers, mais je ne suis pas vraiment certaine de ce que c'est »** leur dit Frigga. **« Permettez-moi de consulter mes livres, et je suis sûre que je trouverai. »**

**« C'est la maladie de Rydia »** dis-je. Toutes les personnes présentes m'observèrent comme si elles étaient abasourdies que j'ai parlé, que ce soit moi qui ai la réponse. Je fixai Hildegund solennellement, mon cœur se serrant après chaque seconde. **« Elle a la maladie de Rydia. »**

**« Oui. »** Frigga acquiesça faiblement. **« C'est bien ça. C'est effectivement les bons symptômes. »** Elle me regarda, ses yeux miroitant dans la douce lumière du feu.

**« La maladie de Rydia ? »** Marawen se tourna vers moi, étonnée. **« Cela ne me dit rien. »**

**« C'est une maladie Vanir. »**

J'en connaissais tous les symptômes : la fièvre, les sueurs froides, les vomissements, le vertige, la toux faisant cracher du sang. Mais je ne voulais pas les énoncer alors que Volstagg était aussi désemparé. **« C'est contagieux. La plupart des Vanirs sont immunisés, mais ceux qui sont immunisés peuvent quand même être des porteurs sains. »**

**« Est-ce qu'elle peut être soignée ? »** demanda Volstagg, la voix tremblante.

**« Oui »** répondis-je. **« Mais nous avons besoin de feuille de rêve. Pour en acquérir, nous allons devoir… »** Je m'arrêtai et jetai un regard à Frigga, qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

**« Nous allons devoir voyager jusqu'à Svartalfheim pour la trouver »** dit Frigga.

**« Alors nous devons partir immédiatement »** déclara Thor.

**« Nous ne pouvons pas »** intervint Sif. Thor sembla atterré par son refus, mais elle insista. **« Nous devons planifier soigneusement notre voyage. La plus grande partie des territoires de Svartalfheim est revendiquée par les clans restant des Elfes Noirs. Si l'un d'entre eux nous remarquait sur leur territoire, nous encourrions aussitôt leur colère. »**

Loki s'adressa à moi. **« Combien de temps avons-nous ? »**

J'hésitai, mon esprit replongeant brièvement dans de sombres souvenirs. Des souvenirs que j'enterrai aussitôt. **« Quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus. »**

**« Est-ce que tu sais exactement où nous pourrions trouver des feuilles de rêve ? »** demanda-t-il.

Dans la maison de guérison de Vanaheim, Hyldir m'avait enseigné il y a longtemps tout ce qu'elle savait de la feuille de rêve : elle était incroyablement rare, et ne pouvait être trouvée qu'à Svartalfheim. Malgré notre manque de connaissances, elle a été capable de me dire où elle poussait à Svartalfheim, bien qu'elle ne poussait jamais en abondance. **« Je pense qu'elle peut être trouvée dans les Bois Célestes »** dis-je. **« Est-ce que tu sais où cela se trouve ? »**

Chaque personne dans la chambre observa intensément Loki en attendant sa réponse. **« Oui, cette région est gouvernée par Nalak » **expliqua-t-il. Thor poussa pratiquement un grognement à la mention de ce nom. **« Beaucoup des Elfes Noirs de cette région sont compétents en magie. Cela pourrait être très dangereux. »**

Je me tournai vers Frigga, recherchant ses conseils. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux posés sur Hildegund. Après un long silence, elle acquiesça. **« Vas à Svartalfheim. Tu seras en sécurité avec tes amis » **dit-elle. **« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit sur la feuille des rois ? »**

**« Oui, je me souviens de tout. »**

**« Tu devrais être capable de récolter et de cultiver la feuille des rêves de la même manière »** me dit-elle.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer en réponse.

**« Nous devrions attendre jusqu'à demain »** suggéra Hogun. **« Pour que nous soyons bien reposés. »**

**« En effet »** dit Loki. **« Mais avant, nous devrions mettre en place un plan. »**

**« Je vais avec vous »** dit Volstagg en sautant sur ses pieds. Son visage en dessous de sa barbe était tiré, ses yeux rouge et humides.

**« Nous allons nous débrouiller, Volstagg »** lui assura Sif.

Il sembla prêt à riposter, mais je m'approchai rapidement de l'imposant guerrier et posai une main sur son bras. **« Tu dois rester là avec Hildegund »** dis-je, faisant tout mon possible pour empêcher ma voix de trembler. **« Elle a besoin de te sentir près d'elle. »**

Il renifla puis, après un instant, acquiesça à contrecœur. **« Oui, c'est vrai. »** Lentement, il s'agenouilla à nouveau près de sa femme.** « A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Je ne pourrais pas la quitter. »**

J'échangeai un regard abattu avec Sif. C'était très déconcertant de voir Volstagg aussi bouleversé. C'était toujours lui qui apportait la joie dans notre groupe, souriant, riant et mangeant en même temps. Hildegund elle-même était un peu pareille elle était une femme constamment pleine de vie. Les voir comme ça me faisait très mal au cœur.

**« Venez mes amis »** dit Thor sombrement. **« Nous devons élaborer notre plan. »**

Nous nous rassemblâmes un peu plus tard dans le salon des appartements de Thor. Ses murs étaient recouverts de trophées de ses aventures sur ses étagères de livres. Au centre se tenait une table qui pouvait accueillir huit personnes. C'est ici que nous nous sommes rassemblés, étudiant de près des diagrammes et des cartes de Svartalfheim. Nous fixâmes les abords des Bois Célestes, une zone boisée gigantesque que Loki entoura à l'encre rouge.

**« Heimdall devrait être capable de nous envoyer là. »** Loki désigna un point sur le plan qui se trouvait loin des Bois Célestes. Il y avait une grande étendue de terres qui nous aurions à traverser, ainsi qu'une zone montagneuse.

**« C'est à une bonne distance des Bois »** dit Fandral d'un air incrédule.

**« Oui. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on attire l'attention sur nous »** répliqua Loki en lançant à Fandral un regard perçant. **« A une bonne distance, nous serons hors de vue et d'oreilles lorsque nous arriverons pas le Bifrost. Personne ne réside dans cette zone. »**

Fandral fronça les sourcils devant la condescendance de Loki, mais Sif l'interrompit aussitôt avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. **« Ces bois vont se trouver au moins à cinquante kilomètres du Bifrost. Cela pourrait prendre des jours pour tout parcourir. »**

Thor me lança un regard inquiet. **« Où est-ce que la feuille des rêves pousse le mieux ? »**

J'ouvris mon journal et parcourus les pages. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que les Aesirs et les Vanirs savent de la feuille des rêves. Etant donné qu'elle ne pousse qu'à Svartalfheim, les Elfes Noirs ne nous laisseront jamais pénétrer sur leur territoire pour en prendre. Pas même pour sauver nos malades. Le peu que nous en savions nous a été transmis par des soigneurs bien avant nous, me permettant de tout transcrire dans le livre que je tenais dans les mains. Une part de moi craignait que cette information soit inexacte ou périmée.

**« Elle a besoin d'une grande quantité de soleil, un peu comme la feuille des rois. »** Je me penchai sur la table aux côtés de Loki. Mon bras frôla le sien tandis que je posai mon doigt sur la carte. **« Et elle doit pousser à côté d'une rivière ou d'un ruisseau. »**

Il y avait beaucoup de rivières et de ruisseaux, dont certains coulaient sur des lieux. Mon cœur eut un sursaut lorsque je vis la distance que nous aurions à parcourir pour trouver la feuille des rêves. Tout en essayant d'éviter les Elfes Noirs, rien de moins.

Après avoir laissé échapper un soupir tremblotant, je pressai ma main sur ma bouche. Je ne pouvais pas donner plus de précisions : quelque part dans les Bois Célestes, près de l'eau, au soleil. _A des kilomètres_, comme l'avait indiqué Sif. Cela pouvait nous prendre des jours pour en trouver, et nous n'en avions pas beaucoup devant nous.

**« Nous devrions tous aller nous reposer »** dit Thor. **« Nous avons un long voyage devant nous. »**

Sif, Fandral et Hogun acquiescèrent. Ils saluèrent à voix basse et s'éloignèrent à grands pas.

Loki et moi restâmes, notre attention fixée sur la carte. J'essayais de déterminer où se trouvait le meilleur endroit où commencer nos recherches. Loki, par contre, fixait la carte si intensément que j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait d'en mémoriser chaque détail.

**« Ne te tourmente pas, Eirlys. »** Thor apparut à mes côtés et me prit doucement la main. **« Tu dois te reposer. J'ai peur que nous passions des jours à Svartalfheim où nous aurons du mal à nous reposer correctement. »**

Je souris tristement. **« Oui, tu as raison. Je devrais me retirer… » **Redressant mon dos raide, je poussai un soupir de fatigue. **« Bonne nuit. »**

**« A toi aussi. »** Puis il se tourna vers Loki et posa une main forte sur son épaule. **« Bonne nuit également, mon frère. »**

Il se retira dans sa chambre à coucher alors que Loki et moi prîmes congé. Nous étions totalement silencieux, n'échangeant pas même un regard tandis que nous retournions dans nos propres appartements. La main posée sur la poignée de ma porte, je dis doucement : **« Repose-toi bien, Loki. » **

Je commençai à ouvrir ma porte mais Loki m'arrêta à mi-chemin, la main posée sur la mienne. Surprise, je me retournai pour me trouver face à lui, la distance entre nous étant presque inexistante. **« Dis-moi »** commença Loki, sa voix paraissant douce dans le silence total. **« Comment savais-tu que c'était bien cette maladie ? Les autres soigneurs n'en savaient rien. Même ma propre mère hésitait. Comment pouvais-tu savoir ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ? »**

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, et je retirai ma main de la sienne. **« Je le savais car ma mère est morte de la maladie de Rydia. » **Nos regards se croisèrent au milieu des ténèbres. **« Les soigneurs Vanirs n'ont jamais ramené de feuille des rêves pour elle. Les Elfes Noirs les ont tués avant qu'ils ne puissent le faire. »**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**Les événements sont sur le point de devenir très tendus ! Comme toujours, j'adresse tous mes remerciements à ma magnifique beta, Hr'awkryn. Et j'adresse toute ma gratitude à mes adorables lecteurs – tous ceux qui écrivent des reviews, qui suivent ou mettent en favori. Et je voudrais notamment préciser que je suis sur le point d'atteindre les 100 followers, alors merci à tous pour votre intérêt constant et votre soutien !**

**Le titre de ce chapitre a été inspiré d'une chanson de Snow Patrol qui s'appelle également **_**The Golden Floor**_**.**

**Laissez une review s'il vous plait, j'adorerais avoir votre opinion. :) J'en profite également pour vous dire merci à tous !**


	17. Les bois sombres

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Il arrive un moment où les mots sont inutiles, et je crois avoir passé ce stade… Eh oui, mes publications ne sont malheureusement plus aussi régulières que dans le passé, et ça, ça m'attriste vraiment beaucoup… *sniff* J'espère vraiment que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, parce que je vous assure vraiment que c'est indépendant de ma volonté. :'( Mais je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon humble pouvoir pour me rattraper, soyez-en sûrs ! :)**

**Alors, dans ce chapitre, vous allez comprendre qu'on grimpe petit à petit dans l'apogée de cette histoire, que tout continue à se mettre en place pour parvenir au moment… ultime ! Enfin bref, encore un chapitre plein d'événements et de rebondissements, surtout à la fin, que vous allez beaucoup aimer à mon humble avis étant donné qu'elle nous ouvre de nombreuses possibilités… )**

**Merci à vous, qui continuez à me suivre, et vous savez qu'il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire pour décupler encore mon bonheur : reviewez ! ^^ Bonne lecture à tous, et ne l'oubliez jamais : je vous aime ! **

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT<strong>

_Les bois sombres_

* * *

><p>Inspirant profondément, j'ajustai ma cotte de bronze avec mes doigts tremblants elle avait appartenu à Sif avant qu'elle n'en reçoive une nouvelle lors de son jour anniversaire quelques décennies plus tôt. Ce qui m'apparaissait pourtant le plus bizarre était de sentir l'épée pendant à ma hanche. Avant que Sif ne s'empare de Drekisbane, cette épée lui avait aussi appartenu – Frostblade, comme elle l'avait nommée. Je n'étais pas vraiment pressée de l'utiliser. Même à l'heure actuelle, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience avec une vraie épée. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'horreur à l'idée de prendre une vie.<p>

**« Eirlys ? Es-tu prête ? »**

Je sortis de mes rêveries et vis Sif devant moi. Nous nous tenions sur le Pont Arc-en-Ciel, juste devant l'observatoire du Bifrost, nous préparant au voyage à venir. Elle me regarda, préoccupée par mon expression.

**« Oui »** dis-je en touchant le fourreau à mes côtés. **« Oui, nous devrions nous dépêcher. »**

Elle avança avec moi à l'intérieur de l'observatoire où le reste de notre groupe nous attendait. Ensemble, nous nous tînmes devant Heimdall. Le gardien du passage saisit son épée dont le bout bien affûté était posé sur les marches dorées menant au piédestal. Lorsque nous fûmes arrêtés, Fandral et Hogun jetèrent un coup d'œil dans notre direction avec le même air grave.

**« Soyez prévenus »** dit Heimdall. **« Les Elfes Noirs ne cessent jamais de patrouiller dans leurs bois, même la nuit. »**

**« Est-ce que Loki ne pourrait pas tout simplement nous cacher ? »** demanda Fandral en désignant le prince du regard.

**« Les Elfes Noirs possèdent une magie très puissante »** expliqua Heimdall en levant son épée. **« En particulier dans l'art de la détection. Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher d'eux tout comme vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher à moi. » **Il se tourna et activa le Bifrost.

Les têtes inclinées, nous fîmes le tour du piédestal pour nous tenir à l'ouverture de l'observatoire. **« Nous allons devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de ruse, ce qui n'est vraisemblablement pas le point fort de certains d'entre nous »** dit Loki en lançant à son frère un regard tout sauf furtif. **« Je nous guiderai. Il n'y a pas à protester. »**

Thor répondit en fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne le lui contesta pas.

**« Puissent les Nornes vous être favorables en ce jour »** dit Heimdall.

Et puis nous partîmes, voyageant parmi les étoiles à une vitesse vertigineuse.

* * *

><p>Nous atterrîmes quelques instants plus tard au milieu d'un nuage de poussière. Il ne faisait aucun doute que n'importe qui aurait pu nous voir à deux kilomètres de distance. Mais nous étions à des lieues de tous les endroits habités connus, donc nous étions hors de danger. Relativement hors de danger. Ou du moins le pensions-nous. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer que n'importe qui ayant traversé ces terres inhabitées aurait pu voir notre arrivée. Les clans de Svartalfheim étaient impitoyables.<p>

Dès que la rafale de poussière s'apaisa, nous regardâmes tous autour de nous pour surveiller les alentours. Nous avions atterri dans une plaine désertique uniquement composée d'un sol et de pierres. A quelques pas de l'endroit où nous étions se trouvait un terrain plein d'herbes hautes. Plus loin, la montagne apparaissait indistinctement au-dessus des terres de Svartalfheim, son sommet atteignant les nuages.

Loki fut le premier à avancer sur le terrain. **« Par ici. »**

Il prit l'initiative de nous guider comme nous nous y attendions, étant donné qu'il était celui qui avait étudié le plan le plus attentivement. Nous débutâmes notre voyage en traversant la plaine herbeuse, avançant en une seule colonne pour cacher notre nombre. Tandis que Thor et Loki étaient tout juste assez grands pour voir par-dessus l'herbe, le reste d'entre nous ne l'étions pas. Je marchai aveuglément derrière Hogun, et Sif avançait aveuglément derrière moi.

Tandis que nous marchions plus avant, j'écartai les herbes et me baissai vivement sous les feuilles penchées. L'herbe était mouillée par la rosée du matin. Quelques mèches de cheveux errantes étaient collées sur mon front, et là où elles ne l'étaient pas, mon front dégouttait d'eau. Mes habits et mon armure étaient tellement trempés que j'avais l'impression de porter un poids énorme sur mon dos et mes épaules.

Personne ne parla une fois que nous eûmes dépassé l'herbe et fûmes arrivés à l'orée d'une forêt. Loki – à présent accroupi – se faufilait entre les conifères, et nous fîmes de même. Juste devant nous, au-delà des nombreux arbustes et troncs d'arbres, je pouvais voir un petit chemin étroit. Il conduisait à l'intérieur de la montagne où se trouvait un autre tunnel, un trou aussi noir et béant que les abysses.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour observer le passage de la montagne, et un vent de malaise circula parmi notre compagnie. Je jetai un regard à Loki pour voir de l'anxiété dans ses yeux. Il savait que c'était le chemin le plus court pour les Bois Célestes. Nous le savions tous, pas besoin de le dire. C'est pourquoi nous hésitâmes. C'était un passage souterrain si étroit, circulant si profondément dans la montagne qu'il avait tout d'un piège mortel. Mais nous n'avions que peu le choix.

**« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous attarder ici un instant de plus »** insista Sif. **« Et vous savez à quel point j'ai horreur d'aller sous terre. »**

**« Dit-elle alors qu'elle nous a conduits dans le repaire d'un jorgandr… »** railla Fandral.

A l'avant du groupe, Loki et Thor échangèrent un regard. Dès qu'ils échangèrent un signe de tête, ils se hâtèrent d'avancer et pénétrèrent dans le passage. Sans autre protestation, le reste d'entre nous les suivit.

Au moment d'entrer dans le passage, Loki nous fournit la lumière, comme toujours. Plus nous descendions dans la montagne, plus l'air semblait se raréfier, et à chaque seconde qui passait, je me sentais toujours plus suffoquer. Le tunnel était étroit, à peine assez large pour laisser passer deux personnes côte à côte. Pire encore, le plafond était bas et j'aurais pu jurer que la tête de Thor frottait contre.

**« Ce passage est resté en état pendant très longtemps. »** La voix de Sif paraissait douce et sourde dans ce chemin souterrain si étroit. **« Les clans des Elfes Noirs évitent probablement de traverser les autres territoires. »**

**« Ils sont assez intelligents pour ne pas risquer la colère des autres »** dit Fandral. **« Contrairement à nous. »**

**« Nous sommes désespérés »** dit Loki. Je le vis regarder dans ma direction. **« Vraiment désespérés. »**

Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin l'autre côté, la lumière du jour nous éblouit, nous apportant un surplus de clarté – ce qui n'était pas très difficile. Malgré la faible intensité de lumière, mes yeux ne purent s'y habituer pendant ce qui me sembla une minute complète. De ce que je pouvais voir à travers les nuages, le soleil avait bien grimpé dans le ciel depuis notre arrivée. Je me demandai alors combien de temps cela nous avait pris pour passer par ce passage noir comme du charbon. Midi allait bientôt arriver nous avions dû marcher pendant des heures.

A l'extérieur, nous nous ruâmes vers les arbres et nous glissâmes furtivement dans l'ombre. Je sus immédiatement que nous avions atteint les Bois Célestes. Plus nous nous aventurions dans les profondeurs de la forêt, plus il faisait sombre. Bientôt il n'y eut plus que quelques rares zones éclairées pour nous montrer le chemin. Nous avançâmes parmi la flore sombre aussi furtivement que nous le pouvions. Le seul problème était que, quelle que soit notre prudence, nous ne serions jamais capables de savoir si les Elfes Noirs étaient près de nous. Ils seraient toujours bien plus silencieux et mieux dissimulés que nous ne pourrions jamais l'être. Ces bois sombres étaient leur demeure.

L'air de la forêt était frais et clair, ce qui était une bénédiction après avoir traversé le passage renfermé sous la montagne. Au-dessus de nous, les arbres bruissaient et frissonnaient de vie. Je regardai alentours tandis que nous avancions dans notre périple, luttant pour percevoir quelque chose à travers l'obscurité. Chaque parcelle de verdure apparaissait vierge, fraiche et forte. Même les bois de Vanaheim n'étaient pas aussi sacrés que les forêts de Svartalfheim et nous traitions les nôtres avec beaucoup de révérence. J'aurais trouvé cette promenade agréable si la situation avait été différente.

Pendant des heures nous fouillâmes la forêt. Loki agissait comme notre guide, nous conduisant auprès de chaque cours d'eau et de chaque rivière. Nous avancions à côté de ces zones d'eau, cherchant chaque parcelle de lumière visible – et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Je dis à mes compagnons ce que nous recherchions : des feuilles translucides et des tiges noires. La feuille des rêves serait particulièrement difficile à trouver dans la noirceur de la nuit ce qui signifiait que nous avions de moins en moins de temps pour la rechercher.

Nous traversâmes les bois, cherchant toujours, jusqu'à ce que la dernière source de lumière du soleil commençât à diminuer.

**« Nous devons arrêter »** dis-je à Loki. **« Ce serait impossible de la trouver sans la lumière du jour. »**

Il s'arrêta et me regarda silencieusement. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était d'accord, mais il répugnait néanmoins à le faire. Il ne voulait pas rester à Svartalfheim un instant de plus. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. **« Ce serait risqué de rester dans la forêt »** murmura-t-il. **« A ce que l'on sait, les Elfes Noirs pourraient nous observer, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. »**

**« Alors chacun d'entre nous va prendre un tour de garde »** dit Fandral. **« La journée a été épuisante, et au moment où le soleil va se coucher, nous ne pourrons plus rien voir. »**

Loki acquiesça. **« Nous devrions trouver un endroit isolé. »**

Nous nous précipitâmes parmi les arbres, nos bruits de pas aussi silencieux qu'un murmure sur le sol doux et humide de la forêt. Après quelques minutes, nous atteignîmes un taillis vers lequel les autres arbres étaient serrés. C'est ici que nous disposâmes notre abri, au milieu des buissons et entre les troncs d'arbres.

Une fois que nous fûmes installés, Loki se porta volontaire pour prendre le premier tour de garde, et il disparut au sommet du tronc d'arbre le plus large. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que tous les autres ne trouvent le sommeil, tant ils étaient épuisés du voyage de la journée.

Mais le sommeil ne voulait pas me prendre.

Je restai allongée sur le dos, fixant les arbres au-dessus de moi ils ressemblaient à des troncs remplis de feuilles, les branches étant cachées derrière des nuages verts. Les arbres se tenaient bien droits, imposants, comme des gardiens silencieux. Ce qui les rendait si magnifiques était la douce luminosité que la lumière de la lune semblait jeter sur la verdure. Contrairement au soleil, la lune faisait rayonner la forêt, et je compris alors pourquoi ils parlaient de Bois Célestes.

Dans la douce quiétude de la nuit, je pus admirer la beauté de Svartalfheim. Tout était étonnamment tranquille. Peut-être même un peu isolé.

Inspirant profondément, je me mis debout et grimpai lentement sur le tronc le plus proche. Ce n'était pas une montée facile, et je n'ai jamais été une très bonne grimpeuse, mais je réussis à avancer avec un peu d'effort.

Je vis Loki près du sommet, dissimulé dans les feuilles. Il était assis sur la branche la plus épaisse, le dos contre le tronc, la jambe droite étendue. Une de ses mains tenait son genou gauche, faisant tournoyer une de ses dagues. Sans même bouger, il me lança un court regard avant de recommencer à fixer le sol de la forêt.

**« Tu ne dors pas ? »** Il parlait à peine assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre, même dans le silence total de la forêt.

**« Le sommeil m'évite. Et la peur ne me quitte pas, comme ce fut le cas toute la journée. »** Me tenant sur une branche d'arbre non loin de la sienne, je m'adossai contre le tronc avec une main. L'écorce craqua inconfortablement au contact de la paume de ma main, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. **« Ce qui est assez problématique, étant donné que je n'avais pas bien dormi non plus la nuit d'avant. »**

J'essayai de percevoir les alentours au-delà des pins proches de nous, mais le feuillage faiblement éclairé était si dense que je ne pouvais pas même voir au-delà de l'arbre où nous étions cachés. Au-dessous, je pouvais distinguer quelques parties de notre camp. Les troncs d'arbre formaient un cercle autour de nous, nous protégeant. Les Elfes Noirs n'auraient pas besoin d'être tout près de nous pour nous repérer mais j'étais sûre que Loki pourrait s'occuper d'eux avant qu'ils ne le puissent.

Le calme ambiant fut perturbé lorsqu'il reprit la parole. **« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir. »**

Je tournai la tête pour l'apercevoir. **« Oui ? »**

**« La nuit dernière, tu as évoqué ta mère »** dit-il. **« Parle-moi d'elle. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »**

**« Ma mère ? »** Je me saisis de la branche d'arbre au-dessus de lui pour grimper plus en hauteur. Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus haut que la branche où il était assis, même si nous étions séparés par plus de vingt centimètres. Je me perchais sur le bord de la branche, la semelle de mes bottes appuyée contre la branche de Loki. **« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. »** Le vide dans mon cœur semblait dire autre chose, mais je l'ignorais. **« Que veux-tu savoir ? »**

Il hésita, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur moi avant qu'il ne se retourne pour scanner la clairière derrière nous. **« De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens sur elle ? »**

Je fixai mes mains sur mes genoux. Elles étaient recouvertes de poussière et de griffures. Je les frottai distraitement tandis que je me rappelai ce qui était arrivé il y a si longtemps. **« Elle a attrapé la maladie de Rydia lorsque j'étais très jeune… alors je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'elle, pour être honnête. »**

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Le souvenir le plus vif que je conservais de mon enfance était sa mort – les jours avant sa mort. **« Je me souviens avoir couru dans les champs, parmi les fleurs sauvages. Un jour comme un autre, vraiment. »** Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que des détails refaisaient surface. **« Je jouais à me battre en duel avec un des gardes de mon père. Ma nourrice et tous les autres gardes… riaient. J'étais si jeune et si petite j'imagine que ça devait être quelque chose de très amusant à voir pour eux. »**

Je m'attendais presque à ce que Loki m'interrompe, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Alors je continuai. **« Puis un des servants vint… vint me dire que ma mère était tombée malade. Alors je savais que… je le savais. »** La main contre mon front, je secouai la tête.** « Ils ne m'ont pas laissé la voir. Ils n'étaient pas certains que j'étais immunisée. Alors j'ai simplement attendu à l'extérieur de la maison de guérison, ne sachant pas et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Elle est morte trois jours plus tard. »**

**« Je suis désolé. »** Le remord dans sa voix me fit lever les yeux. Lorsque je levai la tête, je réalisai que le regard de Loki était posé sur moi, son attention mobilisée. **« Je ne voulais pas réveiller des pensées désagréables. Tu dois avoir des souvenirs affectueux d'elle. »**

Une larme s'échappa du coin de mon œil. Me détournant de Loki, j'essuyai à la hâte le sillon humide sur ma joue. **« Je, hum… il y a une chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de me dire. Souvent, d'ailleurs. »** J'eus un rire un peu tremblant. **« Mon père nous emmenait rendre visite aux seigneurs de Vanaheim tandis que le Seigneur Njord était absent. Il n'y avait rien que détestais plus j'avais tellement peu de patience dans ma jeunesse. Comme toujours, je me plaignais sans cesse en disant que je voulais retourner à la maison. Et chaque fois, ma mère me disait ''ta demeure se trouve là où tu es la plus aimée''. C'est juste que… j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une très belle pensée. »**

Je repérai le petit sourire de Loki tandis qu'il détournait les yeux, baissant le regard sur le camp où nos amis étaient allongés.

**« C'est ce dont je me souviens le mieux la concernant »** murmurai-je. **« Je me souviens de ses mots. Mais je ne me souviens pas de son physique ou du son de sa voix. La plus grande partie de ce que je sais sur elle vient des autres dames de la cour, des soigneurs, ou de ma servante. »** Je fis face à Loki, posant mes épaules contre le tronc d'arbre. **« Elle était une guérisseuse. Est-ce que je t'en avais déjà parlé ? »**

**« Non, tu ne l'avais pas fait »** dit doucement Loki. **« Alors c'est d'elle qui tu as hérité tes aptitudes. »**

**« Je suppose »** répliquai-je. Secouant la tête, je plaçai le dos de ma main contre ma bouche comme si cela pouvait endiguer mes sanglots. **« N'est-ce pas terriblement ironique ? Elle est morte d'une maladie qu'elle avait été entrainée à soigner. Comment puis-je espérer accomplir ce qu'elle n'a pas pu faire ? »**

Lorsque la main de Loki s'étendit pour prendre la mienne, je lui jetai un regard, mon cœur faisant un bruit sourd dans mon torse. **« Je te donne ma parole que nous accomplirons ce que d'autres n'ont pas pu faire »** dit-il. **« Nous allons trouver la feuille de rêves, et Hildegund sera soignée. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Sa promesse me réchauffa le cœur. C'était plutôt étrange de le voir me réconforter, mais ce n'était pas du tout déplaisant. **« Merci Loki. »**

**« Tu devrais essayer de te reposer »** me dit-il en retirant sa main. Ma peau picotait sous l'absence de son contact. **« Nous aurons besoin de ton regard perçant demain. »**

Avec lassitude, je me frottai les yeux du bout des doigts.** « Ce serait probablement mieux. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. »**

**« Fais de beaux rêves, Eirlys. »**

Après lui avoir adressé un sourire reconnaissant, je descendis jusqu'au pied de l'arbre et me positionnai en chien de fusil le long d'une de ses racines. Dès que je m'immobilisai, je fus enfin emportée par le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le matin arriva, je me levai avec le soleil.<p>

Nous mangeâmes les provisions que nous avions apportées avec nous : de la viande séchée, du pain et des fruits qui ne dureraient qu'un jour. Je ne pus qu'imaginer Volstagg ronchonner à propos de l'horrible simplicité de notre repas. Chaque fois que nous voyagions avec lui, il se débrouillait toujours pour que nous mangions bien les repas qu'il apportait étaient systématiquement délicieux. Puis je me souvins de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas ici pour exprimer son opinion, et mon amusement s'éteignit.

Après avoir rapidement mangé, nous continuâmes notre quête. Tout comme auparavant, nous restâmes silencieusement dans la forêt, le son de nos pas masqué par un cours d'eau. J'observai soigneusement chaque rai de lumière, ralentissant pour m'assurer que je ne manquai pas la feuille de rêves. A une ou deux reprises, j'aurais juré avoir aperçu des feuilles translucides, mais il ne s'agissait que de mon imagination.

Le soleil progressait rapidement dans le ciel, et le matin devint le milieu de journée. Et c'est alors que notre chance tourna.

**« Là-bas ! »** s'exclama Thor en se mettant à courir à côté de moi.

Je parcourus du regard la zone qu'il indiquait. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge au moment où je repérai la plante bien précise que nous cherchions. Ses feuilles étaient aussi pures qu'un verre de cristal. Les veines qu'elle contenait étaient d'un vert lumineux devenant progressivement d'un noir ébène en s'approchant de la tige. Ses branches étaient de la largeur d'un doigt, noires et s'entortillant les unes avec les autres en remontant vers le ciel. La feuille des rêves, avec toutes ses feuilles, rayonnait pratiquement dans le soleil.

**« Ça ne peut être que ça »** dis-je en courant vers le petit arbuste. Je m'agenouillai à côté et jetai un coup d'œil alentours pour être sûre que nous n'étions pas observés. Tandis que je regardai, il m'apparut évident que je n'aurais pas été capable de percevoir les Elfes Noirs même s'ils avaient été là. **« Nous devrions tous en prendre quelques échantillons, juste par précaution. »**

Tout le monde acquiesça sans évoquer le pourquoi de mon raisonnement. Avec les petites lames tranchantes que j'avais avec moi, je coupai plusieurs tiges de feuilles, en donnant à chacun au moins une poignée. Puis je sortais une petite pelle et commençai à creuser autour des racines d'une main délicate.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** me demanda Loki, à mes côtés.

Le regard perplexe qu'il me lançait m'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances. **« Je le prends avec moi. »** J'écartai délicatement un peu de saleté. Mes mains déjà encrassées furent plus que jamais couvertes de boue. **« Nous aurons toujours besoin de plus de feuilles de rêves dans le futur, alors nous allons avoir besoin de les cultiver nous-même. Celui-ci est assez petit pour que je puisse le transporter. »**

Loki n'ajouta rien. Son sourire presque imperceptible voulait tout dire.

Avec le pied de la feuille de rêves enfermé dans mon petit sac, je me relevai et hochai la tête. **« Rentrons. »**

Nous nous en allâmes en courant plus vite que nous ne l'avions fait jusqu'à présent, maintenant que nous n'étions plus à la recherche de la feuille de rêves. Je me retrouvai à la queue de notre groupe, luttant contre ma fatigue pour suivre le rythme. Loki ralentit pour me rejoindre, comme pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas laissée en arrière.

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes le passage dans la montagne, Loki nous fournit à nouveau de la lumière, même s'il ne nous guidait pas. Il resta à mes côtés, semblant prêt à venir à mon aide si j'en avais besoin. A mon plus grand amusement, c'était Fandral qui fut le plus maladroit, et il trébucha contre une roche particulièrement large qui ne se voyait pas dans le noir. Elle roula et alla se cogner contre le mur, et le claquement sourd se répercuta dans le tunnel étroit.

La seconde d'hilarité qui s'était éveillée en moi vacilla et s'éteignit au son d'un grondement distant. Lorsque les cailloux et la poussière commencèrent à tomber du plafond, Sif s'arrêta et se retourna pour nous jeter un regard. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit quelques secondes, et je réalisai rapidement ce qui était en train de se passer. **« Le tunnel s'effondre ! »** dit-elle en tendant la main. **« Venez ! »**

Je me remis en marche, mais la quantité croissante de roches et de poussière s'élevant entre Sif et moi me força à stopper net. Ayant l'intention de m'élancer à travers le torrent de roches, je me préparai à lancer une barrière magique.

Mais je ne fus pas assez rapide.

J'entendis le _crac_ avant de le voir tomber – un énorme rocher au-dessus de nous s'était détaché. Un simple battement de cœur plus tôt, j'aurais été écrasée, mais Loki me plaqua au sol.

Abasourdie, autant par le choc qui me fit frapper le sol que par le fait que Loki était plaqué sur moi, je clignai des yeux rapidement pour reprendre mes sens. Dès que j'eus rassemblé mes esprits, je lançai une barrière magique, nous englobant tous les deux pour parer au déluge de roches.

Je fermai très fort les yeux et priai silencieusement les Nornes pour que nous ne mourions pas en ce jour.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

* * *

><p>Tout était silencieux.<p>

Lentement, j'essayai de percevoir quelque chose à travers les ténèbres et me rendis compte que la poussière était retombée et que les pierres avaient cessé de tomber sur nous. Loki bougea, levant la tête de mon épaule sur laquelle elle était posée. Il me regarda, et son regard parcourut ma silhouette pour évaluer mon état, tandis que ma magie nous fournissait une douce lumière bleue.

Je haletai comme si j'avais couru sur des lieues, mon torse se soulevant presque douloureusement. **« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »** lui demandai-je, ne désirant pas évaluer son état de la même manière que lui étant donné une telle proximité.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, et son souffle chatouilla mon cou. Ignorant le frisson qui menaçait de faire imploser mon corps, je levai la tête. A travers les ténèbres, je surveillai les alentours pour être certaine qu'aucune autre roche ne nous tomberait dessus lorsque nous bougerions. Puis je pris une grande inspiration et laissai la barrière se dissiper. Nous soupirâmes tous les deux de soulagement en voyant que nous n'étions pas morts instantanément.

Avec des gestes prudents, Loki se releva et fit apparaitre de la lumière avant de me tendre la main. J'acceptai son aide et me relevai sur mes pieds en tremblotant.

Un mur de pierre se tenait devant nous, bloquant complètement le passage qui devait nous reconduire à la rune du Bifrost. Nous étions les deux seuls en vue, ce qui signifiait que le reste du groupe se trouvait de l'autre côté. Ou alors ils étaient enterrés sous les rochers. Mon estomac se souleva à cette pensée.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux »** dit Loki. **« Nous avons déjà été confrontés à de bien pires situations. »**

**« Mon frère ! Peux-tu m'entendre, mon frère ? »**

**« Oui, je t'entends »** répondit Loki en se rapprochant légèrement du monticule de pierre qui nous barrait le chemin. **« Es-tu blessé ? »**

**« Non, nous sommes indemnes »** dit Thor, sa voix forte n'étant qu'un murmure à travers le mur de roches. **« Eirlys est avec toi ? »**

Loki me jeta un rapide coup d'œil. **« Oui, elle est là, elle va bien. »**

**« Recule, mon frère. Je vais faire exploser ces rochers. »**

**« Non ! »** s'écria Loki. **« Non, ne frappe pas les rochers. Le reste du tunnel pourrait tomber sur nos têtes. »**

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Loki soupira.

**« Vous devez retourner à Asgard »** dis-je en m'approchant pour venir à ses côtés. La lumière de Loki projetait d'étranges ombres tout autour de nous.** « Hildegund a besoin de ce remède. Elle a besoin de ces feuilles de rêves. »**

**« Nous trouverons un autre chemin de retour »** lui assura Loki.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Loki tandis que j'entendais les autres discuter de l'autre côté. Leurs voix n'étaient rien de plus qu'un murmure indéchiffrable. **« Fais attention, Loki »** répondit enfin Thor.

**« Toi aussi. »** Un silence total suivit. Nous nous regardâmes, la lumière éclairant le visage de Loki avec une étrange teinte de vert. **« Nous devrions y aller. »**

Il tourna les talons, attentif aux débris qui jonchaient le sol. Je l'imitai, m'arrêtant seulement pour ouvrir mon sac et m'assurer que la plante donnant la feuille de rêves était toujours intacte. La plante robuste semblait être en un seul morceau, à part pour quelques feuilles perdues et une ou deux tiges pliées. Souriant légèrement, je remerciai les Nornes pour nous avoir tous permis de rester relativement indemnes avant de me hâter de rejoindre Loki.

**« Merci »** lui dis-je. Un de ses sourcils se fronça lorsqu'il me jeta un coup d'œil. **« Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. »**

Loki acquiesça et se tourna vers l'avant, regardant vers le bout du tunnel. **« De rien. »**

Le souvenir de son corps me pressant contre le sol était à jamais imprimé dans mon esprit. Il m'avait aidée et protégée sans un seul moment d'hésitation, même à ses propres risques et périls. Le fait que Loki ait agit ainsi signifiait bien plus pour moi que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer.

**« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais comment retourner au site du Bifrost ? »** lui demandai-je. **« Par un autre chemin, je veux dire. »**

**« Oui. »** Il laissa sa lumière se dissiper tandis que nous atteignions le bout du passage. **« Suis-moi. Et reste derrière moi. »**

J'acquiesçai et me rapprochai encore plus de ses côtés. Ensemble, nous sortîmes du tunnel et marchâmes dans la lumière du jour.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**A mon incroyable bêta, Hr'awkryn, je donne toute ma gratitude. Et à nouveau, je remercie tous mes reviewers, tous ceux qui ont mis en favori, et tous ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs alertes. **

**A tous mes guest reviewers : vos mots m'ont vraiment fait sourire d'un pur bonheur. Alors s'il vous plait, laissez tous une review ! J'aime tellement recevoir des nouvelles de mes lecteurs !**


	18. High and Dry

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Euh… Je crois que je vais malheureusement devoir publier les chapitres toutes les trois semaines au lieu de toutes les deux semaines, parce que je n'arrive vraiment pas à tenir le rythme. :s J'espère que ça vous ira. ^^**

**Aaaah ce chapitre ! Je pense qu'il vous fera autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à le traduire ! Comme vous vous en doutez, il va y avoir un max de Loki, et ça fait du bieeeen ! :D Même s'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises… Bon ok, je me tais et je vous laisse profiter. **

**Groooooos bisous à tous, et surtout à mes fidèles chéries que j'aime plus que tout. *gros câlins particuliers* Je vous dédie ce chapitre tout particulièrement. :)**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT<strong>

_High and Dry_

* * *

><p>Les heures défilèrent très rapidement tandis que Loki et moi traversions les terres de Svartalfheim, sans ralentir ni nous arrêter. La zone boisée que j'avais auparavant trouvée si sereine semblait à présent hantée, un sombre moyen de se rappeler que nous étions coincés dans un royaume qui voulait notre mort.<p>

Nous ne parlâmes pas. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous nous contentions de coups d'œil entendus pour remplacer le moindre échange de paroles. De temps en temps, Loki prenait ma main dans la sienne et me conduisait à travers des buissons. Toute cette aventure était bien plus facile pour lui, avec ses longues jambes et son endurance. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une épreuve sans fin. Mes poumons semblaient en feu, tout comme mes muscles. Je tremblai et trébuchai sans cesse, ayant même failli tomber sur la tête si Loki n'avait pas resserré sa prise sur moi.

Plus nous voyagions loin, plus la terreur en moi grandissait. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de ses plans, ni même dit s'il en avait un. Je n'avais aucune garantie. Mais je pouvais sentir dans ses yeux, chaque fois qu'il se retournait vers moi, une résolution silencieuse. L'assurance qu'il allait nous faire sortir de Svartalfheim. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, ici et maintenant. Et, à cet instant, je le croyais entièrement.

Sans prévenir, il s'arrêta, et je faillis le percuter dans le dos. Se tournant, il saisit mon épaule avec sa main libre pour me stabiliser. Il se tint immobile, le corps tendu, et il scruta le sommet des arbres qui nous entouraient. Je l'imitai, bien que mes yeux et mes oreilles ne percevaient rien d'anormal. Dans les ténèbres de la forêt, je ne voyais rien d'autre que du vert, je n'entendais rien d'autre que le bruissement des feuilles.

Une minute entière sembla passer avant que sa posture ne se relâche, que le malaise de son comportement ne diminue légèrement. Même si nous continuions à rester silencieux, nous partageâmes un regard perçant. Je lui offris un signe de tête d'approbation, lui faisant implicitement confiance pour nous deux. Il me retourna mon geste avant de repartir à nouveau, et je le suivis.

Pendant tout le reste du jour, nous avançâmes parallèlement au pied de la montagne. D'après ce que je me rappelai de la carte que j'avais étudiée, la montagne s'étendait sur une soixantaine de kilomètres avant de s'incurver vers l'est. Cela pouvait nous prendre des jours pour trouver notre chemin.

Tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher, nous dépassâmes un dernier massif de buissons, sortant enfin des Bois Célestes. J'écarquillai les yeux devant la lumière saisissante de cette fin de journée. Le soleil vermillon donnait l'impression que le paysage entier baignait dans le sang. Devant nous, les terres de Svartalfheim s'étendaient sur des kilomètres, montrant un terrain plat avec de l'herbe à hauteur d'épaule, ainsi que des arbres et des rochers.

A l'orée des bois, Loki s'arrêta pour lancer un regard rapide en arrière. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans les arbres, ni dans l'herbe, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il se tourna vers moi, sa peau pâle rendue rouge dans la lumière du soir. **« Peux-tu continuer ? »**

A bout de souffle, je ne pus qu'acquiescer en réponse.

Alors nous nous mîmes à nouveau en route, sa main glissant de la mienne. Mes doigts semblaient comme vides sans son contact.

Nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas une seule fois. Pas tant que le soleil n'ait entièrement plongé sous l'horizon, et que la terre fut plongée dans la nuit. Notre nouvelle source de lumière ne provenait pas d'une, mais de deux lunes qui s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel. L'une était bien plus large que l'autre, même si toutes deux étincelaient. Comme deux sphères de magie dressées contre l'obscurité.

Mes jambes devinrent tremblantes au moment où nous nous mîmes à l'abri dans une alcôve sous une large roche. Je ne pus que m'effondrer, mes membres rendus lourds comme du plomb par la fatigue. Me rapprochant en rampant, je m'appuyai contre la roche et laissai mes yeux se reposer un court instant. Je me forçai rapidement à les ouvrir à nouveau, car j'étais bien trop effrayée pour les garder fermés plus de quelques secondes.

Loki s'effondra à mes côtés, ayant l'air aussi épuisé que je l'étais. Malgré sa fatigue palpable, je soupçonnai qu'il aurait pu continuer à avancer. Mais j'en étais absolument incapable. Pas après avoir traversé Svartalfheim pendant environ une douzaine d'heures.

**« Est-ce que nous sommes toujours sur le territoire de Nalak ? »** demandai-je, à bout de souffle.

Il acquiesça faiblement. **« S'ils nous trouvent, ils pourraient nous faire prisonniers. »**

Mon sang se glaça. **« Pour quelles raisons ? Comme esclaves ? »**

**« Non, ils voudront faire de nous un exemple. »** Son expression s'assombrit. **« Ils n'apprécient pas que d'autres personnes pénètrent sur leurs terres. En particulier les Asgardiens. »**

Un frisson me parcourut le dos à cette idée. _Ils ne vont pas nous trouver_, pensai-je. _Loki va s'en assurer_. Bien que je continuai à essayer de me rassurer, je n'étais pas sûre que nous soyons vraiment en sûreté. Respirant fortement, je fis un effort pour écarter toute pensée sinistre de ma tête. Ressasser des idées aussi effrayantes ne me ferait aucun bien.

Humidifiant mes lèvres sèches, je baissai les yeux sur mes mains couvertes de saletés. Elles tremblaient de faiblesse, et je me demandai comment j'avais pu survivre à cette journée. J'étais plus épuisée que personne n'aurait pu le supporter. Je n'avais presque pas dormi pendant ces deux dernières nuits consécutives, et j'avais couru plus loin que je ne m'en serais crue capable.

**« Tu sembles particulièrement lasse. »** Il tendit la main et la posa sur mon front, semblant chercher du regard. **« Es-tu tombée malade ? »**

Je ressentis un petit frisson sur le front, ne comprenant pas au premier abord ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais je réalisai progressivement que, selon toute probabilité, il faisait référence à la maladie de Rydia. J'étais tellement rongée par l'inquiétude à propos de Hildegund et de la feuille des rêves que je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ma propre immunité à cette maladie, dont je n'étais pas certaine. **« C'est vraiment peu probable »** l'assurai-je. **« Si j'avais été contaminée, je n'aurais pas été capable d'embarquer dans cette aventure, et encore moins de rester consciente jusqu'à maintenant. »**

**« En es-tu sûre ? Tu peux à peine tenir debout. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un devenir si faible aussi rapidement. »**

**« Mon père est immunisé je peux tout à fait supposer que je le suis aussi, même si ma mère ne l'était pas. »** Je plissai les yeux et commençai à me demander si Loki ne se moquait pas de moi. **« Je n'ai tout simplement pas la même endurance que les grands guerriers des Neuf Royaumes. C'est pourquoi je me démène comme je peux. »**

Il y eut peut-être le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Loki lorsqu'il laissa retomber sa main. **« Alors tu devrais te reposer. »** Il se redressa un peu et inspira profondément. **« Je vais monter la garde. »**

**« Et toi ? »**

Il leva un sourcil vers moi. **« Tout ira bien. »**

Sans autre protestation, j'acquiesçai et me laissai glisser contre le rocher. Allongée dans la poussière, je me pelotonnai sur le côté, tournée vers Loki. Je me réconfortai à l'idée qu'il était à ma portée, accroupis contre un morceau de roche. La fraicheur de la nuit me fit frissonner, mais j'étais bien trop épuisée pour penser seulement à lancer un sort pour me réchauffer. Alors je me contentai de poser ma joue sur ma main et me permis enfin de fermer les yeux.

Cet instant de paix dura à peine le temps d'un souffle.

* * *

><p>Je vacillai en entendant un caillou rouler au loin. Le crépitement d'énergie que je ressentis dans l'air me fit me redresser aussitôt, les yeux grands ouverts.<p>

Loki fut plus rapide de quelques secondes. Il sauta sur ses pieds et lança une dague sur un ennemi que je ne pouvais voir. Peu après, nous pûmes entendre le son atroce de gargouillis et un bruit sourd.

Tout nous déferla dessus en un clin d'œil.

Une nuée d'Elfes Noirs afflua en masse dans notre alcôve, les armes tirées. Je me relevai péniblement sur les pieds, lançant au hasard une barrière à l'instant où je vis une rafale de boules d'énergie se ruant vers nous. Loki jeta un coup d'œil vers moi, le regard surpris, tandis que les boules s'écrasaient contre ma barrière et se dissipaient dans une pluie d'étincelles. Lorsque je laissai ma magie s'estomper, Loki se tourna et lança une autre dague, frappant le magicien directement à la gorge.

Tandis que Loki s'élançait dans la bataille, je reculai et dégainai mon épée. Ma terreur doubla lorsque ce geste sembla attirer l'attention de l'Elfe Noir le plus proche. Il regarda la lame dans ma main, et un sourire glacial étira les coins de sa bouche.

A cet instant, les paroles de Sif flottèrent à la surface de mon esprit, des paroles prononcées pendant mon entrainement à plus d'une occasion. _Tu as un avantage, Eirlys_, dit-elle. _Tes compétences n'atteindront peut-être jamais celles de tes ennemis, néanmoins ils vont te sous-estimer._ C'était une idée encourageante, qui me rassurait un peu plus vis-à-vis du combat que je devais effectuer. _Surprends-les._

De l'adrénaline remonta dans mes veines, et je bloquai maladroitement l'arrivée d'un coup. Mes bras tremblèrent sous la force du choc. L'Elfe Noir attaqua à nouveau, et j'esquivai avant de lancer mon premier coup. Il fut facilement paré. Nos épées se heurtèrent une, deux, puis trois fois, le bruit du métal se fracassant contre le métal se répercutant fortement dans mes oreilles. Lorsque l'Elfe Noir me lança un coup de son tranchant, je fus repoussée en arrière jusqu'à ce que je heurte le rocher de l'alcôve.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me jetai à terre et me tournai difficilement sur le côté tandis qu'il me frappait à nouveau. Levant les yeux vers mon adversaire, je le vis lever son épée au-dessus de sa tête pour m'asséner ce qui semblerait être un coup fatal. Je me souvenais alors de ce que Loki m'avait appris dans la bibliothèque me traversèrent l'esprit. Je priai pour ne pas commettre d'erreur.

Je tendis ma main gauche et projetai une boule d'énergie, frappant mon adversaire directement dans les yeux. Cet instant d'aveuglement me suffit à me lever sur un genou et à lui transpercer l'abdomen. Il fut surpris que je puisse le battre. Mais pas autant que moi.

Resserrant ma prise, j'arrachai mon épée de sa chair, et sa lame naguère brillante était recouverte de sang. Je me hissai sur mes pieds, reculant lentement lorsque le corps retomba sur le sol. Ce corps sans vie. Ces yeux vides. Cette vue me donna l'impression d'être vide. Malade.

Paralysée.

Ma stupeur fut écourtée lorsque je fus obligée de contrer une autre lame. Je me précipitai en arrière, ayant failli trébucher sur mes propres pieds, mon épée levée devant mon adversaire suivant. Tandis que l'Elfe Noir approchait pour me frapper, une des dagues de Loki s'éleva dans l'air et l'atteignit en plein cœur. L'Elfe s'effondra devant moi et je me détournai, ne lui jetant plus le moindre regard.

Regardant autour de moi, je réalisai bien vite que Loki et moi avions été séparés l'un de l'autre. Cinq Elfes Noirs s'avançaient vers lui, tandis que deux autres semblaient préférer m'attaquer. Comme il avait probablement remarqué la même chose, Loki jeta un de ses sorts, et plusieurs illusions de lui-même vinrent rejoindre le combat. Nos ennemis semblèrent se figer, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, et leur attention se détourna de moi.

Tandis que les répliques de Loki esquivaient et se faufilaient parmi les Elfes Noirs, j'allais au milieu de la bataille en espérant trouver le vrai Loki. Avec le peu de magie qu'il me restait, je me protégeai tandis que je circulai.

Une puissante explosion de magie vint de ma droite, assez forte pour détruire ma barrière. Je me tournai avec une pirouette et fus forcée de bloquer l'épée m'attaquant avec le plat de ma propre épée. Mon attaquant me repoussa en arrière, et fut à deux doigts de me jeter au sol. Mais je repris mon équilibre, clignant des yeux avec perplexité en voyant qu'il n'avançait pas vers moi.

Je n'étais pas consciente de l'enchanteur derrière moi. Je ne réalisai sa présence que lorsque je fus frappée par derrière avec une boule d'électricité.

Un courant incroyablement douloureux se propagea rapidement à travers mon torse et mes membres. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle de tous mes muscles et envoyait une douleur lancinante à travers chaque centimètre de mon corps. Frostblade glissa de ma main, cliquetant sur le sol. Je n'avais pas même réalisé que je criai jusqu'à ce que ma souffrance s'arrête et que je tombe à genoux, étourdie.

Ma peau vibrait – à moitié par la douleur, à moitié par engourdissement. Je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'énergie d'atteindre mon épée avant qu'une main ne tire ma tête en arrière par les cheveux, la racine de chacun de mes cheveux picotant sous ce geste. Je ne pus que gémir en retour, incapable de résister. Un objet invisible vint se poser contre ma gorge, froid, pointu et mortel. Si je faisais le plus petit mouvement, j'étais certaine de mourir.

**« ARRETE ! Ou je la tue. »**

Je faillis m'arrêter de respirer lorsque mon regard tomba sur Loki. Ses répliques se dissipèrent, et il se tint seul parmi une demi-douzaine d'Elfes. Il resta parfaitement immobile, une dague dans la main, prête à être lancée. Ses épaules se levèrent et retombèrent avec fatalité sous la lumière des deux lunes. Au milieu du silence, il regarda fixement l'Elfe Noir derrière moi, celui qui me tenait en otage.

Puis il me regarda, nos yeux se croisèrent, et je vis ce que je n'aurais jamais cru y voir : de la peur. Une peur sans nom. Il resta figé, muet, tandis qu'il regardait l'épée dentelée pressée contre ma gorge.

Après un battement de cœur, il déglutit et leva ses mains dans un geste de soumission, laissant sa dague glisser de ses doigts. Dès que la dague reposa sur le sol, un des sorciers s'élança vers lui.

Sans prévenir, l'Elfe Noir frappa Loki d'une boule d'électricité. Elle était bien plus puissante que la magie qu'ils avaient lancée – tellement que Loki vola en arrière, frappant le rocher derrière lui. Je criai son nom tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur le sol, le courant grésillant fortement à travers lui. Il tremblait, mais ne fit pas d'autre mouvement. Ni ne fit le moindre son.

Je fus jetée au sol, la tête la première, et atterrit lourdement sur mes épaules. Un Elfe Noir approcha et m'enleva mon sac, lançant à peine un regard à son contenu. Il le lança à un de ses compagnons avant de me retourner sur le dos avec la pointe de sa botte. Avec un sourire tordu, il m'attacha les mains et me hissa sur les pieds.

Les menottes qu'il utilisait pour garantir sa sécurité étaient lourdes, ce qui me rendait difficile de lever les bras. Je sentis le bourdonnement d'une sorte d'énergie magique émanant d'eux. Cela me fit ressentir une sorte de creux, comme s'il y avait un énorme vide dans mon cœur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne réalise que les chaines emplies d'énergie supprimaient ma magie. Chaque tentative pour jeter un sort était inutile.

J'observai tandis qu'ils faisaient de même pour Loki, le forçant à se lever pour l'attacher avec des chaines. Il apparut plutôt abasourdi, ses yeux vitreux croisant les miens pendant un bref instant. L'expression de peine qu'il arborait fut la dernière chose que je vis avant qu'ils ne recouvrent ma tête d'un sac noir.

Ils nous firent marcher sans que personne ne dise un mot. Affaiblie d'une part par la fatigue et d'autre part par le sort violent jeté sur moi, je ne pus faire grand-chose d'autre que de me trainer aveuglément en avant en ressentant de temps en temps une pression dans mon dos encore tremblant pour me guider.

Même si je ne voyais rien, je pouvais entendre tout ce qui se passait autour de moi : les innombrables pas de nos ravisseurs, les occasionnels murmures, les hurlements distants du vent. Je fus capable d'identifier la présence de Loki près de moi en entendant le tintement de ses chaines.

Nous semblâmes voyager pendant des heures, la semelle de mes bottes frottant contre un sol sec et sans herbe. A un moment donné, tout devint silencieux et froid, nos pas se répercutant jusqu'à nous. Un tunnel. Les Elfes Noirs nous entrainaient sous la montagne.

Plus d'une fois je titubai, et chaque trébuchement se heurtait à un grondement et à une poigne dure tirant sur mes bras. Avant même notre violente rencontre sous les rochers, j'étais au-delà de l'épuisement. A présent, j'étais tout simplement comme morte sur mes pieds. Mes jambes se battaient pour coopérer, et, bien que je fus aveugle, je sus que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir.

Brusquement, un de nos ravisseurs me saisit par le bras et me projeta en avant. Je sentis le sol sous mes pieds passer d'une poussière sèche à de la pierre. Nous entrions dans un bâtiment – un château qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, ou du moins le présumai-je en me basant sur le peu que je connaissais de Svartalfheim. Tout comme dans les tunnels que nous avions traversés, l'atmosphère ici était calme, étouffante et assourdie. Nous avions marché pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et il semblait que la plupart des Elfes Noirs vivant à l'intérieur étaient à présent endormis. Non pas que Loki et moi puissions utiliser leur nombre réduit à notre avantage, étant donné l'état où nous étions.

Avec des mots tranchants et des mains rêches, je fus conduite au bas d'un escalier en colimaçon. Nous tournâmes et tournâmes encore, ce mouvement de toupie me donnant un vertige écœurant. Plus nous descendions, plus ma panique augmentait je finis par ne plus savoir où se trouvait Loki, s'il était près de moi ou s'ils l'avaient emmené autrepart. Ma poitrine se serrait douloureusement à l'idée d'être séparée de lui.

Au pied des escaliers, je fus stoppée. On me retira mon sac noir, et je clignai fortement des yeux devant la lumière des lunes.

Ils m'avaient amenée dans un donjon. Un froid humide s'infiltrait dans ces murs je pouvais le sentir dans mes poumons à chaque inspiration que je prenais. Il y avait une seule cellule dans cette chambre souterraine, et elle ne contenait qu'une seule fenêtre : un trou barré dans le mur, qui permettait à un fin rayon de lumière de passer.

Bien que je fus tremblante, terrifiée et stupéfiée, mon cœur fut grandement soulagé lorsque je vis Loki se tenir en face de moi. Il me lança un regard apparemment tout aussi désorienté.

**« Vous attendrez votre sentence dans la matinée »** dit l'Elfe Noir qui se tenait devant moi. **« Le chef de notre clan voudrait parler avec toi. »**

Lorsque soudain on me tira sur les cheveux, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Un de mes ravisseurs – celui qui m'avait enchainée – sourit et me repoussa sans cérémonie jusqu'à la cellule du donjon face à moi. Je titubai sur le sol, tombant lourdement contre le mur du fond. Avec un gémissement, je relevai la tête pour voir qu'ils tentaient de faire la même chose avec Loki.

Mais il ne le toléra pas.

Même si ma vision était toujours floue, je vis Loki attraper l'Elfe Noir qui m'avait malmenée et le claquer contre les barreaux de la cellule avec un choc retentissant. Je ne pus que rester bouche bée tandis qu'il commença à l'étrangler, la jointure des doigts de Loki devenant blanche tandis qu'il resserrait ses doigts autour du cou de l'Elfe. Plusieurs autres se précipitèrent sur lui. Je ne pus que regarder en silence tandis qu'ils se battaient pour repousser Loki de mon assaillant.

Trois d'entre eux se jetèrent sur lui. Un autre se tenait au-dessus et le frappait sur le côté de la tête avec un gant hérissé de pointes. Encore et encore, ils le frappèrent. Un sanglot resta bloqué au fond de ma gorge tandis qu'ils lui donnaient sans discontinuer des coups brutaux.

Au moment où Loki fut incapable de se relever sous leurs coups, ils le jetèrent dans la cellule et refermèrent les barreaux, nous enfermant tous les deux.

Je vis l'un des Elfes – peut-être leur capitaine – faire un geste en direction de l'Elfe qui restait immobile sur le sol. **« Sortez-le de là ! »** exigea le capitaine. Deux gardes durent trainer son corps mou à l'extérieur du donjon je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il était toujours vivant ou non. Les autres Elfes restèrent garder notre cellule. Certains lançaient des regards d'acier dans notre direction, mais autrement ils nous laissèrent tranquilles.

* * *

><p>Le sol était rugueux et froid lorsque je me mis sur les mains et sur les genoux. Grinçant des dents sous la douleur, je rampai à travers la cellule pour m'approcher de Loki. A travers les ombres, il leva les yeux vers moi, mais ne fis pas d'autre mouvement. Je l'atteignis et touchai délicatement le côté de sa tête qui avait été brutalement roué de coups. Il y avait une large écorchure que j'aurais pu être capable de soigner. Mais malgré mes efforts, je ne pus conjurer ma magie avec les menottes qui me bloquaient toujours.<p>

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** demandai-je dans un souffle. **« Tu bouger ? »**

Son regard mit du temps à trouver le mien. **« Et toi, est-ce que ça va ? »**

Je clignai des yeux. **« Oui, je vais bien. Je m'inquiète pour toi. »**

Progressivement, il se redressa et posa une main faible sur son front. Ecartant ses doigts, il examina le sang en fronçant les sourcils. Après plusieurs longues secondes, il jeta un œil vers les gardes positionnés devant la cellule de notre prison et secoua la tête. **« J'ai été fou de penser que nous pourrions les distancer. »**

Il se leva sur ses pieds et avança vers le mur, juste au-dessous de la petite fenêtre. Avec un profond soupir, il se laissa glisser contre la pierre, tombant presque aux pieds du mur.

**« Les distancer ? »** Je traversai difficilement la cellule, chacun de mes muscles criant en protestation. Une fois à ses côtés, je m'adossai contre la pierre froide avant de lancer un regard prudent à nos gardiens. Ils ne semblaient plus nous porter la moindre attention. **« Les distancer dans les bois, tu veux dire ? »**

**« Oui, je les soupçonnais d'être là »** répondit-il en baissant la voix. **« Et je présume qu'ils étaient responsables de l'effondrement du tunnel. »**

**« Comment est-ce possible ? »**

**« Un réseau de tunnels dans la montagne, peut-être. Ce sont eux qui ont creusé ce passage, après tout. »** Il gémit après avoir posé une main hésitante sur ses côtes.

Je tins sa main dans la mienne avant de poser l'autre sur son abdomen. A travers le cuir, je pouvais sentir plusieurs côtes fracturées – rien qui ne pourrait être soigné en quelques heures. **« Tu guériras tout seul »**, lui assurai-je. **« Même si ça risque d'être douloureux. »**

Lorsque je retirai mes mains, il inspira fortement et acquiesça en remerciement. **« Comme je le disais, il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour que ce tunnel se soit effondré de lui-même. Ils ont dû se charger de ça. Si ce n'était pour nous tuer, au moins pour nous séparer. »** Il lança un regard noir en direction des Elfes. **« Ils n'auraient pas pu s'emparer de notre groupe de six, en particulier avec la présence de Thor. Deux ennemis leur convenaient mieux. »**

**« Alors ils ne seraient pas partis à la poursuite des autres ? »**

**« Probablement pas. Ils n'étaient plus sur le territoire de ces Elfes lorsque nous avons été divisés. »**

Je soupirai, ravie de savoir qu'au moins quelqu'un aura pu rentrer avec la feuille des rêves. C'était une faible consolation au regard des événements de la journée. Notre situation devenait de plus en plus désastreuse. Même après avoir été séparés de nos amis, j'avais toujours cru que nous nous en sortirions. Je n'avais même pas considéré ce qui pourrait arriver si nous finissions par être capturés. Le fait que nous soyons en captivité – à leur merci – me glaçait le sang.

**« Loki, que penses-tu qu'ils vont nous faire ? »**

Il me regarda, les traits pâles et tirés. Deux cernes noirs fleurissaient sous ses yeux, comme des ecchymoses. Ou peut-être que c'était des ecchymoses. Je savais qu'il avait eu beaucoup moins de sommeil que moi, étant donné qu'il avait monté la garde la nuit d'avant. Sans mentionner qu'il avait reçu de nombreuses blessures aux mains des Elfes. **« Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? »** Sa voix était faible mais particulièrement douce. **« Ou est-ce que je dois plutôt t'épargner sa nature abominable. »**

Un long moment de silence s'écoula avant que je ne rassemble assez de courage pour murmurer : **« Dis-moi ce que tu penses être la vérité. »**

**« Ils vont probablement nous garder ici et nous torturer pour que tous les Royaumes le sachent »** dit-il. **« De toutes les manières les plus terrifiantes. Pendant aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. »**

Mon estomac se tordit comme s'il ne contenait que des nœuds enchevêtrés. Je ne réussis pas à trouver d'autres mots après cela, et un lourd silence tomba sur nous.

Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Il était dur de ne pas avoir peur de ce qui allait arriver, mais j'essayai de ne pas m'attarder là-dessus.

Lorsque je bougeai pour entourer mes jambes de mes bras, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le sang sur mes mains – séché, rouge et collant dans les creux entre mes doigts. C'était le sang de l'Elfe Noir dont j'avais pris la vie. Je me souvins de la façon dont Frostblade s'était enfoncée dans sa chair, la lueur de ses yeux qui s'éteignait, la vie qui s'échappait de son être.

**« J'ai tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui »** murmurai-je.

Je regardai du coin de l'œil à travers les ténèbres pour observer les mains de Loki. Elles semblaient curieusement propres en comparaison. **« Tu n'as pas eu le choix »** me dit-il. **« Ils ont attaqué en premier. »**

**« Mais j'ai pris une vie. J'ai… »** Un grand malaise monta en moi. **« Je suis supposée soigner et protéger, non pas prendre des vies. »**

Loki tendit la main pour prendre la mienne, la chaine pendant de ses poignées sonnant faiblement dans le silence. **« Parfois tu dois prendre une vie dans l'intérêt de tous. »** Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose de sombre qui envoya un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. **« Si tu ne l'avais pas tué, il t'aurait tuée. Ne l'oublie pas, Eirlys. »**

Même dans le noir, je pus croiser son regard bleu-vert. Me sentant trop vide pour en ajouter davantage, j'acquiesçai simplement d'un signe de tête. Il n'y avait pas besoin de nier le fait qu'il avait raison. L'Elfe Noir voulait me tuer, et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de réagir en conséquence. Loki le savait. Il avait à peu près fait la même chose.

Je me souvins de la façon dont il s'était battu quelques minutes plus tôt, comment ses mains nues s'étaient serrées autour de la gorge de l'Elfe Noir. En réalité, c'était un peu effrayant de voir à quel point il pouvait être brutal. **« Cet Elfe… tu aurais pu l'étrangler à mort. »** Je lui lançai un regard oblique. **« Est-ce que tu l'aurais vraiment tué ? »**

**« C'est ce que j'essayais de faire »** dit-il franchement. Et je ne pus le lui reprocher. C'était brutal, mais peut-être nécessaire. Les sévices qu'ils lui avaient fait subir étaient bien plus importants que ce qu'il leur avait fait. Je leur étais juste reconnaissante qu'ils ne l'aient pas tué pour ça. **« J'ai pensé essayer de nous échapper, mais ils sont bien trop nombreux. »**

**« Et nous sommes sans pouvoirs »** le prévins-je. **« Je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie. »**

**« Je sais. »**

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la paume de ma main pour s'arrêter sur la chaine faisant plier mon poignet. Ensemble, nous observâmes les menottes : chacune était composée d'un métal gris foncé ne présentant guère plus qu'un trou de serrure et une chaine qui les reliait. Elles semblaient si simples, d'une apparence tristement plate. Délicatement, Loki me tourna les mains pour voir l'intérieur de mes menottes. Elles étaient particulièrement étranges – un métal clairement mystique en était composé, et il supprimait notre magie. Des runes en marquaient les bords, d'étranges runes dont je n'étais pas familière.

**« Cela semble plutôt étrange que les Elfes Noirs possèdent des tels objets »** murmura Loki.

Je humai en acquiescement. **« Cela ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai déjà vu. »**

Lorsque je penchai la tête contre le mur gelé, mon corps tout entier trembla dans un frisson, des pieds à la tête. Ce n'était pas habituel pour moi de sentir le froid. Depuis bien longtemps, j'avais été habituée à utiliser ma magie tout simplement pour me tenir chaud.

Loki fit courir sa main fraiche le long de la peau glacée de mon bras. **« Est-ce que tu as froid ? »**

Je resserrai un peu plus mes jambes de ma poitrine. **« Beaucoup. »**

**« Viens par là. »**

Je ne fis rien de plus que de le regarder, incrédule. Alors il leva ses bras – toujours enchainés, bien sûr – et lança à regard à ses côtés. Sans tenir compte de la pointe de chaleur qui apparaissait sur mes joues, je me concentrai sur le fait qu'il était logique que nous partagions la chaleur de nos corps. Je m'approchai de lui, pressant mon flanc contre le sien tandis qu'il laissait ses bras retomber contre mes épaules.

En temps normal, j'aurai perçu sa peau comme étant fraiche, peut-être même froide. Mais en comparaison avec ce donjon glacial, il paraissait plutôt chaud. **« Ce froid ne te gêne-t-il pas ? »** demandai-je.

**« Je pense qu'il ne m'a jamais gêné. »** Je sentais son torse gronder en prononçant ces mots.

Déglutissant, je bougeai pour trouver une meilleure position, ma tête reposant contre son épaule. Je me raidis lorsqu'il me rapprocha de lui et pressa sa tête contre ma chevelure. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de mon oreille tandis qu'il murmura juste assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre : **« Nous allons nous échapper dès demain. Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre. »**

Il desserra sa prise sur moi, et je me reculai un peu pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur. Avec un petit sourire suffisant, il retira une de mes épingles à cheveux et la cacha dans sa manche.

En déduisant qu'il voulait crocheter la serrure de ses menottes, je levai un sourcil vers lui. **« Tu vas vraiment utiliser ça ? »**

**« Je pourrais utiliser une brindille, mais une épingle à cheveux rendra les choses plus rapides »** répliqua-t-il.

Malgré les circonstances, je laissai échapper un éclat de rire. **« Toujours avec un tour dans ton sac. »**

Le plus petit des sourires joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il laissa glisser ses mains le long de mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'elles se reposent confortablement sur mon coude. Il y avait presque quelque chose de protecteur dans la façon dont il me rapprocha de lui. **« Maintenant repose-toi. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire et très peu de temps pour reprendre nos forces. »**

J'acquiesçai avec lassitude et reposai à nouveau ma tête contre son épaule. Si la situation avait été différente, j'aurais trouvé ça étrange qu'on nous trouve dans une position aussi intime. Mais nous étions enfermés dans un donjon froid, entourés par des ennemis qui planifiaient de nous faire toutes sortes d'horreurs. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il m'apportait un peu de réconfort.

Tandis que mes yeux se fermaient lentement, je le sentis reposer son menton au sommet de ma tête. Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée à Svartalfheim, je tombai dans une douce somnolence dans les confins des bras de Loki.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**Comme dans tous les chapitres précédents (ou presque), j'adresse tous mes remerciements à mon incroyable beta, Hr'awkryn. Et, bien sûr, j'accorde toute mon amitié à tous ceux qui m'ont mise en favori, qui me suivent et qui m'ont reviewée. Chaque petit message me donne toute la motivation dont j'ai besoin pour écrire. Je voudrais aussi noter que j'ai atteint les cent reviews ! Merci à vous tous.**

**A mes guest reviewers : c'est tellement adorable de vous entendre. J'apprécie vraiment vos commentaires et vos reviews c'est vraiment bon de savoir quelles sont les pensées de mes lecteurs.**

**Le titre de ce chapitre fut inspiré par la chanson High and Dry de Radiohead (même si ce n'est pas vraiment en lien avec ce chapitre, je trouvais que cette phrase était plutôt appropriée).**

**Si vous avez un moment de libre, reviewez, s'il vous plait !**


	19. De la chair et du sang

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Hé oui, vous ne vous y attendiez plus, mais comme c'est enfin les vacances, voilà la suite des aventures d'Eirlys ! :D Considérez-le comme un cadeau de Noël un peu en avance ! :D (Comme ça je serai finalement en avance pour quelque chose, ça va changer lol !)**

**Désolée pour tout le retard qui s'est accumulé, vraiment je suis impardonnable. Je pensais pouvoir rattraper mon retard de traduction pendant les weekends, mais comme je n'avais plus de weekend de libre non plus, les choses ont commencé à être très compliquées… Je vais au moins essayer de prendre de l'avance pendant ces vacances. :)**

**Encore une fois, merci à vous pour vos reviews tellement vivantes, tellement motivantes, qui me donnent vraiment la pêche et l'envie de continuer à traduire cette fic magnifique, pour mon propre plaisir, certes, mais également pour le vôtre ! Je crois vraiment avoir la crème des reviewers, l'élite. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux. Je vous aime ! :) *lance plein de cœurs***

**Ce chapitre va enfin vous montrer la suite des aventures de Loki et Eirlys, et vous pourrez enfin voir quelles sont les péripéties qui les attendent depuis le chapitre dernier où nous les avons laissés dans les cachots. Vont-ils réussir à s'échapper de là ? A quel prix ? C'est ce que je vous laisse découvrir ! :D Gros bisous monstrueusement énormes, et bonne lecture à vous tous !**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF<strong>

_De la chair et du sang_

* * *

><p>L'horrible grincement du métal contre le métal me fit reprendre conscience. Le sommeil dominait encore mon esprit confus, et je luttai pour rassembler les pièces de ce qui était arrivé le jour d'avant. Je me souvins de notre fuite, de notre fuite constante. Nous avions été laissés en arrière à Svartalfheim, et à présent nous étions les captifs des Elfes Noirs… Les Elfes Noirs, qui étaient actuellement en train de poser leurs yeux sur nous.<p>

Effrayée, je retirai ma tête de l'épaule de Loki. Avec des mouvements lents et prudents, il leva ses bras pour me laisser me relever. Il y avait quelque chose de tranchant dans le regard qu'il lança à nos captifs à en juger par son regard lucide, il avait dû se réveiller depuis quelques temps déjà.

Le feu de son regard ne pouvait masquer la pointe d'appréhension qui se trouvait cachée derrière. Une part de moi, la plus effrayée, voulait qu'il me rassure. Qu'il me dise que tout allait bien se passer. Que nous allions réellement nous échapper comme il avait promis que nous le ferions. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers moi, son expression ne montrait rien de tout cela.

Je me détournai de Loki quelques secondes avant que les Elfes Noirs ne s'élancent dans notre cellule. Je faillis crier lorsqu'un garde me saisit par les épaules et me projeta promptement contre le mur. Ils firent pareil pour Loki, bien qu'il apparut beaucoup moins dérouté que moi. Nos ravisseurs fouillèrent mon corps pour trouver des objets cachés, leurs mains glissant le long de mes côtés, leurs regards me lorgnant fixement. Plusieurs autres agirent de même avec Loki, bien qu'avec beaucoup plus de vigueur.

Dès que leurs mains baladeuses quittèrent mon corps, ils me repoussèrent contre les barres de la cellule. Je m'agrippai à ce métal froid et tournai la tête seulement pour voir l'un d'entre eux presser la pointe de son épée contre ma nuque mise à nu. L'Elfe lança à Loki un regard sévère. **« Si tu essaies quoi que ce soit, ton adorable petite demoiselle recevra un coup d'épée dans son dos. »**

Loki ne dit rien. Un accord muet.

**« Viens »** dit de nouveau l'Elfe. Il me fit sortir de la cellule en premier, son épée planant au-dessus de ma colonne vertébrale.** « Notre seigneur souhaiterait vous dire quelques mots. »**

Je n'osai pas regarder en arrière. Un certain nombre de nos ravisseurs avança au-devant et de chaque côté de moi. Je comptai une demi-douzaine d'Elfes au total, portant tous une armure de cuir et des lances. Si les circonstances avaient été en notre faveur, je pense que nous aurions pu facilement battre nos ennemis. En fait, je suspectai que Loki aurait pu se charger d'eux tout seul je l'avais vu tuer seul une demi-douzaine d'Elfes Noirs dans l'alcôve au-dessous du grand rocher. Mais nous n'étions pas armés et privés de magie. Alors nous avancions.

Nous marchâmes péniblement jusqu'en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon – une expérience particulièrement désagréable avec une arme à l'arrière de mon cou. Au sommet, nous nous aventurâmes à travers une porte et nous dirigeâmes dans un corridor. Je reconnus la rudesse de la pierre sous mes bottes et la froideur de l'air de la nuit. Les murs étaient tous faits de pierres grises austères ornées de chandeliers vides, et de peu d'autres choses. Avec ses briques effritées et ses poutres pourrissantes, on pouvait dire sans se tromper que ce château avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Lorsque les Elfes nous escortèrent dans les couloirs, ils semblaient plutôt confiants et assurés de nous transporter en sécurité. Ils ne se posèrent pas de questions sur mes épingles à cheveux, et ils ne trouvèrent pas celle qui était en possession de Loki. Cela me donna un peu d'espoir. Ils ont dû le sous-estimer. Ils n'ont probablement même pas réalisé qui il était. D'un autre côté, j'étais peut-être celle qui les sous-estimait. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils planifiaient de faire. Personne ne savait ce dont ils étaient réellement capables.

Ils nous conduisirent dans un vestibule, une pièce plus grande que ce que nous avions vu jusqu'à présent dans ce royaume. C'était bien loin d'être aussi grand que les salles d'Asgard, ni même de Vanaheim, mais c'était un changement bienvenu par rapport au donjon d'où nous venions. Nous traversâmes le long vestibule, dépassâmes les fourrures suspendues et divers trophées d'animaux, et arrivâmes en face d'un ensemble de portes ouvertes pour nous permettre de continuer notre chemin.

J'hésitai tout d'abord, voulant jeter un regard à Loki pour tenter de trouver un peu de réconfort. Mais lorsque l'épée de mon ravisseur se pressa contre ma peau, cette pensée disparut. Ils me firent traverser le seuil d'une de ces portes, et je fus surprise par la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

La majesté de la chambre dans laquelle nous étions entrés dépassait de loin tout ce que j'avais envisagé. Des vitraux ornaient le mur me faisant face, un arc-en-ciel représentant des scènes de ce que j'imaginai comme étant des légendes d'Elfes Noirs. Après avoir vu les salles glacées et sans vie du château, les vitres finement ouvragées ne semblaient pas à leur place, comme un lit de fleurs dans une salle de pierres. Des bannières de velours noir recouvraient les murs de gauche à droite, chaque bannière portant un symbole différent, dont je ne reconnaissais aucun.

Un mouvement attira mon regard de nouveau sur le vitrail – ou plutôt, ce qui se tenait en-dessous. Là se trouvait un trône de bois, et assis sur ce trône de bois, il y avait un Elfe Noir. Je savais, sans aucun doute, qu'il était le chef du clan : Nalak. Il regarda notre venue, ses yeux d'un noir d'encre ne se détournant pas de moi.

* * *

><p>Son apparence était assez différente de celle de la plupart des autres Elfes Noirs. Les autres avaient différentes teintes d'albâtre, mais lui non. J'observai le chef du clan avec méfiance : sa peau était d'un gris pâle avec une balafre d'un violet foncé courant en diagonale à travers son visage, comme si quelqu'un lui avait tranché le visage avec une épée pleine de pigments.<p>

Une fois que nous eûmes atteint le bout du tapis gris, à une douzaine de mètres de lui, je fus arrêtée, l'épée dans mon dos rentrant dans ma chair. J'étouffai un gémissement de douleur, ne voulant pas montrer de faiblesse devant ces Elfes.

Loki fut poussé en avant pour se tenir à mes côtés, ne trébuchant que légèrement. Il retrouva son appui et se tint digne, comme un prince d'Asgard. Il était évident pour moi à présent qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de son identité, qu'il était un fils d'Odin. Je doutai que Nalak ait regardé Loki avec la même nonchalance qu'il m'avait regardée s'il l'avait su.

Nalak s'assit bien droit sur son trône, avec une tenue bien plus majestueuse que je ne l'aurais attendu d'un chef de clan de Svartalfheim. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Loki dont le regard ne quitta pas celui de Nalak. Il y avait quelque chose de calculé à la façon dont il regardait l'Elfe, comme si chaque détail était impératif pour le plan qu'il était en train d'échafauder dans sa tête – ou du moins, c'est ce que j'espérai.

**« Vous, les Asgardiens, pensez que vous pouvez venir ici et prendre ce que vous voulez »** dit Nalak en ne se penchant qu'à peine en avant. Ses yeux s'étrécirent tandis que ses poings se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs de son trône. **« Et pour quoi ? Une plante ? Vous pénétreriez sur mes terres et risqueriez votre vie pour une plante ? »**

**« Un acte de désespoir »** lui dit Loki, son expression passant d'un air perspicace à un air suppliant en un clin d'œil. **« Nous avons de la famille malade. Les feuilles de rêve étaient d'une terrible nécessité. »**

Mon attention fut attirée vers le bas, jusqu'aux mains de Loki. Il était aux prises avec ses menottes en utilisant ce qui avait été mon épingle à cheveux. Je savais que je devais lui faire gagner autant de temps que je le pouvais. **« S'ils vous plait. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. »** Dans ma tentative pour augmenter les chances de Loki, je faisais mon possible pour avoir l'air aussi angoissée que possible. D'un souffle chancelant, je laissai les larmes monter dans mes yeux. **« Nous pensions éviter… éviter d'interférer avec votre peuple. Nous ne voulions pas vous offenser. »**

**« Votre présence ici est une offense, tout comme votre vol. »** Nalak se leva de son trône, et je sentis un frisson terrible courir le long de mon épine. **« Mais nous devons encore discuter de la pire offense que vous nous avez faite : vous êtes des mages qui avez tué sept de mes guerriers. De telles transgressions ne peuvent pas rester impunies. »**

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je jetai un coup d'œil à Loki, priant pour qu'il ait un moyen de sortir de notre situation de plus en plus désastreuse. Plus que tout, je souhaitai qu'il puisse me communiquer ses plans – s'il en avait bien un. Il ne m'accorda qu'un regard en retour, un regard qui n'exprimait rien d'autre que le fait qu'il était au courant de mon anxiété grandissante. **« S'il vous plait… mon seigneur »** dit Loki. Cette marque de respect résonnait de façon très étrange dans sa bouche à cet instant il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour gagner du temps. **« Nous implorons votre pitié. Nous vous avons fait du tort, et nous en sommes profondément désolés. »**

Nalak ricana. **« Vous ne trouverez aucune pitié pour vous à Svartalfheim. Nos lois doivent être respectées, et même par vous autres Agardiens. Ceux qui ne le feront pas serviront d'exemples. »** Il fit un geste du bras envers ses guerriers qui semblèrent comprendre. **« Emmenez la fille à la fontaine. Assurez-vous qu'il regarde. »**

La pointe d'horreur dans mon ventre fut de courte durée lorsque j'entendis un _clic_ sonore. Je tournai mon regard à temps pour voir les menottes de Loki tomber au sol. Il bougea les mains un simple battement de cœur plus tard, et mes propres chaines chutèrent au sol.

Mon instinct prit la relève.

Je jetai une barrière d'énergie derrière moi, repoussant d'Elfe qui tenait son épée dans mon dos jusqu'à l'autre bout du mur. Il fut projeté dans les airs et frappa le mur avec un écœurant _crac_. Au même moment, Loki cassa le cou du garde le plus proche de lui l'Elfe Noir s'effondra sur le sol, sa tête pliée dans un angle inquiétant. Loki retira la lance de sa main d'un grand geste avant de venir se positionner à mes côtés.

Je ressentis un frisson en voyant les sorciers de Nalak se mettre à viser. Tendant la main pour tenir Loki derrière moi, j'utilisai mon autre main pour projeter une barrière. Je grinçai des dents et espérai que j'aurais la force de repousser la douzaine de boules de feu qui arrivaient. Chaque coup fit vaciller mon bouclier, mais il tint bon, et les boules d'énergie se changèrent en un million de petites étincelles.

Lorsque je laissai s'éteindre mon sort, un nuage de fumée explosa autour de nous, sombre et écrasant. Je pouvais entendre Nalak beugler ses ordres par-dessus le vacarme des braillements de ses guerriers en train de tousser. Au milieu de cette confusion, Loki m'attrapa le bras et me conduisit dans la salle d'où nous venions. Je risquai un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir les ténèbres grandir dans notre sillage – l'œuvre de Loki, réalisai-je.

Deux gardes se tenaient sur notre passage dans le vestibule. Loki fut le premier à réagir, se précipitant en avant pour repousser l'Elfe sur notre gauche. Je dus surmonter mes craintes pour réussir à lancer une boule d'énergie sur le second garde. Il le frappa en plein dans le visage, et Loki l'élimina tout aussi rapidement.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux étendus sur le sol, morts, Loki barricada les doubles portes derrière nous avec leurs lances et se précipita vers l'entrée tout au fond de la salle. L'estomac tordu, je tendis la main pour l'arrêter. **« Attends »** lui dis-je. **« Nous devons récupérer la plante de la feuille des rêves. »**

Ses sourcils se rejoignirent. **« Nous en avons assez pour Hildegund. Il n'y a aucun sens à aller chercher ta plante. »**

**« Je veux que personne d'autre n'ait à s'aventurer ici à nouveau pour trouver cette fichue plante. »** J'ai dû parler plutôt énergiquement car il sembla déconcerté. **« Je dois la ramener avec nous, Loki. »**

Je savais qu'il désirait refuser, et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi voulait qu'il ne tienne pas compte de mes prières j'étais effrayée, mon esprit diminué. Lorsque son corps se tendit, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me jette sur son épaule et me transporte hors de ce château. Je savais autant que lui que rester ici une seconde de plus était irréfléchi et imprudent. Mais je voulais prendre ce risque. Tout ça pour une petite plante dont je n'étais même pas certaine du bon état. Les Elfes Noirs pouvaient s'en être débarrassés, pour ce que je savais.

Malgré toute pensée rationnelle, je refusai de laisser cette plante derrière. **« Nous devons aller voir. Je ne laisserai plus personne d'autre s'aventurer à Svartalfheim pour de la feuille des rêves »** le prévins-je. **« Trop de personnes sont déjà mortes pour ça. »**

La dernière étincelle d'hésitation qu'il avait encore s'évanouit aussitôt. **« Alors viens »** dit Loki, et il prit ma main de nouveau.

Il me conduisit à droite du vestibule d'où nous nous étions échappés. Nous traversâmes un corridor, où plusieurs chambres étaient alignées de part et d'autre. Ensemble, nous ouvrîmes chaque porte et jetâmes un regard superficiel dans chaque chambre. La plupart étaient quelconques, ne contenant rien d'autre que plusieurs lits et une cheminée. Il n'y avait aucun Elfe Noir en vue.

Dans le couloir, nous prîmes un tournant et persistâmes dans notre recherche de chaque chambre sur laquelle nous tombions.

Un cri distant me fit sursauter. Loki s'arrêta pour écouter un instant avant de retourner à notre tâche.

Nous fîmes irruption dans trois nouvelles chambres, toutes les mêmes – bien que l'une d'entre elles contenait un Elfe endormi qui ne se réveilla même pas à notre intrusion.

Tandis que nous approchions ce qui devait être la dixième chambre, un hurlement impressionnant fit écho dans le couloir. **« Nalak a donné ses ordres. Parcourez les champs. Fouillez la forêt. Il est impératif que nous arrêtions les Asgardiens. »** Cette proclamation fut suivie par un tonnerre de pas. Et ils se dirigeaient droit sur nous.

Loki réagit bien plus vite que moi. Me saisissant par le haut du bras, il me poussa dans la chambre la plus proche, ferma la porte et me pressa contre elle. Une lance d'Elfe toujours dans sa poigne, il posa ses mains vers l'encadrement de la porte, comme s'il pouvait la conserver fermée si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, mes propres mains tournées en direction de la porte dans mon dos. En déglutissant lourdement, je tournai la tête et frôlai le bois avec mon oreille. Des bruits de pas, hâtifs et pesants, passèrent devant la chambre. Je ne pus que soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'ils continuèrent d'avancer aucun d'eux ne nous avait repérés. Nous ne fîmes pas un mouvement jusqu'à ce que le son de leurs pas ne fût plus qu'un grondement distant.

Toujours tendue, j'osai à nouveau jeter un regard à Loki, mon nez touchant presque le cuir de son manteau. Semblant remarquer à quel point il se tenait proche de moi, il s'écarta et saisit sa lance de ses deux mains. **« Nous allons avoir un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne réalisent que nous n'avons pas quitté le château. »**

Avec un gros soupir, je m'appuyai de tout mon poids contre la porte. **« Essayons de… continuer à chercher. »** Je me passai une main sur le visage, me sentant affaiblie après ma dépense de magie, et tout simplement épuisée de toute cette course.

Loki plaça sa main sur mon épaule. **« Quand nous trouverons cette plante, nous pourrons enfin nous en aller de ce royaume maudit. »**

Je soupirai d'un air hésitant avant de me retourner pour entrouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait pas une seule âme en vue. Me tournant vers Loki, je lui fis un signe de tête.

Sans un mot, nous retournâmes doucement dans le couloir, regardant attentivement de gauche à droite. Tandis que Loki continuait d'analyser les environs, mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte devant nous. Il nous restait à voir ce qui se tenait derrière cette porte sombre et tachetée. Quelque chose concernant cette porte éveillait mes soupçons. Peut-être que cela venait du dessin en filigrane orné qui montait en spirale sur le bois. Ou peut-être du faible parfum des bougies qui flottait à travers ses fentes. A pas silencieux, je m'approchai.

**« Sois prudente. »** Loki était aussi hésitant que je l'étais. **« Tiens-toi sur le côté et ouvre la porte quand je te le dirai. » **Je me tapis près du mur, une main sur le cadre, l'autre se saisissant du loquet. Mes yeux posés sur lui, j'attendais son signal. **« Maintenant. »**

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de secondes pour soulever le loquet et ouvrir en grand la porte. Je n'osai pas jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'encadrement pour voir à l'intérieur. A la place, je contemplai Loki projeter sa lance comme j'avais vu des douzaines de soldats Vanirs le faire. Dès qu'elle eut quitté sa main, un bref cri de mort résonna. M'agrippant à l'encadrement de la porte, je me penchai en avant et faisais passer ma tête dans la salle.

Je vis tout d'abord des tables dispersées dans toute la salle, toutes recouvertes de plans et d'un bon nombre d'instruments de navigation. Des étagères recouvraient les murs, toutes recouvertes de livres poussiéreux restés intouchés depuis longtemps. Mon regard se posa sur l'Elfe Noir présent dans la salle. Il était allongé sur le sol, une lance ressortant de son torse Loki l'avait touché en plein dans le cœur. Son sang coula sur le sol jusqu'à ce que la vie le quitte définitivement.

L'estomac retourné, je regardai Loki circuler dans la salle sans jeter un seul regard sur le corps. J'essayai de m'endurcir et le rejoignis furtivement après avoir fermé la porte.

Dans cette grande salle, j'esquivai précautionneusement l'Elfe mort et découvris mon sac posé sur une table dans un coin. J'osai un mince sourire à cette vue. J'avais pensé que les Elfes Noirs l'auraient détruit, mais à présent je me mis à penser qu'ils devaient être au courant de la valeur de la feuille des rêves c'était quelque chose de très rare, même pour eux. A côté du sac se trouvait Frostblade, de même que la ceinture de dagues de Loki. Nous nous rééquipâmes rapidement, et je pris un peu de temps pour inspecter globalement la plante. Elle était intacte, à part quelques tiges cassées la plante était plus résistante que je ne l'aurais cru.

**« Nous ferions mieux de nous échapper à présent »** dit Loki. **« Profitons-en pendant qu'ils sont toujours désorientés. Ils vont revenir inspecter le château bien assez tôt. »** J'acquiesçai, fis passer mon sac sur mon épaule avant d'attendre ses instructions. Mes joues brûlèrent lorsqu'il se rapprocha de moi, me toucha la joue et plongea son regard dans le mien. **« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu n'es pas habituée à utiliser autant de magie en si peu de temps. »**

**« Je suis assez en forme pour faire le trajet jusqu'à la maison »** le prévins-je. En fronçant les sourcils, il laissa glisser sa main sur ma joue. **« Je me demande juste comment nous allons exactement pouvoir rentrer. »**

**« La réponse est très simple. Il y a des douzaines de plans à notre disposition. »** Il se tourna vers la table située au milieu de la pièce. Faisant glisser les plans face à eux, il montra le château le plus proche des Bois Célestes. **« Nous devrions être ici. »** L'endroit qu'il désignait était à l'opposé de la face de la montagne où ils avaient été capturés. Le tunnel par lequel nous avons été conduis n'était pas marqué sur le plan.

Les sourcils froncés, je me rapprochai. **« Nous sommes toujours à des lieues du site du Bifrost. »**

**« Mais nous ne sommes pas loin des frontières de leur territoire. »** Il fit glisser un long doigt sur la ligne tracée sur le plan. **« Ils vont hésiter à traverser la frontière. Ça pourrait bien être notre seul avantage. »** Repliant le plan, il le glissa dans sa veste. Avec un dernier coup d'œil jeté dans ma direction, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle.

Le couloir était silencieux, tout comme le reste du château. Les couloirs étaient assez bruyants auparavant, mais à présent on n'entendait plus rien. Il semblait que tous les Elfes Noirs qui s'étaient trouvés dans le château étaient à notre recherche. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir si c'était finalement une bénédiction ou une malédiction, même si ça nous permettrait d'atteindre la sortie facilement.

Nous parcourûmes les couloirs d'une démarche rapide et silencieuse. Au détour d'un couloir, nous trouvâmes une porte tout au bout d'un long passage. Nous acquiesçâmes d'un air entendu, et Loki passa en premier. Le temps que je le suive à travers la porte, il s'était déjà occupé des deux gardes postés avec deux dagues adroitement placées.

Après avoir observé la dernière salle où nous avions pénétré – apparemment le hall d'entrée – nous enjambâmes les corps des deux Elfes et approchâmes de la grille en fer rouillé qui nous bloquait le passage. Sans un mot, Loki tira sur le treuil, levant la grille avec peu d'effort. Je me faufilai sous la herse, ne m'arrêtant que pour m'assurer que Loki me suivait.

* * *

><p>Le château ne possédait pas de mur extérieur, et nous fûmes sortis de cet horrible endroit au moment où nous passâmes le seuil de la herse. Pas un seul Elfe Noir n'était en vue. Soit ils pensaient que nous étions partis depuis longtemps, soit c'était une ruse pour nous faire sortir et ensuite utiliser le milieu naturel à leur propre avantage. Avant que je ne puisse exprimer mes craintes, Loki se mit à courir, et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de suivre son sillage.<p>

L'air froid et pur me rafraichit la peau, et je m'en délectai. Tandis que nous nous risquions à passer par la plaine, je me retournai vers le château toutes les dix secondes. Je pus remarquer son état délabré, le bois et les vielles pierres tenant à peine ensemble il avait été construit bien longtemps avant que Nalak et ses guerriers ne se l'approprient, à une époque où les clans de Svartalfheim n'étaient pas tous en guerre les uns contre les autres.

Après quelques minutes, nous atteignîmes un terrain recouvert de hautes herbes. Il s'étendait à perte de vue, s'arrêtant devant une forêt dont les arbres semblaient s'emmêler dans une immense masse verte. En premier lieu, je fus ravie que l'herbe n'atteigne que ma taille. Puis une terreur profonde me frappa tandis que je commençai à réfléchir. Si les Elfes Noirs étaient à l'affût, accroupis dans l'herbe, je ne serais pas capable de les voir avant qu'ils ne m'attaquent.

J'avançai rapidement sur les pas de Loki tandis qu'il piétinait l'herbe de ses longues jambes. Il tenait une dague dans chaque main, prêt à frapper à tout moment. Avec cette épaisse toison végétale qui entravait notre progression, mes jambes et mes poumons me brûlaient avec la même intensité. Garder le rythme était une torture, mais je refusai de rester en arrière.

Les minutes passèrent, et mes yeux commencèrent à me faire mal à force de contrôler chaque petit détail qui nous entourait. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas. Ma peur ne me l'aurait pas permis.

A mi-chemin du terrain, j'entendis le chuchotement d'un mouvement parmi les herbes.

Tout comme je m'y attendais, les sens de Loki étaient bien supérieurs aux miens. Il lança une dague à un Elfe Noir caché dans les herbes une demi-seconde avant que cette ordure ne puisse relâcher sa flèche. A mon tour, je parai deux tirs de magie qui nous avaient été lancés de chaque côté. A l'instant où ma barrière s'estompa, je rassemblai tout mon pouvoir et projetai une boule d'énergie droit sur l'Elfe à ma droite tandis que Loki s'occupait rapidement de celui à notre gauche notre synchronisme était assez surprenant.

Plus tendus que jamais, Loki et moi tournâmes sur place pour surveiller les alentours. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le terrain en cachait d'autres, tapis, en attente. Je resserrai mes doigts, en attente de recouvrir mon énergie – l'utilisation considérable de la magie rendait difficile de lancer des sorts si rapidement à la suite. Au milieu du silence, nous échangeâmes un regard. Sans qu'il ait besoin de dire le moindre mot, je compris aussitôt qu'il allait falloir faire vite.

Avant que nous eûmes la moindre chance de reprendre notre combat, une douleur aigue m'atteignit à l'abdomen. Je trébuchai en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Ce fut si soudain que j'eus du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé : mon armure transpercée, un trou dans ma chair, de la perte de sang.

Loki réagit aussitôt en tuant l'archer avec une dague dans le cou il se tenait dans l'herbe à une douzaine de mètres lorsque nous avions tué ses camarades de clan.

Mon esprit brumeux mit du temps à réaliser qu'il y avait une flèche dans mes côtes. Je baissai les yeux sur la fine pointe en bois enfoncée à une main de mon cœur, juste sous mes côtes. La vue de mon propre sang s'écoulant librement de la blessure me rendait malade.

La rapidité avec laquelle ma vision commença à se réduire était effrayante. Loki me tint par le bras, la seule chose qui me permettait de rester debout sur mes pieds chancelants. Sa voix me sembla distante et indistincte, comme si nous étions dans l'océan et que je ne pouvais atteindre la surface. **« Eirlys ? Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? »** Je pus difficilement décoder ses paroles. **« Nous sommes presque arrivés. »**

Je levai les yeux vers lui, mon cœur bondissant en voyant ses yeux grands ouverts, comme frappés d'horreur. Incapable de parler, j'acquiesçai et essayai de saisir son bras avec mes doigts hagards.

Nous ne fîmes pas plus de deux pas avant que je ne trébuche et que je faillis tomber. Mais Loki ne me laissa jamais tomber. Il me saisit par la taille, précautionneusement pour ne pas frôler ma blessure. Assurant sa poigne sur moi, il s'arrêta pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. Puis, sans prévenir, il me souleva, un bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre placé sous mes genoux. Je gémis, la tête posée sur sa clavicule tandis qu'il me portait à travers le terrain. Nous étions pénalisés maintenant que Loki était forcé de me porter. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il ferait si je lui demandais de me laisser derrière. Blessée, je n'étais rien de plus qu'une entrave. Et c'était ma faute si nous nous étions attardés dans le château. C'était ma faute si nous étions à présent sur ce terrain alors que nous aurions pu être à des kilomètres devant les Elfes Noirs. Je ne voulais pas être la raison pour laquelle nous serions à nouveau capturés.

J'entendis le bruissement de l'herbe derrière nous – les Elfes Noirs se rapprochaient. Me serrant plus étroitement, Loki persévéra.

Lorsque nous nous échappâmes du pré et pénétrâmes dans la forêt, il ralentit. Jetant un regard troublé autour de nous, je ne pouvais que supposer que nous avions franchi la frontière de leur territoire. Pourtant, cela ne dissuada pas nos poursuivants de nous suivre.

Le son familier de la corde des arcs se relâchant résonnait dans l'air. Loki se jeta derrière un arbre, s'agenouillant au milieu de ses racines. Se raidissant, il attendait que les flèches atteignent le tronc. L'écorce se brisa en éclats et nous tomba dessus. Lorsque ça s'arrêta, il me déposa sur un lit de feuilles tombées, toujours attentif à mes blessures.

Avec une rapidité qui me frappa d'admiration, Loki bondit sur ses pieds au moment où un archer Elfe contournait le tronc de l'arbre. Il attrapa le bras de l'archer et détourna une flèche qui aurait dû atteindre ses yeux. Une dague en main, il frappa l'Elfe à la gorge, le tuant en seulement quelques secondes. Attrapant une autre dague de sa ceinture, Loki fit demi-tour et lança les deux lames au milieu des arbres, touchant deux Elfes de plus qui s'approchaient discrètement de nous.

Le silence recouvrit la forêt. Loki nous avait gagné du temps. Combien de temps, je ne pouvais pas le dire.

Le regard de Loki se posa sur moi. Sans un mot, il s'agenouilla pour me reprendre dans ses bras. Nous traversâmes les arbres, esquivant les branches basses et enjambant les fougères jusqu'à ce que nous trouvâmes un abri, caché au milieu d'un groupe d'arbres. Au moins, nous étions saufs pour le moment.

Respirer commençait à être difficile. A l'instant où j'inspirai brusquement pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle, je ressentis une explosion de douleur aigue dans mes côtes. Je criai et serrai le revers de son manteau de cuir jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'apaise. Avec des gestes doux, Loki me reposa au sol et me retira mon sac de cuir avant de le porter lui-même. Mon dos était appuyé contre une racine ressortant du sol de la forêt, l'écorce rêche frottant contre ma nuque.

Je tentai de déglutir et remarquai que ma bouche était complètement sèche. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne rassemble assez de courage pour oser regarder ma blessure. L'Elfe avait lancé sa flèche avec une telle force qu'elle avait transpercé mon armure comme si elle avait été faite de soie la flèche se serait probablement enfoncée encore plus profondément si je n'avais porté aucune armure. J'aurais même pu mourir d'une telle blessure – j'essayai de penser à toutes les artères que la flèche aurait pu sectionner, mais mon esprit refusa de coopérer.

Au rythme par lequel je me vidai de mon sang, la mort me semblait de plus en plus possible. Si cela restait en l'état, je serais morte en quelques heures. Je savais pourtant ce qui devait être fait, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre.

**« Tu dois retirer la flèche »** avertis-je Loki.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle. **« Tu vas saigner à mort. »**

**« Je saigne déjà à mort. »** Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux. **« Je ne peux pas savoir à quel point la blessure est… grave. Mais je sais, au moins, que je peux essayer de stopper les saignements. »**

Loki me fixa pendant un long moment sans cligner des yeux. Semblant comprendre mon intention, il se tourna vers la flèche à mon côté. **« Tu veux essayer de te soigner toi-même ? Tu es déjà bien trop faible. Tu n'auras pas assez d'énergie. »**

**« Si je n'essaie pas, j'ai peur de ne pas survivre plus d'une heure. Je… j'ai perdu beaucoup trop de sang. »** Une larme s'échappa du coin de mon œil, glissa et disparut dans ma chevelure en bataille.

Loki resta silencieux. Pendant un instant, tout ce que je pus entendre furent les murmures de la forêt alentours, les battements d'aile d'un oiseau distant et le souffle du vent. Mon regard se troubla, et je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Mon torse se serra alors que je contemplai sa mâchoire serrée, la ferme résolution de ses yeux.

**« Non. »** Il se recula et fouilla dans une des poches de sa ceinture. Son regard capta le mien lorsqu'il sortit un cristal vert ayant environ la taille de mon index – un cristal de la caverne d'Alfheim, dont nous pensions qu'il pouvait absorber et émettre de la magie. **« Tu n'as pas assez de magie par toi-même. »**

**« Mais je peux canaliser la tienne »** murmurai-je.** « Si nous avions bien raison concernant ce cristal. »**

**« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »** Sa voix était étrangement hésitante. Mais je croyais en lui. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ma blessure. **« Je vais devoir commencer par te retirer la flèche, puis te défaire de ton armure. »**

Je serrai fermement les yeux d'avance. La douleur allait être insupportable, je le savais. Je sentais Loki desserrer les attaches de mes épaules et de mes côtés de ses doigts rapides et habiles. Une étrange constatation me traversa l'esprit : mon plastron aurait pu être retiré s'il n'y avait pas eu la flèche en plein milieu.

**« Eirlys. »** J'ouvris les yeux en sentant Loki caresser le côté de mon visage. Tremblante, je pressai ma joue contre sa main. Ce geste était incroyablement réconfortant. **« Je suis désolé. »**

Avec sa main opposée, il retira violemment la flèche de mon côté.

* * *

><p>Il dut plaquer sa main contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler de douleur. La souffrance était si intense que ma chair semblait avoir été embrasée. Je ne réalisai que je me tordais de douleur que lorsque Loki appuya sur mes épaules pour me tenir immobile. Lorsque la douleur vive se transforma en élancement violent, j'arrêtai de me débattre, mais les battements de mon cœur beaucoup trop rapides ne ralentirent pas.<p>

Loki saisit ma main droite dans la sienne, le cristal vert pressé contre la paume de nos mains. Perdue dans un semi-délire, je réussis néanmoins à poser ma main gauche sur ma blessure, des filets de sang coulant entre mes doigts. Fermant les yeux, j'essayai de me détourner de mon agonie assez longtemps pour me concentrer sur le pouvoir s'écoulant entre nos mains.

Je sentis le va-et-vient de la magie entre nous. Le cristal absorbait son pouvoir et le faisait couler en moi. Cette sensation ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans ma vie. Il y avait une étincelle, une énergie qui me liait à lui, comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Rassemblant cette énergie, je la faisais passer par mes doigts, le long de mon bras, jusque dans mon corps. Elle se rassembla dans ma main gauche avec laquelle je voulais tenter de soigner la blessure. Je criai, frappant le sol tandis que mon sort commençait à tirer sur ma chair déchirée. Les tissus intérieurs se ressoudèrent, millimètre par millimètre, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus.

Tout semblait tournoyer lorsque finalement je lâchai prise. Haletant lourdement, je baissai les yeux. Les saignements avaient cessé, tout comme ma capacité à soigner. Mon regard voilé se posa sur Loki, qui était toujours penché au-dessus de moi. Son visage était devenu aussi blanc que les montagnes enneigées de Nidavellir après que je lui ai absorbé sa magie.

**« Est-ce que tu penses que ça va aller ? »** demanda-t-il faiblement.

Retenant un gémissement, je retirai ma main de la blessure. Elle avait l'air aussi immonde qu'auparavant, béante et sanglante, mais mon sang n'en coulait plus. Malgré tout ce que j'avais réussi à réparer, mes soins étaient très maigres. Cela me suffirait à survivre jusqu'à ce qu'un autre guérisseur puisse s'occuper de moi – si nous parvenions à retourner à Asgard.

**« Pour l'instant. Oui. »** J'appuyai ma tête contre une racine d'arbre. **« Mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir bouger. J'ai perdu tellement de sang… Je… je ne peux pas – »** Dans une tentative imprudente pour me lever, je sentis de nouveau la douleur aigue de ma blessure. La souffrance m'arracha un cri.

**« Eirlys, ne… ne refais plus ça. »** Les bras de Loki se glissèrent dans mon dos et sous mes genoux comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il me souleva dans ses bras. Serrant les dents, j'étouffai un nouveau cri. Mon armure brisée reposait sur le côté, oubliée. **« Je vais te ramener à la maison. »**

Il avança, se glissant parmi les arbres tandis que j'étais serrée contre lui. Ma vision augmentait et faiblissait tandis que nous voyagions à travers les bois de Svartalfheim, et les heures s'écoulèrent comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve. Un étrange et terrible rêve…

Vert.

Le vert était tout ce qui occupait mon esprit confus. Il y avait du vert tout autour de nous. Au-dessus et en-dessous. Même les détails de la tenue de Loki étaient verts. Je me souvins de lui se tenant au-dessus de moi dans l'arène, sa cape verte flottant contre son dos tandis que nous échangions un sourire. Cela m'apaisa malgré les battements de douleur réguliers de ma blessure que je continuai à ressentir.

Loki baissait régulièrement les yeux sur moi, des traits las marquant ses sourcils, des poches sombres apparaissant sous ses yeux. Il allait tout simplement de l'avant tandis que je vacillai entre la somnolence et l'état de veille. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous avions voyagé avant d'atteindre l'autre côté de la forêt. Une fois délivrés de cette zone boisée, nous nous retrouvâmes sur un terrain désert.

Quelques temps plus tard, je retrouvai mes esprits. Le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel, caché par des nuages gris. Tandis que nous atteignions le pied d'une colline, je remarquai que Loki avait ralenti le pas. Je levai les yeux et le fixai pour voir un regard perturbé troubler son expression. **« Qu'y a-t-il ? »** demandai-je doucement.

**« J'ai entendu quelque chose »** me dit-il. Je m'accrochai à l'avant de sa veste pour m'empêcher de tomber. **« Quelqu'un approche. »**

Je vacillai, mes yeux voilés se tournant en tous sens. **« Nous n'avons nulle part où nous cacher. »**

**« Non, ce ne sont pas des elfes. »** Loki me serra plus fort, et je pus ressentir son soulagement lorsqu'il reprit la parole. **« Leurs pas sont bien trop lourds. »**

Avec plusieurs grandes enjambées, il continua à gravir la pente et atteignit le sommet du tertre. A sa cime, nous pouvions observer le terrain de l'autre versant. Là, au loin, nous pûmes voir quatre silhouettes reconnaissables courir vers nous. Assurément, ils nous avaient également repérés.

**« Mon frère ! »** La voix de Thor gronda tel le tonnerre à travers le terrain. Je n'aurais pas été surprise que tous les Elfes Noirs à une lieue à la ronde aient pu l'entendre, mais j'étais si heureuse de le revoir que je n'y pensais pas. **« Mon frère, nous t'avons retrouvé ! »**

A côté de lui, Fandral s'écria **« Que les Nornes soient remerciées ! Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude. »**

Accompagnés de Hogun et Sif, ils nous rejoignirent au moment où Loki atteignit le pied de la colline. Sif accourra et me toucha la main, donnant à mes doigts une pression rassurante. **« Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, mon amie » **dit-elle. Dans mon état, je ne pus que lui retourner un sourire tremblotant. Lorsqu'elle recula, elle remarqua tout le rouge sur mon corps.

Le regard de Thor passa de Loki à moi, confus. **« Vous êtes plus blessés que je ne l'avais cru. »**

**« Eirlys a été touchée par une flèche »** dit Loki. **« Elle a stoppé le saignement, mais la blessure est restée en l'état depuis. »**

**« Laisse-moi me charger d'elle »** insista Thor. Avant que Loki ne puisse réagir, Thor m'avait déjà retirée de ses bras. Pendant une seconde, il sembla que Loki n'allait pas laisser passer ce geste, mais une fois que je fus blottie en sécurité dans les bras de son frère, il fit marche arrière. **« Nous étions en train de planifier votre sauvetage lorsque Heimdall nous a envoyés chercher et nous a dit d'aller vous rejoindre par ici. »**

**« Hildegund »** murmurai-je. **« Est-ce que Hildegund va bien ? »**

**« Ma mère est actuellement en train de préparer le remède »** dit Thor. **« Quittons cet endroit. Le site du Bifrost n'est pas très loin. »**

Suivant son avis, la compagnie se hâta de traverser ces terres.

Nous semblâmes progresser rapidement. Thor arrivait à courir en me portant dans ses bras comme si je ne pesai pas plus lourd qu'un oreiller en plumes. Je devais m'accrocher fermement à son cou étant donné la vitesse à laquelle il allait. Par-dessus son épaule, je pouvais voir Loki nous suivre à une courte distance. Sa peau était blême, et ses yeux semblaient enfoncés et vagues, mais son pas restait sûr.

Nous avions rejoint Thor et nos amis à moins de quatre kilomètres du site du Bifrost. En une heure, nous atteignîmes la large rune noire marquée sur le sol. C'était une vision qui était plus que bienvenue j'avais l'impression de n'avoir pas vu le Bifrost depuis des semaines.

Thor me fit redescendre précautionneusement de ses bras, m'aidant à tenir sur mes jambes. Il gardait sa prise sur mon dos tandis que je me tenais devant lui, les bras posés sur son large torse pour garder mon équilibre.

Je sentis la sensation particulière du Bifrost tandis qu'il fouettait l'air et la poussière tout autour de nous. Mes jambes tremblaient alors que nous attendions, et mon regard se mit une fois de plus à chercher Loki. Il me retourna mon regard sans ciller, un faible sourire de soulagement embellissant ses traits fatigués. Je lui adressai à mon tour un sourire avant que le Bifrost ne nous ramène à la maison.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**Et voilà, une nouvelle aventure se termine avec une expérience de mort imminente ! :) **

**Je voudrais remercier ma beta assidue, Hr'awkryn, pour m'avoir aidée avec ce chapitre très compliqué. J'étends également mes remerciements à tous mes lecteurs – vraiment, vous me donnez tous la motivation de continuer.**

**S'il vous plait, prenez le temps d'écrire une review. J'aime toujours autant recevoir un petit mot de vous !**


	20. Sous le saule en fleurs

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Mes retards commençant à battre des records, je n'ai même plus la force de m'en excuser lol. Mais j'espère que malgré ça, vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à découvrir les nouveaux chapitres de cette magnifique histoire à laquelle j'ai malheureusement moins de temps à consacrer que je ne le voudrais. (Quelle longue phrase p) Merci de tout cœur à vous mes lecteurs, et à mes revieweurs chéris, qui me donnent toujours plus de force pour continuer, même si je dois ne pas en fermer l'œil de la nuit ! lol**

**Ce chapitre… vous allez l'aimer. Vous allez l'adorer. Et je ne pense même pas que j'ai besoin d'en dire plus que ça lol ! Si, je ne rajouterai qu'une seule chose : bonne lecture ! ^^**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VINGT<strong>

_Sous le saule en fleurs_

* * *

><p>A l'instant même où nous atterrîmes à l'observatoire du Bifrost, je chancelai et commençai à m'effondrer. Thor réagit rapidement et aurait amorti ma chute si Loki n'avait pas été plus rapide et était venu le premier à mon aide. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me redressa tandis que le monde semblait basculer et tournoyer tout autour de moi. Je clignai des yeux vers lui, m'agrippant à ses bras jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de tenir sur mes deux jambes.<p>

Bien que j'ai retrouvé un peu de stabilité, il resta debout à mes côtés, une main dans mon dos, l'autre saisissant ma propre main. Agissant comme un soutien, il me guida à travers l'observatoire. Tandis que nous sortions, je devins consciente du regard de nos amis posé sur nous. Je voulus leur exprimer ma gratitude d'être venus à notre secours, mais les mots ne réussirent pas à prendre forme dans mon esprit confus.

Sur le Pont Arc-En-Ciel, plusieurs chevaux attendaient. Avec Loki pour m'aider, je réussis à avancer jusqu'au cheval le plus proche. **« Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir le monter ? »** me demanda-t-il, sa voix tout proche de mon oreille.

Je pus à peine acquiescer, et alors il m'agrippa par la taille et m'assit sur la selle. Je serrai les dents et fis de mon mieux pour ne pas crier sous la douleur fulgurante. Une fois assise, je me cramponnai au pommeau et regardai Loki, le souffle court.

Thor approcha et posa sa main sur les rênes du cheval. **« Loki ? »** Les yeux creux, Loki se tourna face à lui. **« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »**

**« Ça va »** répondit-il. Sa voix semblait étrangement rauque, mais Loki n'y fit pas attention. **« Je vais monter avec Eirlys. J'ai toujours été le cavalier le plus rapide, mon Frère. »**

Les sourcils froncés, Thor sembla hésiter avant de faire un pas en arrière. Sans plus d'embarras, Loki grimpa derrière moi, son torse pressé contre mon dos. Je pouvais sentir le battement de son cœur, aussi distinct et irrégulier que le mien. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille pour saisir les rênes, puis nous partîmes au petit galop. Quelques secondes plus tard, nos amis suivirent notre sillage sans un mot.

Avec une main posée contre mon estomac, à quelques centimètres de ma blessure, Loki me garda bien stable tandis que nous galopions le long du Pont Arc-En-Ciel. Epuisée, je me penchai en arrière, le haut de la tête posé contre la partie inférieure de sa joue. Dans le délire de mon agonie, un mince sourire étira mes lèvres. Même après tout ce qui s'était passé, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

Notre traversée du pont fut de courte durée – ou peut-être en ai-je eu l'impression à cause de ma conscience défaillante. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la grande entrée, Loki mit pied à terre avant même que notre cheval ne soit totalement arrêté. J'essayai faiblement de redescendre seule avant que Loki ne me soulève de la selle et ne me porte dans le palais.

Je grommelai tandis qu'il me transportait sur le seuil. **« Je ne suis pas invalide, Loki. »**

La main dans mon dos se contracta lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Etonnamment, il y avait une étincelle d'humour brillant dans ses yeux, aussi terne qu'elle soit. **« J'ai peur de ne pas être d'accord. » **Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où j'avais été mutilée par une flèche. **« Et si j'ose dire, nous allons devoir travailler sur tes réflexes. »**

J'en aurais ri si ça ne m'avait pas fait si mal.

Loki m'emporta droit vers la salle de guérison, et nos amis nous suivirent à quelques distances – même s'il me portait, il avait été capable de les distancer. Nous entrâmes dans la salle et, en quelques secondes, nous fûmes assaillis par des soigneurs. Je n'en avais jamais vus autant dans la salle de guérison en même temps.

**« Loki ! »** Lentement, je tournai la tête pour chercher la source de cette voix : la Reine Frigga. Elle regarda son fils, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts, avant de m'apercevoir ainsi que ma blessure béante. **« Pose-la sur ce lit. Ici. »**

Il m'allongea sur un lit au milieu de la salle. Avec sa mère, il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et déplaça ma main de mon abdomen je n'avais même pas réalisé que ma paume était pressée contre ma blessure. Remontant le bas de ma chemise jusqu'en-dessous mes seins, Frigga examina la lésion. Plusieurs autres soigneurs se rassemblèrent autour pour observer les dommages.

Frigga partagea un regard avec Loki.** « Est-ce qu'elle ne portait pas d'armure ? »**

**« Si. »**

La surprise traversa les traits de la reine avant qu'elle ne se tourne et liste ses différentes instructions pour les soigneurs les plus proches. Elle retourna bientôt à mes côtés, se penchant sur mon lit. **« Tu as essayé de te soigner ? » **me demanda-t-elle, repoussant de ses doigts les cheveux emmêlés de mon front humide. **« Comment as-tu pu avoir assez d'énergie ? »**

**« Loki »** fut le seul mot que je pus prononcer.

Frigga lui adressa un regard interrogateur, et il lui répondit avec un autre regard signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Les autres soigneurs revinrent peu après, avec de multiples bols et des bandages dans les bras. **« Eirlys, il semble que tu as été empoisonnée » **dit la Reine. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, et toutes les pires possibilités se matérialisèrent dans mon esprit. **« La toxine est à base de plante – de felweed, selon nous. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas soigner. »**

_Felweed_, méditai-je. _Une fleur venant de Muspelheim. Comment les Elfes Noirs ont-ils pu obtenir une plante de Muspelheim ?_ Les effets du poison comprenaient un saignement excessif, des palpitations, une cicatrisation difficile. Ces détails s'échappaient de mes pensées confuses, des détails que j'avais appris et qui me revenaient instinctivement en tête.

Lorsque Frigga commença à laver ma blessure avec de l'eau infusée d'herbes, je hurlai, attrapant la main de Loki. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contentait de regarder tandis que sa mère et Marawen s'apprêtaient à soigner le trou saignant à mes côtés. Je pouvais sentir les tissus de ma chair se réparer sous leurs doigts magiques. La sensation m'envoya un frisson de douleur dans le corps, se diffusant depuis mon abdomen jusqu'à chaque nerf de mon corps.

Le souffle coupé dans la gorge, je frappai du poing sur les draps et serrai les doigts de Loki de mon autre main. Il resserra simplement ma main entre les deux siennes. Je vis son visage pâle peu avant de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que ma peine diminue.

* * *

><p>Après ce qui me sembla des heures, mes souffrances s'estompèrent en une douleur sourde. Dans un souffle, j'ouvris les yeux, chassant les taches rouges et bleues qui dansaient devant ma vision. Je soulevai juste assez la tête pour voir que ma blessure était fermée, découvrant à la place une peau rose toute neuve.<p>

Frigga se rapprocha et me caressa un côté de la tête. **« Tu dois te reposer, Eirlys. Tu t'en es bien tirée. »**

**« Hildegund ? »** Ma voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure enroué. **« Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? La feuille des rêves… »**

**« Oui, elle va pouvoir se rétablir »** me dit Frigga. **« Les guérisseurs prennent bien soin d'elle. » **J'aperçus le petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. **« A présent, tu dois te reposer. »**

Je souris faiblement en retour, ma main flasque glissant de la poigne de Loki pour retomber sur le dessus de mon oreiller. Les guérisseurs se dispersèrent, m'accordant un moment de repos bien mérité. Faiblement, je pus entendre Marawen se disputer avec Thor et Sif. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, et je les vis se faire reconduire à la porte de la salle, Fandral et Hogun sur leurs talons. J'aurais souhaité qu'ils puissent rester, pour que je puisse profiter de la compagnie de mes amis, mais j'étais bien trop lasse pour m'exprimer à voix haute.

Tandis que je flottai dans un état de semi-conscience, je pus entendre Frigga s'affairer vers Loki.

**« Je ne suis pas blessé, Mère »** insista-t-il.

La joue pressée contre mon oreiller, j'essayai de l'observer avec les yeux flous. **« Mais tu es épuisé »** dit Frigga, le forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du mien. **« Tu as l'air hagard, Loki. »**

Elle avait raison il avait l'air aussi affreux que je devais avoir l'air. Mais sans le sang. Du moins, pas de sang venant de lui. Une partie de mon sang colorait toujours ses mains et ses bras. De la sueur perlait de son front pâle, ce qui donnait l'impression que c'était lui qui était malade. Je craignis que mon emprunt de magie ne lui ait coûté.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »** lui demanda Frigga en retirant la sacoche de son épaule j'avais presque oublié qu'il me l'avait prise. Lorsque Frigga l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'agrandirent. **« Une plante de feuille des rêves ? »**

**« C'était l'idée d'Eirlys. »** Loki tourna les yeux vers moi, et je laissai mes yeux se refermer avant qu'il ait pu remarquer que je le regardai. **« Elle était très déterminée. Téméraire, et déterminée. »**

Je pouvais entendre Frigga donner la plante à un autre guérisseur en murmurant quelques instructions. Silencieusement, je priai pour que la plante soit récupérable. Il y eut un bref silence avant qu'elle ne retourne aux côtés de son fils. **« Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans toi. »** Mon cœur eut un sursaut à cette pensée ça ne servait à rien de nier la vérité de ses paroles, et j'aurai souhaité pouvoir lui dire autant moi-même. **« Je suis fière que tu aies pu aussi bien la protéger. »**

Je risquai un regard vers lui pour le voir froncer les sourcils en regardant ses mains. Le rouge était si sombre comparé à sa peau pâle. **« Peut-être pas assez »** remarqua Loki, son regard se posant sur ce qui avait été ma peau meurtrie. A présent, la seule preuve indiquant que j'avais été touchée par une flèche était mon haut trempé de sang.

**« Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi »** lui dit la reine en le poussant du coude. Après un instant, il céda et s'allongea. **« Tu as besoin de te reposer autant qu'elle. Vous avez tous les deux vécu une terrible épreuve. »** Une fois qu'il fut installé dans son lit, elle le laissa.

Mes paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes, comme si elles pesaient aussi lourd que des boulets. La dernière parcelle d'énergie à laquelle je m'accrochai commença à se dissiper. Le temps s'écoula dans le calme et le silence. Tous mes soucis semblèrent s'évanouir, toutes mes peines se noyèrent. La douleur elle-même sembla s'affaiblir.

Je glissai de l'état de veille au sommeil, trouvant de la paix et du réconfort dans le simple fait de sentir Loki tout proche de moi.

* * *

><p>Je dormis profondément, pour le moins. Pas une fois mon sommeil ne fut interrompu, ni par un rêve, ni par une vision. Combien de temps je dormis, je n'en savais rien.<p>

Lorsque je m'éveillai enfin, mon cou était douloureux et mon estomac vide grogna de mécontentement. Ronchonnant en réponse, je clignai lentement des yeux et tournai la tête pour fixer le lit à côté du mien. Loki était parti depuis longtemps, remplacé à présent par une Hildegund endormie. Sa vue fit naitre un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé, la couleur de ses joues redevenue normale, sans transpiration sur sa peau. J'inclinai ma tête en arrière pour voir Volstagg assis entre nous, son regard fixé sur sa femme. L'inquiétude avait depuis longtemps quitté son front.

Semblant sentir mon regard, il se tourna de mon côté et m'adressa un de ses sourires contagieux. **« Je suis heureux de voir que tu te portes bien, Eirlys. »** Il rapprocha sa chaise de mon chevet. **« Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle. Avec tout ce que tu as fait, je te suis redevable. »**

**« Non, tu ne m'es pas redevable »** répliquai-je, souriant encore plus largement. **« C'était aussi mon souhait de voir Hildegund soignée. Mais je suis vraiment touchée par tes remerciements. »**

Une des guérisseuses – Marawen, réalisai-je rapidement – me sauta dessus.** « Ravie de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillée » **dit-elle brusquement.

Avec des mains assez rudes, elle me tourna la tête en tous sens pour scruter mes yeux et mon visage. Reculant un peu, elle repoussa les draps du lit pour inspecter ma blessure guérie. Les guérisseurs avaient retiré ma tunique et mon pantalon, me revêtant à la place d'une chemise de nuit. Il n'y avait plus de sang, tout avait été nettoyé. Volstagg se détourna respectueusement de moi juste avant que Marawen ne relève brusquement ma robe pour révéler mon abdomen.

Me raclant la gorge, je demandai **« Pendant combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »**

Elle déposa un verre d'eau dans ma main. **« Deux jours entiers. »** Tandis que je bus à petites gorgées, elle appuya sur ma peau auparavant meurtrie, et à présent réparée mais encore sensible. Je faillis recracher toute l'eau dans ma bouche lorsqu'elle le fit, même si la douleur n'était à présent que très faible.

**« Vous êtes très lente à guérir, même sans Felweed dans notre système »** me prévint-elle. **« Une autre nuit dans la chambre de guérison vous ferait du bien, juste pour s'assurer de la bonne guérison. »**

J'acquiesçai. **« Est-ce que plus tard je pourrai me lever pour sortir un peu ? »**

**« Oui, bien sûr, une fois que vous aurez mangé »** répliqua Marawen en s'éloignant. Elle revint rapidement avec un plateau rempli de fruits frais et un large bol de ragoût d'orge, de légumes et de morceaux de viande. Je vis la façon dont Volstagg lorgnait la nourriture tandis que Marawen la posait sur mes genoux elle sembla le remarquer également. **« Bon, je vais aller vous en chercher aussi. »**

Le visage de l'habituel robuste guerrier m'apparaissait plutôt maigre, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé pendant des jours. Il était étrange de s'imaginer Volstagg renoncer à se nourrir. En même temps, c'était compréhensible il avait été tellement inquiet pour son épouse. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier la peur qui avait envahi ses traits, cette peur sordide et panique, lorsque Hildegund était tombée malade. J'avais vu cette même expression sur le visage de Loki.

Mes songeries cessèrent lorsque Volstagg s'empressa de prendre son plateau des bras de Marawen. Il lui adressa un regard penaud, ayant presque renversé mon plateau de mes genoux dans son enthousiasme. J'étouffai un rire lorsqu'il le posa sur la table de nuit entre le lit d'Hildegund et le mien, et qu'il huma avec délectation le délicieux arôme du ragoût.

Dans la tranquillité de la chambre de soin, nous dinâmes côte à côte. Il me raconta des histoires sur les fois où Thor, Loki et les Trois Guerriers ont visité Midgard, où les mortels idolâtraient Thor comme s'il était un vrai dieu. **« Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire était de faire apparaitre un simple tonnerre et des éclairs. Les jeunes femmes se jetaient littéralement à ses pieds »** gloussa Volstagg. **« Elles se piétinaient les unes et les autres uniquement pour avoir la chance de le toucher. Thor ne voulait pas repartir ! »**

Tandis qu'il parlait de différentes demoiselles mortelles et de leurs efforts grotesques pour obtenir une audience très _privée_ avec Thor, je ne pus me retenir de rire. Malheureusement, cela sembla réveiller ma fatigue. Les événements récents m'avaient profondément drainée je me sentais comme si je n'avais pas dormi pendant des semaines malgré le fait que j'ai sommeillé pendant deux jours entiers. Mais j'ignorai l'épuisement et la douleur pour savourer à la place ce moment de gaité. Il me semblait que cela faisait une vie que je n'avais pas ri.

Je fus rapide à dévorer chaque fruit et chaque cuillerée de ragoût. Mon appétit fut à peine rassasié lorsque je finis mon repas, mais je savais que mon corps ne pouvait pas assimiler une seule autre bouchée après avoir été privé de nourriture pendant si longtemps. A côté de moi, Volstagg mangea bien plus librement, son regard déviant souvent vers Hildegund endormie.

**« Je pense que je devrais aller faire une petite promenade »** annonçai-je. **« Mes jambes ont besoin de s'étirer. J'ai dormi pendant deux jours entiers, et je ne pourrai pas supporter de rester assise un instant de plus. »** Avec un faible sourire, je posai mon plateau de côté et fis passer mes jambes par-dessus le bord de mon lit. Ma chemise de nuit sans manches retomba sur mes chevilles, et je ne remarquai que mes pieds étaient nus qu'au moment où ils touchèrent le sol en marbre froid.

Je grimaçai lorsque j'essayai de me redresser, mes côtes me brûlant et mes muscles étant terriblement faibles. Volstagg vint à mon aide en prenant ma main pour me tirer sur mes pieds. Il attendit que je retrouve mon équilibre pour me relâcher. **«** **Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »**

**« Non, je vais très bien m'en sortir seule »** répondis-je. **« Tu devrais rester aux côtés de Hildegund. Elle pourrait se réveiller bientôt. »**

Sans autre mot, il acquiesça simplement et retourna son attention vers sa femme. Cela me réchauffa le cœur de le voir prendre sa main dans la sienne et la poser sur sa joue poilue. Malgré son apparente fatigue, il avait une force en lui, une volonté inébranlable de la voir retrouver la santé. Pour les laisser tranquilles, je fis demi-tour sur mes jambes branlantes et sortis précautionneusement de la chambre de soin.

La main pressée contre ma côte, je traversai les corridors du palais. Mes douleurs et mes peines semblèrent diminuer seconde après seconde, bien qu'elles refusèrent de disparaitre totalement. Plusieurs gardes m'observèrent tandis que j'avançai. D'après leurs regards et leurs sourcils froncés, je suspectai qu'ils hésitaient à venir m'aider, mais aucun d'eux ne le fit. Je fus ravie qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait ma maigre fierté ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Je flânai parmi les salles familières, me sentant bien et en sécurité à l'intérieur du palais. Je considérai ces salles comme étant ma demeure. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de les regarder. Le tapis rouge était doux et moelleux sous mes pieds tandis que je circulai à travers le hall d'entrée. Je marchai sous les arches dorées, avançai le long des salles, et me faufilai par une porte par laquelle je ne passai pas souvent.

* * *

><p>En inspirant profondément, j'entrai dans le jardin. Le froid et l'air frais m'apportèrent une grande paix une fois que mes pieds touchèrent l'herbe. Le doux carillon de l'eau de la fontaine était comme de la musique à mes oreilles. Même si j'admirai fréquemment le jardin depuis le balcon de ma chambre, je ne prenais pas souvent le temps de le voir d'aussi près. Je regardai les massifs de fleurs qui le bordaient : des gardiennas et des volubilis pourpres en pleine floraison, et des lilas qui commençaient à percer entre leurs branches.<p>

**« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »**

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Loki dans l'ombre du saule. Il avait un livre avec lui, bien sûr, un de ces livres dont je ne connaissais pas le titre. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien lire, car il lisait beaucoup. Autant que moi, sinon plus.

**« Après deux jours, je ne voulais pas passer une seconde de plus au lit »** dis-je en m'approchant un peu plus de lui. **« Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé rester les bras croisés. »** J'avançai lentement en trainant les pieds dans l'herbe, ces brins d'herbe doux et humides qui chatouillaient mes pieds comme des plumes. Après avoir rejoint le cœur du jardin, je dus contourner les branches du saule qui retombaient jusqu'au sol. **« Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Loki. »**

Un mince sourire embellit ses traits alors que je m'arrêtai, mes pieds nus se posant tout près de ses bottes. **« Tout comme toi, apparemment. »** Déposant son livre dans l'herbe, Loki se leva, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. **« Je suis content que tu te sois rétablie. »**

Son regard descendit le long de mon torse avant de se poser sur ma taille. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ma peau recousue à travers ma chemise de nuit, mais néanmoins il regardait. Une ombre hanta ses traits, un écho de l'horreur que j'avais vue lorsque la flèche m'avait transpercé le corps. Mon estomac se serra à cette pensée.

**« Je voudrais t'exprimer ma gratitude… encore une fois. Il semblerait que je t'ai beaucoup remercié ces derniers temps »** murmurai-je. En réponse, il releva un sourcil je ne savais pas s'il était perplexe ou suspicieux, alors je continuai. **« Je te serai toujours reconnaissante pour toute ton aide… Pour m'avoir fait sortir de Svartalfheim et m'avoir défendue lorsque je ne le pouvais plus. Je nous ai presque tués en essayant de récupérer la feuille de rêves. »**

**« Est-ce que ça n'en valait pas la peine ? »**

Soupirant, je laissai mes épaules s'affaisser. **« Cela reste à voir. La feuille de rêves a été un peu ébranlée pendant notre évasion. Je ne suis pas certaine de son état – si même elle va perdurer. » **Baissant les yeux, je me frottai les poignets. **« Tout ce que je peux faire est d'attendre si ma folie va porter ses fruits. Néanmoins, tu as toute ma reconnaissance, Loki. Sans réserve. »**

Il me regarda sérieusement. **« Tu n'as pas besoin de le mentionner. »**

**« Si, je le dois. »** Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, mes doigts se coinçant dans plusieurs nœuds. **« Par les Nornes, j'aurais pu nous faire attraper tous les deux une fois de plus. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu nous faire. C'était un risque tellement grand de fouiller le château pour la feuille des rêves. »** Déglutir se révéla difficile à cause de la sècheresse de ma gorge. **« Dans… dans le champ, lorsque j'ai été atteinte par la flèche, j'ai vraiment failli te demander de me laisser. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un poids. C'était ma faute si nous nous étions retrouvés ici pour commencer. Par les Nornes, quelle folle j'ai été… de penser que je pourrais – »**

**« Eirlys, arrête. »** Je relevai les yeux pour croiser son regard inébranlable. Les mots m'échappèrent lorsqu'il posa une main fraiche sur mon visage, ses doigts jouant avec mes cheveux. **« Rien dans les Neuf Royaumes n'aurait pu me forcer à te laisser derrière. »**

La conviction si sincère de sa voix me fit manquer un battement. Il approcha un peu plus près, son pouce me caressant la joue, lentement et tendrement. Je pouvais sentir la fraicheur qui émanait de sa peau, tandis que sa bouche ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

**« Loki, je… »** Je voulais lui poser une question, mais les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir. Je n'en trouvais pas la force. Mon pouls s'emballa terriblement en réponse à son contact, et je n'arrivai pas à former la moindre pensée cohérente. Puis Loki se pencha, comblant l'espace entre nous.

Dans le jardin, sous le saule en fleurs, il m'embrassa.

Ma réaction première fut la surprise. Je restai figée devant lui, incertaine. Et puis, lorsque ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes, mes doutes cessèrent aussitôt. Il y avait comme une hésitation inhabituelle dans son toucher. Mais lorsque je m'approchai un peu plus, saisissant le revers de sa veste en cuir, il me répondit en approfondissant le baiser, tout en pressant délicatement mes boucles. Sa main libre vint se poser sur ma taille, et ses doigts se déplacèrent jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Une chaleur plaisante se diffusa dans mon bas-ventre, et je dus resserrer ma prise sur lui pour empêcher mes jambes de se dérober sous moi.

**« Eirlys ? » **

Mon cœur s'arrêta, je m'écartai de Loki, et nous nous retournâmes tous les deux pour chercher la source de cette voix. Je fis un pas de côté, une main pressée contre mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je me tienne à une distance respectable de lui.

A mon plus grand dépit, Marawen fit son apparition en surgissant du jardin. Son exaspération était évidente à en juger par le froncement de sourcil voilant son visage. Je voulus parler, mais je ne semblai pas pouvoir concevoir la moindre réponse, étant donné que mon cerveau était entièrement occupé à autre chose.

**« Vous voilà »** dit-elle. La façon dont ses yeux s'étrécirent montrait qu'elle avait tout à fait l'intention de me punir lorsqu'elle remarqua Loki, par contre, elle préféra se retenir. **« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous éloigner autant. Vous ne vous êtes pas entièrement remise, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »**

Me tordant les mains, je n'osai pas jeter un regard en direction de Loki. **« Toutes mes excuses, Marawen. C'est simplement que… le jardin me manquait. Il m'apaise tellement. »**

**« Eh bien, il me semble que vous avez passé assez de temps hors du lit »** remarqua-t-elle en avançant rapidement pour saisir mon bras dans sa poigne inflexible. Elle inclina gracieusement la tête devant Loki. **« Prince Loki. »**

Il lui rendit un parfait signe de tête en réponse. **« Marawen. »**

Mes yeux recherchèrent les siens comme si j'espérais y voir un quelconque signe de ses sentiments envers moi. Bien que nos regards se soient croisés, son expression illisible ne m'apprit rien. Il détourna le premier le regard, sans daigner me parler à nouveau. L'estomac tordu, je laissai Marawen me faire sortir du jardin sans un seul mot. Je ne me faisais alors pas assez confiance pour adresser à Loki la moindre salutation.

Lorsque Marawen et moi entrâmes dans le couloir, je sentis mon visage s'échauffer une fois de plus.

La sensation des lèvres de Loki sur les miennes refusait de s'effacer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**« Ouf ». Il était temps, hein ? Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire que ces sentiments en montagne russe vont se stabiliser. Nous devons encore passer par certaines étapes.**

**Tout comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, je voudrais remercier ma super beta, Hr'awkryn. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont reviewé même si je n'ai pas répondu personnellement à plusieurs d'entre vous, je vous écoute et je vous suis toujours reconnaissante pour vos reviews !**

**S'il vous plait, prenez le temps d'écrire un commentaire : j'aimerais vraiment entendre votre point de vue. :) **


	21. Un sombre présage

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Bonjour à tous, mes lecteurs et reviewers adorés ! Encore une fois je suis à la traine… Alors je m'excuse, et tout particulièrement, parce que je sais qu'après le chapitre précédent, vous deviez être pressés de connaitre la suite, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ (Je peux pas vous en vouloir, j'avais quant à moi enchainé les deux chapitres en anglais, même si on était au milieu de la nuit, parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde lol.)**

**Dans ce chapitre, les événements vont bien avancer. Une grande tension va se créer, et je ne parle même pas d'une certaine tension sexuelle entre vous-savez-qui et vous-savez-qui ! :p J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et que vous me pardonnerez ainsi tous mes retards. ^^ Gros bisous à vous tous, et bonne lecture ! (Et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review, hein ? :p)**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN<strong>

_Un sombre présage_

* * *

><p>Avec un grand soupir, je laissai retomber mes épaules alors que mes coudes reposaient toujours sur la balustrade de mon balcon. Le ciel au-dessus du Pont Arc-En-Ciel était aussi noir que la nuit, s'étirant sur tout le chemin menant jusqu'à l'observatoire du Bifrost et au-delà. Les mains tremblantes, j'essayai de chasser le sommeil de mes yeux du bout de mes doigts, mais cela ne sembla pas avoir l'effet escompté.<p>

Je sursautai en entendant le rire tonitruant de Volstagg résonner dans la salle à manger privée derrière moi. Jetant un œil par-dessus mon épaule, je le repérai assis à côté de Hildegund, tous deux partageant un plat d'aubergine recouvert de fromage. Lorsque je croisai le regard de Hildegund, je me permis un mince sourire avant de retourner mon regard sur l'eau devant moi.

Parmi les personnes présentes au déjeuner se trouvaient bon nombre d'infirmiers – des amis d'Hildegund et ses connaissances – de même que Sif, Hogun et Fandral. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour célébrer le retour à la santé de Hildegund. Toutes les personnes du royaume ont été soignées. Pour la plus grande partie.

Cela faisait pas mal de jours depuis l'incident de Svartalfheim, et pourtant je restai hantée par des cauchemars. Je me réveillai dans le noir, fiévreuse, le front trempé de sueur. Quand j'avais de la chance, je ne me souvenais pas de mes cauchemars. Mais, parfois, je voyais des Elfes Noirs – enfin non… seulement un. L'Elfe Noir que j'avais tué. Son sang sur mes mains. La vie qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Dans la morsure glacée de la nuit, je me suis murmuré plusieurs fois que je n'avais fait que me défendre. Et même défendre Loki. Mais même après ça je ne trouvai pas le sommeil.

Pendant la journée, mes pensées étaient assaillies par d'autres sortes de rêveries. Comme je désirais m'empêcher de penser à Svartalfheim, j'avais pris l'habitude de méditer dans ma chambre à coucher pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Même si je luttai constamment pour me vider l'esprit, j'avais tendance à penser à de bien plus plaisants événements. Ce qui signifiait que, le plus souvent, je me retrouvai à penser à Loki.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis des jours. Pas depuis notre dernière conversation dans le jardin. _Pas depuis qu'il m'a embrassée sous le saule._ Cette pensée me fit palpiter l'estomac d'une manière des plus agréables. Parfois, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui serait arrivé si nous n'avions pas été interrompus. Ce fil de pensée en particulier me faisait battre le cœur d'une façon folle.

**« Que fais-tu ici, toute seule ? »**

Je sursautai, mon cœur remonta jusque dans ma gorge, et mes joues commencèrent à chauffer. Presque aussitôt, je me relaxai en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sif qui me rejoignait sur le balcon. Elle leva un sourcil, ayant clairement relevé ma réaction. Me passant une main sur le visage, je lui répondis : **« Oh, je… profite tout simplement de ma liberté, étant donné que je suis enfin sortie de la chambre de guérison. »**

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** Elle posa une main douce sur mon bras. Je faillis tressaillir à son contact, mais je pus me retenir au dernier moment. **« Tu as l'air troublée – un peu perturbée, pour être honnête. »**

**« Ce n'est rien »** dis-je en me raclant la gorge. **« C'est juste que je n'ai pas très bien dormi. »**

**« Des cauchemars ? »**

Serrant la mâchoire, j'acquiesçai en réponse.

**« A cause de ce qui s'est passé. »** Sif m'observa silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de me demander : **« De quoi est-ce que ça vient précisément ? Est-ce que c'est de ta blessure ? Ou du temps que tu as passé en captivité ? »**

**« Eh bien, un peu tout ça. »** Je voulus soupirer tant j'étais exténuée, mais quelque part, le fait de soupirer me sembla demander bien trop d'efforts. **« Mes cauchemars sont remplis par l'Elfe Noir dont j'ai ôté la vie. Est-ce que je t'en avais parlé ? Que j'avais tué quelqu'un à Svartalfheim ? »** Elle secoua la tête. **« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Sif… »**

Fronçant les sourcils, elle perdit son regard au-delà de la mer. **« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce que tu peux croire. » **Elle s'écarta de moi et s'appuya sur la balustrade, les bras pendants au-delà. **« 'Tuer ou être tué.' C'est ce que mon instructeur m'avait dit. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de vivre avec. Toi qui a passé la plus grande partie de ta vie à essayer de sauver des vies, et non à les prendre. »**

C'était bien le cœur du problème : tuer ou être tué.

Mais nous étions des protecteurs de la vie – c'est ce qu'on m'avait enseigné pendant mes nombreuses années d'effort pour devenir soigneuse. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir le droit de décider quelle vie était plus importante qu'une autre ? A maintes reprises, cette question m'avait obsédée. C'en était allé au point que je m'étais tout simplement lassée de m'interroger. Ces doutes avaient tourné dans ma tête pendant des jours, en particulier lorsque j'étais allongée et éveillée dans la nuit. Jamais je n'avais été capable de trouver la moindre consolation. **« Tu as raison »** lui dis-je. **« Ce n'est pas une pensée très simple à supporter. »**

**« Eirlys, toi et moi… nous nous battons pour protéger. Des vies sont ôtées pour en sauver beaucoup d'autres. »** Sif inclina la tête, les sourcils froncés. **« Nous sommes des défenseurs des Neuf Royaumes. Parfois nous devons faire des choses contestables pour accomplir ce que nous croyons être juste. » **Ses boucles brunes glissèrent sur son épaule tandis qu'elle se détourna pour me regarder. **« Je comprends ta détresse. Voir la mort en face demande un peu d'habitude. Tout comme pour arriver à faire avec… Tu vas finir par t'y habituer un jour. Ne pense pas de mal de toi si ce jour arrive. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te confier, je suis là. »**

J'eus mon premier vrai sourire de la journée. **« Merci, Sif. »**

Nous partageâmes ensuite un silence tranquille, n'écoutant que le bruissement de l'eau au-dessous de nous. Il était près de midi à présent, et le soleil brillait juste au-dessus de nous. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de la douce chaleur. De tels moments étaient rares et bienvenus depuis notre incursion à Svartalfheim. Juste un instant paisible avec une amie à mes côtés sans que je pense aux cauchemars qui m'avaient tourmentée cette nuit. Ou aux pensées séductrices qui m'avaient hantée pendant la journée.

Malheureusement, tous les bons moments ont une fin.

Dans le silence, je pus percevoir une voix familière couper court aux murmures de conversation de la salle d'à côté. **« Où se trouve Eirlys ? Je voudrais parler avec elle. »**

Sif et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

**« Ah, il suffit de l'appeler et elle arrive ! »** dit Fandral en souriant tandis que j'entrai dans la chambre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, et mes yeux se posèrent sur Loki.

Mon cœur hésita lorsque je l'aperçus. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, d'apparence calme et posé. Mais je le connaissais – il y avait quelque chose dans la raideur de sa posture et dans son comportement austère qui impliquait autre chose.

**« Loki. »** Je traversai toute la salle pour le rejoindre. **« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »**

Loki hésita et parcourut des yeux la salle. Les occupants de la salle nous regardaient à présent en retenant leur souffle, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Son absence, et celle de Thor, avaient été remarquées. En fait, cela avait préoccupé le peuple. L'absence des deux princes provoquait toujours un certain malaise. **« Il n'y a rien de grave »** dit-il fermement. **« Père est tombé dans le Sommeil d'Odin. » **Un murmure parcourut toute la salle, mais je ne prononçai pas un mot. **« Ma mère désire te voir, Eirlys. »**

Beaucoup de questions se formèrent dans ma tête, mais elles ne dépassèrent pas la barrière de mes lèvres. A la place, je lui fis un signe de tête avant de me retourner vers la table où je pris les mains de Hildegund dans les miennes. **« Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, Hildegund – si bien que tu as même trouvé l'énergie de faire ton légendaire gâteau au chocolat »** dis-je. A mon grand soulagement, la plupart des soigneuses étaient retournées discuter entre elles je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elles soient ici à s'inquiéter. **« J'espère que tu pourras trouver un peu de repos. »**

Hildegund m'adressa un grand sourire. **« La cuisine me relaxe. Je pense que je devrais peut-être cuisiner un gâteau entier pour toi. »**

Je posai une main sur mon torse. **« Oh non, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si tu le faisais. Avec un gâteau entier pour moi, je perdrais tout contrôle et me retrouverais de nouveau enfermée dans les salles de guérison. »** Et nous rîmes toutes les deux.

Après qu'elle m'a souhaité un bon après-midi, je me tournai et adressai un sourire à Sif et les Trois Guerriers. Ils me retournèrent mon sourire, bien qu'avec réticence je savais qu'ils sentaient que quelque chose était étrange, tout comme moi. Sans rien ajouter, je rejoignis rapidement Loki, et nous sortîmes tous les deux.

Nous progressâmes dans les couloirs, côte à côte, d'un pas lent. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, me demandant ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Pendant une seconde, j'envisageai d'aborder la question de ce qui s'était passé entre nous dans le jardin. Jusque-là, il n'avait donné aucune indication montrant que cela signifiait la moindre chose pour lui, et cela réveilla une douleur dans mon cœur. L'incertitude et la frustration me tourmentaient. Mais étant donné que le Père de Toutes Choses était plongé dans le Sommeil d'Odin, j'écartai rapidement ces pensées. Le moment n'était probablement pas idéal.

**« Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter de quelque chose ? »** demandai-je.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi. **« Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien de grave. »**

**« Loki, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. »** Je ralentis et finis par m'arrêter. Presque à contrecœur, il stoppa et se tourna vers moi.** « Est-ce que ta mère a eu une autre vision ? Est-ce pour ça qu'elle veut me voir ? »**

Il faillit soupirer d'exaspération. **« Oui, mais elle ne nous a pas dit grand-chose. »** Je fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'il me tira sur le bras pour me faire avancer à nouveau. **« Les visions n'apportent rien d'autre qu'une inquiétude excessive. » **

Je ne pouvais pas le contredire sur ce point. Bien que mes visions aient été peu nombreuses, elles m'avaient apporté des craintes et des souffrances inutiles. Elles n'étaient rien d'autre que des cauchemars pour moi. Un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait arriver. **« Qu'a-t-elle vu ? »** demandai-je. **« Est-ce que cette vision est plus inquiétante que ce qu'elle a perçu l'année dernière ? »**

**« Tu devras lui poser la question toi-même. »**

Nous parcourûmes le reste du trajet en silence.

* * *

><p>La chambre à coucher était terriblement silencieuse lorsque nous entrâmes. Debout sur l'estrade, Thor se tenait à la droite du Père de Toutes Choses tandis que Frigga était de l'autre côté. Contrairement à l'année précédente, il n'y avait aucune trace d'inquiétude sur son visage. En fait, elle semblait sereine, regardant la silhouette endormie d'Odin avec un regard affectueux.<p>

Elle se tourna vers nous lorsque nous approchâmes. Bien que j'étais réticente à l'idée de m'avancer plus près, Frigga m'adressa un sourire et me fit signe de la rejoindre. J'approchai jusqu'à me tenir à ses côtés tandis que Loki faisait le tour de l'estrade pour rejoindre son frère. Lorsque Frigga reporta son regard sur le Père de Toutes Choses, elle me tendit sa main.

J'hésitai avant de saisir sa main. **« Ma dame, y a-t-il un problème ? »**

**« Il est tellement sans défense dans cet état. Mortel… »** Le silence se prolongea, long et gêné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne son regard vers moi. **« Peux-tu m'aider à projeter un sort de protection ? Nous devons le protéger de toute intrusion télépathique. »**

Je fronçai les sourcils devant son regard distant. Néanmoins, j'acceptai. Elle pressa la paume de sa main gauche dans ma main droite, et nous levâmes toutes deux nos mains opposées. Nous jetâmes le sort ensemble, et un arc doré translucide se déploya autour du lit du Père de Toutes Choses. Je me souvins avoir vu le même sort au-dessus de lui l'année dernière. Je n'étais pas encore une experte dans ce sort, mais mon humble participation dans cet enchantement avait du moins pu augmenter la sienne.

Une fois que le sort fut bien mis en place, je me tournai pour observer Frigga, ses mains serrées dans les miennes. **« Ma dame, on m'a dit que vous avez eu une autre vision. Pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous avez vu ? »**

Le visage de Frigga devint sombre, mes paroles semblant avoir ramené des pensées indésirables. S'éloignant de moi, elle ferma les yeux comme pour s'efforcer de ramener des images passées en mémoire. **« Des ombres obscures… des voleurs dans l'enceinte sacrée d'Asgard »** dit-elle. **« Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir vu les mêmes événements l'année passée. » **Elle trembla, agrippant les couvertures du lit du Père de Toutes Choses. C'était inquiétant de la voir si épuisée – tout en essayant si durement de le cacher. Elle a été mon instructrice, ma guide. A présent, elle semblait tellement perdue… **« Rien ne s'est encore abattu sur nous, mais j'ai peur que cette prémonition soit sur le point de se réaliser. »**

Déglutissant fortement, j'aperçus Thor et Loki écouter avec une attention soutenue. **« Que va-t-il se passer, selon vous ? »** demandai-je.

**« Tu sais à quel point tout ceci est incertain. »** Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, j'avais peur qu'elle ne puisse pas nous en dire plus. Mais finalement, elle parla : **« D'une certaine manière, je suspecte que les Elfes Noirs puissent être impliqués. Mais je ne peux pas dire ce qui va se passer. »**

Le ventre serré, je murmurai : **« Des Elfes Noirs à Asgard ? »** Des souvenirs de l'homme que j'ai tué apparurent spontanément dans ma tête. _Est-ce que ça pourrait être le clan de Nalak venant se venger ?_ Mes yeux se détournèrent pour croiser ceux de Loki. L'ombre d'une inquiétude passa sur ses traits.

**« Et Heimdall ? »** Thor posa ses mains sur le bord du lit de son père. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ? »**

**« Je lui en ai parlé, mais il n'a pas perçu quoi que ce soit d'étrange. »** Laissant échapper un soupir, Frigga se laissa tomber dans le siège à côté du lit. **« Pas pour l'instant, du moins. »** Elle regarda chacun de ses fils. **« J'ai longtemps hésité à en parler parce que je ne voulais pas vous imposer mes ennuis. Vous avez déjà subi tellement d'épreuves. »** Ses traits s'adoucirent lorsqu'elle se tourna pour m'observer, et je détournai les yeux, déconcertée par les souvenirs toujours menaçants du monde obscur.

**« Le Sommeil d'Odin vient seulement de commencer, mais la nouvelle va se répandre bien assez tôt »** dit Loki. **« Si quelqu'un voulait attaquer Asgard, il serait logique de penser qu'il frapperait cette nuit, alors que nous sommes les plus vulnérables. »**

Thor acquiesça lentement, une de ses mains frottant la barbe de son menton. **« Il serait sage de prendre toutes les précautions jusqu'au réveil de Père. Nous devrions augmenter le nombre de gardes – plus que ce que nous avons déjà. Peut-être que nous pourrions rappeler les guerriers qui demeurent à l'extérieur de la cité. Si la bataille se rapproche, alors nous devons être prêts. »**

Même si on sentait une certaine rassurance, Frigga restait toujours tendue, ses mains serrées sur ses genoux. Je pris sur moi de la réconforter, même si je pouvais à peine retenir le tremblement de mes propres mains. **« N'ayez pas peur »** murmurai-je. **« Si quoi que ce soit devait arriver, nous nous assurerons que le Père de Toutes Choses sera bien protégé. »**

Frigga prit une grande inspiration et saisit mes doigts tremblants. **« Vous devriez partir. Tous. »** Elle nous regarda tour à tour tous les trois. **« Si mes peurs devaient être fondées, alors votre temps serait mieux utilisé autre part. Par contre, je voudrais rester ici. »**

**« Bien sûr. »** Serrant furtivement sa main, je me détournai pour descendre de l'estrade, mais la reine me demanda de m'arrêter une dernière fois.

Regardant en arrière, je vis son mince sourire. **« Je suis heureuse de te voir en bonne santé, Eirlys. Je ne t'aurais pas appelée si nous n'avions pas été dans une telle situation. »**

**« Merci, ma dame. »** J'inclinai la tête devant elle avant de redescendre les marches. Loki et Thor firent de même, même s'ils ne semblèrent pas me suivre jusqu'à la porte. M'arrêtant sur le seuil, une main sur la porte, j'observai les fils d'Odin. Ils se tenaient aux pieds du lit de leur père, adressant des mots rassurants à leur mère.

Baissant les yeux, je me glissai par la porte pour leur donner un moment d'intimité.

Dans le couloir, les Einherjars étaient à leur poste, une rangée de gardes alignés contre chaque mur. Ils se tenaient droits et méfiants, leur nombre plus important que la normale. Je circulai parmi eux, me frottant les yeux pour en retirer la fatigue tout en attendant les deux princes.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils ne sortent de la chambre de sommeil, la porte se refermant derrière eux avec un bruit sonore. Je me tournai, les mains posées sur mon abdomen, et les rejoignis au milieu du couloir.

**« Après avoir entendu votre mère expliquer ses visions, est-ce que vous pensez que nos inquiétudes sont justifiées ? »** demandai-je en regardant plus précisément Loki. Il ne répondit rien, bien que je pus sentir une tension dans sa mâchoire serrée.** « Je comprends que le manque de clarté ne renforce pas vraiment votre confiance. »**

L'expression de Thor devint grave. **« Mère semble beaucoup plus sûre d'elle cette fois. »**

**« Ça ne veut pas dire grand' chose »** remarqua Loki.

**« Tu as raison »** répondis-je. **« Mais elle a mentionné les Elfes Noirs en particulier. »** Loki et moi partageâmes un long regard. **« Et ils ont assurément des raisons d'assiéger Asgard. »**

Des bruits de pas pressés résonnèrent dans le couloir. Nous tournant, nous vîmes Sif et les Trois Guerriers gravir les marches et approcher, tous les quatre vêtus de leur armure – de vrais dieux de la guerre, toujours prêts à se battre.

**« Comment va le Père de Toutes Choses ? »** demanda Sif une fois qu'ils furent arrêtés devant nous. La même question était gravée sur les visages de chacun des Trois Guerriers.

**« Il est plongé dans le Sommeil d'Odin, alors il se porte aussi bien qu'il le peut »** répliqua Loki d'un ton acéré.

Sif lui lança un regard dur.

**« Et la reine ? »** dit Volstagg. **« Comment se porte-t-elle ? »**

**« La reine a eu une autre vision. Elle pense que nous allons être… infiltrés »** les prévins-je. **« Il est entièrement possible que l'avertissement qu'elle a reçu l'année dernière concernait **_**ce**_** Sommeil d'Odin. »**

Loki laissa échapper un soupir et passa une main lasse sur ses yeux. **« Pour ce qu'on sait, ses visions pourraient concerner ce qui va se passer dans des décennies. »**

Il y eut quelque chose dans sa suggestion qui me serra le cœur. _Dans des décennies._ Cela me rappela mes propres visions et l'effroi qu'elles me provoquaient, ce que j'avais enfoui depuis longtemps dans mon esprit et que je me forçai d'ignorer. Je devais me concentrer sur ici et maintenant. **« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas ignorer les avertissements de ta mère. Si les Elfes Noirs devaient arriver, alors nous ferions mieux de nous préparer. »**

**« Comment pourraient-ils bien arriver jusqu'ici ? »** demanda Fandral. **« Ce n'est pas comme si le Bifrost leur était ouvert. »**

**« Ils peuvent avoir des moyens d'entrer dans notre royaume dont nous ne sommes pas au courant »** dit Loki.

Même si tout le monde s'échangeait des regards perplexes, je fus la seule à poser la question. **« Que veux-tu dire ? » **

**« Je commence à suspecter les Elfes Noirs d'avoir reçu de l'aide d'autres personnes. »** Loki me regarda alors. **« Eirlys, la flèche qui t'a atteinte a pénétré ton armure beaucoup trop facilement. Je pense qu'il est improbable qu'une flèche ordinaire puisse transpercer l'acier asgardien. C'est pourquoi je l'ai ramenée pour l'examiner. »**

Je levai un sourcil à la pensée qu'il ait ramené la flèche malgré mon mauvais état d'alors. Cela avait dû lui paraitre très suspect pour qu'il l'ait fait. **« Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? »**

**« Il semble qu'il n'y ait aucune réponse »** répondit-il. **« Pas ici, en tout cas. Nous n'avons dans les archives aucune information parlant de métaux capables de perforer ton armure comme ce fut le cas. »**

**« Je pense que je sais où tu peux trouver des réponses »** remarqua Sif. **« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas chose facile de perforer l'acier asgardien. »** Je ressentis une sensation troublante c'était étrange de voir Sif et Loki se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose. **« Il y a une forgeronne qui fréquente le marché. Sa famille a accumulé une grande connaissance concernant les métaux qui peuvent être utilisés pour forger des armes ou des armures. Elle pourrait avoir l'information que tu recherches. »**

Loki ne prononça pas un mot pendant un instant, très clairement réticent. Je supposai qu'il n'appréciait pas l'idée de quitter le palais pendant une période si difficile. **« Alors il faudrait que tu me guides à elle » **dit-il enfin. **« Nous nous porterions mieux si nous savions à quoi nous devons faire face. »**

Après avoir acquiescé, Sif se tourna vers moi. **« Eirlys, j'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes. »**

Loki réagit avant que je ne puisse formuler un mot. **« Pourquoi ? »**

La surprise de Sif se manifesta rapidement. **« Que veux-tu dire par ''pourquoi'' ? C'est elle qui a été touchée par la flèche. Est-ce qu'elle ne mérite pas de savoir comment ça s'est passé ? »** Elle posa sa main sur mon bras. **« Tu vas assez bien pour monter à cheval, non ? »**

Je devais admettre que ma côte était toujours douloureuse, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'empêcher de monter à cheval. **« Je suis de nouveau en bonne santé. Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas vous accompagner. »**

Fronçant les sourcils, Loki semblait être sur le point de refuser, mais son frère le devança. **« Alors l'affaire est réglée » **déclara Thor. Il appela un serviteur et lui demanda de tenir les chevaux prêts. **« Vous trois allez vous rendre jusqu'au marché. Trouvez tout ce que vous pourrez à propos de cette flèche. »** Son regard se posa sur les Trois Guerriers. **« Nous autres allons aller jusqu'aux frontières de la cité et rassembler tous les guerriers jusqu'au palais. Nous devons protéger mon père. »**

**« Le palais est encore paisible »** dit Hogun en se tenant droit et rigide. **« Mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps. »**

Volstagg acquiesça. **« En effet, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre. » **Il fut le premier à sortir par le couloir, suivit de Fandral et Hogun.

Thor et Sif les suivirent, tandis que Loki et moi demeurions près des portes de la chambre de sommeil. Mon regard croisa le sien. La peur serpenta jusqu'à mon cœur, et je sentis un besoin irrépressible de lui assurer mes sentiments. De connaitre la vérité sur ses sentiments envers moi. Je voulais savoir la vérité sur tout ça avant qu'une ombre ne déferle sur Asgard. Une partie de moi craignait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'autre chance. Mais toutes mes pensées concernant une telle conversation s'évanouirent rapidement en apercevant son visage de glace. Le silence persista tandis qu'il avançait le long du corridor pour rejoindre Thor et Sif. Poussant un soupir, je fis de même.

Nous nous pressâmes le long de la colonne infinie de Einherjars alignés le long des appartements royaux. C'était effrayant de penser que le Père de Toutes Choses ne pouvait pas se défendre, laissant seuls les royaumes qu'il gouvernait. Plus déroutant encore était la pensée qu'un rien pouvait être assez fort pour vaincre les forces le protégeant.

Notre passage à travers le hall d'entrée était le même que beaucoup d'autres. Des servants et certains courtisans flânaient, semblant ignorer ce qui était sur le point d'arriver – ou du moins ce qui pouvait arriver. Bien sûr, le passage de notre groupe fit se retourner quelques têtes. Il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant que le bruit ne se répande sur le Sommeil d'Odin.

A l'extérieur de la grande entrée, nous fûmes rejoints par quelques palefreniers qui nous amenaient nos chevaux. Comme nous l'avions décidé, les Trois Guerriers montèrent rapidement sur leurs coursiers et partirent dans plusieurs directions pour chercher de l'aide.

Guidant son étalon blanc par les rênes, Thor se tourna pour nous faire face. **« Nous n'avons que peu de temps, mon frère. A votre retour, vous devrez prévenir tout le palais. Nous devons nous préparer au pire, même si cela ne se produit pas. »**

Loki hésita avant de lui accorder un signe de tête. **« Je vais m'assurer que notre peuple sera prêt. »**

Acquiesçant en retour, Thor s'installa sur sa monture et partit au galop en direction des champs.

Sans que nous prononcions le moindre mot, Sif et moi montâmes sur nos chevaux – le sien était une jument marron, tandis que le mien était toujours le fidèle Winifred. Loki fit de même et partit rapidement au petit galop, nous deux dans son sillage. Sans mon pantalon de cuir, la chevauchée n'était pas simple, mais je n'aurais pas laissé un paquet de tissu indiscipliné m'en empêcher.

* * *

><p>Les routes étaient remplies d'Asgardiens vaquant à leurs activités quotidiennes. La plupart d'entre eux devait s'écarter de notre chemin lorsque nous nous approchions. Il était dur de faire abstraction de leurs regards médusés et mécontents être à cheval sur la route du marché était généralement mal vu, même pour un prince d'Asgard. Néanmoins, grâce à notre vitesse de déplacement, nous rejoignîmes le marché de la ville en quelques minutes.<p>

**« Je pense que nous devrions laisser nos chevaux ici »** dit Sif en ralentissant avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'un vendeur se tenant tout au bout d'une longue file de vendeurs. **« La route devient de plus en plus encombrée à partir des échoppes. Ce serait mieux si nous continuions à pieds. »**

Loki passa devant jusqu'au bord de l'avenue. **« Je suis d'accord. Nous avons déjà assez éveillé les soupçons. »**

Tandis qu'il ralentissait puis s'arrêtait, j'acquiesçai. **« Oui, il ne faudrait pas provoquer de panique. »**

Avec des mouvements fluides, Loki démonta de son cheval. **« Oui… enfin, j'aime assez goûter à un peu de chaos de temps en temps. » **Il ne pouvait apparemment pas contenir son petit sourire suffisant si familier.

**« Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'espère »** lançai-je d'un ton malicieux.** « J'aimerais bien profiter d'un peu de paix et de tranquillité pour une fois. » **Je balançai mes deux jambes d'un côté de la selle, aggravant une fois de plus la douleur sous mes côtes. Grinçant des dents, je pressai ma paume à l'endroit précis où j'avais été blessée moins de quatre jours plus tôt. Ne me décourageant pas par un peu de souffrance, je me balançai et me préparai à sauter de Winifred. La distance de sa selle à la route de pavés ronds semblait bien plus intimidante que jamais auparavant et, malgré ma résolution initiale, je ne pus arriver à sauter.

Loki vint se placer devant moi, les sourcils levés. **« Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'assistance. »**

Mes joues rougirent lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près je supposai qu'il voulait me soulever hors de la selle comme il l'avait fait le jour de notre retour au palais, le jour où j'avais été touchée. **« S'il te plait, Loki, il n'y a pas besoin de me porter. Je suis en voie de rétablissement, pas infirme. »**

En réponse, il m'offrit simplement une main. **« Oui, enfin, nous savons tous à quel point tu n'es pas gracieuse quand tu montes à cheval en robe. »**

Des souvenirs de mon triste spectacle de finesse pendant notre aventure dans la caverne de cristal de Alfheim me revint en mémoire. Bien que mes souvenirs étaient devenus de plus en plus distants, mon embarras ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper.

Pour calmer ma tension une fois pour toutes, je laissai ma main glisser dans la sienne sans un mot de plus. Supprimant un frisson, je sautai de la selle et trébuchai un peu avant d'atterrir.

Loki posa sa main libre contre ma taille pour m'aider à rester debout. Une vague de chaleur m'enveloppa des pieds à la tête lorsque je repris mon équilibre, et il ne s'écarta pas. J'osai lever les yeux vers lui, ma main posée sur son bras, nos visages à quelques centimètres. A cette proximité, je pouvais sentir la fraicheur de son corps je me demandai vaguement s'il percevait la chaleur abondante du mien.

**« Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû nous accompagner. »** Sa voix était basse, mais nous nous tenions assez près pour que je puisse entendre distinctement chaque mot par-dessus le vacarme du marché. **« Tu n'as pas complètement récupéré, malgré ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de prétendre. »**

Je pus à peine m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard perçant. **« Je vais parfaitement bien, Loki. »** Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai Sif se tenant à quelques mètres de nous, nous regardant avec une grande curiosité. **« Et je suis là, alors nous ferions mieux de continuer plus avant. Je ne pense pas que Sif apprécie de nous attendre, et nous avons déjà assez peu de temps devant nous. »**

Lorsque finalement Loki recula d'un pas, je le regrettai presque. Mais alors il fit un signe en direction de la longue route du marché, et toutes les circonstances me revinrent en mémoire avec force. **« Nous allons voir si nos craintes sont fondées »** dit-il en arpentant la foule.

Je fis un pas pour le suivre, captant par la même occasion le regard de Sif. Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais je notai le minuscule sourire qui releva un coin de sa bouche. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retourna et rejoignit à la hâte Loki, le conduisant vers la forgeronne que nous recherchions. Poussant un soupir tremblant, je me redressai et me pressai derrière eux.

Les regards curieux des vendeurs du marché étaient impossibles à manquer. Il semblait que la présence d'un prince au marché était une rareté – ou peut-être que c'était plutôt la vision de Loki qui ne leur était pas familière.

Nous nous faufilâmes à travers la foule, nous frayant un chemin jusqu'au quartier des armes et des armures. La vendeuse que nous cherchions avait une tente bleue, dont le tissu bruissait doucement dans le vent. Nous aperçûmes alors une jeune femme, hautaine et bien musclée, qui vendait ses marchandises posées sur une table. Tout ce qu'elle vendait étaient des armes de la meilleure qualité : des épées, des dagues, des haches, des massues. Elles brillaient dans la lumière du jour, polies et bien affûtées – les plus impressionnantes armes que j'avais jamais vues dans le marché.

Une fois qu'elle eut réalisé sa transaction avec son client précédent, elle sourit en voyant Sif. **« Ah, Dame Sif. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu votre visite. »**

**« Toutes mes excuses les plus sincères, Ragna. Je suis désolée de dire que je n'ai pas eu besoin d'une nouvelle épée depuis quelques temps déjà, bien que je pourrai être tentée d'acheter quelques lames de plus »** répondit Sif en faisant courir ses doigts sur une rangée de couteaux à lancer posés sur une bande de velours. Le regard exaspéré que Loki lui lança l'incita à reprendre le fil de notre enquête. **« Mais peut-être une autre fois. Nous sommes actuellement venus nous renseigner sur une pointe de flèche qui semble capable de transpercer une armure sans le moindre effort. »**

La forgeronne observa chacun d'entre nous, ses yeux s'élargissant légèrement quand ils se posèrent sur Loki. **« Je présume que vous l'avez sur vous ? »**

Loki sortit la flèche de sa veste et la tendit pour qu'elle puisse la prendre. La hampe était brisée en éclats et pliées, ce qui s'était probablement produit lorsqu'il l'avait retirée de ma côte. **« Le palais n'a aucun enregistrement sur le matériau utilisé pour la fabrication de cette pointe de flèche »** lui dit-il. **« Nous pensions que vous pourriez nous éclairer. »**

Ragna leva la flèche dans les airs et scruta attentivement la tête de métal. La manipulant d'avant en arrière, de gauche à droite, elle murmura et plissa les yeux tandis que le soleil se reflétait sur sa surface. **« Intéressant… vraiment très intéressant. »** Son regard vacilla et se posa sur nous trois. **« Lequel d'entre vous a été touché par cette flèche ? »**

Mon torse se serra à ce souvenir. **« C'est moi qui ai été frappée. »**

Les sourcils levés, la forgeronne rendit la flèche à Loki. **« Vous êtes incroyablement chanceuse d'être en vie. Une flèche comme celle-ci aurait pu déchiqueter vos organes vitaux si ça avait été le véritable objectif de l'archer. »**

Cette information était pour le moins troublante. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait pas encore terminé. **« La pointe de flèche a été forgée avec du vibranium – un minerai aussi connu comme étant de l'anti-métal. Forgé en tant qu'arme, il peut transpercer n'importe quoi, même le fer Asgardien. C'est le métal le plus rare que l'on puisse trouver dans les Neuf Royaumes. Mon père et son père avant lui avaient eu un peu de vibranium à un moment donné. Ils le considéraient comme si c'était une bénédiction des Nornes elles-mêmes. »**

**« Et comment peut-on se défendre face à une telle arme ? »** demanda Loki.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en réponse. **« En utilisant une armure de vibranium. Ce que personne sur le marché ne peut avoir. Il n'y a pas eu de vibranium dans les parages depuis au moins trois siècles. »**

Posant une main sur ma blessure en cours de guérison, je fronçai les sourcils. **« Est-ce qu'il serait possible pour une magie d'une très grande puissance de se protéger contre ça ? »** Ma remarque me valut un coup d'œil plutôt sceptique de la part de Loki, ce à quoi je répondis : **« Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que **_**ma**_** magie serait assez forte. »**

**« Eh bien, je suppose que cela pourrait être possible. Des armes de légende peuvent résister à la force du vibranium, en particulier Mjolnir »** – elle fit un signe de tête envers Sif – **« et peut-être même votre Drekisbane. »** La forgeronne se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse. **« A présent, je dois vous demander si vous comptez rechercher les personnes qui ont tiré cette flèche. Parce que si c'est le cas, vous feriez mieux de renoncer. »**

Sif secoua la tête. **« Après ce que vous venez de nous dire ? Certainement pas. »**

En retour, la forgeronne Ragna acquiesça. **« Si vous deviez à nouveau rencontrer ces ennemis, ils auraient probablement des armes d'une même puissance. S'ils acceptent de laisser s'envoler des flèches de vibranium au risque de ne jamais les recouvrer, alors cela me fait penser qu'ils ont d'autres armes puissantes à leur disposition – même si elles ne sont pas faites de vibranium. »**

Je partageai un coup d'œil avec Loki, seulement pour remarquer son expression sinistre. Ce conseil semblait encore plus accroitre ses inquiétudes. Même s'il n'y avait aucune certitude absolue que les Elfes Noirs attaqueraient comme Frigga le prétendait. Mais cette possibilité demeurait. Si réellement ils assiégeaient Asgard, il n'y avait aucune façon de savoir de quoi ils seraient capables.

**« Tu as toute ma gratitude, Ragna. »** Avec un faible sourire, Sif fit un geste vers les dagues à lancer exposées sur la table. **« Je reviendrai bientôt pour acheter quelques-unes de ces lames. »**

La forgeronne sourit à cette promesse, et nous échangeâmes nos salutations.

* * *

><p>Le silence nous accompagna pendant notre retour jusqu'à nos chevaux. Je suivis Loki, lui lançant quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps. Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses peurs ou ses soucis, peu importe à quel point ils étaient importants. Mais je pouvais le voir sur son visage. Aussi sombres que pouvaient être les visions de Frigga, il était difficile de nier leur importance les Elfes Noirs avaient des raisons d'attaquer, et ils avaient des armes capables d'abattre les Asgardiens. La seule question était de savoir comment ils entreraient dans le royaume. Et quelque chose me disait que Loki connaissait la réponse.<p>

**« Tu as peur que ta mère puisse avoir raison cette fois »** dis-je. Nous étions à seulement quelques mètres de nos coursiers à présent. **« Loki, attends. »** Tandis qu'il continuait tout simplement à avancer, sans m'accorder la moindre réponse, je tendis la main et attrapai son poignet. Un frisson me parcourut au moment où ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne. Aussitôt, il s'arrêta et fixa son regard dans le mien. **« Tu sais de quelle façon ils pourraient rentrer dans le royaume, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« J'ai mes soupçons »** admit-il. **« Mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ai pas grand-chose à faire pour leur faire obstacle si j'ai bien raison. » **Il lança un coup d'œil à Sif avant de reposer son regard sur moi. **« C'est hautement inhabituel que les Elfes Noirs soient en possession d'un métal aussi rare – si la forgeronne avait bien raison en supposant qu'ils en auraient plus. Nous ne pouvons espérer nous défendre contre une telle puissance. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois prévenir les Einherjars de ce que nous avons découvert. »**

Je le relâchai. **« Oui, bien sûr. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. »**

Les sourcils froncés, il examina rapidement ma silhouette et fit pivoter son poignet pour me saisir la main. **« Tu devrais te préparer pour une incursion. Je sais que tu ne t'es pas encore complètement remise, mais tu dois être prête à te battre en cas de besoin. »** Je réussis à retenir mes mots à cette remarque, et à la place je le regardai tandis qu'il se détournait, ses doigts glissant des miens, et qu'il montait sur son étalon noir d'un seul mouvement. **« Je dois aller voir le capitaine de la garde et l'informer de tout ce que nous avons appris. Il doit être en train de patrouiller vers les murs extérieurs du palais à ce moment de la journée. »**

Je fis un pas en arrière et acquiesçai. **« Alors nous te rejoindrons dans les appartements royaux ? »**

Loki me regarda fixement en déplaçant ses rênes de cuir dans sa main. L'étincelle dans son regard me fit penser qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il acquiesça simplement en retour. **« Ça ne sera pas long. »** Puis il partit, me laissant sur le côté de la route avec Sif. Sa silhouette se mêla à la foule, disparaissant finalement au loin.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sif et remarquai le regard assez pointu qu'elle m'adressait. Pendant un instant, je pensai qu'elle allait faire un commentaire sur mon échange avec Loki, mais elle centra son attention sur la situation actuelle. **« Allons te faire enfiler ton armure » **dit-elle.** « Un orage sombre arrive, et nous devons nous préparer. »**

Nous remontâmes toutes les deux à cheval – je dus batailler bien plus qu'elle, mais je finis par y parvenir. Sans plus d'hésitation, nous commençâmes notre trajet de retour jusqu'au palais.

_Des ombres obscures_, pensai-je. _C'est ce que la Reine Frigga avait dit_. Des ombres obscures approchaient. A la lumière de l'incident de Svartalfheim, il semblait de plus en plus probable que les Elfes Noirs allaient venir nous frapper comme Frigga l'a prévu. Les Elfes Noirs allaient entrer dans le royaume avec leurs armes redoutables – des armes qui étaient clairement au-delà de leur pouvoir. Mais nous n'étions pas équipés pour défendre Asgard contre leur puissance.

Tandis que Sif et moi commencions notre chemin de retour jusqu'au palais, le grand effroi de mon cœur grandissait après chaque seconde.

Nous étions à présent à la merci des Nornes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**Toutes mes excuses pour le peu de Loki/Eirlys de ce chapitre, l'intrigue nous a rattrapés. Je sais à quel point beaucoup d'entre vous étaient impatients de connaitre la suite du chapitre précédent. :) Mais, croyez-moi, personne n'est aussi frustré qu'Eirlys à cet instant.**

**A mon incroyable beta, Hr'awkryn, merci ! J'adresse également tous mes remerciements à tous les reviewers, et à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favori et qui l'ont ajoutée dans leurs alertes. Un remerciement tout particulier à mes guest reviewers, spécialement une de mes revieweuses, Amanda – tes reviews me réchauffent toujours le cœur.**

**S'il vous plait, laissez une review. J'adore vous entendre, tous. :)**


	22. Tuer ou être tué

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Et me revoilà (six mois après ou tout comme lol) ! :D J'espère que vous avez aimé lire le chapitre précédent, qui a bien fait avancer l'intrigue ! En tout cas je me suis délectée de pouvoir lire toutes vos reviews si génialissimes concernant le chapitre. C'est si plaisant de savoir ce qui vous a plu, ou pas plu, vos frustrations, bref tout ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D **

**En tout cas, voilà le chapitre vingt-deux ! Et croyez-moi, il va y avoir de l'action là-dedans ! Et une bonne pointe de frustration aussi lol ! Et la fin du chapitre… je crois qu'elle va vous tenir en haleine et que vous allez vraiment me tuer si je ne vous publie pas rapidement la suite lol !  
><strong>

**S'il vous plait, je vous le répète encore, laissez-moi une petite review après votre lecture. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'aime les lire ! :D Et vous pourrez même le demander à mes habituées chéries : j'essaie toujours d'y répondre. ^^ Comment ne pas prendre le temps de répondre à vos messages qui me font si chaud au cœur ? :) Bonne lecture à tous !**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX<strong>

_Tuer ou être tué_

* * *

><p>Avec une anxiété croissante, Sif et moi refîmes le trajet du marché au palais en un temps record.<p>

J'étais à peine descendue de ma jument qu'elle dit : **« Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Nous devons te faire enfiler ton armure. »**

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à mes appartements où mon armure était dans ma garde-robe, cachée sous de nombreuses robes. Mon armure était auparavant celle de Sif – comme tout le matériel de guerre que j'avais actuellement en ma possession. L'équipement que j'avais porté pour aller à Svartalfheim était définitivement perdu, mais Sif possédait tellement d'équipement de rechange qu'elle était prête à m'en fournir beaucoup d'autres.

Je revêtis tant bien que mal un pantalon et une paire de bottes en cuir noir, mes mouvements rendus lents et rigides à cause de ma chevauchée dans de mauvaises conditions. Alors que j'étais en train d'enfiler un maillot de corps, je m'arrêtai pour passer mes doigts sur la peau sensible où s'était trouvée ma blessure. La peau était toujours rosée et légèrement douloureuse, une mince cicatrice en marquant la position – un effet du felweed, selon moi il était extrêmement rare pour des êtres de ma race d'avoir des cicatrices. Lorsque je croisai le regard inquiet de Sif, je baissai mon maillot, et elle vint m'aider à enfiler les différentes pièces de mon armure.

En silence, elle m'observa soigneusement, et je savais qu'elle voulait me questionner sur ce qui s'était passé sur Svartalfheim, ou peut-être sur Loki. Et je n'avais pas tort. **« Quelque chose s'est passé entre toi et Loki »** me dit-elle. Cela ressemblait à une question, mais je ne pouvais pas rassembler mes mots pour lui répondre. **« Depuis que vous êtes revenus de Svaralfheim, vous agissez étrangement l'un envers l'autre. »**

Une vague de chaleur pointa à l'arrière de mon cou au souvenir de notre baiser. Et, malgré mon envie de me confier à Sif, je découvris que je ne pouvais pas vraiment décrire ce qui se passait entre Loki et moi. **« Franchement, Sif, je ne peux pas te le dire. »** Je pensai à lui parler du baiser que nous avons partagé, mais je n'étais même pas certaine de ça. Alors je choisis de ne pas trop élaborer.

Il dut y avoir quelque chose dans mon expression qui la poussa à abandonner ce sujet, car elle ne me questionna pas plus loin. Pourtant, je pouvais bien voir qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite par ma réponse. Après tout, je ne l'étais pas moi-même.

M'éclaircissant la gorge, je démarrai une nouvelle conversation, ne serait-ce que pour rompre le silence. **« J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'Asgard avait déjà été attaqué précédemment pendant un Sommeil d'Odin. »** Sif laissa pendre les boucles latérales de mon armure tandis qu'elle se relevait pour attacher celles de mes épaules. **« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé exactement ? »**

Elle eut un mince haussement d'épaules. **« A vrai dire, Asgard a été assiégé de multiples fois pendant le Sommeil d'Odin. Mais je n'ai été présente que lorsqu'un étranger s'est frayé un chemin à l'intérieur du palais. C'était un sorcier, si je me souviens bien. Il n'a jamais dépassé le hall d'entrée. » **Luttant avec les boucles de mes épaules, elle soupira. **« Tes cheveux sont bien trop longs. » **Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle repoussa mes cheveux en arrière, tressant mes mèches rebelles en une natte de côté avec une main experte.

Nous fûmes toutes deux silencieuses pendant un certain temps. Elle resserra les boucles de mes épaules avant de venir m'aider avec mes protège-bras. Je me sentais étrangement jeune face à elle, comme une enfant allant jouer à la guerre. Cette pensée dut également lui traverser l'esprit. **« Je dois te dire d'être très prudente »** soupira-t-elle. **« Après ce qui est arrivé à Svartalfheim, j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas prête pour ça. »**

Mon cœur se serra un peu, bien que je ne puisse réfuter ses paroles. **« Pas prête pour me battre, tu veux dire. »**

Elle sourit faiblement. **« Je ne dirais pas vraiment ça de cette manière. »** Faisant un pas en arrière, elle croisa les bras. **« Je ne remets pas en cause tes compétences. J'ai entendu que tu t'en es assez bien sortie, malgré ta blessure. »**

Je levai un sourcil. **« Et qui t'a dit ça ? »**

Un coup à la porte nous fit sursauter toutes les deux, aucune de nous n'ayant entendu quelqu'un approcher. Nous nous retournâmes juste à temps pour voir Loki entrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sif avant de poser son regard sur moi. **« Pourrais-je parler avec Eirlys en privé ? »** Sif hésita, fixant les pièces de mon armure qui étaient toujours posées sur mon lit. En le voyant, Loki inclina la tête. **« Je l'aiderai avec ça. »**

Sif fit passer ses yeux de Loki à moi, et une question muette sembla flotter dans ses yeux étrécis.

Lui serrant la main, je lui dis : **« On se voit tout de suite, Sif. »**

Après un instant, elle acquiesça et descendit les marches menant à ma chambre. **« Je dois aller récupérer Drekisbane, de toutes façons. » **Elle se détourna et sortit, nous laissant tous deux dans ma chambre à coucher. Mais non sans m'adresser un étrange haussement de sourcil.

Je regardai Loki, me sentant étrangement mal à l'aise sous son examen minutieux. **« Je suppose que tu as trouvé le capitaine de la garde assez rapidement. »**

**« Oui. Les Einherjars ont bien été prévenus. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire à présent est attendre. »** Loki s'avança vers moi, approchant de mon lit à pas réfléchis. Il prit le second protège-bras et me saisit le bras pour me l'enfiler. **« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler correctement. Comment vas-tu depuis ces derniers jours ? »**

Je le regardai, surprise par la douceur de ses doigts tandis qu'il resserrait les sangles. **« Je suis assez fatiguée et j'ai toujours un peu… mal, je dois l'admettre. » **Je retins un frisson lorsque sa peau frôla la mienne. Il se tenait tout près de moi, focalisé sur sa tâche. **« Mais je suis prête pour la bataille, si c'est de ça dont tu t'inquiètes. »**

**« Il n'y a pas que de ta santé physique dont il faut te préoccuper. »** Loki laissa retomber mon bras et m'adressa un regard appuyé. **« Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je baissai les yeux, ne désirant pas discuter de ma situation mentale un peu trouble avec lui. Je me sentais bien trop vulnérable : ce malaise constant, cette inquiétude persistante, ces doutes. Ces dernières nuits n'ont pas été tendres avec moi. Elles ont été tourmentées par des cauchemars qui me réveillaient dans la nuit. Et toute cette culpabilité qui les accompagnait… Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait comprendre.

Il soupira longuement, semblant réaliser que je ne dirais rien de plus sur ce sujet. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure lorsqu'il prit à nouveau la parole. **« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir blessée. »**

Je déglutis difficilement tandis qu'il levait Frostblade, avec son fourreau, et qu'il l'attachait à ma ceinture. **« Si tu ne veux pas me voir blessée, alors pourquoi me prépares-tu pour la bataille ? »** dis-je avec un sourire désabusé.

**« Tu devras te défendre lorsque l'heure viendra. Même si je ne voudrais pas te voir dans un conflit armé, les ennemis d'Asgard ne vont pas partager mes inquiétudes. »**

Mon ventre se serra à cette pensée. _Il s'inquiète pour moi._

Brusquement, il retira un couteau de sa propre ceinture. Il était mince et plat – plus long que ses propres dagues à lancer. **« Prends-le et dissimule-le. Tu dois toujours avoir une arme de secours sur toi. Si jamais tu es désarmée, tu dois avoir quelque chose avec quoi te battre. »**

D'une main tremblante, je pris la mince lame et la plaçai dans ma botte. **« C'est vrai que ça semble logique… »**

Tandis que je me redressai, il tendit le bras et serra mes mains dans les siennes, cessant leurs tremblements. **« Cela te tracasse toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »** Je fronçai les sourcils. **« Avoir pris une vie. Cela te trouble. »**

Je baissai les yeux au sol. **« Peut-être. »** Après plusieurs longues secondes, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mon plastron où il resserra les boucles. **« J'accorde beaucoup de valeur à la vie, Loki. Avec tout ce que j'ai appris, avec tout ce que j'ai vu… Je ne peux pas l'ôter si facilement. »**

**« Tu ne devrais pas accorder tant de valeur aux vies de ceux qui n'en accordent pas à la tienne »** dit-il. **« Tu m'as dit un jour que tu cherchais à protéger les personnes dont tu te soucies. Tu les suivrais dans toutes leurs folies pour les protéger de toutes les façons possibles. Ce n'est pas différent. »**

C'était difficile d'argumenter avec lui, notamment parce que Sif avait dit des paroles similaires seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Tous mes amis avaient vu nécessaire de prendre la vie d'autres personnes auparavant, et je ne pouvais pas le leur reprocher. **« Décidément, c'est la seconde fois que Sif et toi êtes d'accord sur quelque chose » **le raillai-je. **« Je pense que ça doit être le premier signe du Ragnarök. »**

Ses doigts se posèrent sur mes hanches tandis qu'il m'adressait un regard perçant.

**« Désolée. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour faire de telles plaisanteries… »** Contrariée, je levai les yeux vers lui. **« Je comprends que tu aies de vraies inquiétudes concernant ce qui va se passer. Tu as peur que les guerriers d'Asgard ne puissent pas lutter contre les Elfes Noirs. »**

Loki secoua légèrement la tête. **« Ce n'est pas eux qui m'inquiètent. »**

Nos regards se croisèrent dans le silence de la pièce, et toutes mes questions et mes incertitudes à propos de ce qui s'était passé sous le saule me revinrent en tête. Mon pouls s'accéléra, et je vis en baissant légèrement les yeux qu'il avait terminé de fixer ma ceinture, mais que ses mains restaient toujours sur mes hanches. **« Loki, avant que tout ça ne commence, je voudrais te dire – »**

**« Loki ? »**

Je m'écartai de lui juste à temps pour voir Fandral arriver en courant dans la chambre. Le guerrier toujours si fringant ne montrait aucun signe d'humour – une vue pour le moins perturbante. **« J'ai un message d'Heimdall »** dit-il précipitamment. **« Des Elfes Noirs ont pénétré dans le royaume, juste à la périphérie de la ville. Il a dit qu'ils ont utilisé des… passages ? Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il a voulu dire. »**

**« Je pense que je le sais. »** Loki s'avançait pas à pas, s'arrêtant devant Fandral. **« J'ai besoin que tu trouves mon frère. Quand ça sera fait, rejoins-nous dans mes appartements. » **Aussitôt, Fandral acquiesça et fila. Puis Loki revint vers moi et m'observa minutieusement. **« Eirlys, viens avec moi. »**

Après avoir vu son expression si sérieuse, je l'accompagnai hors de ma chambre à coucher sans discuter.

* * *

><p>Dans le couloir, nous rejoignîmes Sif, Hogun et Volstagg, chacun étant entièrement armé. <strong>« Les Einherjars sont en train de garantir la sécurité de tout le monde en les gardant dans leurs chambres »<strong> dit Sif. **« Le bruit court que les Elfes Noirs ont pénétré dans le royaume. »**

**« Oui, j'ai entendu. Ils sont arrivés plus tôt que prévu »** répliqua Loki, sans même ralentir tandis que nous les dépassions. **« Nous devons nous rassembler immédiatement. »**

Ensemble, nous entrâmes dans le salon de Loki, nos amis sur les talons. Ses appartements étaient étrangement similaires aux miens : des étagères s'alignaient partout, même si les siennes débordaient de livres et de parchemins alors que les miennes étaient toujours à moitié vides. Tout était dans des tons sombres, en ébène et en vert foncé. Au centre de la salle se tenait une table en acajou où nous nous rassemblâmes. Loki avança vers une de ses étagères contenant de nombreux rouleaux de parchemins – des cartes, sans aucun doute – et il en retira un avant de le dérouler sur la table.

Plusieurs secondes après, Thor vint avec Fandral juste derrière lui. Le prince prit place à la table, juste à côté de son frère. **« J'ai fait passer le mot à tous les guerriers Asgardiens »** prévint-il Loki. **« Et j'ai prévenu Mère de l'arrivée des Elfes Noirs. Elle a choisi de rester aux côtés de Père. »**

Loki acquiesça en réponse. Sans perdre de temps, il posa sa main en haut du plan. **« Il y a des zones d'Asgard sensibles à la magie – des passages, comme Heimdall les appelle. Beaucoup de sorciers ont essayé de les localiser mais ont échoué, sauf quelques-uns. » **Il montra du doigt plusieurs régions entourées sur le plan, qui se trouvaient un peu partout sur Asgard : dans un champ, au milieu de la cité, même une à côté du lac où nous nous rassemblons souvent. **« Avec assez de puissance, il est totalement possible pour quelqu'un d'entrer à Asgard à travers ces zones faibles. »**

**« Des zones faibles ? »** dit Fandral d'un air incrédule. **« Tu veux dire que n'importe qui peut entrer aussi simplement à Asgard ? »**

**« Pas n'importe qui. Ce sont des passages que très peu peuvent percevoir. Et il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui ont assez de pouvoir pour voyager à travers eux » **dit Loki.** « Cependant, moi et d'autres avant moi ont essayé de trouver un moyen de renforcer nos défenses et de fermer ces passages, mais sans succès. Même si nous le pouvions, il y en a des douzaines d'autres que nous ne serons jamais capables de trouver. »**

**« Ces points d'entrée sont trop loin les uns des autres »** dit Volstagg en montrant le plan du doigt. **« Ce serait trop imprudent d'essayer de couvrir toutes ces zones avec nos guerriers. »**

La pièce devint silencieuse après cette remarque. Volstagg avait raison : la moindre tentative pour essayer de stopper la venue de tous les Elfes Noirs éparpillerait les guerriers d'Asgard. Sans mentionner que nous réussirions encore moins à trouver tous les passages que nous ne connaissons pas encore. La plupart d'entre nous tournèrent leur regard vers Thor et Loki, dans l'attente.

Tandis que Loki continuait à fixer pensivement le plan, Thor frappa du poing sur la table. **« Je dis qu'il faut les laisser venir »** déclara Thor. **« S'ils veulent se battre, alors on se battra. »**

**« Je suis d'accord »** dit Loki. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui, surpris. **« Si nous pouvions tous les rassembler devant le palais, ils seraient forcés de nous combattre. Les Elfes Noirs sont des adeptes de la tromperie et de la dissimulation, et nous risquerions de les laisser transpercer nos défenses si nous allions les chercher nous-même. Nous devrions plutôt défendre étroitement les places qui ont besoin d'être défendues. »**

Thor sourit. **« Nous allons rapidement nous occuper d'eux, mais la bataille n'en sera pas moins glorieuse. »**

Il y eut une soudaine excitation dans l'air. Sans prendre en compte les sinistres présages, la seule idée d'une bataille rendait mes amis surexcités. _Des dieux de la guerre_, songeai-je pour la seconde fois de la journée. _Toujours prêts pour le combat._

Loki, par contre, ne paraissait pas aussi enthousiaste. **« Je vais demander aux Einherjars de se poster devant toutes les entrées du palais. Si les Elfes arrivent à dépasser les gardes, nous nous occuperons d'eux. »**

Le prince aîné acquiesça. **« En effet. Nous devrions nous préparer à leur venue »,** s'exclama Thor. **« Nous les attendrons devant le palais. Nous ne les laisserons pas pénétrer plus avant. Les Elfes Noirs sont très furtifs, alors gardons une vigilance constante. Nous devons nous attendre à leur arrivée très prochaine. Et avec eux viendra une glorieuse bataille ! Des histoires seront racontées sur cette journée ! »**

Les Trois Guerriers brandirent leurs armes en l'air et poussèrent des cris. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Loki roula des yeux.

Notre réunion étant terminée, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la porte.

**« Quelle technique va-t-on utiliser ? »** demanda Fandral.

**« Je propose **_**la Revanche des Nornes**_** »** dit Volstagg. **« Oh, encore mieux, _la Ruse de la Déesse_. »**

Je pus entendre Hogun dire **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu proposes toujours celle-là ? »** avant que mon trajet ne soit interrompu.

**« Eirlys, attends. »**

Après m'être arrêtée, je tournai les talons pour faire face aux deux princes. C'est Loki qui s'était exprimé, ce qui lui valut un regard inquisiteur de son frère. A côté de moi, Sif s'arrêta, la curiosité gravée sur son front. Je lui adressai un petit sourire, sachant très bien qu'elle essayait de deviner ce qui s'était précisément passé entre Loki et moi. Elle m'adressa finalement un signe rassurant de la tête, puis elle suivit les Trois Guerriers.

Loki jeta un bref regard à Thor avant de contourner la table pour venir me rejoindre à la porte. **« J'étais sincère lorsque j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée »** murmura-t-il.

**« Alors tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? »**

**« Si. Je veux que tu sois aux côtés de ma mère. »** Il leva légèrement la main, peut-être pour saisir la mienne, mais il se retint. **« Il y aura des Einherjars dans le couloir pour défendre la porte. Mais quelqu'un doit rester dans la chambre au cas où qui que ce soit y pénètre. Je veux que tu sois là, à l'écart du chaos. »**

Je me sentis plutôt soulagée de l'entendre dire ça. Après tout, mes capacités de combat étaient plutôt diminuées car ma plaie en cours de cicatrisation continuait de me gêner. En même temps, je ressentis une pointe de déception. Même si je n'avais aucune intention de prendre part à la bataille, je voulais protéger tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Je voulais me battre aux côtés de mes amis.

Puis je me souvins de tout ce que Sif et Loki m'avaient dit plus tôt dans la journée. Pour défendre certaines personnes, je devrais ôter des vies et apprendre à l'accepter. Et je savais que je serais prête à prendre une douzaine de vies si je pouvais en sauver une qui en valait la peine. On m'a toujours dit que chaque vie était sacrée, mais je commençai à penser que ce n'était plus si vrai.

**« Bien sûr. »** Je lui adressai un signe ferme de la tête. **« Je vais m'assurer qu'aucun mal ne leur arrive. »**

**« Ne quitte pas cette chambre »** dit-il. **« Cela serait dangereux. »**

**« Je sais, Loki. Je sais. »** Souriant doucement, je lui saisis la main. **« Fais juste attention à toi. »**

Ses doigts se resserrèrent contre les miens. **« Toi aussi, Eirlys. »**

Inspirant timidement, je me détournai et me dirigeai vers la chambre de sommeil d'Odin.

* * *

><p>Progressant parmi les couloirs, je remarquai les Einherjars se tenant de chaque côté de ces énormes portes ornées. Je surpris quelques coups d'œil interrogateurs à mon approche, mais ils semblèrent comprendre la raison de ma venue et ils ouvrirent la porte devant moi.<p>

Même à présent, avec les ombres des ennemis d'Asgard à nos portes, le Père de Toutes Choses ne fit pas un geste dans son sommeil.

En entrant dans la chambre de sommeil, je remarquai une demi-douzaine d'Einherjars. Certains de leurs visages me semblaient familiers – des gardes des appartements royaux, présumai-je – mais je ne connaissais pas leur nom. Plusieurs d'entre eux sortirent de leur rang pour me laisser le passage, et au cœur de la chambre, j'aperçus la Reine Frigga. Elle demeurait aux côtés du Père de Toutes Choses, les yeux fermés par la concentration.

Le temps que j'arrive aux pieds du lit du Père de Toutes Choses, les Einherjars avaient déjà refermé la porte et l'avaient verrouillée avec plusieurs barres de métal. Coupée du reste du palais, je ressentis un semblant de sécurité.

La reine leva alors les yeux, et son regard survola les portes en bronze avant de se poser sur moi. **« Reste à mes côtés »** dit-elle doucement.

J'acquiesçai, la bouche trop sèche pour formuler la moindre réponse. Tandis que je me détournai d'elle, je remarquai l'épée cachée vers l'estrade du Père de Toutes Choses, destinée à la reine en temps de crise. J'espérai seulement qu'elle n'aurait jamais à l'utiliser.

Face à la porte, je posai la main sur la poignée de Frostblade. Des pensées inquiétantes flottèrent à la surface de mon esprit, des pensées qui étaient apparues lorsque Frigga nous avait décrit sa vision. _Des Elfes Noirs à Asgard._ Il était impossible de ne pas se demander si c'était d'une manière ou d'une autre notre faute. C'est bien nous qui avons pénétré sans autorisation à Svartalfheim. C'est nous qui avons réveillé la fureur du clan de Nalak. _Feraient-ils vraiment tout ce chemin pour se venger ?_ Il semblait absurde qu'ils fassent une telle chose. Mais, d'un autre côté, ils étaient armés avec des flèches en vibranium… ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un avait dû les préparer. Et si tout ceci faisait partie d'un plan beaucoup plus large ?

Toutes ces pensées s'évanouirent lorsque le palais se mit à trembler tout autour de nous. Quelques gardes Einherjars remuèrent, mal à l'aise, leurs lances serrées étroitement dans leurs mains dont les articulations devenaient blanches.

Je me tendis en entendant une cacophonie bien trop familière. Au loin, une bataille avait commencé.

Les Elfes Noirs étaient là.

Je déglutis et saisis la poignée de mon épée. Sans prononcer un mot, je me mis à prier les Nornes. Je priai pour que le moins de vies possibles soient ôtées en ce jour. Je priai pour que le Père de Toutes Choses se réveille à cet instant précis et mette fin à la pagaille avant même qu'elle ne commence. Le Sommeil d'Odin pouvait durer entre un jour et une semaine. Bien que je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il s'était endormi, je souhaitai désespérément que tout s'arrête à l'instant.

Une explosion résonna dans le couloir, et je faillis trébucher sur l'estrade du Père de Toutes Choses. L'explosion aurait pu être assez forte pour fracasser les portes qui restaient verrouillées devant nous. Mon cœur se serra en réalisant que les Elfes Noirs avaient pénétré le palais et s'étaient frayé un passage jusqu'en haut de l'escalier.

Ma poitrine se serra lorsque je réalisai ce que j'allais devoir faire. Poussant un soupir, je dégainai mon épée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Frigga se tenir debout, le visage livide. **« Ma dame, restez où vous êtes »** lui dis-je. J'étais tellement paniquée que je n'avais pas réalisé que je donnais à mon mentor – la reine – un ordre. Malgré tout, elle sembla l'accepter, en particulier lorsque les portes tremblèrent à nouveau.

Avançant pas à pas, je me tins à deux ou trois mètres des Einherjars. Ils se trouvaient en formation en V, les lances brandies devant eux.

Une autre secousse parcourut la double porte en métal. Lorsque cela cessa, je projetai une barrière sur la porte d'entrée, englobant le tout dans une lumière bleue. Les Einherjars plièrent un genou, prêts au combat.

A nouveau, les portes tremblèrent – mais cette fois un énorme _CRACK_ retentit. Je devins toute pâle. Quelque chose avait frappé les portes.

Une seconde explosion frappa les portes, et cette fois elles ne purent soutenir le choc.

* * *

><p>Avec un rayon de lumière, une porte se coupa en deux tandis que la deuxième sortit de ses gonds. Ma magie réussit à supporter la force de l'explosion, et les portes brisées rebondirent contre la barrière et revinrent en arrière dans le couloir. Mes mains tremblèrent violemment tandis que j'essayai de conserver la barrière un peu plus longtemps, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Un cri de frustration s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que ma magie retombait, laissant la chambre vulnérable.<p>

Les Elfes Noirs prirent d'assaut la chambre, et les Einherjars passèrent à l'action.

Le cœur serré, je trébuchai en arrière, arrivant tout juste à bloquer un coup d'épée. Mon adversaire sourit tandis qu'il reculait puis portait un coup à ma droite. J'évitai l'attaque, le bout de son épée évitant d'un cheveu ma blessure. Je craignis que la lame de son épée ne soit faite en vibranium, ce qui pourrait transpercer mon armure avec peu d'efforts. Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment découvrir si c'était le cas ou non.

Je tentai de frapper son épaule, mais je fus bien trop lente. Il réussit à s'accroupir et porta un coup sur mes côtes. Le bout de son épée transperça mon armure, bien qu'elle ne soit pas entrée assez profondément pour me transpercer la chair. Le souffle court, je reculai, posant la main sur le métal fracturé, exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait ma blessure causée par la flèche.

De l'électricité surgit des doigts de l'Elfe Noir, crépitant dans l'air, me dressant les poils des bras. Je plongeai sur le côté, évitant de justesse les éclairs lancés au-dessus de ma tête. Tandis que je m'effondrai sur le sol de la chambre de sommeil, je perçus des flashs de la bataille faisant rage autour de nous, et des bruits de lances parant des épées résonnèrent dans ma tête.

Lorsque je tentai de me relever, mon adversaire riposta. Un peu maladroitement, je bloquai son épée avec la mienne, la pointe de son épée ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres de mon œil. Il donna un coup de pied dans mes jambes, et je tombai à nouveau au sol. Ma côte me tirailla tandis que je me mettais sur le dos et projetai une autre barrière. La seconde projection d'éclairs qu'il m'envoya fut facilement absorbée.

Rassemblant mes esprits, je concentrai ma magie dans ma main libre. Puis, me relevant sur un genou, je projetai devant moi un flot d'énergie. Il essaya de l'éviter, mais je réussis à l'atteindre à l'épaule. Ce fut suffisant pour le faire tomber au sol, vulnérable, au moins pour quelques secondes. Je saisis cette opportunité pour me relever péniblement sur mes pieds et, instinctivement, pour le transpercer au cou.

Le sang se répandit alors qu'il saisissait Frostblade, en vain. Je détournai les yeux, tout à la fois satisfaite et horrifiée par ce que j'avais fait. J'étais fière d'avoir pu m'occuper de lui, d'avoir aidé à lutter contre les plans des Elfes Noirs, et pourtant…

Une fois que ses mains furent retombées au sol de chaque côté de son corps, je retirai mon épée et restai au-dessus de son corps sans vie, haletante. Stupéfiée et comme paralysée, je restai immobile, fixant la flaque rouge s'étendant de plus en plus tout autour de lui.

_Tuer ou être tué._

Le souffle chancelant, je m'attardai au milieu de la bataille, Frostblade retenue faiblement entre mes doigts. J'eus assez de bon sens pour m'entourer d'une barrière avant de m'assurer du regard que Frigga et Odin restaient indemnes. Je vis la reine à genoux aux côtés du Père de Toutes Choses, projetant ses sorts de protection. Semblant percevoir mon regard, elle leva les yeux et me fit un signe de tête rassurant. En un clin d'œil, son regard vacilla en fixant quelque chose juste au-dessus de mon épaule, et la crainte déforma ses traits.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me vanter de mes réflexes je pouvais prendre pour témoin les blessures de ma côte.

Quelque chose me frappa alors à la tête, détruisant ma barrière et me terrassant. Me tournant sur le côté, je pus apercevoir mon épée au sol, hors de ma portée. Instinctivement, je me recouvris avec une autre barrière pour absorber la seconde attaque de mon ennemi. C'est alors que je réussis à avoir un aperçu de lui. Sa taille était stupéfiante il était plus grand que tous les Elfes Noirs que j'ai jamais vus, sa taille rivalisant avec les trolls de pierre que nous avions rencontrés à Nidavellir.

Après son troisième coup, ma barrière craqua puis s'évanouit. Mes efforts pour renforcer ma magie avaient embrouillé mon esprit, et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que cligner des yeux devant l'Elfe géant se tenant face à moi. Au loin, j'entendis le tintement d'une épée – Frigga, réalisai-je tardivement.

Malgré le voile devant mes yeux, je titubai sur le côté pour essayer de rejoindre Frostblade. Elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres, et j'avais toujours cette brute d'elfe contre moi. Lorsqu'il leva son épée, je rassemblai toute mon énergie restante et me préparai à projeter une autre barrière, priant pour avoir assez de force pour retenir son attaque. Mais son attaque n'arriva jamais.

Une courte lame vola à travers le couloir, finissant sa route dans le dos de l'Elfe Noir. Je connaissais bien la poignée de la dague je n'eus pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour savoir qui l'avait lancée. Sans faire attention aux dégâts qu'elle lui avait causés, l'Elfe chancela à peine avant de retirer la lame de sa chair. Il était sur le point de l'abattre sur moi lorsqu'une silhouette sauta en avant pour l'intercepter.

L'Elfe mania son épée large d'une seule main, bloquant l'attaque de la silhouette rapide. Il me fallut un moment pour reconnaitre cette silhouette : Sif.

Tandis qu'elle se lançait avec lui dans le combat, je rampai sur le sol et me saisis de Frostblade. Au moment où je me redressai sur mes pieds, j'aperçus Sif transpercer l'Elfe en plein dans l'estomac avec Drekisbane. Elle retira sa lame et l'Elfe tituba, sur le point de mourir. Lorsqu'il essaya de lui porter un dernier coup, je lançai une boule de magie sur lui, le renversant sur le dos.

Sif avança prudemment et enfonça fermement son épée dans son cœur. Tandis que je détournai les yeux, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à confirmer qu'il était bien mort.

Ensemble, nous examinâmes la chambre pour voir que tous les gardes Einherjars étaient en vie, certains blessés, mais toujours vivants. Huit Elfes Noirs étaient étendus, morts, à nos pieds. Déglutissant difficilement, je me forçai à regarder l'Elfe dont j'avais ôté la vie. Observant le sang et ses restes, je sentis un frisson me traverser de part en part. Mais je pus m'assurer que je l'avais exécuté correctement.

**« Es-tu blessée ? »** me demanda Sif.

**« Quelques contusions. »** Je progressai à travers la chambre, ignorant ma légère nausée, et avançai avec hésitations jusqu'au seuil de la porte. **« Comment progresse la bataille ? »**

C'était le chaos total. Bien plus d'une douzaine d'Elfes Noirs jonchaient le sol du couloir, tout comme une douzaine d'Einjerhars. Malgré ça, les Elfes Noirs qui prenaient toujours part au combat étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, chacun revêtu d'une armure et possédant des armes qui étaient bien trop précieuses pour eux.

Je vis Thor rugir au milieu de la bataille, lançant Mjolnir d'un geste puissant. Il forma un arc de cercle au-dessus du champ de bataille et frappa un Elfe Noir qui approchait Hogun par derrière. Le guerrier sombre se chargeait quant à lui de deux Elfes en même temps, les repoussant avec sa massue à piques. Je clignai des yeux en voyant Loki – ou plutôt les doubles de Loki. Il avait projeté d'innombrables illusions de lui-même, toutes apparaissant et disparaissant si rapidement que je ne pouvais moi-même savoir lequel était le vrai Loki.

**« L'un d'eux a complètement transpercé mon armure »** dit Sif avec une pointe de désinvolture. Je regardai en arrière pour voir une longue entaille partant de sa côte droite et remontant jusqu'à son abdomen. **« Une blessure superficielle. Mais il semble que Ragna a eu raison de nous mettre en garde ils utilisent des armes d'une plus grande puissance qu'on ne pourrait en attendre venant d'un simple clan d'Elfes Noirs. »**

Sans prévenir, un des Elfes Noirs se mit à charger sur nous. Sif le repoussa facilement, mouvant Drekisbane d'un geste fluide de la main. Je remarquai le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle agissait : elle était une déesse de la guerre, envers et contre tout. Elle se délectait dans le sang et les batailles.

Sur les talons de l'Elfe Noir mort, Fandral apparut au milieu de la confusion, une main pressée sur ses côtes. **« Par les Nornes, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils utilisent, mais il est certain que ça fait mal » **grommela-t-il en nous faisant apercevoir sa blessure. C'était une brûlure profonde, pas assez importante pour le tuer, mais assez pour l'affaiblir.

Sif fronça les sourcils et analysa rapidement la bataille en cours.** « Bien, je pense que je ne vais pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps. »** Sans ajouter d'autre mot, elle se précipita dans le couloir tout en parant l'attaque d'un Elfe Noir qui paraissait avoir suivi Fandral.

Je l'observai tandis qu'elle rentrait dans le combat, et qu'un de nos ennemis s'approchait pour l'affronter. Les Elfes Noirs nous surpassaient en nombre, en particulier maintenant que Fandral n'était plus en capacité de se battre. Sachant ce que je devais faire, je pris une profonde inspiration et resserrai ma prise sur Frostblade. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans la chambre de sommeil avec Fandral blessé. Pas alors que mon peuple avait besoin de mon aide.

Saisissant son avant-bras, je poussai Fandral en direction de Frigga. **« La reine va te soigner du mieux qu'elle peut »** l'avertis-je. **« Quand ce sera fait, je voudrais que tu restes là. Protège le Père de Toutes Choses. »**

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse.

* * *

><p>L'épée brandie, je m'élançai dans le couloir. Sif restait proche de la porte d'entrée du palais, et je vins lui porter secours. Elle repoussa un Elfe Noir avant de se retourner pour parer l'attaque d'un autre. Je projetai une boule de magie à son premier ennemi, dont la force l'envoya voler contre le mur. Il s'effondra, inconscient.<p>

Je me retournai pour voir Sif s'occuper en un instant du deuxième Elfe, dont le corps s'écroula devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers moi, me regardant comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler. Mais, du coin de l'œil, je discernai un rougeoiement ardent. Nous nous retournâmes ensemble pour voir un Elfe Noir situé tout au bout d'un couloir, tout en haut des marches, un étrange bâton brandit devant lui. Le rougeoiement orange flamboyant devint de plus en plus brillant jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion de feu magique en sorte.

Sif me repoussa à terre juste à temps, et les flammes frappèrent le mur derrière nous. Le palais tout entier sembla trembler sous l'explosion, et des morceaux de bronze se détachèrent et tombèrent au sol.

Nous échangeâmes un regard, toutes deux choquées par la force de cette attaque. **« As-tu vu cet Elfe ? » **lui demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça. **« Je n'ai jamais vu une arme aussi puissante. »**

**« Alors nous ferions mieux de l'arrêter. »**

Sans avoir besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se leva et se jeta la tête la première dans le combat. Je la suivis aussitôt. Elle élimina plusieurs Elfes Noirs sur son passage, ce qui la ralentit à peine. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour provoquer un Elfe en duel, un second s'avança vers elle. Je jetai une boule d'énergie en direction de ses yeux pour le désorienter. Il perdit ses repères assez longtemps pour que Sif le frappe, transperçant son armure avec Drekisbane.

Parmi les cris et la pagaille, je repérai Loki et Thor se battant côte à côte. Ils se battaient avec l'ennemi en parfaite harmonie : Thor écrasait les Elfes Noirs proches tandis que Loki en tuait deux autres avec une paire de dagues qu'il jetait par-dessus l'épaule de Thor. Nos ennemis tombaient tout autour d'eux, et ils s'élancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour se charger d'encore plus d'Elfes.

Les forces de l'ennemi s'étaient à présent réduites, et il ne restait pas plus de deux douzaines de soldats. Mais l'Elfe avec le bâton étrange se trouvait toujours tout au bout du couloir, se préparant à faire feu à nouveau. Il prit pour cible Thor, Loki et plusieurs Einherjars qui étaient dans sa ligne de vision. Bien qu'il sembla que Loki et quelques Einherjars l'avaient remarqué, ils étaient bien trop submergés par les autres Elfes pour stopper le porteur du bâton à temps.

Mon cœur tomba comme une pierre lorsque le bâton se mit à briller plus fort, et je m'élançai sans réfléchir. Je dépassai tous les soldats pris dans la bataille. Mes yeux fixés sur l'Elfe au bâton et la demi-douzaine de guerriers qui le flanquaient, je réalisai que je ne serais pas capable de l'éliminer avant qu'il ne lance son sort. Alors, je lâchai mon épée et rassemblai toute l'énergie qui parcourait mon corps. Me laissant tomber à genoux au milieu de mon peuple et de mes ennemis, je levai les mains et lançai mon sort.

Le pouvoir qui s'échappa de chaque fibre de mon corps était plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais pu produire auparavant. Je me souvins de ce que Loki m'avait dit une fois, il y a bien longtemps, alors que je commençai à m'entrainer à créer des barrières magiques : _Parfois, un instant de surprise te permet de puiser dans tes forces les plus profondes._ Les moments de panique agissaient de même, tout comme les moments de terreur absolue – et c'est bel et bien ce que j'étais en train d'expérimenter.

Je réussis à nous couper des Elfes du couloir avec une barrière qui mesurait presque quatre mètres. Lorsque l'explosion m'atteignit, je fermai les yeux et me préparai mentalement.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir été frappée par une météorite.

L'explosion de magie s'éclata contre la barrière, et du feu et des débris volèrent dans toutes les directions. Le sol sous mes pieds trembla et se fissura sous le choc. Serrant les dents, je tentai de contenir l'attaque aussi longtemps que je pus, jusqu'à ce que ma vision s'amenuise et que je ne puisse soutenir plus longtemps mon sort. J'haletai quelques secondes avant que mon bouclier ne s'effondre. La force de l'onde dévastatrice me renversa au sol tandis que les flammes et la fumée me cernaient de toutes parts.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**J'adresse un immense remerciement à mon incroyable beta, Hr'awkryn, qui m'a aidée bien qu'elle soit totalement débordée. Avec la sortie de Thor : The Dark World, j'ai reçu des tonnes de merveilleuses reviews – alors merci à tous mes adorables lecteurs. Vous avez été vraiment géniaux.**

**S'il vous plait, laissez des reviews ! Je me délecte de chaque mot que vous pouvez m'écrire.**

**En bonus, je laisse une petite note concernant les Elfes Noirs attaquant Asgard (c'est un petit SPOILER concernant Thor : The Dark World, alors s'il vous plait détournez les yeux si vous ne supportez pas même les spoilers les plus insignifiants, étant donné que je vais faire référence à quelque chose qui peut être vu dans quelques trailers, alors VOUS ETES PREVENUS) : j'avais prévu et écris ces chapitres avant même de savoir que les Elfes Noirs attaqueraient Asgard dans le film, alors je m'excuse si ces événements ressemblent un peu à du déjà-vu. Aussi, la suite de mon histoire avec les Elfes Noirs pourra sembler bancale je vais essayer de m'assurer que tout s'emboite pour le mieux.**


	23. Des voleurs dans les salles sacrées

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici enfin ce chapitre vingt-trois, dans lequel il va y avoir de l'action, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Et la fin est assez poignante… à sa manière. Bref, je vais m'arrêter là, parce que ça fait déjà assez longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture à tous !**

**Et je tiens à préciser que vous pouvez faire toute confiance à ce que vous dit l'auteur dans sa note de fin de chapitre… Je sens que ça va plaire à beaucoup d'entre vous d'ailleurs ! (Et moi la première ! :D) Gros bisous à tous ceux qui lisent, et encore plus à toutes mes revieweuses adorées (évidemment. ) ) Je vous aime tous !**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS<strong>

_Des voleurs dans les salles sacrées_

* * *

><p>Pendant un instant étrange, je pensai que je me noyais. L'air était comme un océan, et je ne pouvais pas atteindre la surface. Un bruit sourd remplissait mes oreilles, rendant chaque son étouffé et creux, comme si une énorme pression me comprimait la tête.<p>

Mes poumons brûlaient tandis que j'essayai d'inspirer mais ce que je respirai n'était pas fait pour être respiré.

Je luttai pour me sortir de ces ténèbres, pour éviter de perdre mon chemin. Un épuisement intense pesait sur mes membres, mes paupières, mes poumons. Mais je me battis. Je me battis pour retrouver mes esprits. Et je repris une grande inspiration.

Une toux violente me sortit de l'oubli.

De la fumée s'élevait tout autour de moi. Je clignai rapidement des yeux, regardant dans toutes les directions, faisant mon possible pour retrouver mes esprits. Je soulevai un bras mou, seulement pour devoir le laisser retomber à mes côtés. Des points noirs menaçaient de me troubler la vue, et je secouai la tête pour m'en défaire. Lentement, petit à petit, je retrouvai mon ouïe, bien que le tumulte des batailles et des cris de triomphe ne me semblaient rien de plus que des murmures.

Je sursautai lorsque quelqu'un apparut devant moi. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en désordre, son regard bleu acéré. Il ne semblait pas content.

**« Loki ? »** murmurai-je.

**« Es-tu blessée ? »** Il inspecta chaque partie de mon visage. **« Eirlys, regarde-moi. »**

La force de ses mains me fit grimacer tandis qu'il recherchait mes yeux, tournant ma tête de gauche à droite. **« Je vais bien, Loki. »** J'essayai de repousser ses poignets, mais j'étais trop faible pour faire plus qu'enrouler mes doigts autour d'eux.

Un de ses sourcils se releva lorsqu'il me relâcha, ses mains se posant à la place sur mes épaules.

**« Que… que s'est-il passé ? »** demandai-je. **« Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé ? »**

**« Non, seulement toi. Et les Elfes tout au bout de la salle »** dit-il. Je sentis ses mains parcourir mes côtés, recherchant la moindre blessure. J'inspirai brusquement lorsque ses doigts passèrent au-dessus de la blessure de la flèche presque soignée, et à présent sévèrement rouverte par la brèche de mon armure. A en juger par la douleur, je devais même avoir quelques côtes abîmées. Marawen n'allait pas apprécier de voir mes nouvelles blessures.

**« Je suis indemne »** insistai-je. **« Seulement affaiblie. »**

Il m'adressa un regard persistant, comme s'il essayait de juger de la vérité de mes paroles. Cependant, il finit par m'aider en m'offrant sa main. En soupirant délibérément, j'acceptai son aide et me redressai à genoux. Son autre main resta sur mon épaule pour m'aider à garder mon équilibre tandis que le brouillard se dissipait autour de nous.

Même si je ne bougeai pas, tout se mit à tourner d'une manière qui me donnait la nausée, le monde s'inclinait et s'inversait autour de nous. Entre mes doigts, je pouvais voir Loki froncer les sourcils en me regardant, clairement mécontent.

**« Eirlys ! »** Soulevant ma tête, j'aperçus Sif courir vers nous. Elle posa un genou à terre, m'analysant rapidement. **« Par les Nornes, cette explosion aurait pu te tuer. »**

Je grimaçai à la douleur qui naissait dans mon torse chaque fois que j'inspirai. **« Je suis désolée, j'ai paniqué. J'ai vu cet Elfe, et personne d'autre n'aurait pu l'atteindre à temps. »** Après avoir passé une main sur mon visage, je regardai Loki. **« J'avais peur que cela – l'explosion – puisse être trop forte pour vous. Je ne pouvais… Je ne pouvais pas rester là à attendre. »**

Sa mauvaise humeur ne sembla pas s'apaiser. **« Nous nous en serions tirés, Eirlys. »**

Je captai le regard perçant que Sif jeta vers lui. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention. **« On va t'aider à te relever »** dit Sif. Elle me saisit le coude et, avec Loki, me redressa sur les pieds. **« Pour tout te dire, tu as bloqué la plus grande partie de l'explosion. Cela a dû tuer trois d'entre eux instantanément, y compris celui qui tenait le bâton. Nous nous sommes occupés du reste. »**

Je fus avant tout réjouie que la bataille soit terminée. Prenant une longue inspiration, je me dégageai de la main de Loki pour effacer l'écran de mes yeux. Tandis que je le faisais, je remarquai le léger tremblement de mes mains. Après une légère toux, je laissai mes bras retomber à mes côtés en essayant de le cacher. **« Et les autres Elfes Noirs ? »** Je montrai du doigt les escaliers, en direction du hall d'entrée. **« Ont-ils tous été neutralisés ? »**

Loki me regarda en plissant les yeux avant de répliquer : **« Les gardes sont partis évaluer l'état du palais. Jusqu'à présent, tout semble… calme. »**

Comptant sur le soutien de Sif, je pris un moment pour observer les environs. Des corps étaient éparpillés dans la salle, certains ensanglantés et brûlés. Mon estomac se troubla. Je dus détourner les yeux, une main pressée sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Même dans les pires moments, dans les salles de guérison de Vanaheim et Asgard, rien ne pouvait être comparable à ça. Un nombre important de guerriers Asgardiens faisait partie des morts, et je baissai la tête, pleurant silencieusement leur départ.

C'est alors qu'une autre explosion frappa le palais.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde se figea, jetant des regards en tous sens pour essayer de déterminer la direction d'où le raffut provenait.<p>

Un garde monta en courant les escaliers. **« Prince Thor ! »**

Il y avait une étincelle dans les yeux de Thor tandis qu'il approchait, Mjolnir fermement agrippée à ses côtés. **« Est-ce qu'il reste toujours des Elfes Noirs dans le palais ? »** Le garde acquiesça. **« Où sont-ils ? »**

**« Le caveau »** dit le garde dans un souffle. **« Quelqu'un a pris quelque chose dans le caveau. Le Capitaine Steinn a essayé de les traquer. »**

**« Où ont-ils été vus pour la dernière fois ? »** demanda Loki.

**« Dans la partie ouest de l'aile nord. Il semble que le Capitaine Steinn les ai perdus dans un nuage de fumée. Nous avons scellé tous les couloirs qui mènent à cet endroit. »**

Thor le remercia et écarta le garde, lui autorisant de repartir par les escaliers.

_Le caveau ?_ réfléchis-je. Cela me fit penser aux paroles de la Reine Frigga, celles qu'elle avait utilisées pour décrire sa dernière vision. **« Des voleurs dans les salles sacrées »** dis-je, mon visage devenant blanc. Loki baissa les yeux vers moi, fronçant les sourcils. **« Ta mère avait raison. Elle avait prévu tout ça. Des voleurs à Asgard. Les ténèbres approchant. »**

Malgré l'urgence de notre situation actuelle, une autre pensée déconcertante me traversa l'esprit : si ses visions s'étaient bien montrées réelles, alors qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour les miennes ?

**« Il semble bien »** acquiesça Thor, le visage sombre**. « Nous ferions mieux d'aller les chercher, mon Frère. Ils ne s'échapperont pas tant que j'aurai assez de force pour les arrêter. »**

**« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps »** dit Loki. **« Les Elfes Noirs sont beaucoup plus furtifs que je ne voudrais bien l'admettre. »**

Thor détourna les yeux, son regard tombant sur un Volstagg blessé. Bien que cela semblait être difficile, Hogun restait aux côtés du robuste guerrier, le soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il semblait que Volstagg avait reçu un coup sur la jambe – et également à la tête, à en juger par son air assez hagard.

La mâchoire serrée, Thor se retourna pour nous faire face. **« Sif, Eirlys, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Les autres peuvent rester ici. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que le danger soit réellement écarté. »**

En un instant, Loki secoua la tête. **« Je ne pense pas qu'Eirlys devrait vous accompagner. »**

Je clignai des yeux et levai un sourcil. **« Et pourquoi ça ? »**

Il se tourna vers moi. **« Tu n'es pas faite pour la bataille. »**

**« Je vais bien, Loki »** répliquai-je. **« Je veux les arrêter autant que toi. » **Je me dégageai de la prise de Sif et me tenait bien droite devant lui. **« J'avais simplement besoin d'un instant de repos. »**

Il semblait prêt à me contredire, mais Sif l'interrompit rapidement. **« Loki, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Si Eirlys dit qu'elle va bien, alors elle va bien. Maintenant, pouvons-nous partir, ou vas-tu insister pour continuer à argumenter là-dessus ? »**

Le regard que lui lança Loki m'aurait tétanisée.

**« Ne te tracasse pas, mon Frère »** les interrompit Thor.** « Nous avons la chance d'avoir deux mages dans cette bataille contre les Elfes Noirs. »**

La colère dans les yeux de Loki ne s'affaiblit pas, mais il n'ajouta rien. Se détournant de moi, il rejoignit son frère et commença à avancer.

Sif me tapota le bras, me tendant Frostblade pour que je puisse m'en saisir. Je me souvins vaguement de l'avoir lancée au sol lorsque j'ai bloqué l'explosion. Rengainant l'épée, j'inclinai la tête avec gratitude avant que nous descendions les escaliers jusqu'au couloir.

* * *

><p>Dans le hall d'entrée, des Aesirs, blessés, étaient allongés sur le sol, leur sang imbibant le riche tapis rouge. Un certain nombre d'Einherjars circulait parmi les Elfes Noirs tout comme les Aesirs pour chercher le moindre signe de vie chez eux. Je me demandai combien d'Elfes Noirs avaient réussi à pénétrer Asgard ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour une véritable invasion, mais assez pour provoquer des dégâts dans le palais. Et, à vrai dire, c'était comme si une guerre venait d'être déclarée.<p>

Une des colonnes avait été touchée et gisait à présent en morceaux au sol. Les murs étaient marqués, les statues au sommet des grands escaliers avaient été délogées et carbonisées, et la lame sculptée d'une des haches de Buri avait été cassée. Je repérai plusieurs guerriers Asgardiens errant au milieu des décombres, le Colossal Balrohg et Vandar le Vaillant parmi eux. Ils étaient éclaboussés de sang et de la poussière des morceaux en ruine du palais.

Thor conduisit notre groupe en haut des grandes marches, nous faisant traverser la salle du trône et un certain nombre de couloirs. Nous tournâmes au coin d'un couloir, passâmes sous une voûte en or ornementée, puis nous entrâmes dans ce qui me semblait être l'aile nord.

Mon regard se promenait dans ces couloirs avec curiosité. Je ne connaissais pas cette zone du palais : ces couloirs froids et inhospitaliers d'Asgard. Nous passâmes par une porte qui conduisait vers le bas, dans les profondeurs du royaume – des donjons, présumai-je. Tout était indistinct, devenant de plus en plus sombre et plus caverneux à mesure que nous descendions les escaliers.

Nous étions presque silencieux tandis que nous arpentions les passages, armés et méfiants. Les murs de l'aile nord étaient légèrement roussis par de nombreux impacts. Ils semblaient différents des marques calcinées causées par le bâton magique que nous avions subies dans les appartements royaux comparé à cette décharge puissante de magie, les tirs de l'aile nord devaient avoir été beaucoup plus faibles.

Je ravalai un cri de surprise lorsque nous tombâmes sur un certain nombre d'Einherjars, tous morts. Il était simple de distinguer que les armes utilisées pour les tuer étaient en vibranium, car il semblait que leurs armures avaient été transpercées comme du tissu.

Loki s'agenouilla à côté du garde le plus proche et lui toucha la main. **« Toujours chaude. Ils ne doivent pas être loin. »**

Nous comptions sur Thor pour ouvrir la voie, mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux des corps qui jonchaient le sol devant nous. **« Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait »** jura-t-il. Puis nous repartîmes en courant, Thor en tête, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés.

Les feux vacillaient tandis que nous avancions, les flammes devenant de moins en moins fortes tandis que nous nous enfoncions dans le palais. De nombreuses portes étaient alignées sur les murs, toutes semblables. C'était comme si l'aile nord avait d'abord eu pour but d'être un labyrinthe et de désorienter ceux qui ne devaient pas se trouver là.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, nous fûmes pris par surprise.

Lorsque nous vîmes cinq Elfes Noirs se tourner vers nous, nous nous arrêtâmes. Eux, par contre, ne montrèrent aucun signe de vouloir s'arrêter. A la tête du groupe, un des elfes portait un paquet de tissu rouge dans le creux de son bras. Semblant l'apercevoir, Thor se rua en avant pour affronter l'ennemi. Avant qu'il ne puisse avancer d'une douzaine de mètres, un petit paquet fut jeté vers nous. Je le vis rebondir sur le sol, avec une ficelle à son bout qui se consumait petit à petit.

**« A plat ventre ! »** cria Sif.

Sif et moi nous accroupîmes tandis que Thor et Loki continuaient d'avancer, dépassant le paquet sur le sol. Me serrant contre Sif, je projetai une barrière devant nous deux juste au moment où il y eut l'explosion. Des nuages de fumée noire s'échappèrent de l'explosion, remplissant la salle et nous bloquant la vue.

Telles des créatures troublant la surface sombre de l'océan, trois Elfes Noirs sortirent en trombe du nuage noir. Je trébuchai en arrière quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne traversent ma barrière magique. Au contraire, Sif bondit en avant pour échanger des coups avec eux l'épée Drekisbane à la double lame prouva son utilité en occupant deux ennemis en même temps. Ce qui me laissait le troisième et dernier Elfe.

Je pus à peine faire dévier la poignée de couteaux à lancer qu'il projetait vers moi à temps. Tandis qu'ils tintaient sur le sol, je remarquai l'objet lumineux qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Levant les yeux, je perçus rapidement la ligne pourpre de pigmentation qui traversait sa face grise. Je restai bouche bée en reconnaissant le chef du clan, Nalak. Notre hypothèse selon laquelle son clan était l'instigateur de l'attaque n'était pas fausse.

Nalak sourit, et cela révéla des dents nacrées bien aiguisées. Il me reconnut à son tour, sans aucun doute. Il leva une main, la paume tournée vers moi. Avec une rapidité à laquelle je n'étais pas encore habituée, je luttai pour rassembler assez d'énergie pour projeter une barrière. Même si je réussis cet exploit, ma barrière était faible, bien plus faible que toutes celles que j'avais projetées pendant la nuit.

Une vague ardente en vint à bout, sa magie étant assez forte pour me propulser en arrière. Je retombai lourdement sur le dos, et ma tête heurta le sol. Des points lumineux dansèrent devant mes yeux, et je restai là, incapable de bouger, ayant l'impression que mon cerveau lui-même avait des palpitations.

Nalak approcha et se tint devant moi, un sourire froid tordant ses fines lèvres grises. D'un simple geste fluide, il souleva Frostblade et posa sa pointe sur ma gorge.

**« Nalak, tout est fini ! »**

Je tendis le cou pour voir Thor venir vers nous, Loki et Sif derrière lui.

Rejetant l'épée, Nalak enleva le tissu qui recouvrait une étrange boite carrée. Elle émettait une couleur bleue et une magie si palpable que je pouvais même la sentir à deux mètres de là. Un picotement étrange me traversa la peau lorsque je la regardai, et un frisson étrange me serra le cœur. Le chef du clan tenait la boite entre ses mains et la brandit devant mes amis. Ils semblaient savoir ce dont il s'agissait, car ils reculèrent en montrant une peur inhabituelle. Et alors…

Rien ne se passa.

Avec un grognement de frustration, Nalak abaissa la boite et me mit violemment debout en me tirant par les cheveux. Je criai lorsqu'il me rapprocha de lui, mon dos contre son torse, et me tint la gorge d'une main ferme. **« N'approchez pas ou j'arrache sa tête »** dit-il. Je pouvais sentir de l'hésitation dans sa voix.

**« Lâche-la »** dit Thor en levant Mjolnir devant Nalak. **« Personne d'autre n'a besoin d'être blessé. »**

Se tenant juste derrière son frère, Loki bougea sa main d'un geste imperceptible vers sa ceinture de dagues. En réponse, Nalak resserra sa prise sur mon cou, et je laissai échapper un bruit étouffé. **« Ne pense même pas à ça » **gronda-t-il. **« Je vais la prendre avec moi. Voyez ça comme une récompense. »**

Tremblante, je croisai le regard fixe de Loki et me demandai comment je faisais pour toujours me retrouver dans de telles situations. _Parce que tu t'es trompée en pensant que tu pourrais un jour être comme eux._

Je me laissai sombrer dans le désespoir. Puis je vis le regard de Loki glisser vers le bas, se posant sur une de mes bottes – la botte dans laquelle j'avais caché la dague qu'il m'avait offerte. Mon souffle se coupa lorsque Nalak commença à reculer, me tenant serrée contre lui.

Je tendis mes doigts tremblants vers ma botte, y consacrant tout le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait. Dans mon esprit, je me représentai la dague posée contre le cuir. Tandis que je trainai des pieds, essayant de me maintenir au niveau des pas hasardeux de Nalak, j'entourai la totalité de la dague avec ma magie. Je m'étais souvenue de la sensation que j'avais eue en retenant Sif dans une barrière, et en la tirant du bord de la fosse sans fond de Nidavellir.

Au moment où je le fis, je lançai mon sort et retirai violemment la dague de ma botte. Elle vola jusqu'à ma main, et je la tins fermement, la brandissant derrière moi. Avec toute ma force, je réussis à transpercer Nalak vers les côtes, ma lame ayant glissé entre les fentes de son armure. Il poussa un cri, et sa prise sur moi s'affaiblit juste assez pour que je puisse me mettre au sol.

Je me couvris la tête, m'attendant à ce que Thor lance Mjolnir. Mais en fait, c'est Loki qui jeta une de ses dagues en premier, frappant Nalak à l'épaule. L'Elfe Noir trébucha en arrière et s'effondra au sol, la boite bleue lumineuse heurtant le sol à ses côtés avec un morne _bang_.

Sif se hâta de courir et posa le bord de Drekisbane sur la courbe de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers la boite tombée hors de portée, elle pressa son arme plus près et leva un sourcil, comme pour le défier de bouger. **« J'ai peur que tu n'aies perdu »** dit-elle. **« Alors n'essaie même pas. »**

Une fois que toute la salle devint silencieuse, je me relevai lentement sur mes pieds, lançant des regards noirs à Nalak. Avec la lame de Sif rentrant dans son cou, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que gémir et serrer la dague que j'avais rentrée dans sa chair.

A côté de moi, Thor s'agenouilla et attira vers lui l'étrange objet lumineux, l'enveloppant dans le tissu que Nalak avait pris avec lui. J'observai l'objet avec curiosité, mais Thor posa une main sur mon épaule et me regarda dans les yeux, détournant mon attention. **« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »**

**« Aussi bien que je peux l'être. »** J'essayai de poser une main sur mon cou, tressaillant en sentant les bleus naissants.

Il acquiesça et me contourna, me donnant une bonne vision de l'arrière de la salle. Plus loin, se trouvaient trois Elfes Noirs morts. Parmi eux, un Elfe sévèrement blessé, gémissant de douleur.

Loki approcha, ne m'accordant rien de plus qu'un coup d'œil rapide. Une froideur brillait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait Nalak. **« Je suis stupéfié que tu aies fait tout ce chemin, un chef de clan comme toi. » **Il se pencha pour retirer son couteau de l'épaule de Nalak, et puis la dague que j'avais laissée dans son flan. L'Elfe grinça des dents, ne laissant qu'un faible gémissement échapper de ses lèvres.

En soupirant, je m'agenouillai pour ramasser Frostblade. Lorsque je me relevai, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir derrière nous – le même endroit d'où Nalak était venu.

* * *

><p>Nous nous retournâmes et discernâmes rapidement le groupe de Einherjars venant vers nous. Ils étaient conduits par le capitaine de la garde, Steinn, que j'avais vu en passant une ou deux fois. Sa belle armure était enchâssée d'or, tout comme le fourreau à ses côtés, ce qui indiquait clairement sa position.<p>

Le Capitaine Steinn évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil superficiel avant de baisser les yeux vers Nalak, à présent prisonnier. **« Le coupable, j'imagine » **dit le capitaine. **« Dois-je le conduire jusqu'aux donjons ? »**

Thor acquiesça. **« Oui, ce serait mieux. »**

Nous reculâmes et observâmes le Einherjar sécuriser Nalak avec des menottes avant de le mettre sur ses pieds. Ils firent la même chose avec le seul autre Elfe Noir vivant du couloir. Alors qu'on emmenait Nalak au loin, il lança un regard de mépris total dans notre direction, son regard s'attardant un instant de plus sur Loki et moi.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue, Loki se tourna vers le Capitaine Steinn toujours présent. **« Où en sont les défenses d'Asgard ? »**

**« Tout est sécurisé, chaque intrus a été soit tué soit capturé »** rapporta Steinn. **« Heimdall n'a pas vu d'autres activités suspectes. »**

**« Prenez vos meilleurs soldats et sécurisez les donjons »** le prévint Loki. **« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que les Elfes Noirs fassent la moindre tentative pour s'échapper. »**

Steinn observa Thor, comme s'il attendait son commandement express. Je pris note de la posture agitée de Loki la réticence de Steinn à tenir compte de sa requête le troublait clairement. Le prince le plus âgé l'approuva finalement, et le capitaine retourna dans les donjons, nous laissant en compagnie de plusieurs Einherjars.

Plusieurs dans le couloir, y compris Sif, allèrent examiner les Elfes Noirs morts. Contrairement à eux, j'étais bien plus curieuse concernant l'objet toujours tenu par Thor. **« Qu'est-ce que Nalak essayait de voler dans les caveaux ? » **demandai-je.

Thor le retourna dans sa main et souleva le tissu pour révéler la boite carrée. **« Le Tesseract. »**

**« Nalak n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait »** fit remarquer Loki. **« Il n'est pas parvenu à manier le Tesseract correctement malgré ses efforts pour s'enfuir avec. »**

Cette remarque était assez étrange, mais aucun d'entre nous ne put trouver la moindre explication.

Après avoir terminé son bref examen des corps des Elfes Noirs de la salle, Sif revint. **« Il semble qu'un seul Elfe portait une lance en vibranium, mais aucun autre. »**

Je croisai les bras, soupirant doucement. **« Alors il semble que leurs… puissantes armes étaient en assez petit nombre. »**

Elle acquiesça avant de poser un regard méfiant sur le Tesseract. La façon dont elle le regardait donnait l'impression que c'était une créature imprévisible qui pourrait la frapper sans prévenir. **« Nous devrions le remettre à sa place »** dit-elle.** « Nous devons nous assurer que rien d'autre dans le caveau n'a été déplacé. »**

**« J'interrogerai Nalak dans peu de temps »** déclara Thor.

Loki leva un sourcil. **« Pour quoi faire ? »**

**« Je veux savoir comment ils se sont introduits à Asgard »** répondit Thor en baissant la voix. **« Et je veux savoir pourquoi ils voulaient le Tesseract. Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'ils soient de mèche avec les Géants des glaces ? »**

**« Peu probable. »** Loki secoua la tête. **« Les Géants des glaces ne laisseraient pas d'autres faire le travail à leur place. »**

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, les Elfes Noirs vont être sévèrement punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait »** décréta Thor. **« Nous devons aller à Svartalfheim et leur montrer qu'on ne doit pas nous prendre à la légère. »**

**« Je pense que nous devrions laisser cette décision à notre Père »** dit calmement Loki. **« Assaillir leurs terres semble peu raisonnable. Si nous leur déclarons la guerre, il n'y aura au final pas beaucoup de combats. Ils n'ont que très peu de clans à présent, et sans guerriers. »**

Malgré le désir apparent de Thor de poursuivre leur discussion, la conversation fut coupée net en entendant des bruits de pas approchant.

Un garde Einherjar entra en trombe du détour d'un couloir pour nous rejoindre. **« Prince Thor. Prince Loki »** dit-il en s'inclinant respectivement devant les fils d'Odin. **« Le Père de Toutes Choses vient de se réveiller. » **A ces mots, nous échangeâmes tous les quatre des regards de surprise. **« Il veut que vous le rejoigniez à l'entrée du caveau. »**

Thor remercia le garde avant de s'incliner vers nous.** « Nous ferions mieux de ne pas faire attendre Père. » **

Les fils d'Odin commencèrent à avancer dans la salle, et, même si Sif et moi avons eu un moment d'hésitation, nous les suivîmes.

* * *

><p>Nous traversâmes tous les quatre les couloirs sinueux de l'aile nord, dépassant tous les murs endommagés et les sols brûlés. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'entrée du caveau.<p>

Odin se tenait dans l'embrasure du passage qui nous conduirait loin, au plus profond du cœur du royaume. Son maintien et ses vêtements étaient aussi majestueux que toujours, un témoignage de sa force renouvelée. Avec son bâton, Gungnir, à ses côtés, il semblait nous avoir attendus pendant tout ce temps, et non pas venir de s'éveiller du Sommeil d'Odin.

**« Mes fils »** dit-il en les accueillant. Nous approchâmes lentement, toujours épuisés de la bataille. Sif et moi marchions en retrait des princes d'Asgard, restant en arrière lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes. **« Nos frontières ont été sécurisées. »** Le Père de Toutes Choses regarda Loki, bien que son fier regard se posa sur Thor bien plus longtemps. **« Il me semble que nous avons quelques prisonniers sous la main. »**

**« Leur chef de clan était parmi eux »** l'informa Loki. **« Le même clan qui nous a retenus captifs à Svartalfheim. »**

La révélation de cette information alluma une pointe de culpabilité dans mon cœur. M'avançant furtivement à côté de Loki, je m'inclinai devant Odin. **« Père de Toutes Choses, j'ai peur que cette attaque ait pu être une… réaction à notre violation de leurs frontières. »**

**« N'aie pas peur, Dame Eirlys. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agit d'un acte de vengeance. »** Odin semblait plutôt sûr de ses paroles cela suffit à alléger le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules. **« Cela relève d'un plan beaucoup plus complexe, dont certaines facettes nous restent encore obscures. »**

**« Mais nous devons nous occuper des Elfes Noirs, Père »** insista Thor. **« Nous ne pouvons pas leur permettre de penser qu'une attaque d'Asgard resterait impunie. »**

**« Je vais m'entretenir avec les membres restant de leur clan »** lui dit-il. **« Ils ne sont plus bien nombreux. Je suis certain qu'ils accepteront de conserver la paix. » **Stoïquement, Odin s'approcha et prit le Tesseract des mains de Thor. **« Dans le même temps, nous devons reposer le Tesseract à sa place et sécuriser les caveaux. »**

Il se détourna et descendit les marches, Loki et Thor derrière lui. Je croisai le regard de Sif. Aucune de nous ne savait si nous devions les suivre, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer la chance de pouvoir voir la caverne des armes d'Asgard.

Alors, nous descendîmes les escaliers. J'avais toujours su que les caveaux se trouvaient à des profondeurs inimaginables sous le royaume. Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils se trouvaient dans une cavité insondable, dont les murs distants étaient ornés de lumières magiques qui brillaient comme des étoiles au plus noir de la nuit.

Marchant aux côtés de Sif, nous arrivâmes au bout de l'escalier et passâmes à travers deux portes de bronze décorées de feuilles de vigne entrelacées. L'une d'elles avait été laissée entrouverte, ce qui ne paraissait pas si surprenant étant donné la force et la vitesse avec laquelle les Elfes Noirs étaient entrés et ressortis. Ce qui nous surpris, néanmoins, était l'état du caveau lui-même.

Un grand nombre d'artéfacts jonchaient le sol, ayant été jetés de tous côtés. Même si les objets ne paraissaient pas endommagés, les piédestaux sur lesquels ils avaient été placés étaient en pièces. Plusieurs des plus grosses reliques avaient été ouvertes, un peu comme si quelqu'un les avait inspectées.

Tandis qu'Odin passait au travers de ce désordre, ses fils avançaient quelques pas derrière lui. Sif et moi nous arrêtâmes au bord de la dernière marche de l'escalier, ne désirant pas aller plus avant dans les caveaux. Même alors, je pus très clairement observer tout ce qui était devant moi.

Les murs de la salle souterraine étaient légèrement inclinés, la pierre étant gravée de modèles complexes. Les torches restées allumées près des quelques objets intouchés les faisait apparaitre aussi anciens et mystérieux que les Nornes même.

**« Ils ont dû chercher de nouvelles armes à rajouter à leur arsenal déjà impressionnant »** remarqua Loki. **« Beaucoup d'entre eux portaient des lames forgées en vibranium. »**

**« Je le sais »** répondit Odin, traversant la caverne pour replacer le Tesseract sur son piédestal. **« Je commence aussi à comprendre que les Elfes étaient au courant d'informations qui auraient dû être au-delà de leur portée. »**

Laissant Thor se tenir au milieu des ruines d'un piédestal de pierre, Loki s'approcha de son père. **« Même alors, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les Elfes Noirs ont pu entrer à Asgard. Cela aurait demandé une quantité de pouvoir considérable pour emmener autant d'entre eux à la fois. Un pouvoir qu'ils ne détiennent pas. »**

**« Ta mère pourra peut-être comprendre cela »** dit Odin. **« Malgré notre manque de connaissances, il serait néanmoins sage de sceller les passages entre les autres mondes. Heimdall aura vu par où les Elfes sont entrés dans le royaume. Tu ferais mieux de t'entretenir avec lui pour en apprendre plus. »**

**« Et que ferons-nous des Elfes Noirs que nous détenons ? »** demanda Thor en resserrant sa poigne autour de Mjolnir. Même sans autres ennemis à combattre, il semblait qu'il gardait une envie irrésistible de se battre. **« J'aimerais bien les voir parler. »**

Le Père de Toutes Choses se retourna lentement, presque sereinement, pour faire face à ses fils. **« Nous nous occuperons d'eux en son temps. Pour le moment, je dois sécuriser les caveaux. Il semblerait que les sceaux magiques aient été détruits et aient besoin d'être restaurés. »** Alors qu'il allait se retourner vers le Tesseract, il s'arrêta pour nous regarder tour à tour. **« Vous vous êtes bien battus en ce jour. Chacun de vous. »**

Même si ses paroles m'allèrent droit au cœur, je ne pouvais me défaire de cette étrange sensation de culpabilité qui surgissait de nouveau, aussi mince soit-elle.

Apparemment rebuté par le décret de paix de son père, Thor remonta quelques marches et s'arrêta pour converser avec Sif à voix basse. Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il prévoyait un futur conflit, qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir en ce jour. Tandis que lui et Sif discutaient sur ce qui devait être fait concernant les prisonniers, Loki s'approcha pour remonter les escaliers.

J'avançai vers lui avec un certain espoir. Peut-être pensais-je qu'il resterait assez longtemps pour discuter avec moi. Peut-être voulais-je qu'il me fasse un de ces signes de tête que je trouvais si rassurant. Mais il ne fit rien de plus que de m'accorder un coup d'œil furtif, le visage inexpressif, avant de me dépasser.

Le cœur serré, je restai dans son sillage et l'observai de dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les ténèbres de l'escalier. Un frisson m'envahit, et je m'attardai sur le seuil pendant un moment, incapable de me mettre à le suivre.

Avec un froncement de sourcil curieux, Sif finit par m'inciter à sortir du caveau. Tandis que nous montions, je ne pus ignorer les étranges sentiments de déception et de désarroi qui m'envahirent.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**Ainsi, l'éternel sentiment de frustration d'Eirlys continu… *sourire sadique* Mais, s'il vous plait, supportez-le encore un peu plus longtemps ! Je sais combien d'entre vous ont attendu un peu plus de Eirlys/Loki. Je devais juste régler quelques intrigues avant (et en tisser de nouvelles).**

**Comme toujours, je remercie ma beta d'exception, Hr'awkryn. Et, bien sûr, j'étends mes remerciements à chaque personne qui a reviewé – vos messages sont si plaisants à lire. **

**A ma guest reviewer, Elle : C'est vraiment bon de savoir que le fil de l'histoire ne semble pas bancal. Je devrais aller jusqu'aux films (si tout marche comme prévu), même si je doute de finir avec un million de mots. ) Et merci pour la review : j'adore les longues reviews !**

**S'il vous plait, écrivez-moi une review ! J'aime avoir de vos nouvelles à tous.**


	24. Poison and wine

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**Merci de nouveau à tous les lecteurs et les reviewers, mes anciens qui se sont forgés une place privilégiée dans mon cœur, et également les nouveaux qui sont bien partis pour se creuser une petite place également. ) Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous me suiviez et que vous preniez tant de plaisir à lire cette superbe fiction. Gros bisous à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, s'il vous plait ! :)  
><strong>

**Quant à ce chapitre… No comment. ;)**

**L'histoire originale appartient à l'auteur NeverQuiteAwake. Je ne fais que la traduire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE<strong>

_Poison and wine_

* * *

><p>Pendant les jours qui suivirent le siège, je côtoyai de nombreux soldats blessés.<p>

La salle de guérison semblait dégorger de sang et de morts, et la puanteur en était écœurante jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par s'y habituer. Chaque soigneur travaillait inlassablement depuis la première nuit à s'occuper des blessés. Les lits étaient remplis, et les draps ensanglantés étaient empilés dans un coin de la salle. Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube atteignirent la salle, les plus graves blessures avaient été soignées, ne serait-ce que de façon à maintenir les Aesirs en vie.

Tous étaient à bout de nerf tandis que les heures s'écoulaient, presque usés jusqu'à la dernière corde. Les gardiens stoïques d'Asgard ne pouvaient retenir leurs cris à vous glacer le sang lorsque les soigneurs s'occupaient de leurs os brisés et recousaient leurs blessures. Bien qu'efficaces et compétents, Les soigneurs expérimentés étaient complètement affolés. Je doutais qu'ils n'aient jamais vu autant de blessés en même temps il n'y avait pas même assez de lits pour tous les contenir. Cela me rappela sombrement que les Elfes Noirs portaient des armes que nous n'étions pas préparés à affronter.

La plupart du temps, je devais rester là à regarder, aidant seulement lorsqu'on m'appelait. J'étais au milieu des apprentis soigneurs qui attendaient les ordres, tout comme moi. Parmi eux se trouvaient Sigrun, Gaila et Lyress – qui devenaient toutes trois de plus en plus blêmes et barbouillées. Je savais qu'aucune des trois n'avait contemplé un tel carnage auparavant après tout, durant mon apprentissage à Asgard, je n'avais vu que des blessures superficielles.

Contrairement à elles, j'effectuai mes tâches sans être perturbée. Je réalisai alors de manière déconcertante que j'avais déjà vu tant de sang et de morts que c'était devenu ordinaire pour moi. Et le fait de penser que je commençai à surmonter l'idée d'avoir pris la vie de tant de personnes était peut-être encore pire. Loki et Sif avaient raison. _Tuer ou être tué_, me souvins-je. _Tes ennemis n'auront aucune pitié. Et ils n'en auront aucune pour tes alliés et tes amis. Par conséquent ils ne méritent pas la tienne. _Ce n'était pas facile à accepter, mais je pouvais vivre avec.

Dans les premiers jours suivant l'attaque, les autres soigneurs et moi ne trouvâmes que peu de repos. Je pris l'habitude d'aller faire la sieste dans un coin de la salle de guérison pendant les moments calmes de la journée. Lorsque je me réveillais en entendant des râles d'agonie ou des ordres criés, j'agissais comme l'assistante de Frigga, faisant des allées et venues avec différents bandages, des baumes de soin et des boissons analgésiques. En absence de traitements lourds, je pouvais soigner les petites coupures et les brûlures, et calmer les esprits troublés des Einherjars qui avaient perdu des camarades dans la bataille.

Lorsque chaque guerrier blessé fut guéri – le sang nettoyé, le poison retiré, et les blessures refermées – des obsèques furent préparées en l'honneur des défunts.

Les soigneurs furent appelés à y assister tandis que le soir tombait sur le quatrième jour. Le soleil avait commencé à descendre, et nous partîmes pour les rives d'Asgard, où nous pourrions allumer le bûcher des morts.

Presque trois douzaines de barques étaient amarrés sur les rivages sablonneux, contenant le corps des guerriers tombés. La marée était haute, et les vagues avançaient puis reculaient le long de la côte, les eaux claires caressant le fond des bateaux. Au bord de la mer, le Père de Toutes Choses, la Reine Frigga et leurs fils ouvraient la voie. Ils poussèrent les premiers bateaux funéraires, qui dérivèrent dans la mer Asgardienne, et les Einherjars – les frères d'arme des soldats tombés – firent de même.

Des flèches enflammées s'envolèrent, mettant le feu aux barques des morts. Les flammes s'intensifièrent tandis que les bateaux partaient à la dérive, emportés par une marée inconnue.

Je me tenais parmi les soigneurs, regardant au loin. Certains d'entre eux murmurèrent des cantiques et des prières pour que ces nobles guerriers puissent s'en aller rejoindre leurs ancêtres dans les halls sacrés du Valhalla. Je sentis une étrange sensation de remord à me tenir là, en vie, tandis que les défunts glissaient vers le royaume des morts. Je ne pouvais que regarder les bûchers funéraires faire voile vers le soleil couchant. Ils ne verront plus jamais le soleil se lever.

Les proches des défunts s'avancèrent sur le sable pour jeter des asphodèles dans l'eau, et ces fleurs grises et blanches flottèrent comme des nuages derrière les bûchers. Les autres soigneurs et moi avions les mêmes fleurs, et nous nous avançâmes pour les imiter.

Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable mouillé tandis que je marchais. M'arrêtant, je me tenais entre Marawen et Sigrun, alors que les eaux venaient lécher nos doigts de pied. Tenant la longue tige entre mes paumes, je fermai les yeux et murmurai une prière pour les morts avant de déposer à mon tour l'asphodèle dans la mer.

Revenant de la plage, je m'arrêtai et inclinai la tête devant les membres de la famille royale. Ils répondirent de la même manière, et Frigga tendit le bras pour me toucher l'épaule, un mince sourire embellissant ses lèvres. Le regard de Loki s'attarda sur moi bien plus longtemps que celui des autres, le visage froid, même alors que Marawen venait pour présenter ses respects.

Nous restâmes au bord de l'eau quelques temps, et le ciel vira du bleu au cramoisi comme s'il s'embrasait sous les flammes. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale tandis que les bateaux sombraient au loin, disparaissant à l'horizon.

Lorsque le soleil s'effaça et que le soir laissa place à la nuit, nous nous retirâmes du bord de mer.

* * *

><p>Selon l'usage, un banquet fut tenu pour célébrer les vies des morts. Nous allumâmes des bougies dans la salle du banquet, une pour chaque mort. Le Père de Toutes Choses se tint devant nous et promit que justice serait rendue pour les Elfes Noirs en captivité, et que les membres du clan restant sur Svartalfheim seraient jugés en conséquence. Je ne savais pas quelle sorte de justice leur serait rendue, mais je soupçonnai qu'aucun des prisonniers ne quitterait Asgard avant les prochains siècles.<p>

Après que nous eûmes dîné, je circulai dans la salle, observant les bougies brûler dans leurs verres de cristal. Des orchidées et des pois de senteur étaient parsemés tout autour, souvent accompagnés de petits bibelots ou de gravures représentant le mort. Inclinant la tête, j'écoutai les murmures de conversation, régulièrement ponctués de rires. Même en état de deuil, les Asgardiens refusaient de se laisser abattre ils mangeaient et se racontaient des histoires pleines d'humour concernant ceux qui étaient tombés. La vie continuerait parce que ceux qui étaient morts l'avaient fait pour que cela soit le cas.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et aperçus Thor et Loki ensemble. Ils parlaient à voix basse, le visage tendu. Même si je ne pouvais pas entendre leur échange, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'ils parlaient des Elfes Noirs. Thor était évidemment pressé de se jeter à nouveau dans la bataille pour détruire tout ce qui restait d'eux. Il semblait que Loki s'efforçait vigoureusement de convaincre son frère d'agir autrement.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de se disputer, une étrange inquiétude me poigna le cœur. Pendant mon séjour dans la salle de guérison, j'avais continué à réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle les Elfes Noirs avaient assailli Asgard. C'était une folle tentative, même avec leurs armes extraordinaires. Et après tout, Nalak n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire son essai pour s'emparer de la force du Tesseract s'est terminé par un échec total.

Ces questions tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête, restant sans réponse, et je me demandai si d'autres personnes se posaient les mêmes questions. Personne n'était encore au courant de la vérité. Ni Nalak ni aucun de ses camarades de clan n'avait parlé depuis leur capture. J'avais entendu murmurer que le capitaine Steinn avait tout essayé pour obtenir des réponses de leur part, mais sans succès.

Je me tendis lorsque quelqu'un me rejoignit, avant de me détendre en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Sif. **« Tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque si tu continues à t'approcher de moi aussi silencieusement. »**

**« Il semble que tes nerfs soient bien usés »** remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. **« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, Eirlys ? Est-ce que ça ne va pas ? » **Elle n'avait pas cessé de s'enquérir de ma santé je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en être reconnaissante.

**« Je pensais aux Elfes Noirs »** lui dis-je. **« Au départ, je pensais que leur attaque était une simple vengeance pour ce que j'avais fait, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas. »** Elle acquiesça, m'encourageant à continuer le fil de mes pensées. **« Le caveau était rempli de nombreux objets. Je trouve ça étrange qu'ils ne soient venus que pour le Tesseract et rien d'autre. Nalak ne savait même pas comment s'en servir. »**

Sif fronça les sourcils. **« Tu as raison. Il ne savait rien du Tesseract, ce qui laisse à croire que quelqu'un d'autre l'a envoyé ici pour le récupérer. »**

**« Qui pourraient le faire ? Les Géants des Glaces ? »** Juste après l'avoir suggéré, je secouai la tête. **« Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Loki sait qu'ils n'iraient jamais chercher de l'aide auprès d'autres personnes. »**

**« Eh bien, il n'y a aucune garantie que Loki ait raison en ce qui les concerne. »**

**« Mais les pointes de flèche… ce n'est de toutes façons pas un matériau auquel les Géants de Glace pourraient avoir accès. »** Je mâchouillai ma lèvre inférieure. **« Les Elfes ont reçu ces armes avant que nous ne pénétrions dans leur territoire. De quelle manière ? »**

**« Quelque chose d'étrange se prépare »** répondit Sif. **« Je suis au moins certaine de ça. »**

**« En effet. »** Je jetai un regard en direction de Thor et Loki. **« Nous ne devrions pas anéantir les Elfes Noirs avant d'en savoir plus. »**

Baissant les épaules, elle laissa échapper un soupir. **« Ce n'est pas à nous de le dire. »** Bien qu'elle semblait être sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, elle s'abstint lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule.

Levant un sourcil, je regardai alentour et vis le Père de Toutes Choses approcher. Il arborait un air si solennel qu'il était difficile de penser qu'il avait été mortel et vulnérable seulement quelques jours auparavant. **« Dame Sif »** dit-il, inclinant la tête très légèrement. **« Puis-je vous interrompre juste un instant ? Je voudrais échanger un mot avec Dame Eirlys. »**

**« Bien sûr, Père de Toutes Choses. »**

Sif s'inclina et commença à s'en aller, mais Odin leva la main, ce simple geste la stoppant net. **« S'il te plait, reste. Tu n'as pas besoin de partir. »**

Comme demandé, elle resta à quelques pas, nous regardant avec une curiosité avide.

Me triturant les mains, je fis face au Père de Toutes Choses dont la présence me rendait un peu nerveuse, même après tout le temps passé à Asgard. **« De quoi voulez-vous parler, Père de Toutes Choses ? »**

Il y avait une certaine lueur dans ses yeux tandis qu'il posait le regard sur moi. **« Je suis venu m'enquérir de ta santé. »**

Après un moment d'hésitation, j'aperçus Thor et Loki se tourner vers nous. Une fois que Thor m'eut lancé un petit sourire, ils retournèrent rapidement à leur propre discussion. **« Je me sens plutôt bien » **répondis-je en me raclant la gorge. **« Bien que… cela n'a pas été facile. »**

Odin fit un signe de tête respectueux. **« Parfois, certaines vies doivent être ôtées pour préserver celles d'autres personnes, ou même la sienne »** me dit-il. **« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je te l'assure. »**

Je clignai des yeux, me demandant s'il savait d'une quelconque manière le débat interne que je menai dernièrement. **« Je commence à me faire à cette idée, mais je dois avouer que je reste hantée par les morts dont j'ai été témoin. »**

**« Parce que tu chéris la vie. »**

**« La vie des innocents »** précisai-je.

A cela, il sourit. **« Comme le font tous les protecteurs des Neuf Royaumes. » **Il me prit la main dans les siennes, et je pus sentir une puissance brute irradier de lui. Son pouvoir était si impressionnant que je me sentis prise de vertiges.

**« Tu as risqué ta vie de nombreuses fois dans l'intérêt de sauver les autres, et tu as même souffert de nombreuses blessures ce faisant »,** dit-il. **« Tu as pris l'initiative de protéger le peuple d'Asgard. Je souhaite simplement t'exprimer ma gratitude pour tout ce que tu as fait. »**

Mes yeux s'élargirent une fraction de seconde, et je m'inclinai devant lui.** « Vos paroles signifient beaucoup pour moi, Père de Toutes Choses. »**

Tout en me relâchant la main, il adressa de même quelques mots de gratitude à Sif, qui par la suite témoigna sa sympathie pour les guerriers perdus lors de la bataille. Tandis qu'ils conversaient, j'aperçus Loki se tenant à part de la foule, à présent seul. Nos regards s'accrochèrent à travers la salle, une multitude de familles en deuil nous séparant. Même à une telle distance, je ressentis une froide indifférence.

J'avais envie de traverser cette mer d'Asgardiens pour parler avec lui après tant de jours privée de sa compagnie, mais mon attention fut détournée lorsque le Père de Toutes Choses nous salua Sif et moi avant de partir. Lorsque je regardai de nouveau en direction de Loki, il était déjà parti.

**« Serais-tu intéressée par une pinte de bière ? »** demanda Sif, détournant un instant mes pensées du prince capricieux. **« J'ai peur que Volstagg soit en train de finir un nouveau tonneau. Il n'en restera plus beaucoup pour nous autres. »**

Je suivis son regard pour voir le joyeux guerrier assit à la table du banquet et entouré de plusieurs Einherjars. A en juger par ses grands mouvements exubérants, il devait raconter une histoire de bravoure concernant plusieurs des guerriers Asgardiens morts – ces êtres altruistes qui ont été tués pour défendre leur royaume. C'était une tradition Asgardienne de vider de la bière en l'honneur des morts. Beaucoup dans la salle avaient consommé une grande quantité de boisson, comme en témoignait le volume sonore croissant et la quantité toujours plus énorme d'alcool renversé.

**« Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose. »** Me frottant l'avant-bras, je jetai un regard tout autour de la salle. **« En fait, je pense que ce serait mieux que j'aille enfin prendre une bonne dose de sommeil. La reine m'a demandé d'aider les quelques patients restant dans la salle de guérison tôt demain matin. »**

Sif sourit et acquiesça. **« Oui, je pense que nous pourrions tous prendre un peu de repos. »**

Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, et elle me laissa pour aller rejoindre une aimable compagnie. Bien que j'eus l'intention de me retirer dans ma chambre à coucher, je pris un instant pour fouiller chaque recoin à la recherche de Loki. Je traversai les foules, observai les balcons et fouillai les ombres derrière les piliers en vain.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je voulais lui dire. Beaucoup que je souhaitais lui exprimer après tous ces jours de séparation. Un remous de frustrations papillonnait dans ma poitrine lorsque je me souvenais de l'incident sous le saule. Et à présent, cela semblait avoir empiré. Je ne pouvais pas oublier l'indifférence de son regard après qu'Odin m'ait exprimé sa gratitude. Je me sentais offensée, même blessée de recevoir autant de mépris.

Ma quête me ramena devant les tonneaux de bière qui étaient actuellement en train d'être vidés. C'est ici que je trouvai l'un des princes d'Asgard, mais ce n'était pas celui que je cherchai.

**« Eirlys, tu sembles perturbée »** dit Thor. Avec un sourire, il me tendis un de ses deux verres remplis à ras bord. **« Peut-être qu'une pinte soulagerait tes préoccupations ? »**

Malgré la mélancolie qui me taraudait, je faillis rire. **« Non, je suis simplement fatiguée, et je ne pense pas qu'une pinte va soulager mon épuisement. »**

**« C'est compréhensible »,** acquiesça-t-il en baissant ses deux pintes de bière. **« Tu as travaillé dans la chambre de guérison pendant des jours. Tu as bien mérité du repos. »**

Me triturant les doigts, j'étais sur le point de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de partir. Mais à la place, je m'attardai et ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander : **« Est-ce que Loki va bien ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que dernièrement il a… agit étrangement. »**

Les sourcils de Thor se froncèrent à cette question. **« Nous avons eu un accrochage dernièrement, mais il ne m'a pas donné l'impression d'être différent. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le demandes ? »**

Mes joues s'embrasèrent, et je me réprimandai de lui avoir demandé ça. **« Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je n'avais simplement pas eu l'occasion de parler avec lui… Je suppose que c'est ça qui me semble étrange. »**

Thor me regarda comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais il se contenta de me sourire. **« Alors je ne devrais pas te retenir plus longtemps. »** Il recula d'un pas pour me dégager le passage. **« Passe une bonne nuit, Eirlys. Profitons tous de ce moment de tranquillité pour une fois. »** C'était un sentiment étrange venant de quelqu'un qui aime tant les batailles.

**« Juste pour cette fois ? »**

Son sourire s'agrandit. **« En effet. Juste pour cette fois. »**

Sans autre mot, je repartis et me dirigeai vers les appartements royaux.

* * *

><p>Les ténèbres s'étendaient dans les couloirs du palais, enveloppant les gravats et les souvenirs horribles de ceux qui ont perdu leur vie. Bien que l'obscurité me gênait la vue, je m'arrêtai à la porte de mes appartements pour observer par une fenêtre l'ancien champs de bataille. Dans la lumière vacillante des torches, je pouvais voir les marques de brûlure et les fissures marquant les murs de bronze – signes de l'horreur qui s'est étendue sur nous seulement quelques jours auparavant.<p>

Je remarquai un petit groupe d'Einherjars posté tout au bout de la salle, armé et tendu malgré la paix qui recouvrait le royaume. Leur nombre était plus faible que d'habitude car beaucoup d'entre eux gardaient les cachots, pleuraient les morts, se rétablissaient dans les chambres de soin… ou avaient quitté ce monde. Je devais me forcer à me détourner de ces pensées tristes être entourée de guerriers blessés pendant des jours entiers a été suffisamment pénible.

Avec lassitude, mes yeux se tournèrent vers les appartements de Loki de l'autre côté du couloir. Je ne pouvais pas être sûre qu'il s'était retiré pour la nuit, pourtant j'étais tentée de frapper à sa porte. Suite à tout ce qui s'était passé, je souhaitai discuter sur ce qui me rendait si anxieuse et pleine d'incertitude depuis le jour où nous nous étions embrassés dans le jardin.

Déglutissant pour humidifier ma gorge desséchée, je réussis à approcher d'un pas l'entrée de ses appartements. Je restai silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui nous séparait. Tandis que les secondes passaient, tout le courage que j'avais rassemblé commençait lentement à s'effacer jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse même plus lever la main pour frapper à sa porte. Poussant un soupir, je fis demi-tour pour retourner dans mes propres appartements.

Une fois que j'eus fermé la porte derrière moi, il n'y avait plus de lumière pour illuminer mes appartements. La cheminée restait éteinte, laissant les ombres danser sous le simple clair de lune. Les deux lunes d'Asgard étaient de sortie ce soir, pleines et brillantes, accompagnées par d'innombrables étoiles.

J'admirai la vue tout en me frottant le côté. Il avait été douloureux depuis l'attaque, puis à nouveau meurtri par un coup d'épée je n'aurais pas été surprise que l'Elfe Noir sache exactement où me frapper. Chaque douleur avait empiré étant donné le peu de repos que j'avais eu depuis l'assaut. Mes nuits avaient été passées sur un banc dur, et le peu de sommeil que j'avais réussi à trouver avait été interrompu par des cauchemars. Je me consolai en sachant qu'après avoir assisté Frigga le lendemain, je pourrai dormir tout mon saoul.

Satisfaite à cette idée, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre à coucher. Mais un mouvement à ma fenêtre attira mon attention. Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter en voyant une silhouette se tenir vers la fenêtre, à moitié tournée vers moi et à moitié voilée dans les ténèbres. J'étouffai un hurlement – qui se changea en un petit cri aigu insignifiant – avant de reconnaitre la personne.

**« Par les Nornes, Loki, que fais-tu ici ? »** Je me posai la main sur la poitrine dans une tentative futile pour calmer les battements de mon cœur. Comme il ne disait rien, je traversai la salle et m'arrêtai à côté de mon bureau, à quelques pas de lui. **« Je me demandai où tu étais parti. Je… je t'ai cherché dans la salle du banquet. »**

Loki s'avança à grands pas pour me rejoindre, ses yeux étrécis brillant d'une lueur bleu foncé. **« C'est pour ça que je suis ici »** dit-il en croisant les bras. **« Le jour du siège, tu as quitté la chambre de sommeil alors que je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire. »**

J'eus un pincement au cœur. _Est-ce que c'est pour parler de ça qu'il m'a attendue ?_ **« Tu avais besoin de mon aide » **répliquai-je. **« J'ai quitté la chambre parce que Fandral n'était pas en état de se battre. »**

**« Tu aurais encore pu être sévèrement blessée »** me reprocha Loki. **« Pire encore, tu nous as accompagnés dans l'aile nord – contre mes conseils. Nalak aurait pu te tuer. »**

Les poings serrés, je sentis une chaleur déplaisante grimper le long de mon cou. **« J'ai néanmoins empêché son évasion. »**

**« A tes risques et périls. »** Il s'approcha, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle frais effleurer ma joue. **« Tu n'es pas une guerrière, Eirlys. Tu n'es pas comme nous, et tu es complètement folle si tu crois le contraire. »**

Je fis un geste en direction du couloir. **« Et pourtant mes actes m'ont valu la gratitude du Père de Toutes Choses. »**

Loki se moqua de moi. **« La gratitude de mon père n'efface pas tes actes irréfléchis. »**

Je clignai des yeux et reculai devant lui. Dans le silence de la salle, j'attendis que ma colère diminue avant de reprendre la parole. **« Loki, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? »** Levant fixement les yeux vers lui, je secouai la tête. **« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous. Lorsque tu m'as embrassée… Est-ce que c'est une sorte de jeu pour toi ? Parce qu'en ce moment, tu as l'air d'avoir une très basse opinion de moi. Parfois je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi tu penses… si tu me mens, ou – »**

Lorsque ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de mon visage, je me figeai, le cœur battant, les yeux agrandis. **« Ce n'est pas ça »** murmura-t-il, une pointe de rire transparaissant dans sa voix. **« Le problème, Eirlys, est que je ne cesse de penser à toi. »**

Puis il se pencha et me baisa les lèvres. Il était moins doux qu'il ne l'avait été avant, et ses mains plongèrent dans ma chevelure. Je lui rendis son baiser avec insistance, mon cœur sur le point d'exploser. Notre absence de retenue conduisit mes doigts tremblants à courir le long de son torse, saisissant les boucles de sa veste de cuir tandis que je cherchai une prise.

Ayant cruellement besoin d'air, nous nous séparâmes, haletant dans le silence de la salle. Je ne pus que trembler lorsqu'il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux. **« Tu dois savoir… quand tu as été touchée par cette flèche, je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais été aussi effrayé de ma vie. »** Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes cheveux, de mes épaules puis le long de mes bras. Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement sur ma taille, à l'endroit même où s'était trouvée ma blessure imbibée de sang. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour trouver les miens dans les ténèbres. **« J'aurais pu te perdre. »**

C'est alors que je réalisai pourquoi il m'en voulait tant. Je ne m'étais pas mise en danger une fois, mais deux le jour où les Elfes Noirs ont assiégé le palais. Mes actes impulsifs l'avaient frustré et mis en colère. L'avaient inquiété.

Un petit rire m'échappa. **« Ah, je vois. »** Levant le bras, j'enroulai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et fus surprise par leur douceur soyeuse. **« Tu as vraiment dû être vexé lorsque j'ai quitté la chambre de sommeil après tout ce que tu as fait pour t'assurer que j'étais en sécurité. »**

L'ombre d'un sourire traversa son visage. **« Plutôt, oui. »**

**« Alors je m'excuse de t'avoir tant inquiété. »** Dans la lumière du clair de lune, je saisis tous ses traits : les courbes de son visage, l'éclat de ses yeux, sa bouche ferme. Par les Nornes, il était si beau. **« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »**

**« Peut-être que je devrais aussi m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas te rabaisser comme je l'ai fait »** murmura Loki, sa main glissant pour retirer le peigne de mes cheveux. Mes boucles dégringolèrent, retombant sur mes épaules nues et dans mon dos. Il me sourit tandis qu'il posait mon peigne en or sur la pile de livres la plus proche. **« Je voulais t'empêcher de faire d'autres actes encore plus imprudents. »**

Tirant malicieusement sur une mèche de ses cheveux, j'inclinai la tête. **« Pourtant tu m'as dit une fois que je ne recevrais plus d'autres excuses de ta part. »**

**« Ce n'est pas sans raison qu'on me surnomme le dieu des Mensonges. »**

Je souris avant qu'il ne m'embrasse passionnément, me mordillant et me pinçant les lèvres. Il se sépara de moi quelques secondes plus tard, à mon plus grand désarroi, mais sa bouche rejoignit rapidement la peau de ma gorge. La courbe de ma mâchoire. Le lobe de mon oreille. De leur propre volonté, mes doigts tortillèrent ses cheveux tandis qu'il s'attardait sur le point de pulsion de mon cou. Mes battements de cœur s'accélérèrent au rythme de sa langue, et toutes les incertitudes que j'ai pu avoir auparavant fondirent sous son contact. Comme à distance, je m'entendis gémir, une chaleur agréable se rassemblant dans mon abdomen.

Il me saisit la taille, nous détournant pour que mon dos fut contre le bureau. Avec prudence mais avec des mouvements rapides, il me poussa contre le bord du bureau. D'une main, il poussa les livres de côté avant de me soulever sur la surface de la table. Je me contractai lorsque sa main frôla mon ecchymose.

Loki se détacha et fronça les sourcils, ses doigts traçant le tour de l'endroit exact où elle était. **« Cela te fait toujours mal ? »**

Ma poitrine se soulevant, je laissai échapper un soupir désabusé. **« Ils me disent que je cicatrice lentement. »**

Courbant la tête, il posa un baiser sur ma robe, à l'endroit où ma peau cicatrisait. Mon cœur se serra devant ce geste tendre. Souriant, je fis courir mes doigts dans sa noire chevelue tandis qu'il m'embrassait l'estomac, remontait la vallée de mes seins, le long de ma clavicule.

Pendant des jours j'avais imaginé ce moment. Pendant des jours, lors des moments de calme dans la chambre de guérison, je me demandai à quoi cela ressemblerait de l'embrasser vigoureusement, sans contrainte et sans interruption. Rien de ce que j'avais envisagé ne pouvait s'y comparer.

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes genoux, et je rougis lorsqu'il les écarta pour se placer entre mes jambes. Avec une lenteur délibérée et malicieuse, il saisit mes lèvres dans les siennes une nouvelle fois, sa bouche ouverte contre la mienne, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Lorsque je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je fus récompensée par un gémissement, son torse venant se coller contre le mien. Ses fraiches paumes glissèrent contre ma peau chaude, mes jambes étant nues maintenant que ma jupe avait été remontée jusqu'à mes hanches. Ses doigts coururent le long de mes genoux et au-delà, embrasant ma peau. Lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet de mes cuisses, j'inspirai brusquement, rompant notre baiser.

Il retira sa main à contrecœur et me regarda fixement, son regard hésitant. Dans le silence complet, nous haletâmes tous les deux, mon souffle se mélangeant au sien. Le désir parcourait chacune de mes veines, telle une flamme qui ne pouvait pas être réprimée jusqu'à ce que cette volonté – ce _besoin_ – ne se soit réalisée. Déglutissant abondamment, je rejoignis sa ceinture et commençai à en desserrer la boucle avec des doigts tremblants.

**« Eirlys. »** Il leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur une de mes joues, et je m'immobilisai. **« Tu es sûre de toi ? »**

Je sortis ma langue pour humidifier mes lèvres gonflées dans un moment d'indécision. Je n'avais encore jamais fait ça avant, et il le savait. La part de moi pleine de devoirs et convenable me disait d'arrêter cette folie, d'y mettre fin avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Avant que mes sentiments pour lui ne s'approfondissent encore. Mais cette petite voix dans ma tête fut vite noyée, étant donné que chaque fibre de mon être se languissait de lui. Enfin, j'acquiesçai, ne désirant prononcer le moindre mot.

Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère sembla alors changer, comme un crépitement électrique palpable.

M'écartant les mains, Loki libéra sa ceinture des boucles de son pantalon, et la jeta au sol avec un bruit sourd. Je me dirigeai vers le fermoir de sa veste en cuir et sentis son cœur tressauter dans son torse, ses battements s'accordant aux miens. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser dans un baiser brûlant, ses doigts faisant le tour de ma taille pour défaire les lacets de mon corset.

Ma robe commença à glisser, révélant au jour des parties de ma peau nue. Avant que je ne puisse me sentir troublée, il me tira brusquement vers lui, de sorte que presque chaque centimètre de ma peau le touchait. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ma cuisse puis sous mes fesses avant de me soulever du bureau. En réponse, je serrai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et glissai une main sur son abdomen, m'aventurant plus bas jusqu'à son pantalon.

A ma grande surprise, il se dégagea. **« Tu devrais arrêter ta main »** dit-il. **« Autrement, nous ne rejoindrons jamais ton lit. »**

Avec un petit rire, je choisis à la place d'entourer son cou de mes mains. **« C'est noté. »**

J'aperçus son sourire avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau et me transporte dans la chambre à coucher.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à chaque personne qui a tremblé de frustration lors du dernier chapitre.**

**Encore merci à Hr'awkryn, ma super bêta. J'étends aussi mes remerciements à chaque reviewer à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. **

**A ma guest revieweuse Naya : En effet, je dois avouer qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chapitres à venir. Et, comme tu le dis, si l'univers cinématographique Marvel était un film d'animation, je pense qu'Eirlys ressemblerait à la Princesse Anna de La Reine des Neiges (et à présent je me représente tous les autres personnages dans le même style artistique). Merci pour ta très longue review, ça a été un plaisir de la lire. **

**Le titre de ce chapitre vient de la chanson **_**Poison & Wine**_**, de The Civil Wars.**

**S'il vous plait, une petite review ! J'adorerais savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**


End file.
